Una nueva Oportunidad
by Isabelle Black
Summary: El presente es negro. Todo esta a punto de acabar Hermione retrocede en el tiempo a la época de los Merodeadores, en donde debe rehacer su vida con una nueva identidad y tomar más de una importante decisión. HGSB
1. Default Chapter

Una nueva oportunidad  
  
Contiene Spoilers de OotP!!!!!  
  
Es mi primer fic, no sean tan crueles conmigo ^.^  
  
Desastres  
  
Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía, un costado le dolía, le costaba respirar, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, hace unos momentos su novio, con el cual se iba a casar después de graduarse había fallecido luchando contra Voldemort, lo había visto caer al recibir el Avada Kedabra, y había corrido, había entrado en pánico, su vida había acabado, su corazón se había roto y cada pedazo había sido pisoteado por el demonio de Voldemort...  
  
Diablos Hermione, debes ser fuerte, por los que cayeron - se decía constantemente la chica de 17 años, por su mente pasaban las imágenes de Draco Malfoy, quien para sorpresa de todos cambió de lado, para apoyar a 'San Potter', lo veía ayudándola a derrotar a un grupo de mortífagos, y luego siendo torturado por su propio padre por haber arruinado el honor de la familia. También veía a su pelirrojo amigo caer a su lado por la maldición imperdonable, veía los cuerpos de profesores, amigos, enemigos, conocidos... la batalla había sido terrible, sangrienta, mortal...  
  
El mal había ganado, Voldemort había ganado y ascendería al poder, torturaría a muggles, a magos hijos de muggles, a magos que estuvieron en su contra o a los que simplemente no le apoyaron, todo estaba perdido.  
  
Corría por los jardines de Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido.  
  
Sintió como una mano gélida le agarraba de la muñeca derecha, y la hacía girarse encarando al desconocido, Hermione reprimió un grito, pero comenzó a sollozar al ver frente a ella a nada menos que el mismísimo Voldemort.  
  
Vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter... - siseó  
  
Hermione apretó con fuerza el collar que le había regalado Harry hace unos días, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla 'Quiero escapar, quiero irme de aquí, por favor, por favor, no quiero morir a manos de Voldemort', de pronto todo comenzó a girar y se volvió negro.  
  
Las vacaciones de navidad son muy relajantes - dijo Sirius estirándose mientras se acomodaba bajo un árbol, sentándose con la espalda en contra de éste.  
  
Si, aunque un poco frías - dijo Remus cerrando su capa sentándose frente a Sirius.  
  
Si hubieran partidos de Quidditch serían perfectas... - dijo James jugando con una snitch.  
  
Está comenzando a nevar chicos - dijo Peter.  
  
No me digas - agregó sarcásticamente Sirius al bastante obvio comentario de Peter, ya que suaves copos de nieve estaban cayendo al rededor de ellos. La nieve comenzó a caer más fuerte.  
  
¿ Que podemos hacer para año nuevo? - preguntó James jugando ahora con su varita.  
  
Mmm... una fiesta en la sala común - dijo Sirius  
  
Chicos, McGonagall no lo permitiría nunca, sobre todo porque dudo que solo haya música y jugo... - dijo Remus  
  
El prefecto ha hablado - bromeó Sirius, haciendo que todos se rieran. De pronto escucharon una respiración agitada, mezclada con leves sollozos y quejidos, pararon de inmediato de reírse y se levantaron justo para ver salir del bosque prohibido a una joven morena muy hermosa. Su túnica estaba sucia y rota en varias partes, tenía un corte en una mejilla y los ojos hinchados, en cuanto los vio murmuró un nombre 'Harry' y perdió las fuerzas.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Ese fue el primer capítulo, dejen reviews!!! 


	2. ¿En que año estoy?

¿En que año estoy?  
  
Hermione hubiera caído a la fría nieve de no ser por Sirius, quien la tomó de la cintura evitando su caída. Los demás se acercaron a la chica.  
  
-¿Está bien? - pregunto James  
  
-Al parecer solo está desmayada - dijo Remus quien le tomaba el pulso a la chica.  
  
-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Sirius ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mi cabeza, me esta matando, me duele tanto - pensó Hermione. Abrió lentamente los ojos, habia mucha luz, a pesar de que las cortinas que estaban cerradas. Sentía que le dolía el cuerpo. Escuchaba voces, aunque no distinguía lo que decía, ya que no se había preocupado de oírlas, una mujer abrió las cortinas entrando al campo visual de la chica.  
  
-Hola linda, ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
-Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero me siento bien - Hermione miró a la mujer y parpadeó un par de veces... ¿Donde estaba? Parecía Hogwarts, pero... - ¿Quien es usted?  
  
-Madame Pomfrey, querida, el profesor Dumbledore me presentó en el banquete de bienvenida, en el gran comedor, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-pero... usted se ve más joven, quiero decir que...  
  
-gracias, querida, ya me han dicho que me veo mejor de cerca que de lejos - dijo la mujer sonriendo pensativa, pero unas voces la hicieron despertar de su ensueño - ¡Oh! Si, casi lo olvido, tienes visitas.  
  
-¿quienes...?  
  
-Mira, la bella durmiente despertó! - Hermione se sonrojó  
  
-Hola chica ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-¿Quienes..? ¿Harry? Pero no puede ser... tu... , yo vi cuando.. - comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sus ojos se humedecieron.  
  
-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el chico al que confundió con Harry, evidentemente preocupado - Mi nombre no es Harry, es James, James Potter.  
  
-¿James Potter? - preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja - si, claro, y ustedes son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin ¿no? - agregó sarcásticamente.  
  
Los chicos la miraron extrañamente.  
  
-de hecho, sí, mi nombre es Sirius - dijo uno de los chicos, el de pelo negro azulado - y el nombre de mi amigo es Remus - dijo apuntando al chico de pelo castaño claro.  
  
La chica cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y tragó saliva, volvió a abrir los ojos y se mostró sorprendida: los chicos seguían ahí..  
  
-Debe ser una admiradora, ya sabes, del club de fans - murmuró Sirius a James mirando a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro.  
  
-¿Que? ¿Admiradora de quien? Si se puede saber - respondió Hermione un poco picada... que sus alucinaciones se burlaran de ella era demasiado...  
  
-¿Cómo que de quién? - preguntó Sirius indignado, esto ya era demasiado, la linda morena enfrente de ellos no los conocía o les jugaba una broma muy pesada... - ¡pues nuestro!  
  
-¿Suyo? ¿Por qué habrían de tener fans alumnos de Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó Sirius bastante enfadado y herido en su orgullo, parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento - pues por que somos los galanes de Hogwarts - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Hermione.  
  
-Este golpe si que me afectó - murmuró con sus manos en su sien - entonces supongo que estamos en 1977... dijo en un suspiro. Los chicos la miraron: la chica si que estaba loca.  
  
-Exacto faltan 4 días para año nuevo - dijo Remus - estuviste todo un día aquí, pero no alcanzaste a pasar el año nuevo inconsciente - agregó, pensando en que la chica se refería a eso. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Que tanto se podía sorprender? Pasar solo un día desmayada no era tanto.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos - dijo James.  
  
-¡No! - dijo la chica. Los chicos la miraron confundidos - podrían por favor acompañarme hasta el despacho del profesor Dumbledore - dijo poniendo la cara más adorable e inocente que podía (que era realmente una cara a la que nadie podía decir que no).  
  
-Claro - dijo Remus - yo soy un prefecto, el prefecto de Gryffindor - dijo con orgullo.  
  
-Espérenme cinco minutos - dijo ella.  
  
-¿Para qué? - preguntó James  
  
-No es muy agradable caminar por los pasillos con el camisón de la enfermería ¿o sí? -dijo Hermione.  
  
Los chicos se sentaron en una cama al lado mientras la chica se cambiaba (con las cortinas cerradas), cuando salió los chicos la miraron 'se ve hermosa' pensaron. Hermione estaba con unos pantalones a la cadera y una polera con manga ¾ de color rojo ajustada con escote en v, arriba de ésta llevaba un chaleco delgado color blanco, también ajustado, traía dos collares y llevaba una capa en las manos.  
  
Hermione suspiró, se pudo la capa blanca (probablemente Madame Pomfrey la habrá limpiado, pensó), se hizo un moño, dejando escapar algunos rizos. Su pelo con el tiempo (y unas 'pocas' pociones) cambió de ser una masa enmarañada a rizos definidos.  
  
-Estoy lista - dijo tratando de sonreírle a los chicos, cosa que logró.  
  
-Vamos dama - dijo Sirius tomando a Hermione del brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara 'Sirius es muy guapo... pero que digo, si soy la novia de... era la novia de Harry' pensó suspirando. Remus y James los miraran entretenidos.  
  
Durante el camino se toparon con otros estudiantes que se habían quedado para las vacaciones de navidad, Hermione notó que los chicos miraban a James, Sirius y Remus con respeto y que las chicas los miraban con adoración (algunas de ellas la miraron con odio y no faltaron chicos que la miraron con lujuria, lo que la puso bastante nerviosa, nadie la había mirado así, ella era una prefecta y merecía respeto, ella se los había hecho saber, pero claro, este no era su tiempo)  
  
Iba demasiado ocupada pensando en todas las razones por la que era temida y respetada cuando Sirius paró, haciéndola detenerse (ella iba del brazo con Sirius)  
  
-Ya llegamos - dijo Sirius. Hermione miró la gárgola, y a Sirius.  
  
-¿Sabes la contraseña? - le preguntó. Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! - dijo con el orgullo herido haciendo que Hermione se riera de lo infantil que podía ser ese chico. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio...  
  
-Sirius... - dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó mirando a James quien conversaba con Remus sobre algo relativo a Zonko.  
  
-La contraseña - dijo Hermione riéndose.  
  
-Ah, sí, Fidelio - dijo Sirius ahora mirando a la gárgola.  
  
-Gracias - dijo Hermione sonriéndole, mientras entraba por el pasaje que la gárgola había dejado libre - Nos vemos chicos - dijo - creo - murmuró.  
  
-Nos vemos - dijeron los 3 para luego perderse entre los pasillos de Hogwarts murmurando cosas como 'tu te encargas de la capa ' 'yo del mapa' 'nos juntamos frente a la estatua' 'no, frente al cuadro, desde ahí con la capa...' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Vaya Fawkes, ya naciste (de nuevo) - el anciano se acercó a su fénix y lo estaba acariciando cuando una chica entró al despacho.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore - comenzó la chica - necesito hablar con usted, es urgente, disculpe que haya entrado así, pero creí que era lo más correcto que usted supiera por que mis estudios y mi casa y...  
  
-Hola - interrumpió sonriente el profesor - veo que te metiste en tu monólogo, esta bien, pero si quieres que entienda - agregó sonriendo - debes hablar más lento.  
  
-Claro - dijo Hermione sonrojándose.  
  
-Primero, toma asiento.  
  
-Gracias profesor - dijo sentándose en una de las dos sillas que estaban enfrente al escritorio del director mientras éste si sentaba en su silla y la miraba a través de sus anteojos de media luna 'no creo conocerla' se dijo. - bueno profesor - prosiguió más calmadamente, sé que le puede sonar un poco extraño lo que le voy a decir, pero - tomó aire - mi nombre es Hermione Granger y voy en séptimo año de Hogwarts - el profesor la miró extrañado, 'bueno, eso no es raro', la joven miró el piso, volvió a respirar profundamente, simplemente no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar, bueno, trastornada - en el año 1997.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore la miraba fijamente, pestañeó un par de veces, se enderezó en su silla.  
  
-Interesante. ¿Sabes cómo lograste viajar en el tiempo?  
  
-Realmente no lo sé, profesor - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Quiero que sepas que esto a ocurrido otras veces, personas saltando en el tiempo.  
  
-¿Que sucedió con ellos? - preguntó Hermione intrigada.  
  
-Luego de un tiempo simplemente volvieron, algunos aseguran que les dan la oportunidad de volver a su tiempo, muchos escribieron sobre cómo un portal aparecía... - el director se perdió en sus pensamientos para luego mirar a Hermione - bueno, debes seguir con tus estudios mientras estás aquí. Supongo que ibas en Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Cómo..? -Hermione calló al recordar que uno de los dos collares que llevaba puesto era una medalla con un león y abajo del león, con trazos finos estaba grabada la palabra: Gryffindor.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Herm, ¡Están listos! - gritó una pelirroja.  
  
-Sí, Ginny, lo sé, también me llegó la carta - le contestó Hermione.  
  
-Vamos a buscarlos ahora, ¿si? - preguntó Ginny haciendo pucheritos.  
  
-Ok, vamos - le dijo Herm sonriéndole.  
  
Caminaron por Diagon Alley hasta llegar a una tienda de fachada antigua, entraron a ella y caminaron hacia el mostrador repleto de anillos de oro y plata, con piedras preciosas de todos colores, algunos eran mágicos, otros eran joyas de adorno, pero todos los objetos eran hermosos.  
  
-¿Desean algo? - preguntó un hombre anciano, de pelo blanco y lentes pequeños.  
  
-Sí, nos informaron que estaban listas las medallas - le dijo Hermione al hombre.  
  
-¡Oh! Claro, sus medallas, una verdadera maravilla que los jóvenes estén tan apegados a sus ideales, representados por las casas... yo pertenecía a Ravenclaw, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Bueno, aquí están - le dijo el hombre a Hermione entregándole 10 bolsitas de terciopelo rojo con el nombre de su dueño en dorado.  
  
-Muchas gracias - dijo Hermione y se retiró de allí con Ginny.  
  
-Déjame ver la mía, por favor - dijo Ginny.  
  
-Pero la debes abrir mañana - la regañó Hermione.  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Ginny un poco desanimada. Hermione la miró, después de todo ella le había acompañado siempre que debía ir a Diagon Alley por este motivo...  
  
-Esta bien, Ginny, toma - le dijo entregándole una bolsita que decía Virginia Weasley con Dorado.  
  
-Gracias Herm - Ginny abrió su bolsita y sacó una cadena con de oro con una hermosa medalla con un león, abajo decía Gryffindor - está preciosa -dijo Ginny - ¡les va a encantar a todos!  
  
Hermione sólo sonrió 'para recordar nuestro espíritu Gryffindor en los momentos difíciles que estoy segura enfrentaremos' se dijo. 'Vamos a necesitar valor, mucho valor...' Miró las bolsitas y vio cada uno de los nombre y sonrió para sus adentros 'Harry Potter; Ronald Weasley; Parvati Patil; Lavender Brown: Seamus Finnigan; Dean Thomas; Neville Longbottom; Colin Crevey...' vio como Ginny se ponía su medalla en el cuello, así que Hermione decidió a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Si - dijo Ginny mirando la medalla emocionada - les van a encantar.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
-Bueno Srta. Granger, primero, quiero que sepa que debe cambiar su nombre- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Sí, entiendo- dijo Hermione  
  
-Mmm... bueno, Hermione era (en la novela de Homero) hija de Helena, así que ¿que le parece cambiar su nombre por Helena?  
  
-Pero, ¿mi nombre?, ¿por qué no sólo mi apellido? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Seguridad ante todo Srta. Granger  
  
-Esta bien - dijo resignada  
  
-Y en cuanto a su apellido... - dijo el Director revolviendo algunos pergaminos en su escritorio - será adoptada por una familia de magos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¡¡¡Reviews!!!!  
  
¡Que emoción! Reviews!!! ^.^  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Gracias!!! Fue el primer review que recibí y me emocionó muchísimo!!! ^o^!!!  
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black: Yo también soy fanática de los merodeadores (Marauders Rules!), y si, que (susurro) Voldemort (fin del susurro) haya ganado es triste... pero no soy tan cruel T_T! (Bueno, un poquito, pero es un mal necesario, ya verás!) Voy a ir a leer tu fic enseguida (en realidad no enseguida, sino en cuanto termine de contestar los reviews y de subir este capítulo...) Gracias x los ánimos ^^  
  
Hcate: Sí, Harry era el novio de Herm... y... Por Eru niña! Me mareaste @.@ creo que me confundí, jajajajajaja muchas hipótesis, que yo también me hice antes de comenzar a escribir.. y lamentablemente no puedo aclararte todas esas dudas, porque bueno, entonces no leerías el fic ¬¬' te estaría diciendo el final ¿no? jeje...pero tengo más o menos el boceto de la historia en mi cabecita así que espero que la historia avance rápido, trataré de subir los capítulos sin mucho tiempo entre uno y otro... si salgo de vaca se los mando desde un ciber-café ^^ (miren que buena soy, jeje) gracias x tu review!!!  
  
Anna_kyouyama15: Lamento decepcionarte, pero Harry no va a volver al pasado, aunque prometo que sabrás de él más adelante! ^.~ gracias por encontrar interesante mi fic, me subes la autoestima, jeje  
  
Shumara: jajajajaja no te preocupes, este capítulo está más largo que el primero, jeje ^o^, voy a tratar de subir los capítulos con poco tiempo entre uno y otro, y con respecto a tu P.D.; acabo de encontrar donde se hace ese cambio!!! Gracias por avisar ^^  
  
Camila-Malfoy: Hola lectora obsesiva (te entiendo, soy igual, jeje), aquí esta el otro capítulo, aunque todavía no se sepa lo que piensa hacer esta Herms, jeje... Gracias x tu review, y por tus felicitaciones!!!!  
  
Sara_Fénix_Malfoy: Creo que la primera pregunta ya fue respondida, ^^, ¡gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y si, va a haber + Sirius ^_^ (obvio! Es tan lindo!!! ) a mi tambien me cae bien Herms ^o^ gracias x tu review!!!  
  
Kary: gracias por tu review! Y me agregaste a tu msn! Que eres linda ^.^!!!! thanks!  
  
Se Despide, con cariño  
  
Isabelle_Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Marauders Rules!!!  
  
Fundadora del (recién en formación) Clan Marauder [interesad@s en ayudarme a crearlo y/o unirse, hablar conmigo ~ hasta 3 administradoras adjuntas ^.^]  
  
P.D: Ya empecé a escribir el próximo capítulo, probablemente lo subiré hoy en la noche (lunes 08) o a más tardar mañana.  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!! 


	3. Nueva Familia

Nueva Familia  
  
-Y en cuanto a su apellido... - dijo el Director revolviendo algunos pergaminos en su escritorio - será adoptada por una familia de magos. El Director amarró un mensaje que escribió rápido; eran unas dos o tres líneas, a una lechuza.  
  
Hermione miró a su director con una mezcla de asombro, confusión y hasta algo de temor.  
  
-¿Por quienes, profesor Dumbledore? - preguntó suavemente.  
  
-Mira Hermione - dijo Dumbledore acomodándose sus lentes - ésta familia es muy prestigiada, así que si te preocupas por eso, te lo aseguro, no pasarás por ningún problema económico ni nada por el estilo - le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-No era eso lo que me preocupaba - pensó Hermione, sonriendo al director con una sonrisa de alivio, lo que en ese momento no sentía.  
  
-Querida, los Malfoy perdieron a una hija hace un año, así que no tendrán problemas en tenerte con ellos, además creo que los hará sentirse mejor, les hace falta una chica joven en casa, Lucius tiende a ser muy serio, por lo que no apota mucha jovialidad a su casa, pero esa es la personalidad del joven Malfoy - dijo sonriendo sin notar el shock en la joven enfrente de él. - partirás ahora a la Mansión Malfoy; les explicaré que vienes del futuro, sabrán guardar el secreto. Leonor te estará esperando allí.  
  
Hermione simplemente asintió, su boca no se abría y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Iba a ser la hermana de Lucius 'Por Merlín! A veces pienso que ese director no sabe lo que hace'. Bajó la vista por unos momentos y miró sus manos que se movían nerviosamente, su cabeza llena de pensamientos como: ¿Vendría a ser algo así como la tía de Draco? ¿Tendré que fingir ser sangre pura'? ¿Me obligarán a ser arrogante como los Malfoy? , hubiera seguido siendo atacada por miles de preguntas que ella misma creaba y que no sabía cómo responder de no ser por la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Srta. Granger?  
  
-¿Si, profesor? - dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, aparentando una calma que no sentía.  
  
-Puede ocupar mi chimenea, está conectada a la red Flu, solo debe decir Mansión Malfoy, tomé un puñado - le dijo mientas le extendía una bolsa púrpura con polvos al interior. Hermione caminó hacia la chimenea y una vez dentro dijo con voz fuerte y clara: Mansión Malfoy. Todo giraba rápidamente y Hermione trataba de mantener los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, de pronto todo se detuvo y estuvo muy cerca de caer al suelo. Hermione observó donde se encontraba. Era una sala decorada enteramente con colores blancos y cremas. Parecía ser una sala de estar por los sillones. Encima de la chimenea había un retrato de un dragón blanco entre las nubes. Limpió un poco su túnica... estaba muy nerviosa 'no me he sentido así desde la selección de casas en primer año' pensó.  
  
Ya habían pasado 10 minutos, y eso no la calmaba precisamente.  
  
Un sonido la distrajo, la puerta se había abierto, por ella entraba una mujer de largo pelo dorado recogido en un moño. Al contrario de lo que Hermione pensaba (por haber conocido a Narcisa Malfoy) esta mujer le sonreía.  
  
-Buenos Días - le dijo la mujer observando a Hermione - ¿sabes? Dumbledore tenía razón, te pareces a Andrea, tus facciones son iguales; si tuvieras el cabello de otro color y los ojos celestes pensaría haber visto un fantasma - dijo ella sin poder evitar utilizar un tono melancólico.  
  
-Buenos Días Señora Malfoy, siento mucho lo de su hija.  
  
-Gracias. Por favor sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación, conocerás a Lucius durante la cena; el va a ser tu hermano. - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lucius Malfoy: futuro mortífago, un hombre muy duro y cruel, capaz de asesinar a su propio hijo y ¡sorpresa! Va a convertirte en tu querido Hermano, Herms - se dijo a sí misma.  
  
Siguió a la Señora Malfoy a través de pasillos y escaleras de alfombra verde, la mujer se detuvo ante una puerta de madera café.  
  
-Llegamos, ésta será tu habitación. Mandaré por ti a las 7 para la cena. Hay ropa limpia en el armario, los trajes son tuyos, recuerda que un Malfoy siempre debe lucir bien - sin decir más giró y se fue. 'Supongo que deberé aprenderme el Manual para la vida de un Malfoy' pensó sarcásticamente.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación hermosa, era de color verde agua, con una gran cama con una colcha de color verde y sábanas de seda plateada ('que Slytherin' pensó, pero aún así estaba preciosa), Había un ventanal que daba a un gran balcón y otra puerta que daba al baño (que por ciento, era enorme) Del techo blanco colgaba un candelabro con formas de serpientes enrolladas, el piso era blanco con una alfombre verde claro justo al frente de una chimenea (la casa era muy fría).  
  
Se dirigió al armario y al abrirlo se encontró con toda clase de ropa; desde túnicas de colegio hasta elegantes túnicas de gala. 'Vaya, al parecer no voy a tener que comprarme toda mi ropa de nuevo... esta es más ropa que la que hubiera tenido nunca'. Decidió tomarse un baño, y prepararse para la cena. Todavía debía conocer a su "dulce" hermanito.  
  
Una vez que terminó de tomar su baño, se puso un vestido de terciopelo rojo vino con el escote un poco bajo para su gusto; de corte cuadrado; el vestido tenía un pequeño mensaje puesto con un alfiler: ponte este para la cena. Leonor M. (pensó que si saliera así a la calle los muggles pensarían que va a una fiesta formal)  
  
Se maquilló ligeramente. Tomó una parte de su pelo y la amarró con una traba en forma de mariposa de color plata (traba: pinche) y dejó caer sus rizos sobre sus hombros y espalda. Tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Señorita Malfoy - al escuchar ese nombre se estremeció. 'Helena Malfoy'  
  
-¿Sí? - preguntó suavemente, hasta con un deje de temor. La puerta se abrió mostrando una elfina que entraba a la habitación mirando con embelesamiento a su 'nueva ama' .  
  
-La Sra. Malfoy requiere su presencia en el comedor, yo con gusto la guiaré hasta allí - dijo al tiempo en que sus ojos brillaban con emoción.  
  
-Gracias - murmuró Hermione. Vamos Hermione - se decía - ¿Dónde esta tu valor Gryffindor? 'detrás de todas estas serpientes' pensaba mientras caminaba por un pasillo con cuadros sobre grandes serpientes y atemorizantes basiliscos. La elfina se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas de madera.  
  
-Llegamos Srta. Malfoy - dijo. Hermione respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. 'debes verte confiada y segura'  
  
La elfina abrió las puertas y Hermione entró, los 2 hombres sentados se levantaron y miraron a Hermione, quien sentía que perdía el valor que había logrado juntar.  
  
-Les presento a Helena Malfoy, la nueva integrante de nuestra familia - dijo Leonor a los dos rubios presentes. Esperaron hasta que Hermione se sentara y luego ellos hicieron lo mismo.  
  
-Me presento, soy Richard Malfoy, y el es mi hijo, tu ahora hermano, Lucius Malfoy - dijo el hombre mayor. De no ser porque odiaba a los Malfoy, por sobre todo a Lucius, habría notado lo guapo que era su hermano. Hermione hizo una venia con su cabeza y la comida comenzó.  
  
La comida fue tranquila, Richard y Lucius hablaban sobre los negocios del primero y Leonor le hablaba a Hermione sobre lo último de la moda en magos, al parecer le faltaba alguien con quien hablar, que fuera de sexo femenino. La comida terminó sin contratiempo y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.  
  
Hermione iba caminando hacia la suya tratando recordar cada pasillo, cuando sintió que la seguía, se asustó e intentó caminar más rápidamente, no llevaba su varita consigo, por lo que se sentía indefensa. '¿Por qué no la traje conmigo' '¿Dónde la ibas a meter? ¿En el escote?' se mofó de sí misma. Una mano tomó su muñeca y la obligó a girarse, para toparse con un par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, sin parpadear.  
  
No podía evitar la mirada del rubio, de pronto se sintió pequeña, indefensa ante su ahora hermano, quien la miraba sin expresión.  
  
-Helena - dijo con voz neutra sin dejar de mirarla - quiero que sepas que si vas a ser mi hermana, vas a actuar cómo un Malfoy, dirás a todos que estabas en Beauxbaton, y que este año decidiste cambiarte, me haras caso en todo, eres mi hermana menor. ¿entendiste?  
  
-Mira Lucius - dijo mirándolo fijamente; su orgullo y valentía Gryffindor habían regresado - actuaré como Malfoy en tus reuniones y juntas, fingiré perfectamente, pero quiero que tengas en claro que tú no me mandas, no me dices que hacer ni cómo ser, ahora, si me disculpas, voy a dormir - dijo mirándolo, irónicamente, muy a lo 'Malfoy'; es decir, tratando de matar a la otra persona.  
  
Por el coraje que sentía, el odio, la rabia, llegó a su habitación sin dudar en ningún pasillo. Se puso un pijama, un camisón de seda negro y corto, demasiado desabrigado para la época y se durmió.  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente, Lucius y Hermione hicieron como si no hubieran discutido nunca, y si no los conocieran, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran hermanos normales. Leonor acompañó a Hermione a comprar todavía más ropa argumentando que ahora que tenía una hija (que probablemente confundía por una muñeca) debía vestirla apropiadamente, como una señorita. Además le compró maquillaje, joyas y otros accesorios mágicos; Hermione insistió en ir a comprar libros, pero Leonor le dijo que no tenía sentido ya que ella era una dama que debía interesarse completamente en su apariencia ('Pansy' pensó Hermione). Richard le regaló una lechuza negra con el escudo Malfoy (un dragón escupiendo fuego con una M en el pecho en colores verde, negro y plata) tatuado en una pata; la lechuza se veía arrogante, tal como los Malfoy, pensó Hermione.  
  
El día de vuelta a clases llegó, fin de las vacaciones de Navidad; los Sres. Malfoy los acompañaron a la plataforma, se despidieron de ellos y los dejaron allí. Lucius como buen hermano (es decir, guardando las apariencias) ayudó a Hermione con su baúl (aclaración: ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle que llevaran el baúl de su hermana) y la invitó a su compartimiento.  
  
El viaje para Hermione fue 'entretenido'; lidiar con los celos de Narcisa, hasta que le explicó que era su hermana y luego escuchar sus necedades sobre cómo va a conquistar a su Hermanito e intentar no estrangular a Bellatrix la perra que mató a Sirius quien se sentó a su lado mirándola de reojo y preguntándole si se había teñido el pelo, y cuando al convenció que no era cierto tuvo que convencerla de nuevo que no se había hecho visos, que eran reales... Al final Hermione optó por lo sano e imitó a su hermano; las miró con odio y les dijo que se dejaran de tonterías, usando un tono amenazante que le salió a la perfección...su hermano la miró con ¿orgullo?  
  
Cuando finalmente el viajes de los sueños terminó, Hermione s dirigió al gran comedor junto con los Slytherin, siendo objeto de muchas miradas.  
  
-Srta. Malfoy - dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Soy yo  
  
-Dice el director que espere conmigo.  
  
-Está bien. Adiós - dijo a los Slytherin que la miraban.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Vaya... ¿que pasó con la chica? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Desapareció... simplemente no la vimos en todas las vacaciones. - dijo James.  
  
-Sí, se perdió ver a esos Slytherin con túnicas rosas... - comentó Remus  
  
-¿De quien hablan? - preguntó una pelirroja de ojos verdes.  
  
-¡Lily! - exclamó James  
  
-Hablábamos de una chica que conocimos, muy simpática, quien desapareció, así: ¡fuf! - dijo Sirius mientras ponía las manos como puños y luego extendía los dedos mientras decía fuf.  
  
-¿Desapareció en el aire? - preguntó Lily  
  
-No, de hecho entró al despacho del director, esa fue la última vez que la vimos - dijo Remus  
  
-Y... ¿Cómo se llamaba? - preguntó Lily.  
  
-No lo preguntamos - respondió Sirius.  
  
-¿En que año iba?  
  
-Tampoco lo preguntamos  
  
-¿Casa?  
  
-Tampoco.  
  
-¿Que le preguntaron? - preguntó exasperada Lily. Los chicos se quedaron callados y pensativos.  
  
-¡Ya sé! - exclamó Sirius  
  
-¿Que? - dijo Lily  
  
-Le preguntamos cómo estaba - dijo triunfante. Lily alzo una ceja y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ustedes a veces no ocupan esa masa gris entre sus orejas - dijo mientras se iba a sentar con unas amigas.  
  
-¿A qué masa se refería? - preguntó asustado Peter - ¿tengo algo en la cabeza? - agregó tocando su frente.  
  
-Nada Pete... no tienes absolutamente nada en tu cabeza - dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la cabeza. - ¿ven? - dijo dirigiéndose a los demás - hueco  
  
Los demás chicos se rieron, pero sus risas fueron cortadas por Dumbledore, quien se paró de su asiento haciendo que todo el Gran Comedor se callara.  
  
-Queridos Alumnos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts los que se fueron y felicidades a los que vivieron luego de las bromas de cierto grupo de alumnos - dijo mirando a los Slytherin y luego a la mesa de Gryffindor, especialmente a 4 chicos que en ese momento miraban al profesor inocentemente. Se escucharon algunas rizas. - Debo decirles que tenemos una nueva alumna entre nosotros, hermana de un alumno de nuestro colegio - Lucius sonrió con orgullo cuando algunos Slytherin lo miraban, y las demás mesas miraban muy confundidos al director, preguntándose quien era y de quien era hermana (otros preguntando cómo será) - Silencio alumnos. - los murmullos cesaron y el banco de madera con un sombrero encima apareció frente a la mesa de los profesores - Pase señorita Malfoy.  
  
Hermione entró y caminó confiadamente hacia el sombrero seleccionador; los alumnos de Slytherin que no sabían todavía sobre la chica miraron a Lucius; las otras 3 mesas estaban en shock, algunos comentaban que la chica era hermosa, otros que no era rubia (lo que los extrañaba); los merodeadores estaban con la boca abierta literalmente.  
  
-¿Malfoy? - dijo Sirius saliendo del shock  
  
-No puede ser - dijo James.  
  
-Convivimos con una Malfoy - dijo Remus.  
  
-¿Otro Malfoy más? - dijo Peter.  
  
Hermione se puso el sombrero en la cabeza y demoró unos segundos en decidirse:  
  
-GRYFFINDOR - gritó. Malfoy, quien tenía un vaso en la mano lo rompió, algunas Slytherin gritaron, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaban impactados. De pronto Sirius se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir, seguido por los demás merodeadores y luego por toda la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, bajo la mirada atenta de todo Hogwarts y para sorpresa de todos se sentó junto con los merodeadores. 'Esta arruinando mi reputación' se dijo Malfoy mirando con odio a Hermione 'Una Gryffindor, genial' agregó sarcásticamente.  
  
-Gracias - le dijo Hermione a los merodeadores - estaba algo nerviosa; todos estaban tan... callados - dijo más calmada.  
  
-De nada - dijo James - pero... ¿eres una Malfoy?  
  
-¿Así como en Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Así es, es mi hermano - dijo ella. 'A veces pienso seriamente en matar a Dumbledore' pensó Hermione. Los chicos la miraron serios, ninguno hizo comentarios, se limitaron a mirar la mesa.  
  
-Que comience el banquete - dijo Dumbledore, al tiempo en que las fuentes se llenaban de comida. Rápidamente Sirius y Peter comenzaron a comer, seguidos por James y por un calmado Remus. Hermione se sirvió poca comida; realmente no se sentía con muchos deseos de comer.  
  
-Y... ¿Cual es tu nombre? - preguntó Sirius cuando volvía a poner patatas en su plato - El profesor Dumbledore no lo dijo.  
  
-Helena - dijo Hermione sonriendo. 'Pensándolo bien, Helena no suena mal...'  
  
-¿Por qué no viniste antes a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué apareciste ahora? - preguntó Remus.  
  
-Oh, eso se debe a que estudiaba en Beauxbaton - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿En Francia? - preguntó Peter.  
  
-Exacto - dijo Hermione mirándolo de mala forma, nadie más que Peter lo notó, lo que le hizo ponerse muy nervioso.  
  
-Hola - le dio una chica sentándose al lado de ella - soy Lily Evans.  
  
-Helena Malfoy - dijo Hermione. 'Genial, la mamá de Harry'.  
  
-¿En que curso vas? -preguntó Lily. Los chicos la miraron esperando la respuesta de Hermione.  
  
-En séptimo - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡Genial! - dijo Lily - entonces vamos a dormir en la misma habitación - le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Ten cuidado con ella, Lena - dijo Sirius - es peligrosa, es una pelirroja con mucho carácter. Lily miró a Sirius con odio y murmuró algo.  
  
-Nos vemos más tarde en la habitación, bye - dijo Lily.  
  
-Adiós - dijo Hermione a Lily. Miró a Sirius con mucha confusión - ¿Lena?  
  
-Sip, así te vas a llamar - dijo Sirius muy seguro.  
  
-Sirius tiende a inventarle sobrenombres a la gente - le susurró James a una divertida Hermione.  
  
-Oh, ya veo...  
  
Salieron del Gran Comedor y cuando caminaban por un pasillo todavía cercano al gran Comedor Hermione sintió cómo alguien la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él con fuerza.  
  
-¡Au! - alcanzó a decir antes de que alguien la pusiera de espaldas a la pared del pasillo sin mucha delicadeza, por el golpe Hermione cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con una mirada que se le estaba haciendo (irónicamente) familiar - Lucius - dijo sorprendida.  
  
-¿Gryffindor? - preguntó Lucius mirándola con un poco de rencor - ¿una sucia Gryffindor? - volvió a preguntar esta vez más alto apretándole fuertemente la muñeca.  
  
Hermione sentía una presión en su muñeca, le dolía mucho, pero trató de mantenerse tranquila y aparentando indiferencia, no iba a dejar que ese idiota que fingía ser su hermano se sintiera superior a ella.  
  
-Debías haber sido Slytherin, como todos los Malfoy - dijo siseando, mientras apretaba más su muñeca, Hermione se mordió la lengua para no gritar por ayuda. Con su mano libre, Hermione empujó a Lucius, agrandando la distancia entre ellos.  
  
-Lucius, tu no me dirás que hacer, ni vendrás con tus amenazas - le dijo fríamente - porque yo no te tengo miedo, hermanito - dijo acentuando la última palabra. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los merodeadores se acercaban.  
  
-¿Te esta molestando? - preguntó Sirius a Hermione mirando a Lucius. Lucius vio a los cuatro Gryffindor que acababan de llegar y al verse en obvia desventaja soltó la muñeca de Hermione.  
  
-No - dijo Hermione mirando con odio al Slytherin, no soportaba que le ordenaran hacer cosas - mi "hermano" me estaba felicitando por haber ingresado a Hogwarts - al decir esto giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo bastante molesta y tomando su muñeca con la otra mano. 'Tiene fuerza' pensó para sí tocando su adolorida muñeca.  
  
Los merodeadores miraron un segundo a Lucius, quien miraba a la Gryffindor irse. Esperaron a que éste se diera la vuelta para luego ellos seguir a Hermione.  
  
-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Sirius bastante intrigado por el comportamiento de los hermanos y la escena que acababan de ver.  
  
-Si, claro - dijo ella sonriendo, todavía sosteniendo su muñeca.  
  
-¿No crees que son un poco raros los Malfoy? - preguntó en voz baja Remus a James.  
  
-Ni que lo digas - le respondió James en el mismo tono. Los cinco Gryffindor llegaron a la Sala Común y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews!!  
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black: jajajajaja sipes! Teniendo a Sirius en frente... ¿quien se acuerda de su novio? Jeje ^.^ Y si, la chica esta más linda, digamos que se interesa por cómo se ve, no cómo antes ^^ ... Tu Siri- boy!?!?!? ¬¬ quien dijo que era tuyo... es mío muajajajajaja , ejem, volviendo a lo demás: No te puedo contestar!!! Pero respecto a la muerte del lindo, precioso, un poco ególatra, pero perfecto Sirius, no me lo creo! Esa ***** de Rowling!!, no la he matado por que creo que puede recapacitar y devolvernos a Sirius (y porque debe tener guardaespaldas y probablemente me manden a la carcel si lo hago u.u )  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Y has acertado!!! Eran los Malfoy!! Jeje Helena Malfoy.. wow. ¿te imaginas que dirían Ron y Harry si supieran que Herm es una Malfoy? Sería gracioso ^_^  
  
YO-IO-I: Gracias!!! Si, te entiendo, a mi también me dio penita escribir eso, pero es para el bien del fic! Jeje  
  
Sara_fenix_black: Gracias! (Isabelle sonrojada) Sí, jeje.. es que estos chicos son un poco presumidos, tienen razón para serlo, pero... uff, se le suben un poco los humos a la cabeza. ¡Si! ¿A quien no le gustaría despertar en LA época de Sirius en el colegio...? Jeje ^^ Claro! La voy a leer en seguida ^^!! Bye!  
  
Gyn_Malfoy: Jajajaja; aquí te va un capítulo más largo!! 9 páginas de word... es el más largo hasta ahora ^_^ y te entiendo: yo también soy obsesiva con los fics!!!  
  
Anna_kyouyama15: jeje sipes Harry murió, snif .. y confundió a James con Harry, al parecer son casi iguales (cof cof ojos cof cof) que bueno que la encuentres interesante!!! ^^  
  
Hcate: Sipes, a mi también me gusta escribir reviews largos, aunque hay veces que realmente no se me ocurre que decir, jeje ^_^ gracias x tus reviews largos! Me encantan!!! Yo también pienso que Dumbledore es un 'poco' calmado... y si, a veces desespera, pero así es él; el hombre es calmado ¿que se le va a hacer? (ahorcarlo, jeje ).. Y si! Adivinaste: nada más y nada menos que los Malfoy son la nueva family de Herms. ¡¡La paciencia es oro!! Ya sabrás más sobre Sirius y Hermione, ahora va a comenzar la nueva vida de Hermione! Jeje para entrar a la orden Siriusana sólo debes entrar a ahí, en esa misma página dice en letras azules: llega la religión Siriusana, te explican todo! No tienes x donde perderte (una vez me dijeron eso para una dirección y me perdí ¬¬' jeje) y para el clan Marauder; sólo debes entrar a e ir a únete. El Clan Marauder recién lo estoy haciendo, así que no tiene muchas cosas ^^  
  
Isabella_Snape: Gracias x tu review!! ^^ mira! Y tenemos casi el mismo nombre!!! Y sí, hasta ahora es como sólo información, pero ya esta empezando la acción!!!! ^_^  
  
Gracias a todas x sus reviews!!!  
  
Se Despide con cariño  
  
Isabelle_Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Fundadora del Clan Marauder [reitero la invitación a los que se quieran unir!! Recién lo estoy creando, pero va a ser bueno (pucherito)] 


	4. Nueva Vida

Disclaimer: todo es mío, muajajajajajaja ¬¬' ...snif! lo acepto! mentí, lo único mío es la trama... todo lo demás es de Rowling.-  
  
Nueva Vida.  
  
Hermione se había quedado hasta tarde pensando la noche anterior, por lo que no se había despertado a la hora adecuada, y fue despertada justo a tiempo por Lily. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme de Hogwarts, cepilló su pelo, se hizo un moño suelto y dejó que cayera en su espalda en forma de bucles; se puso un poco de maquillaje y bajó al Gran Comedor.  
  
Por el camino la mayoría de los estudiantes la miraban extrañamente; algunos la miraban con temor otros con asombro, cuando pasaba todos se callaban. 'Parece que pasar desapercibido no es algo típico de un Malfoy' pensó.  
  
Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor algunos comenzaron a murmurar sobre cómo se veía, caminaba, movía, etc. Caminó hasta los merodeadores y se sentó con ellos dejando su mochila (de diseñador, cortesía de Leonor Malfoy) en el suelo justo detrás de ella.  
  
-Hola Lena - dijo James.  
  
-¿Cómo dormiste? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Hola. Bien, gracias por preguntar - dijo suspirando - aunque me hubiera gustado dormir más - dijo al tiempo que se comía una manzana roja. 'Diablos, todos me observan' pensó mientras todos los chicos la veían, de todas las casas.  
  
-A todos nos gustaría eso - dijo Remus terminando de comerse un pan.  
  
-¿Que tenemos ahora? - preguntó Hermione  
  
-Herbología con Ravenclaw - dijo Remus.  
  
Los cinco se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a los invernaderos, en donde la clase pasó sin contratiempos (Peter rompió una maceta). En cuanto salieron de la clase de Herbología se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras; tenían una clase doble de pociones con Slytherin.  
  
-¿Por que siempre nos tocan clases dobles de pociones con Slytherin? - preguntó enojado Sirius.  
  
-Estoy seguro que Greyworth lo hace para molestar... - dijo James.  
  
-Supongo que Greyworth es el nombre del profesor de pociones - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si, él hace de nuestra vida un infierno - dijo Sirius.  
  
Llegaron a la sala, el profesor todavía no se encontraba allí. Hermione fue a sentarse con Lily, ya que los puestos eran en parejas. Sirius y James estaban juntos, al igual que Remus y Peter.  
  
-Buenos Días - dijo el profesor Greyworth al entrar a la clase. Todos se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron - abran la página 248, ahí encontrarán los ingredientes y la preparación de la poción anti-veneno. Esta poción contrarresta cualquier veneno proveniente de animales que viven en la selva, esto también incluye a las arañas salvajes. Al final de la clase probaremos alguna poción, envenenando a alguno de ustedes y luego tomarán su antídoto - dijo sonriendo malévolamente y mirando a Potter y Black - ¿Qué esperan? Comiencen.  
  
Todos se levantaron para ir a buscar los ingredientes a la mesa del profesor, para luego ir a sentarse y comenzar a preparar la poción.  
  
Delante de los asientos de Lily y Hermione, estaban sentados Lucius y Snape.  
  
-¿Y? - preguntó Lily - ¿Que opinas del colegio?  
  
-Bueno - comenzó Hermione - hasta ahora me ha parecido bastante bien - Hermione vio cómo Lily miraba de reojo a cierto espécimen masculino de pelo negro azabache y ojos color avellana. '¿Por qué los enamorados son tan obvios? Pensó - Lily, ¿te gusta alguien de aquí de Hogwarts?  
  
-Sí - dijo sin pensarlo, luego se sonrojó y se enderezó en su silla, todo en un segundo - ¡no! Quiero decir, no, no me gusta nadie. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Oh, por nada - dijo volviendo su atención al libro abierto en su mesa. 'comienza la operación cupido, jeje'  
  
Hermione estaba leyendo su libro mientras comenzaba a separar ingredientes, pero escuchó su nombre en la conversación de los chicos sentados enfrente de ellas. Escuchaba atentamente su conversación, quería saber si su 'hermanito' tramaba algo.  
  
-¿Sabes de alguien influyente que ande detrás de mi hermana? - le preguntó Lucius a Snape en voz baja haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, ¿Que diablos tramaba? ¿utilizarla para conseguir poder?  
  
-Sí, sé de algunos que te pueden interesar - dijo Snape un poco molesto por la pregunta. Luego comenzaron a hablar tan bajo que Hermione no alcanzaba a oírlos, pero de vez en cuando Lucius la miraba y sonreía, y su sonrisa no era precisamente de ternura hacia su hermana, si no más bien, sonreía para él mismo, casi diabólicamente mientras la miraba.  
  
Hermione, quien estaba triturando la corteza del árbol de Court, comenzó a sentirse frustrada, por no poder escuchar lo que se decían, y comenzó a aplicar más fuerza en su tarea. Todavía tenía enojo contenido por su encuentro de la noche anterior.  
  
La profesora McGonagall entró al aula y excusó un segundo al profesor Greyworth, quien era requerido por Dumbledore. Los alumnos quedarían solos por unos minutos.  
  
-¡Uh! Calma hermanita, a menos que quieras convertirlo en talco - le dijo maliciosamente Lucius a Hermione.  
  
-¡Uy! Lo siento - dijo Hermione con fingida preocupación, luego mirando a Lucius inocentemente dijo - me imaginé que eras tú.  
  
Lucius cambió su expresión burlona por una seria en cosa de segundos.  
  
A esta altura toda el aula estaba en silencio y todos, sin excepción trataban de captar los ácidos comentarios de los Malfoy, la mayoría fingiendo que estaban trabajando aunque sólo miraban sus calderos, y no trabajaban en las pociones.  
  
-Cuidado hermanita, hay algunas serpientes en la casa, alguna podría escaparse y meterse en tu habitación mientras duermes - dijo maliciosamente como venganza por el comentario anterior.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta hermanito, pero tu deberías cuidarte, tu sabes que soy buena en pociones - dijo ahora ya no aparentando inocencia sino más bien viéndose fría aunque siempre manteniendo una sonrisa y un tono infantil - alguno de mis venenos podría caer accidentalmente en tu jugo durante la comida.  
  
-Yo que tú me cuidaría las espaldas, no se sabe cuando algún loco que conoce algunos pasadizos de la mansión Malfoy puede robar una daga de la sala de armas y enterrarla en tu lindo abdomen - dijo siseando, claramente cómo una amenaza, ya que el comentario anterior le había disgustado, agregando rápidamente - tu sabes, matarte a ti, o a alguno de tus amiguitos sangre-sucia - dijo mirando a Lily, quien estaba al lado de Hermione.  
  
Hermione pensó en cuando Draco Malfoy la llamaba sangre-sucia, en lo herida que se sentía, y en el miedo que la invadía cuando la amenazaba sutilmente, pero esta amenaza había sido directa, y sabía cómo Lily se sentía, sintió que la sangre le hervía, miró con odio a Lucius mientras apretaba sus puños, y olvidando que era una 'señorita' (y que Lucius era mucho más fuerte que ella) dijo: "Te voy a matar" y saltó hacia él siendo detenida a tiempo por Sirius quien la tomó de la cintura para evitar problemas, ya que en ese momento Greyworth estaba entrando a la sala.  
  
-¿Que pasa aquí? - dio mirando la escena - Señor Black, señorita Malfoy, dejen las escenas amorosas para fuera de mi clase - agregó haciendo que Hermione y (increíblemente) Sirius se sonrojaran. Lucius los miró maliciosamente.  
  
La clase de pociones terminó y el profesor no alcanzó a hacer la prueba de envenenamiento.  
  
-Probablemente debe estar furioso por no haber logrado verlos a ustedes muertos, chicos - dijo Remus a Sirius y James riéndose.  
  
-¿Sabes Remus? No le veo la gracia - dijo James.  
  
-Hubiéramos muerto y tú, que dices ser nuestro amigo, haces bromas sobre eso... es que nuestra muerte no te importa en absoluto - dramatizó Sirius, exagerando cada palabra y fingiendo un llanto.  
  
-Hola chicos - dijeron Hermione y Lily a la vez.  
  
-¿Que hacen ahora? - dijo Lily  
  
-Iremos a... - dijo James mirando el techo.  
  
-A estudiar - dijo Sirius cuando se dio cuenta de que James no podría inventar una buena excusa, aunque la suya no fue muy creíble.  
  
-Bueno, los veo luego, debo ir a la biblioteca - dijo Hermione sonriendo. 'Se ve muy linda cuando sonríe' pensó Sirius, luego movió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos - Bye - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Adiós Lena - dijo Sirius mirándola de la cabeza a los pies cuando la chica se giró.  
  
-Yo también debo irme - dijo Lily - Adiós chicos.  
  
-Adiós - dijeron Remus, James y Peter mientras Lily se iba. Sirius seguía mirando el pasillo por el que Hermione desapareció, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pensando en que era muy linda, simpática, inteligente... una Malfoy se dijo rápidamente a si mismo.  
  
-¿Sirius? - preguntó James con una sonrisita en su rostro - Oh Sirius - cantó infantilmente.  
  
-¿Eh? - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¡Oh no! nuestro querido Padfoot está enamorado de la hermanita de Malfoy.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! - dijo Sirius mirando hacia otro lado para que no notaran el ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas - Sirius Black no se enamora - dijo en voz baja, y agregó con voz más segura y fuerte - un galán como yo no puede atarse a una sola chica, créeme, es por el bien de la humanidad - Los otros tres chicos alzaron una ceja, negaron con la cabeza, giraron y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
-No tienes remedio Sirius - dijo James en un suspiro.  
  
-Prongs, que tu te hayas enamorado y andes babeando por la pelirroja no significa que los demás vayamos a caer en las redes de una chica.  
  
-No digo de una chica cualquiera amigo, en las redes de una Malfoy - dijo Remus.  
  
-¿Yo? No... ¿cómo se les ocurre? - dijo Sirius caminando bastante altivo - yo enamorado... ¡ja!  
  
Luego de caminar por algunos pasillos en silencio, los merodeadores se encontraron con una imagen interesante, un montón de Slytherin incluyendo a Malfoy y a Snivellus en un aula conversando. Esto era demasiado, una oportunidad así no se podía simplemente dejar pasar. Abrieron sus mochilas y sacaron unas bombas de humo que tiñe el pelo lila y la piel rosa, sonrieron maliciosamente y a la cuenta de tres las lanzaron dentro de la sala, alcanzaron a caminar unos metros cuando oyeron una explosión.  
  
Los merodeadores corrieron con todas sus fuerzas cuando escucharon a Greyworth correr detras de ellos junto con Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, corrían por un pasillo cuando se encontraron con Hermione. Del lado contrario se escuchaba la voz de McGonagall, estaban rodeados, no habían aulas en ese pasillo ni tampoco pasadizos secretos.  
  
-Estamos muertos - dijo Sirius mientras escuchaba a Greyworth gritar que encontraría a los culpables.  
  
Hermione, bajo la confundida mirada de los merodeadores, se sacó uno de sus aros y lo tiró al pasillo justo antes de ver aparecer a Greyworth seguido por Lucius y Snape por un lado y a McGonagall por el otro.  
  
-Ellos fueron, estoy seguro - gritó Lucius señalando a los merodeadores.  
  
-Lucius - dijo Hermione espantada.  
  
-Sí, mira lo que me hicieron tus amigos. Te lo digo, los Gryffindor son unas bestias- dijo Lucius enojado. '¿Y Crabbe y Goyle?' pensó Hermione.  
  
-No, en realidad te iba a decir que el lila no te viene, tienes unos ojos tan lindos que se pierden entre el rosa y el lila - dijo seriamente mirándolo de cerca.  
  
Los merodeadores no pudieron evitar reírse, aunque lo hicieron lo más discretamente que pudieron.  
  
-Están en serios problemas - dijo Greyworth sonriendo de satisfacción por haberlos atrapado.  
  
-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Fueron ustedes? - preguntó McGonagall enojada. Los merodeadores estaban abriendo la boca para confesar, estaban totalmente perdidos.  
  
-No, profesora McGonagall - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo dice señorita Malfoy? - pregunto Greyworth sorprendido, al igual que los merodeadores.  
  
-Bueno, ellos han estado conmigo ayudándome a encontrar mi aro, que se me calló por aquí - dijo mirando al profesor con inocencia.  
  
-Si usted esta diciendo la verdad, si yo hiciera un hechizo para traer el aro a mi mano, el aro saltaría del piso a mí ¿verdad? - dijo Greyworth mirándola incrédulo y superiormente, pues pensaba que la había pillado mintiendo.  
  
-Pues... sí - dijo Hermione con cara de inocencia.  
  
-Accio aro - dijo el profesor confiadamente, y para asombro de los Slytherin y del mismo profesor, quienes no creían en la chica, el aro salto del piso a la mano del profesor.  
  
-Eso prueba la inocencia de los chicos - dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Srta. Malfoy, ¿por qué estaba buscando el aro si podía hacer el mismo hechizo que yo? - dijo sonriendo malévolamente el profesor.  
  
Los merodeadores pensaron que los habían pillado, que de esa pregunta no se salvaba. Pero Hermione llevo una mano a su boca con asombro y simulado espanto.  
  
-Pero profesor - dijo con una mezcla entre espanto e inocencia que le salió (según los chicos) a la perfección - ¿Cómo puede pensar que YO haría eso? El conserje, el Sr. Filch requirió que no se hiciera magia en los pasillos, y yo cumplí. No pude hacer el hechizo por que esta prohibido.  
  
Greyworth entrecerró los ojos, murmuró algo, giró y se fue muy malhumorado. Lucius la miró con odio y Snape con indiferencia, ambos giraron y se fueron, al igual que McGonagall.  
  
-Wow - dijo Sirius abrazando a la chica - eso fue genial.  
  
-Gracias - dijo James - muchas gracias, te debemos una.  
  
-Y una muy grande - dijo Remus sonriéndole.  
  
-Sí, gracias - tartamudeó Peter, quien todavía le temía por ser una Malfoy.  
  
-No puedo creer que mentí tanto por ustedes - dijo Hermione dando la vuelta.  
  
-Lena - le gritó Sirius haciendo que Hermione se girara y lo mirara - te queremos, eres mi nueva mejor amiga - dijo tomándola del brazo y caminando con ella y con los demás merodeadores. Se dirigieron a almorzar al Gran Comedor.  
  
-James - susurró Remus - Sirius esta enamorado.  
  
-Sí... no pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para ver esto  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Lily, créeme que te entiendo que quieres estar 100% preparada para el examen de Encantamientos, pero... tengo hambre, quiero ir a comer - dijo Hermione. Nunca pensé que le diría eso a alguien...  
  
-Pero es que la teoría de la página 306 se me olvida y es muy importante - dijo Lily desesperada.  
  
Hermione suspiró resignada: Está bien, repasémosla una vez más...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione y Lily entraron a la sala común cuando la cena ya había terminado, subieron inmediatamente a su habitación. Las chicas se pudieron pijama y se acostaron, Lily se durmió enseguida. Hermione miraba el techo sin poder dormir: Tengo mucha hambre - murmuró para sí misma. Se puso unos zapatos negros que Leonor le había regalado hace unos días y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente. Cruzó la sala común y llegó frente a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla.  
  
-¿Quién es? - dijo un adormilado Sirius acostado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.  
  
-¿Sirius? - preguntó Hermione enrojeciendo ya que recordó que llevaba la camisa de dormir de seda negra.  
  
Sirius también notó la poca vestimenta de Hermione, aunque no se quejaba por ello, la miró inquisidoramente.  
  
-Lindo pijama - dijo Sirius haciendo que el tono rosa de Hermione cambiara por un rojo fuerte - ¿qué haces? ¿Acostumbras a salir en poca ropa en la noche?  
  
-Pues no, pero tengo hambre y voy a conseguir comida - dijo algo enfadada.  
  
-Pero no puedes salir así - dijo Sirius molesto.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Pues porque alguien te puede ver, algún hombre puede verte.  
  
-Sirius tu me estas viendo  
  
-No es lo mismo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Pues porque yo lo digo, ahora sube esas escaleras, ve a buscar una capa para cubrirte, no quiero que te vea algún depravado. Yo te acompaño a las cocinas... ¿Hey? ¿Cómo sabes dónde conseguir comida?  
  
-Eso es asunto mío señor Black - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Cinco minutos después Hermione bajaba con una capa color rojo vino.  
  
-Ahora sí nos vamos - dijo Sirius.  
  
Atravesaron por el cuadro y cruzaron muchos pasillos y escaleras para dar con un cuadro con frutas, le hicieron cosquillas a la pera, y el cuadro les dio paso a las cocinas.  
  
-Señor Black, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó uno de los elfos.  
  
-Me podrías traer algunos pasteles o tortas - preguntó Sirius. Al instante en una mesa habían pasteles, pies, tortas, tartaletas y bebidas - gracias dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer.  
  
-¿Tu no habías comido? - preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer al lado de Sirius.  
  
-Si ¿Por qué? - dijo (el goloso de) Sirius mientras engullía todo lo que podía.  
  
Cuando ya no podían comer más, decidieron retirarse, pero cuando estaban por llegar a la sala común escucharon a Filch, el conserje. Sirius tomó a Hermione el brazo y se metió con ella a un lugar secreto entre una estatua y un cuadro, que era bastante estrecho, por lo que Hermione y Sirius quedaron muy apretados, mirándose a la cara. Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa 'Dios, Sirius es tan guapo' 'pero es el padrino de Harry'...  
  
'Helena es tan hermosa' 'pero es una Malfoy' '¿y?' Sirius levantó una mano y la pasó por el pelo de Hermione, luego acarició su mejilla con su pulgar, observaba sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios... comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Hermione lentamente.  
  
-Es el padrino de Harry - pensaba Hermione - es el padrino de Harry, es el padrino de Harry, es... realmente es muy guapo... - pensó mientras sentía como los labios de Sirius rozaban tierna, tímidamente los suyos, con ternura, cariño, fue un beso dulce, separaron los labios casi enseguida, Hermione bajó la mirada.  
  
-Creo que Filch ya se fue - murmuró Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sirius.  
  
-Si - dijo Sirius tocando su pelo. ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¡Es la hermana de Malfoy! Además no me gusta, mmm... huele muy bien... ¡no me gusta! - creo que mejor nos vamos ¿no?  
  
-Sí, es lo mejor - dijo Hermione.  
  
Los dos caminaron en silencio lo que les quedaba de trayecto y cuando entraron a la sala común se miraron fijamente.  
  
-Sobre lo de recién - dijo Sirius. Vamos, dile que lo olvide, dile que lo olvide - bueno...  
  
-Debe haber sido el aumento de azúcar en nuestra sangre - dijo Hermione - por los pasteles.  
  
-Sí, te iba a decir lo mismo - dijo Sirius. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. - Eh... voy a - dijo apuntando las escaleras  
  
-Sí, claro.. yo también... bueno, buenas noches... - dijo una nerviosa Hermione.  
  
-Sí, eso... buenas noches Lena - dijo Sirius ya subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Hermione subió las escaleras, se metió a su cama, y el último pensamiento que tuvo ese día fue: besé a Sirius...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
Sara_fenix_black: Hola! Cómo estas? (has pensado que en los review muy poca gente pregunta eso, ¿?) Alguna vez se van a pelear, oh sí, Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy, jeje... la historia en mi cabecita tiene ya algunas partes del medio y del final, bueno, al menos un boceto, así que creo que pronto descubrirás hacia a donde se dirige, en un par de capítulos... muajajaja soy mala! No te diré! Jeje (ando un poco exaltada hoy, asi que simplemente ignórame) bye!!!!  
  
Francys: gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea de una Hermione Malfoy, jeje  
  
Yo-Io-I: jajaja, gracias! Si, esta un poco extraña, pero en fin, es mi cabecita se ven tan lindos juntos ^_^ Paddy-boy!!!  
  
Merly: Hola! Bueno, va a haber un Lily/James, porque me gusta mucho esa parejita, jeje. Y no te puedo decir en que va a terminar!!! Pero va a haber Sirius/Hermione y una que otra sorpresita al final.... AL FINAL, jeje, asi que paciencia y disfruta tu lectura x que no soltaré nada. Muajajajajaja (aunque seguramente algo se me va a salir, estoy segura)  
  
Hcate: Hola!!!!! Si, supusiste bien, Hermione una Malfoy, ¿quien lo iba a decir? (al parecer tu en el review anterior ¬¬) y sí, Lucius, uff; de tal astilla tal palo (si, exacto, al revés, me entiendes ¿no?). Si, jeje, es que la vida de un Malfoy sin una tonta al lado no sería una vida de una Malfoy (¿? ¿Me entendiste?) y los Malfoy la trataron bien porque: a) Narcisa extrañaba a su hija y Hermione vino a llenar el espacio, así que por eso la quiere y la mima y todo... es como para estar bien consigo misma b) Dumbledore omitió convenientemente la parte de que Hermione era hija de muggles; sangre impura (por no decir otro término más a lo Malfoy...). Gracias! Tu también me caes muy bien, que bueno que me aguantes en mis locuras, jeje... Y si, como ya viste en el capítulo, el Sirius/Hermione está recién empezando; porque los dos son muy cabeza duras, casi como James y Lily, sólo que aquí las hormonas les jugaron una mala pasada (sí, claro... que 'mala' pasada)... Obsesiva! Obsesiva! Yo pensaba que yo lo era, pero me superas por mucho! Jajajajajaja ¿Sabes? En el review de Merly dije que no soltaría nada, pero soy una mujer de poca voluntad... jeje... (susurro) si, va a intentar cambiar el futuro, pero te me estas adelantando a la historia (cómo siempre, pareces saber hacia donde voy, jeje), y la Fulana de Andrea Malfoy murió en un 'accidente' en Francia, mientras iba de regreso a casa; un ataque de mortífagos atacó a los alumnos, y uno de los que murió, sin los mortífagos saberlo, era Andrea. Por eso Narcisa quiere hacer lo que no alcanzó a hacer con Andrea, con Hermione, en parte para sentirse mejor consigo misma, porque se siente mal pues ella es partidaria de quien-tu-sabes. ¿sabes? No sé donde meter esta explicación en el fic... es que como que no se ha presentado la situación... ya veré... Para la orden Siriusana ve a esta dirección: ; en esa página te dicen todo; ^o^ Y para el Clan Marauder: yo te voy a invitar, te va a llegar un mail, ¿ok? Bueno, eso sería, jeje bye!!!! See u!  
  
Se despide, con Cariño  
  
Isabelle_Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Fundadora Clan Marauder  
  
[Se solicitan participantes y/o administradores adjuntos que me ayuden a crear el Clan Marauder (recién en construcción)] 


	5. Protegerte

Disclaimer: bla bla, nada mío todo de ella (Rowling)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Protegerte  
  
Hermione y Lily se encontraban caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Y bueno, obviamente el libro tenía un error en ese párrafo - dijo Lily - era totalmente...  
  
-¡incoherente! Lo sé, yo también lo noté y cuando lo leí quedé... - Hermione se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, se giró y quedó frente a frente con un chico muy guapo de Hufflepuff, parpadeó varias veces - ¿Si?  
  
-Hola Malfoy - dijo el chico sonriendo - soy Amos Diggory, y me preguntaba si te gustaría hablar alguno de estos días - dijo mirándola - o pasear por algún lado.  
  
-Esta bien, Diggory - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Sí? - dijo - quiero decir, esta bien, que te parece hoy a las 5.30...  
  
-Claro, nos vemos. - dijo Hermione alcanzando a Lily quien se había alejado.  
  
-¿Que se cree? - dijo Sirius mirando furioso como Amos hablaba con Hermione - no tiene ningún derecho...  
  
-¿A hablar? - preguntó James alzando una ceja.  
  
-No le conviene - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Quien? ¿Diggory? - dijo Remus - es un buen chico, es inteligente, simpático...  
  
-Cásate con él - dijo molesto Sirius.  
  
-Calma los celos - dijo James riéndose. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
-No. Estoy. Celoso - dijo Sirius remarcando cada palabra mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Amos.  
  
-Claro... - dijo James mirando el techo con actitud de: es obvio que mientes.  
  
-Cállate y ve a coquetearle a la pelirroja - ladró Sirius. La cara de James se volvió completamente roja haciendo que Remus, Sirius y Peter se rieran.  
  
-Al menos recuperaste tu humor - dijo sarcásticamente James volviendo a su color normal - ¿sabes? Yo te puedo ayudar con Lena. Sirius comenzó a reírse maniáticamente. Luego de que pudo volver a respirar normalmente dijo - ¿tu? ¿Ayudarme? James, aún si me gustara Lena, cosa que NO es cierta, no te pediría ayuda.  
  
-¿Por qué sería eso? - preguntó James bastante ofendido.  
  
-Porque te gusta Lily desde hace años y la mayor intimidad que han tenido a sido cuando se sientan juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, que, por cierto, sólo lo hace para hablar con Lena - dijo Sirius. James gruñó. - hasta yo con Lena he llegado más lejos que tu - dijo Sirius en voz baja.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijeron los otros tres a la vez.  
  
-Que... una melena se te varía bien a la luz - dijo Sirius muy rápido golpeándose mentalmente por semejante estupidez. - tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar - dijo dirigiéndose a paso veloz al desayuno.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Peter.  
  
-No lo sé, Peter, no lo sé - dijo James comenzando a seguir a Sirius por el pasillo.  
  
*********  
  
-¿que tenemos ahora? - preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Historia de la magia - dijo Lily.  
  
-Ah... - dijo Hermione. Sirius entró en el Gran Comedor rápidamente. Hermione se extrañó porque venía sólo, pero unos segundos después llegaron los otros tres corriendo. Sirius se sentó al lado de Hermione y comenzó a comer calladamente. 'Esto es raro' - se dijo Hermione. James estaba igual, miraba su plato con concentración y de vez en cuando miraba a Lily. Remus y Peter los veían divertidos.  
  
-¿Vamos? - dijo Lily sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Claro. ¿Vienen? - Sirius asintió y se paró, James hizo lo mismo y Remus y Peter los siguieron.  
  
-Genial - dijo Remus - estamos rodeados de adolescentes enamorados... - Peter rió en voz baja.  
  
Luego de una clase de historia de la Magia durante la cual descansaron y recargaron energías, los seis decidieron salir a los jardines.  
  
-Salgamos a los jardines - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, están cubiertos de nieve - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo Sirius - ¿le temes a un poco de nieve fría? - dijo retadoramente.  
  
-Claro que no - dijo herida en su orgullo - vamos a los jardines - Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en la cara de Sirius.  
  
Salieron a los jardines, que se encontraban desiertos. Realmente hacía frío. Sirius tomó un poco de nieve entre las manos, la amasó y la arrojó hacia James. Le llegó en la cara, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Miró retadoramente a Sirius y le tiró una bola de nieve que le llegó en el pecho. Sirius le fue a responder, pero calculó mal y le dio a Remus, quien a la vez le dio a Lily. Hermione se comenzó a reír por la actitud de los chicos, pero su risa fue detenida cuando una gran bola de nieve impactó en su cara, de esta manera comenzó una gran guerra de nieve.  
  
En medio de la batalla Sirius observó que James estaba parado al lado de Lily; ambos estaban totalmente concentrados en1 la batalla tratando de golpear a Remus y a Peter. Sirius decidió darle una mano a su amigo.  
  
Hermione notó que James y Lily estaban muy cerca el uno del otro; iba a intentar hacer algo para unir a la parejita. Miró hacia su derecha y vio como Sirius también los miraba, luego la miró a ella y le sonrió con una 'sonrisa cómplice'.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Hermione y le susurró "lo siento". Hermione lo miró confundida. Sirius la empujó y al caer, ella empujo a James, quien cayó sobre una desprevenida Lily. Sus caras quedaron separadas sólo por centímetros, James sobre Lily. Ninguno se movía, simplemente se miraban a los ojos. Ambos de pronto despertaron de su ensueño y se sonrojaron furiosamente. James se levantó y miró hacia el lado contrario. Lily hizo lo mismo.  
  
Hermione miraba la situación entretenida y decidió hacer algo para relajar la situación. Amasó un poco de nieve y la arrojó al (rojo) rostro de Lily. Lily e devolvió el golpe y la guerra continuó por cerca de una hora.  
  
Todos estaban muy cansados y se sentaron unos minutos a descansar, luego de una tranquila charla se levantaron y se dirigieron al gran comedor (idea sugerida por Sirius, que los demás aceptaron gustosos.)  
  
Caminaban por un pasillo desierto riendo y conversando.  
  
-Malfoy - se escuchó un grito de chica - 'Seguro que es una chica tratando de llamar la atención de Malfoy... ¡Espera! Yo también soy Malfoy' pensó Hermione para luego girarse. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una larga cabellera rubia antes de que una mano impactara contra su mejilla haciéndole girar la cara. Los merodeadores y Lily quedaron impactados, sorprendidos, mudos. Hermione aún no se movía por la impresión.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste? - sollozó Narcisa - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lucius? Te enfrentas con él en pociones, lo dejas en ridículo frente a Greyworth, ¡no lo apoyaste! Y lo principal: quedaste en Gryffindor y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, te juntas con el peor tipo de gente; sangres puras que defienden a los sangre sucia y pisotean nuestro honor - James palideció - sangres puras que traicionan a su propia familia - Sirius apretó los puños con ira - Sangres sucias - a Lily se le humedecieron los ojos, pero continuó seria.  
  
Hermione pensó: 'Soy una Malfoy, si es por eso que ahora tengo problemas, al menos tengo que sacar alguna ventaja de serlo'. Miró a Narcisa con odio y la tomó por los hombros azotándola contra la pared. Narcisa dejó de sollozar y la miró con temor.  
  
-Mira Narcisa - comenzó Hermione - déjame explicarte algo. Soy una Malfoy, y me vas a respetar tanto como respetas a Lucius, pues por si acaso no lo has notado, soy su HERMANA - la soltó - ahora toma tus sollozos y necedades y vete.  
  
Narcisa la miró con los ojos llorosos y asustada y se fue. Recién entonces Hermione notó a otra chica aparte de ellos en el pasillo.  
  
-Bellatrix - murmuró  
  
Bellatrix la miró. Su mirada, pensó Hermione, era penetrante. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios: Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Malfoy no es el ángel que parece ser. Me agradas - agregó antes de retirarse.  
  
Hermione notó como desaparecía al doblar una esquina. Estaba quieta, inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabras. Sus amigos veían sólo su espalda. Sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio unos hermosos ojos azules observándola, del dueño de la mano, Sirius Black, quien tenía su semblante serio, pero no enfadado. Atrás de Sirius vio a Lily mirándola sorprendida, y a James, Remus y Peter impactados.  
  
Se alejó de la mano de Sirius, miró al suelo confundida, miró al suelo, su respiración agitada. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Sintió cómo Lily la abrazaba y comenzó a llorar. Luego de unos minutos, ya más calmada, Lily le habló.  
  
-Lena... ¿Lloras por nosotros?  
  
-Lily - dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-¿Es que no deberías estar con nosotros? ¿Por tu familia?  
  
-Lily, te mentiría si te dijera que Richard va a estar encantado cuando se entere de quienes son mis amistades, pero no lloro por eso, eso me tiene sin cuidado - tomó un respiro profundo - Bellatrix - dijo echando una rápida mirada a Sirius - esta destinada a hacer cosas terribles, y a ella.... a ella le agrado. Yo no quiero ser cómo ella, no quiero ser cómo Lucius.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó caer lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Lily la dejó de abrazar y Hermione se sintió desvalida, pero el abrazo de Lily fue reemplazado por otro más cálido, más fuerte, más protector. Hermione abrió los ojos y vio los fuertes brazos de Sirius al rededor de su cuerpo.  
  
Sirius la miraba tiernamente. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Los demás chicos decidieron dejarlos solos.  
  
Sirius y Hermione se quedaron abrazados, los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían en silencio, un silencio cómodo y reconfortante. Hermione no quería salir del cálido abrazo y apegó más su cuerpo al de Sirius. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno se movía.  
  
-Lena - murmuró Sirius un rato después mientras le acariciaba el cabello - Lena... - Sirius sonrió cuando noto que Hermione se encontraba dormida. Sentía el deseo de protegerla, de asegurarse de que nadie la lastimara. Besó su frente, observó su cara mientras dormía, parecía un ángel. Su mirada llegó hasta sus labios cálidos y rosados, y sin poder evitarlo los besó, un beso rápido y tierno. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó su camino hacia la sala común  
  
Al entrar, James, Peter, Remus y Lily los estaban esperando.  
  
-¿Cómo esta? - preguntó Lily muy preocupada, al ver a su amiga en brazos de Sirius.  
  
-Dormida - contestó Sirius para luego dirigirse a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.  
  
-Debería dejarlo sólo con ella en la habitación - preguntó Lily pensando en la fama de Sirius (todo un don Juan)  
  
-No te preocupes, Sirius es todo un caballero, además, no creo que le haga algo a Helena.  
  
Sirius acostó a Lena en su cama y la arropó. Le besó la frente y le murmuró un: buenas noches. Luego bajó a la sala común, le dijo a los demás que tenía sueño y se fue a la cama.  
  
Hermione se despertó cubierta de un sudor frío, respiraba agitadamente, por sus mejillas corrían numerosas lágrimas. Lo recordaba perfectamente 'maldita pesadilla' pensó. Había visto cómo Lily daba su vida por Harry, cómo James moría en manos de Voldemort, cómo Sirius caía a través del velo tras recibir un ataque de Bellatrix, cómo Remus había muerto por un ataque del mismísimo Voldemort, al igual que Harry y Ron, y a Draco caer por una maldición del que era ahora su hermano, Lucius.  
  
Fue a lavarse la cara - Necesito un paseo - dijo.  
  
Vio la hora; las 3.00. Tomó su capa, que estaba colgada al lado de su cama y salió de la sala común. Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts aún cuando éstos no la ayudaban a sentirse mejor.  
  
A las seis con treinta minutos se escuchó un grito que hizo saltar tanto a los despiertos como a los dormidos de toda la torre de Gryffindor. Una pelirroja bajó agitada las escaleras hacia la sala común.  
  
-Lily, Lily, Lily - dijo James tomando a la chica por los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla - ¿Que pasa?  
  
-No esta - dijo Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿Quien? - preguntó Remus  
  
-¡Helena! ¡Helena no está! -dijo Lily.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Si lo supiera no estaría preocupada por dónde está - dijo Lily alterada.  
  
Los cuatro salieron de la Sala Común y luego de 10 minutos se toparon con Hermione. Lily la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Estaba muy preocupada. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo. ¿Donde estabas?  
  
-Me levanté temprano - mintió Hermione. No se sentía con ganas de dar explicaciones - nos vemos en el gran comedor; voy a buscar mis materiales de historia de la magia - dijo antes de irse rápidamente.  
  
-Eso fue extraño - dijo Remus  
  
-Eso fue mentira - dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó James curioso.  
  
-Porque su pelo estaba demasiado desarreglado y estaba ocupando la capa para cubrir su pijama.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó James entre interesado y entretenido.  
  
-¿No viste su pelo? - dijo como respuesta - ¿o su cara? Helena generalmente se maquilla ligeramente,  
  
-¿Cómo te fijas tanto en las chicas? No respondas - agregó rápido - Pero no me refería a eso, me refería a cómo sabías lo de su capa.  
  
-Oh, bueno, eso... lo supuse - dijo mirando hacia el techo - ¿Vamos a desayunar? - y comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
Luego de 20 minutos desde que todos llegaron Hermione apareció. Tenía su uniforme puesto, con su capa negra de Hogwarts, peinada con un moño y (como dijo Sirius) ligeramente maquillada.  
  
-Hola - dijo Hermione sentándose y tomando unos panqueques con manjar.  
  
-Hola - respondió Lily - ¿Dónde fuiste en la madrugada?  
  
Hermione palideció ligeramente, pero recuperó su sonrisa para contestar: Fui a pasear, tu sabes, caminar por los pasillos, es... relajante  
  
-Oh - dijo Lily algo incrédula.  
  
-Damas - dijo Remus - ¿Vamos a clases?  
  
-Vamos caballero - dijo Hermione tomando el brazo que le ofrecía Remus. Remus miró a Sirius, notando principalmente que éste lo fulminaba con la mirada. Al ver su vida correr peligro, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hermione.  
  
-Mi bella dama - dijo Remus - la dejo en manos de este gentil caballero, pues debo ir con... - miró con desesperación al rededor suyo. Lily y James conversaban tranquilamente, no podía arruinar el momento de su amigo, Peter, cuando se le necesitaba no estaba, la única persona que vio desocupada era una chica que caminaba con unos libros en los brazos - ella, tengo que hablar con ella.  
  
Remus se dirigió hacia la chica, quien lo miró sorprendida.  
  
-Hola, soy Remus Lupin ¿Vas a la biblioteca? Te acompaño - dijo todo esto rápidamente y terminó con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. La chica se sonrojó, Remus Lupin, uno de los chicos más apuestos de Hogwarts le estaba hablado. - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Anna - murmuró tímidamente. Remus la acompañó hacia donde se dirigía la chica (que terminó siendo, de hecho, la biblioteca)  
  
-Em, ¿Lena?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante.  
  
-¿Para qué? - preguntó algo temerosa.  
  
-Quiero que me ayudes a unir a esa parejita - dijo señalando a Lily y a James.  
  
-Claro que sí - dijo Hermione entusiasmada - harían una gran pareja.  
  
-Es un trato, tu me ayudas.  
  
-Exacto - dijo sonriente - a menos que salgas con un mal plan.  
  
-Yo, Sirius Black, nunca tengo un mal plan - dijo "modestamente"  
  
-¿Ah, sí? - dijo Hermione alzando una ceja.  
  
-Por supuesto - dijo Sirius orgullosamente - sólo observa. ¡Eh, tu! - dijo llamando a una chica que pasaba por ahí, quien se puso totalmente roja y miraba a Sirius embobada - ¿Crees que mis planes son perfectos?  
  
-Sirius Black - suspiró la chica - tu eres perfecto - Sirius parecía satisfecho por la respuesta, en cambio Hermione no podía creer lo necia que podía llegar a ser la gente: esa chica seguramente no tenía cerebro....  
  
-¿Ves? - dijo él.  
  
-Oh, sí - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente entrando al aula de Historia de la Magia.  
  
Los bancos estaban distribuidos en parejas, y antes de que Lily llegara hasta Hermione, Sirius se sentó al lado de ésta.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¿Que haces? - dijo Lily - yo voy ahí.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que si me siento con Lena voy a aprender - dijo Sirius. Ni él creía lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-¿Aprender? Sirius, a ti ni siquiera te interesa este ramo.  
  
-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Ah?  
  
-Bueno, pues, yo...  
  
-¿Ves? No tienes pruebas. No puedes ir por la vida juzgando así a la gente ¿Acaso no quieres que aprenda? - dijo poniendo cara de perrito.  
  
-Argg... ¡Has lo que quieras! - dijo Lily y se fue a sentar con James, quien miraba confundido a Sirius.  
  
-¿Sirius ya no me quiere? - dijo James haciendo pucheritos.  
  
-¿Sabes James? - dijo Lily - sospecho que entre esos dos hay algo...  
  
-¿Tú crees? - dijo James sarcásticamente. Lily lo miró con mala cara - Es obvio que se gustan.  
  
************  
  
Esa noche en la cena, Dumbledore se levantó; todos los alumnos guardaron silencio.  
  
-Queridos alumnos - comenzó Dumbledore - en dos semanas más celebraremos un baile de disfraces para mejorar la convivencia entre las casas - dijo mirando a Slytherin y luego a Gryffindor - deberán ir con pareja. Disfruten su cena.  
  
El gran Comedor se llenó de bulla. Todos hablaban sobre el baile. La mayoría de las chicas miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor, principalmente hacia los merodeadores y luego reían tontamente.  
  
-Eso no tiene sentido - dijo Herms.  
  
-¿Que cosa? - preguntó Lily.  
  
-Pues un baile de disfraces en medio de Enero... realmente creo que Dumbledore esta loco, es un gran mago, no lo niego, pero le falta un tornillo - dijo suspirando.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Hermione y le dijo al oído: Inicia nuestro plan de conquista. La pareja J-L debe ir junta.  
  
James y Lily miraron con sospecha la extraña actitud de sus amigos; pasaba algo extraño entre ellos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nota mía!!!!: Hola, sorry x la demora, pero aquí esta el capítulo, ya las compensaré por el retraso ^.^ ¿Que les pareció?  
  
Reviews.  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando el fic hasta ahora! Como ves todavía no se sabe nada sobre lo que traman ese parcito, pero ya algo saldrá, jeje  
  
Hcate: Tengo una brujita que me deja reviews! ^o^ jeje yo quiero que una diosa me proteja u.u. snif... y... ta taaaaaaaan de nuevo acertaste! Sipes, lo que va a hacer esta chica junto con (el guapo, maravilloso y "modesto") Sirius va a ser intentar unir a la parejita. De nuevo me mareas @.@ esto de viajar en el tiempo es frustrante, jeje, pero te respondo: No te voy a decir muajajajajaja es que todavía no te puedo decir x q revelaría algo que planeo revelar en algún tiempo más. Sobre tu idea, va a pasar algo más o menos similar, aunque con algunas variaciones, espero que te guste lo que ocurrirá cuando lo leas ^.^ y sobre la página, creo que no puedo poner la dirección de una página porque no sale (yo lo escribí T_T) es:  
  
http : // groups. msn. com/ PoTtERCiA/ religinsiriusana .msnw  
  
sólo debes quitarle los espacios (al parecer así evito que la dirección 'desaparezca') Y... lo SIENTO!!!!!!! No pude subir el capítulo antes! No me mates! Que no te un ataque de locura estilo mío y me ahorques con el cable de mi propio teléfono (que por cierto esta al lado del compu ^.^) jeje... todos estamos un poco locas... un poco... nada serio (creo). Gracias!! Me halagas! Te voy a decir Adri, jeje ^.^ y en cuanto a la respuesta del review: tienes toda la razón! Al parecer en mi cabeza estaba pensando en otro rubio atractivo (cof cof Draco cof cof) jeje sorry! Has notado lo mucho que me disculpado hoy??? Bye!!!  
  
Yo-Io-I: Hola!!!! Gracias!! ^.^ que linda eres!!! Muchas gracias, que bueno te haya gustado el capítulo 4 (Isabelle sonrojada) que bueno que te este gustando la pareja, es un poco extraña, pero bastante linda! Jajajajaja si! Los merodeadores estan pensando (cof cof yo estoy cof cof cabeceándome cof cof sobre eso cof cof, uff.. que tos ¬¬') en una buena broma, jeje Campaña una broma para el hurón padre comienza ahora: pongan sus ideas, jeje Bye!!!!  
  
Francys: Hola! Gracias ^.~ bueno, me demoré un poquito en actualizar, pero he aquí el capítulo!!! Espero poner el próximo más rápido; antes del viernes aseguro que va a estar actualizado (espero que antes) jeje, no desesperéis, ya va a haber más Sirius/Hermione (cof cof baile cof cof) Bye!!  
  
Loony Moony: jeje ¿te he dicho lo genial que encuentro tu nick? ^.^me encanta!!! Bueno, el clan Marauder es un grupo de msn que estoy comenzando recién, por lo que la página no está completa, pero si quieres ver cómo esta quedando y unirte ve a: http : // groups. msn. Com / Clan Marauder (quita los espacios) ^.^ si te unes haras a esta chica muy feliz!!!  
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black: Hola!! Entiendo lo del ordenador roto; así que no te preocupes ^.^ ¿a quien no le gusta Tom Felton? (bueno, hay algunas arpías a quienes no les gusta el chico, ¬¬ pero ¿que saben ellas?) Un Sirius sonrojado, sipes, se vería muy mono (aunque es lindo siempre mi querido Sirius... bueno, nuestro jeje) jajajaja sí, tengo en mente juntarlos (no se de donde saque esa extraña idea, jiji) jajajaja y si, también pienso hacer algo con ese par, jeje y en cuanto a Remsie: si leíste el fic notaste cierto personaje inspirado en alguien que me mando un review... ¿quien será? Mmm... jajajajjaja ese fue un regalito para ti!!!!! ^.^ jajajajajaja bueno, yo tampoco creo que a Sirius le hubiera molestado verla en poca ropa!! Ni creo que a nosotras nos moleste que yo haga una escena de Sirius en poca ropa! Jajajajaja ¿a que vienen esos dolores? Mmm... a que serán... a lo mejor comiste algo que te hizo mal (mirada inocente en la cara de Isabelle) gracias por mandar el review!!!!! Muchísimas gracias! Ya vas a saber más sobre el personaje creado en honor a ti, jeje Bye!  
  
Luna_wood: Hola! Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado, si, jeje, apenas yo me creía haber echo eso! u.u se de muchos a quienes les daría un ataque si supieran, jeje ^.^ Los sentimientos de Herms...voy a escribir algunas cositas sobre ellos en el próximo capítulo ^.^ Bye!!!  
  
Anne: hola!!! Gracias, me siento honrada x que me digas que te gusta como escribo ^.^ y planeo seguir actualizando y terminarlo (a que no es una lata cuando no terminan un fic, jeje)  
  
See u soon.  
  
Se despide con cariño  
  
Isabelle_Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Fundadora Clan Marauder (sigo con lo mismo, para las que quieran, son todos bienvenidos: http : // groups. msn. Com / Clan Marauder (quiten los espacios))  
  
Marauders Rules! 


	6. Hogsmeade y rayos de luna

Disclaimer: nada es mío, sí, exacto, nada, bueno, a lo mejor algunos detallitos...  
  
Hogsmeade y rayos de luna  
  
Hermione caminaba por un pasillo releyendo su tarea de Encantamientos, fijándose en cada detalle, sentía que le faltaba algo. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules corría detras de ella.  
  
-Helena - gritó Sirius.  
  
-hmm - murmuró Hermione sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.  
  
-¿A que no sabes? - preguntó Sirius entusiasmado.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo Lena sin prestarle mucha atención.  
  
-Este fin de semana podemos ir a Hogsmeade  
  
-Oh - respondió aún desinteresada y mirando el pergamino.  
  
-Y debemos hacer que James y Lily vayan juntos - Hermione levantó la vista y le sonrió a Sirius.  
  
-¿Y cómo lograremos eso?  
  
Sirius se detuvo en seco y miró a Hermione.  
  
-No lo he pensado todavía - Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. De pronto sintió que alguien la llamaba. Levantó la cabeza: Amos Diggory.  
  
-Hola Helena - dijo Amos.  
  
-Amos - dijo Hermione a modo de saludo. Al ver que el chico no decía nada decidió seguir su camino revisando su tarea; esa tarea era evaluada y no le había dedicado mucha investigación, tenía que cerciorarse de que no hubiera error alguno en ella.  
  
-Helena... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?  
  
-Ahora no Amos... hablamos en otro momento ¿sí? - dijo ella dulcemente.  
  
-Claro...  
  
-¿Que quería? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No lo sé...  
  
Entraron a clases. El profesor no había llegado todavía 'Bien' pensó Hermione 'alcanzaré a terminar de leer la tarea'  
  
**********  
  
-Y no sé de que me voy a disfrazar - dijo Lily  
  
-¿Con quién vas a ir? - preguntó Herms.  
  
-No sé todavía - dijo Lily.  
  
-¿Y Con quién te gustaría ir?  
  
-Con nadie en especial - dijo Lily sonrojándose mientras miraba hacia el frente. Herms solo rió. Sirius venía hacia ellas conversando con Remus y James.  
  
-Lily, ve tu al gran comedor, te alcanzo enseguida. Tengo que hablar algo con Sirius - dijo para luego correr hacia Sirius. - Hola chicos.  
  
-Hola - dijeron ellos.  
  
-Me pueden prestar a su amigo - señaló a Sirius - por unos minutos - preguntó inocentemente.  
  
-Bueno - dijo James fingiendo desconfianza - pero me lo devuelves luego.  
  
-ja ja ja -dijo Sirius marcando notoriamente cada sílaba - par de chistosos.  
  
-¿Y? - preguntó Hermione - ¿vienes?  
  
-Claro - luego de alejarse de los chicos - ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
-De Lily y James. Estoy segura que Lily quiere ir con James.  
  
-Y es obvio que James quiere ir con ella.  
  
-Entonces cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade los tenemos que dejar solos.  
  
-Exacto  
  
-En las tres escobas  
  
-¿Cómo conoces las tres escobas?  
  
-Esteeee... escuché a unas chicas en el baño hablando de lo deliciosas que son sus cervezas de mantequilla - dijo nerviosamente. 'Cuidado Herms' se regañó a sí misma.  
  
-Ahhh - Sirius le creyó.  
  
-Y ¿entonces?  
  
-Bueno, pues... tu le puedes decir a Lily que se encuentren afuera de las tres escobas a las una en punto, y yo le digo lo mismo a James.  
  
-Buena idea - dijo Hermione entusiasmada  
  
Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. De pronto llegó el correo. Cientos de lechuzas de diferentes colores entraron volando al Gran Comedor depositando cartas en las manos, platos, vasos de alumnos. Tres lechuzas traían un gran paquete que llegó a las manos de Hermione. El paquete traía una carta. Hermione leyó el remitente: Leonor Malfoy. En ese momento Hermione sospechó el contenido del paquete, porque recordó que le había enviado la carta semanal a Leonor (ella así lo pidió) y le contó sobre el baile de disfraces. Abrió la carta.  
  
Helena:  
Siendo el deber de una Malfoy el de verse bien, creo que es de menester que tu te veas magnífica en el baile, aún cuando tu escolta sea probablemente algún Gryffindor. Te compré este disfraz, esta hecho a tu medida (las tengo anotadas de cuando compramos ropa en las vacaciones).  
  
Leonor Malfoy  
  
Hermione decidió que era mejor idea no abrir el paquete en ese momento. Lo guardó bajo la mesa ante la mirada curiosa de muchas personas de la mesa, incluyendo la de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Que es? - preguntó Lily  
  
-Mi disfraz - dijo Hermione antes de continuar con su cena.  
  
Los días pasaron volando, y el sábado llegó rápidamente. Sirius y Hermione ya habían hablado con James y Lily, diciendo que comprarían cosas para el baile, (accesorios) y que se encontraran en frente a las tres escobas a las una.  
  
Hermione y Sirius ingresaron al local y se sentaron en una mesa tapada por unas plantas. No querían perderse de nada. Vieron como James y Lily llegaban al mismo tiempo y que luego de 10 minutos de espera entraron al local conversando.  
  
-Lena - preguntó Sirius sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.  
  
-hmm  
  
-no escucho nada  
  
-yo tampoco - dijo Hermione suspirando.  
  
-maldita gente; no se callan - dio Sirius enojado. Hermione sonrió.  
  
-Al menos es una buena señal que se sonríen y conversan.  
  
Luego de otros 10 minutos Hermione y Sirius notaron algo interesante. Lily se había puesto roja al igual que James, por algo que dijo éste último. Luego Lily respondió algo y los dos se sonrieron y salieron caminando juntos.  
  
-¿Que pasó? - preguntó Sirius  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? - dijo enojada Hermione. Ella quería escuchar.  
  
Los dos caminaron por Hogsmeade. A Sirius le dio un complejo de guía y, creyendo que Hermione no conocía Hogsmeade, le enseñó todos los lugares interesantes que conocía. Luego de unas horas fueron a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla para luego volver a Hogwarts. Para desesperación de Hermione, Sirius habló todo el camino de regreso a Hogwarts de Quidditch.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común vieron a Lily y a James conversando en un sillón. Los recién llegados sonrieron.  
  
-Vaya, vaya - dijo Sirius - los tortolitos. Lily y James se sonrojaron - Creo Helena, que lo mejor es dejarlos solos.  
  
-Sí, Sirius - dijo guiñándole un ojo a Lily - creo que es lo mejor.  
  
Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Hermione se acostó en su cama mirando el techo. Había pasado una tarde espectacular con Sirius, él era tierno, dulce, pero también bromista y simpático, sin mencionar lo increíblemente guapo que era. Suspiró. Lily entró a la habitación.  
  
-¿Tan temprano? - preguntó Hermione - te esperaba mucho más tarde dijo con una mirada demasiado inocente - Lily se sonrojó.  
  
-James tenía algo que hacer - dijo rápido mirando sus zapatos.  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-¿James? - dijo Lily sonrojándose - pues sí... me gusta... y mucho. ¿Sabes? Solía odiarlo tanto, es que solía ser tan infantil, tan egocéntrico, tan vanidoso, siempre alardeando sobre si mismo y molestando a los demás, pero ahora lo veo tan diferente, aún cuando nunca ha dejado de ser bromista ni vanidoso, no tanto como Sirius, claro - rió Lily - diablos Lena... estoy muy enamorada de él y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta hoy cuando lo encontré fuera de las tres... ¡Oye! - se interrumpió - me dejaste plantada - Hermione le sonrió - Y... ¡Oh! Lo habías planeado.  
  
-Bueno... Al menos funcionó - dijo Hermione mirando el techo. Una almohada impactó contra su cara - ¡Oye!.  
  
Las dos chicas de séptimo año se pegaron con las almohadas, jugaron, rieron y conversaron hasta que cayó la noche. Se pusieron sus pijamas. Lily se acercó a la ventana y suspiró.  
  
-La noche está preciosa, mira la luna, grande, perfecta, redonda - 'llena' pensó Hermione 'hoy es luna llena... Remus' - ¡Helena! Hay un ciervo en los terrenos de Hogwarts - Hermione se sorprendió y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios - vamos - ante tan sólo esta última palabra, Hermione palideció.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba un ligero temor.  
  
Antes de poder hacer algo Hermione vio como Lily tomó su capa, se la puso sobre su pijama (una polera y un pantalón corto) y salió corriendo. Hermione ni siquiera se preocupó de tomar su capa y salió corriendo tras Lily.  
  
-¡Lily! - gritó Hermione - por favor detente, es peligroso - 'hay un hombre lobo suelto en los terrenos' pensó. Pero Lily estaba demasiado entusiasmada ante la idea de ver y tocar a un ciervo.  
  
-¡Vamos apúrate! El ciervo se puede ir  
  
-Detente Lily, por Merlín, ¡es peligroso!  
  
-Es solo un ciervo, no me va a matar - le gritó Lily mientras seguía corriendo.  
  
-Pero pueden haber otras criaturas - 'como hombres lobo' pensó Hermione  
  
-Estas paranoica Lena  
  
-No, créeme, no lo estoy...  
  
En los lindes del bosque prohibido un gran perro negro escuchó algo, no sabía que era, pero el silencio se había roto. Dio un ladrido. Un ciervo lo miró preocupado. Guardaron silencio, El licántropo que los acompañaba estaba mirando algo entre los árboles sin prestar atención a la singular actitud de los otros animales. Una rata jugaba a sus pies.  
  
-Lily, detente - se escuchó una voz. 'Lena' pensó Padfoot.  
  
-Lo vi por acá - se escuchó otra voz. 'Lily' pensó Prongs.  
  
Ambos animagos estaban muy preocupados, sobre todo ahora que el licántropo había dejado de mirar entre los árboles y comenzaba a olfatear. De pronto comenzó a correr. Los otros dos grandes animales lo siguieron. La rata observó unos segundos y luego los siguió de lejos.  
  
Lily vio un gran lobo correr a lo lejos hacia ellas.  
  
-Oh por Dios - murmuró antes de girarse - Helena corre - ambas chicas comenzaron a correr. Hogwarts estaba muy lejos, a campo abierto Moony las alcanzaría fácilmente pensaba Hermione, así que se internó en el bosque prohibido. Lily la siguió. Las chicas no se dieron cuenta en que momento se separaron, pero lo hicieron y cada una de ellas estaba sola corriendo por el bosque deseando que la otra estuviera bien. Hermione escuchó un ruido y se giró respirando agitadamente. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, que recorrían los árboles que la rodeaban con extrema rapidez y desesperación. Avanzó hacia atrás hasta un lugar donde había menos árboles y más luz de luna.  
  
Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de desesperación y frustración al ver un par de ojos amarillos mirándola por entre los árboles. Entre sus sollozos, esperando que el licántropo reaccionara murmuró algunas palabras de ayuda. La chica estaba paralizada, el licántropo comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia ella, y ella cerró los ojos y sintió como alguien la tomaba y se tiraba al parecer a un agujero en el suelo. Escuchó un gruñido y cómo la criatura se alejaba. Abrió los ojos. Sirius Black la abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
-Sirius - murmuró Hermione.  
  
-¿Que diablos estaban haciendo afuera? - preguntó enojado - pudieron haber muerto - dijo mirando hacia el lado con los puños apretados.  
  
-Sirius yo...  
  
-¿Te das cuenta? ¡muerto! - le gritó ahora mirándola a los ojos - Es que acaso no pensaron en eso, decidieron dar un paseo a la luz de la luna LLENA, ¿acaso estás loca? - Sirius cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse - Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría - Sirius ablandó su mirada. Ahora le dedicaba una mirada tierna.  
  
-yo... lo siento - dijo Hermione mirando al suelo. Por un lado Sirius era muy tierno por preocuparse por ella, pero... era verdad, había sido una tonta al salir 'estaba siguiendo a Lily' pensó, pero no la hacía sentirse mejor. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Sirius se la limpio y levantó su mirada.  
  
-Lo siento - le dijo - no debí gritarte, pero estaba alterado... Ahora - dijo mirando hacia arriba - ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? - pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos mirando hacia arriba - ¿Tienes tu varita?  
  
Hermione lo miró alzando las cejas. Sirius se rió. Hermione andaba con su pijama de seda negro...  
  
Sirius la miró pícaramente: a lo mejor lo tienes en tu escote - dijo Sirius acercando una mano al escote de Hermione, Hermione le pegó en la mano y se sentó en el suelo - o a lo mejor no.... - concluyó Sirius. Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.  
  
Hermione comenzó a tiritar.  
  
Sirius se quitó su capa y envolvió a Hermione en ella para luego abrazarla. Hermione estaba sentada en las piernas de Sirius, de lado, y su cabeza estaba apoyada entre el cuello y el hombro de Sirius.  
  
-Helena - preguntó Sirius. Helena lo miró fijamente con sus ojos color miel - No es el mejor momento para preguntar esto pero: ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?  
  
Hermione se asombró con la pregunta, no podía negarse que había fantaseado con ir con Sirius al baile, pero siempre su lado racional le decía que Sirius iba a ir con alguna de sus fans (que eran muchas.)  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio? - vamos Hermione pensó para si misma, tan solo dile que si.  
  
-Si, lo digo en serio.  
  
-Claro, me encantaría - dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.  
  
-¿De verdad? - ¡Sirius! ¿Que haces? No le preguntes eso... y si se arrepiente  
  
-De verdad - dijo ella dándole una sonrisa sincera  
  
Hermione pensaba en su situación: estaba en un agujero en el bosque prohibido porque uno de sus amigos, que por cierto es un licántropo, casi la mata, con Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts, además de ser el chico del cual estaba enamo... ¿qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?... no estoy enamorada de él... ¿o sí? Hermione suspiró resignada: tal vez se había enamorado de Sirius Black. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos del chico que "a lo mejor" le gustaba. Que diría Lily...  
  
-¡Lily! - exclamó Hermione saliendo de su ensueño -Ella estaba conmigo y nos separamos... Oh por Dios... y si le pasó algo  
  
-Cálmate Lena... Prongs iba a ir por ella y yo por ti - dijo calmándola.  
  
-Ah...  
  
Ambos estaban tan concentrados pensando en la presencia del otro que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que recién había sucedido; Sirius había hablado de más, mencionando el sobrenombre de su amigo y diciendo que estaba de alguna manera involucrado con él y Hermione había dado a entender que lo había entendido, revelando que sabía lo que significaba "Prongs", pero ambos estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos para notarlo.  
  
Unos minutos después, si alguien hubiera caminado por ahí, se hubieran encontrado con la encantadora imagen de un joven de pelo negro y liso, bastante guapo, dormido y abrazando a una hermosa joven de pelo castaño y largo (que ese día gracias a pociones se encontraba liso) también muy hermosa, quien estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y acurrucada en el pecho del joven, también dormida. Ambos siendo bañados por los rayos de luz de la luna llena, que creaban un ambiente calmado, romántico, pacífico...  
  
El sol hacía poco que había salido. Dos chicos ya se encontraban despiertos (si es que habían dormido) y buscaban algo o a alguien.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que Padfoot se fue por aquí? - preguntó James.  
  
-Sí, venía en esta dirección la última vez que lo vi - dijo Peter.  
  
-¿No están por aquí las excavaciones de Hagrid?  
  
-Sí. ¿No crees que se hayan caído, o sí? - Peter miró a James preocupado.  
  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de las excavaciones y se quedaron inmóviles antes un gran agujero con dos jóvenes durmiendo abrazados dentro de él. Peter quedó petrificado con la imagen y James sólo sonrió. 'Se ven tiernos' pensó James riendo suavemente.  
  
-Padfoot - dijo tomando un palito y picoteando a su amigo en un brazo - ¡Paddy!  
  
Sirius gruño y apretó inconscientemente a Hermione contra su cuerpo.  
  
-Padfoot, amigo - dijo James todavía picando a Sirius con el palito (que era muy largo) - te ves muy lindo abrazando a tu novia.  
  
-¿Ah? - dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos y mirando a James, quien le apuntó a la persona dormida en su pecho. Sirius, sorprendiendo al mismo James, sonrió y le acarició el pelo comenzando a despertarla. James esperaba que tirara lejos a la chica y negara cualquier relación con ella e inventara una excusa sobre el por qué estaban abrazados. Mmm... ¿Por qué estaban abrazados? Se preguntaba James  
  
-No pasó nada - le dijo Sirius a James - sé en lo que estás pensando, y no paso nada entre nosotros. Lena - dijo suavemente a la chica - despierta.  
  
Helena se movió ligeramente cómo intentando aferrarse al sueño en el que estaba, pero al escuchar su nombre comenzó a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Sirius, que la miraban entre tierna y divertidamente.  
  
-Hola - dijo Hermione, luego miró hacia arriba - hola James, hola Peter. ¿Nos ayudan a salir?  
  
Luego de cinco minutos ambos salieron del agujero en donde estaban metidos y entraron al castillo.  
  
-¿Alguien ha visto a Lily? - preguntó aún un poco preocupada.  
  
-No te preocupes, esta bien - dijo James.  
  
-¿Ves? ¿Que te dije? La pelirroja esta sana y salva - dijo Sirius orgulloso.  
  
-Baja el ego "Paddy" - dijo Hermione divertida. Sirius paró en seco y la miró con los ojos abiertos - Escuché a James hace unos minutos - explicó Hermione al ver las caras de los tres chicos - ¿Qué pasa Paddy? - dijo al ver que Sirius no se movía.  
  
James rompió en una carcajada, le era gracioso escuchar que Helena dijera Paddy... Sirius detestaba esa clase de sobrenombres.  
  
-No me digas Paddy - dijo Sirius con cara de perrito.  
  
-Ok, Siri-boy - dijo Hermione mientras seguía en su camino a la sala común.  
  
Ahora James y Peter se estaban revolcando de la risa y Sirius los fulminaba con la mirada. Lo cierto era que sus sobrenombres sonaban muy dulces de los labios de Hermione. Movió la cabeza con fuerza, ¿que acababa de pensar? Oh, no... estaba realmente enamorado... le daba algo de miedo.  
  
Metido en sus pensamientos siguió a Hermione a la sala común. James y Peter los seguían aún riéndose de su amigo.  
  
Hermione entró a su habitación, llenó la bañera y se sumergió en el agua a la cual había puesto esencias. Simplemente cerró los ojos y pensó en Sirius, la persona de la cual estaba enamorada. Suspiró muy fuerte y se hundió por completo en al agua.  
  
-¿Por qué tanto suspiro, Lena? - preguntó Lily desde la puerta.  
  
~~~~  
  
Snape estaba mirando un pergamino atentamente. Luego miró a Lucius quien sonreía altaneramente.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Que piensas? - preguntó Lucius sin abandonar su sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, la selección esta bien. El que escogiste cumple con todos los requisitos.  
  
-Por supuesto, yo personalmente me encargué de ver expedientes.  
  
-Mmm.. entonces supongo es el indicado. ¿Cómo reaccionará?  
  
-Tiene un terrible carácter, supongo que querrá golpearme, pero es por su bien.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja... conocía a su amigo, y creía conocer a la chica. Esto no iba a resultar bien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sacó la cabeza del agua rápidamente y se sonrojó. Lily sonrió. Giró para sacar su cepillo de pelo y Hermione se envolvió en una toalla. Salió del baño y se sentó en el borde de su cama.  
  
-Lily - dijo Herm mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mágico, visiblemente roja.  
  
-¿Sí? - dijo Lily  
  
-Creo que me estoy enamorando... - Hermione levantó la mirada y la dirigió a una fotografía que tenía Lily de los cuatro merodeadores, su vista se hundió en el más alto de los chicos. Suspiró - creo que ya estoy enamorada.  
  
Lily la abrazó sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir quien es el afortunado?  
  
-Sirius - dijo Hermione con su cara de un color que no tenía nada que envidiar al color del pelo de su amiga - Sirius Black  
  
Lily sonrió - lo sospechaba - dijo antes de meterse al baño.  
  
Hermione se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro y sintió un sonido bajo su cabeza. Era un sobre. No tenía remitente, sólo una frase:  
  
El tiempo nos fue entregado, el regreso al tuyo ya está planeado.  
  
Hermione se apresuró en abrir el sobre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola!!!! Escribí rápido ¿no? Es que estoy muy feliz y emocionada, el miércoles voy a ver ESDLA: ERDR!!!!!!! Soy muy muy muy feliz!!! Y hoy es miércoles: técnicamente son las 2.17 a.m así que ya es miércoles... y mañana debo levantarme temprano, miren lo que hago por vosotros!!! Jeje ^.~  
  
Reviews!!!!  
  
Loony Moony: jeje, sí ¿verdad? Es un amor, (si, ejem... modesto ¬¬) cómo entrar a la orden Siriusana? Bueno, tan sólo ve a esta dirección (quítale los espacios, jeje) : http : // groups. msn. com/ PoTtERCiA/ religinsiriusana .msnw Gracias... ^.^que bueno que te gusten mis fics!!! *.*  
  
Yo-Io-I: Hola! Bien y tú? (que emoción, te preocupas por cómo estoy T_T snif) Jajajajaja bueno, voy a tener en cuenta tu idea... estoy pensando en que le hagan una broma elaborada, como una sucesión de bromas... ¿que tal sería pus de bubotubérculos sobre Lucius? Eso cuenta como sustancia viscosa ¿verdad? No lo sé... todavía lo estoy pensando. Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el baile y otras sorpresitas, ahí vas a saber mi decisión. Gracias! Unir a Lily y a James es necesario!!! Jeje. Son tan lindos (suspiros de Isabelle) Bueno, Bye!!!  
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black: jajajajajajaja en realidad no tengo ningún capítulo extra hecho... ni tampoco un giratiempo (quiero uno T_T) y estaría encantada de faltar a clases y quedarme escribiendo, de hecho, lo hago, porque damas y caballeros, ¡ya salí de vacaciones! Lo que me tiene con algunos problemas porque en unos días me voy de vacaciones a la playa y no se como voy a subir los capítulos... ya me las arreglaré u.u a propósitos de Annas, jeje. El personaje inspirado por y para ti va a aparecer de nuevo en el fic, y va a tener más de medio minuto en escena, jeje y si! Va a ser majísima: estoy pensando en pelo castaño claro y largo con ojos celestes ¿que opinas? ^.^ jajajajajajjaa no te imaginas cuanto me reí con tu review, estaba genial, sobre todo lo de mis intenciones ocultas (bueno, las mías y las de mi Sirius) Lo de los reviews; hasta yo me sorprendo de que la gente de hecho leyó el fic!! Y les gustó! (me emocioné) y no sabía que escribías, voy a ir a leer tu fic!!! Sobre que es? (para que pregunto si voy a ir a leerlo... nadie me entiende) si, verdad? A quien no le puede gustar ese rubio... ahhhh (suspiro) amo a los actores de Harry Potter y a los de ESDLA... jajajajaja supones bien, jeje ¿son muy obvias las parejas, verdad? Yo quiero un Sirius de peluche!!!! Gracias por tu review, me encanto, me alegró el día, jeje BYE!!!  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Bueno, Lucius sí apareció (por 5 segundos), jeje ^.^u pero no te precupes!!! En el próximo capítulo va a salir más!!! Lo prometo, jiji y no pienso abandonar el fic, de verdad, no lo he pensado, he pensado en no abandonarlo ¿eso no cuenta como pensar en abandonarlo? ¿o sí? Me mareé @.@  
  
Hcate: Adri!!!!! Sipes! ¿a quien no le gustaría esa ayuda? (a mi me encantaría *.*) jajajaja si, buena manera de deshacerse de ella, y tienes razón, a lo mejor exageré un poco la situación ~^.^~ pues si te entiendo lo que quieres decir; todavía no es la arpía que arruinó mis esperanzas de ver a Sirius como el padre que Harry nunca tuvo (buaaaaa T_T Siri-pooh) Cumplí mi palabra ^.^ ¿ves? Jiji... si, estaba con un poco de alergia, tu sabes, tanto polen (maldito plátano oriental, malditos aromos: los odio!!) jajajaja sí, va a pasar algo entre los dos. Anna es de Ravenclaw ^.^ jeje Gracias x la suerte!!!! ^.^jiji. P.D.: se me contagió la locura ^.^u  
  
Francys: Hola! Jajajajaja ya este capítulo fue igual que los demás, pero el próximo va a ser más largo porque van a pasar hartas cosas (las tengo todavía en mi cabecita... uff... tengo mucho que escribir u.u) Gracias x tu review!!! Bye!  
  
Isis Luciano: Hola! Sí, bueno, espero seguir mejorando, aunque tengo tantas ideas en mi cabecita, pero me falta unirlas para crear algo, bueno, coherente, ^.^ Gracias x tu review!!! Bye!  
  
See u soon (espero)  
  
Se despide con MUCHO cariño  
  
Isabelle Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Fundadora del Clan Marauder  
  
Marauders Rules! 


	7. Un baile, decisiones y arreglos

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan: NO es mío...  
  
Un baile, decisiones y arreglos Parte 1  
  
Hermione sacó un pergamino, lo desdobló y suspiró antes de leerlo. Con una mirada rápida notó que habían solo un par de oraciones y un mapa trazado en él.  
  
"Estimada Señorita Granger: Para explicar algunos detalles sobre su regreso a su tiempo, por favor siga el mapa."  
  
Hermione dio vuelta el pergamino, antes de resignarse; quien quiera que haya enviado el pergamino no tenía intencione de dar a conocer ningún detalle más, el pergamino sólo contenía esa información.  
  
Se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Se puso un vestido color azul, sujetó su pelo en una trenza, se puso una capa blanca, tomó el mapa y salió de su habitación.  
  
**************  
  
Snape iba caminando hacia las mazmorras sumido en sus pensamientos. 'Tal vez no es tan correcto lo que va a hacer Lucius... pero definitivamente va a ser divertido ver como reaccionarán los estúpidos Gryffindor'. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara; como odiaba a los merodeadores y como deseaba ver sus caras de sorpresa.  
  
**************  
  
Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts siguiendo el mapa, que se expandía mientras ella avanzaba, de igual manera se borraba por donde ella ya había pasado. Luego de unos 15 minutos durante los cuales dio muchas vueltas y caminó por pasillos de los cuales desconocía su existencia, el mapa dejó de cambiar. Ahora se encontraba quieto, y una elegante flecha de color rojo oscuro indicaba hacia una pared. Hermione levantó su rostro y observó la pared que indicaba el mapa, era de piedras, grandes piedras ubicadas una encima de otra a modo de ladrillos. Paso su mano por ellas. De pronto sintió algo diferente a una superficie lisa como la de las demás piedras, se sentía un tipo de relieve.  
  
Acercó su rostro a la piedra y comenzó a distinguir algunos rasgos de la piedra que no se notaban a simple vista, de pronto ante sus ojos un rayo de luz blanca comenzó a trazar una figura, al terminar, la superficie tocada por el rayo se comenzó a levantar, formando la forma de un esbelto y delicado reloj de arena. Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces lo tocó con sus dedos.  
  
La pared de piedra tembló por unos segundos antes de que Hermione viera, con sorpresa, como desaparecían algunas piedras de diferentes tamaños dejando un agujero rectangular lo suficientemente alto como para que Hagrid pasara sin problemas.  
  
Hermione caminó a través de la "puerta", y entró a un pasadizo muy oscuro. "Lumus" murmuró luego de sacar su varita del bolsillo de la capa. El pasillo por el cual caminaba se iba haciendo cada vez más angosto y más bajo. Hermione continuó caminando hasta que se encontró con unas escaleras. Comenzó a bajarlas. Luego de muchos escalones se encontró de frente con una puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un anciano con una larga barba blanca, semblante cansado y ojos negros. Vestía una túnica azul y escribía concentrado en un largo pergamino de color amarillento.  
  
-Hermione Granger - dijo el anciano sin levantar la vista y sin dejar de escribir - la estaba esperando. Por supuesto que debe estar enterada de su situación, un viaje al pasado no es algo que pasa desapercibido.  
  
-¿Cómo sucedió? - preguntó Hermione deseando satisfacer todas sus dudas.  
  
-¿el viaje? Bueno, si usted mal no recuerda el joven Potter le regaló ese collar.  
  
§¤Flash Back¤§  
  
La noche caía, y traía consigo una brisa suave y cálida. Dos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados bajo un gran árbol a orillas del lago.  
  
-Herm - le dijo Harry a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.  
  
-Hmm  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta, si bien era verdad que ellos se querían mucho y habían pasado por momentos románticos nunca pensó que Harry le pediría que fuera su novia. Hermione lo miró con mucha ternura y amor y lo besó suavemente.  
  
-¿Eso es un sí?  
  
-Sí - dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente.  
  
Harry sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cajita de terciopelo verde y se la entregó a Hermione. Hermione la abrió con cuidado y se encontró con una bella cadenita con un colgante en forma de Corazón con una flor en él.  
  
-Era de mi madre - le susurró.  
  
-Harry, yo no puedo... - comenzó Hermione. Simplemente no le parecía correcto. Ese collar era de la madre de Harry, y las cosas de sus padres significaban mucho para él.  
  
-Por favor - dijo él besándola - quiero que lo tengas - Harry tomó el collar de las manos de su novia y se lo colocó delicadamente en el cuello - ¿Sabes? Dumbledore me dijo que cuando mi padre se lo dio a mi madre, se lo dio como protección. Eso los mantendría conectados, si ella alguna vez estaba en peligro, él lo sabría e iría por ella. Aún no sé que encantamiento puede hacer eso. -Harry le sonrió.  
  
¤§ Fin del Flash Back §¤  
  
-el collar, suponía protección... - dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida y apretando en su mano el collar con fuerza.  
  
-Al parecer el encantamiento usado en el collar fue tan fuerte, que funcionó aún después de que James Potter falleciera, y fue el mismo collar el que la llevo hacia el Sr. Potter - Hermione estaba sin habla, el collar la había salvado, la había traído a otra época para su protección.  
  
-Ahora, Señorita Granger, tengo la manera de hacerla volver a su tiempo original - el extraño hombre buscando algo en un cajón. Unos segundos después levantó una pequeña esfera de cristal, que le entregó a Hermione.  
  
Hermione observó la esfera con cuidado: era pequeña, probablemente de cinco centímetros de diámetro, y en el centro tenía una chispita de luz blanca que apenas alcanzaría para iluminar un cajón pequeño.  
  
-Esa esfera, señorita Granger, la llevará a su propio tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?  
  
-Fácil; simplemente actuará como un traslador intertemporal.  
  
-¿Cuándo?  
  
-El primer viernes de Febrero.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos. No sabía si alegrarse o sentirse deprimida.  
  
-¿Quien es usted?  
  
-Oh... soy un guardián del tiempo.  
  
...............................  
  
-Helena - dijo Lily.  
  
Helena había estado toda la tarde mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Lily no podía imaginarse en que pensaba. Por más que lo intentaba todos sus pensamientos iban a dar a la noche en la que habló con aquel 'curioso personaje' que decía ser un guardián del tiempo. Suspiró.  
  
-Helena - volvió a decir Lily.  
  
-Mmm -Hermione salió de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba pensando  
  
-Me lo imaginé - dijo Lily sonriéndole.  
  
Hermione tomó una libreta de notas, la guardó en su mochila y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada.  
  
-Voy a la Biblioteca. Tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones.  
  
Unos minutos después Hermione se encontraba hojeando la Historia de Hogwarts. 'No recuerdo haber leído algo sobre una sucursal del tiempo ' pensó. Luego de un tiempo se rindió. De su bolsillo extrajo la esfera de Cristal. La observó por unos minutos buscando alguna inscripción especial, algún rasgo distintivo... nada, era completamente redonda, no tenía ninguna marca, raya o signo.  
  
Pasó la tarde sumergida entre libros sobre objetos mágicos y trasladores, pero aún así al abandonar la biblioteca sabía tanto sobre la esfera como cuando entró. 'Al menos aprendí algunas cosas nuevas' suspiró  
  
Cuando entró a la sala común vio a Lily sentada junto con los merodeadores. Se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Hola - dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón.  
  
-Hola - dijeron los demás.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? No apareciste en toda la tarde... - dijo Lily  
  
-Mmm... no fue nada productivo - Hermione suspiró.  
  
Los chicos las miraron interrogantes, pero no dijeron nada.  
  
-Chicas - dijo James - tenemos una broma en mente.  
  
-¿A quién? - preguntó Lily con el seño fruncido.  
  
-A algunos molestosos Slytherin - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿A quienes? - preguntó Lily.  
  
-Snape y Lucius... tal vez a Crabbe y Goyle - dijo Sirius con los ojos brillándole.  
  
-No deberían hacer bromas; está contra las reglas, si los descubren les darán detención y le quitarán puntos a Gryffindor - dijo Hermione.  
  
James y Sirius la miraban como si la chica fuera el mismísimo Voldemort  
  
-¿Qué...? ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo James  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste Lilianne Evans? - dijo Sirius.  
  
-En primer lugar Sirius yo no le hice nada, en segundo lugar: ella tiene razón - dijo Lily enojada.  
  
-Que no, es por una buena causa  
  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cual es esa "buena causa"? - dijo poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.  
  
-Pues... alegrar al cuerpo estudiantil y darle su merecido a esos....  
  
-¡Sirius! - le interrumpió Hermione apuntando a unos alumnos de primero y segundo que observaban la discusión.  
  
Sirius se calló y miró hacia otro lado, al igual que Lily.  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no lo discutimos en la habitación? - preguntó James.  
  
-¿Dónde? - dijo Lily.  
  
-En la habitación de chicos.  
  
-James, eso esta prohibido - dijo Hermione suspirando.  
  
-Hay demasiadas prohibiciones en Hogwarts - murmuró Sirius.  
  
-Nadie se va a dar cuenta - dijo James  
  
-McGonagall puede notarlo - dijo Lily  
  
-Lily, McGonagall viene en contadas ocasiones y cuando lo hace no sube a revisar las habitaciones de los chicos - dijo James.  
  
Lily miró a Sirius, luego a James, luego a Peter y finalmente a Remus, a quien miró fijamente.  
  
-Remus... - dijo Lily - ¿qué piensas tú?  
  
-Diablos - pensó Remus - ¿En que pienso? Pues pienso en que no me deberían meter en estas discusiones..... Sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
-Pues - dijo Remus - yo pienso que... no creo que suceda algo malo si suben un rato y los Slytherin se merecen una broma... - dijo tímidamente, sabía lo que le esperaba.  
  
-Remus Lupin - comenzó Lily - eres un prefecto, ejemplo para los demás alumnos... - de pronto Lily se calló. Los demás la miraron muy confusos. - bueno - dijo suavemente casi susurrando - una broma no les vendría mal. - Lily había recordado cuantas veces la habían molestado e insultado y eso la hizo cambiar de parecer.  
  
-Además - dijo Sirius sonriendo - hace tanto tiempo que no los molestábamos que deben estar extrañándonos, y no queremos que nuestros pobres compañeros Slytherin ni el resto de nuestro amado colegio nos eche de menos - dijo Sirius aparentando ser comprensivo y sentir lástima por los 'pobres' Slytherin.  
  
Los merodeadores se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, Lily se levantó y miró a Hermione.  
  
-¿vienes? - preguntó.  
  
Hermione suspiró algo resignada. Se levantó del sillón y junto con Lily se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de séptimo.  
  
..............................  
  
El día del baile llegó, y como era sábado no tenían clases.  
  
Hermione y Lily bajaron juntas a desayunar y se quedaron bajo un árbol frente al lago hasta el almuerzo.  
  
Luego de almorzar se dirigieron hacia su habitación (Los chicos comenzaron a alegar sobre: ¿Qué tanto se pueden demorar?, Sobre lo temprano que se arreglaban, sobre su exageración y seguramente otros tópicos similares que no alcanzaron a escuchar.)  
  
Ya en la habitación Lily fue la primera en entrar al baño a darse un baño de inmersión (de tina, en la bañera, etc.) mientras Hermione leía un libro en su cama. Luego de una hora salió Lily para luego entrar Hermione.  
  
Luego que ambas estuvieron bañadas, comenzó la sesión de belleza que incluía depilación, manicure, pedicure, maquillaje y peinado, aunque después de la manicure decidieron ponerse unas mascarillas faciales y darse un tiempo de relajación mientras escuchaban música suave.  
  
Se podía considerar hasta gracioso como la sala común de Gryffindor, y probablemente pasaría lo mismo en las demás salas comunes, estaba solamente siendo ocupada por hombres, al igual que gran parte del castillo. Si no supieras como es Hogwarts, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un instituto para varones, pero si subías las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las chicas notarías como el ambiente cambiaba.  
  
Si en la sala común los chicos hablaban tranquilamente, se reían o jugaban ajedrez, arriba, en las habitaciones de las chicas y sus pasillos, se veían chicas en los pasillos con batas o toallas caminando entre una pieza y otra, todas hablando muy emocionadas y el ambiente colmado de risitas y consejos de belleza.  
  
Varias veces durante su sesión se belleza Lily y Hermione fueron interrumpidas por chicas que preguntaban si tenían cierto perfume, labial de color rosa, negro, rimel, gloss, en fin, una infinidad de cosas.  
  
-Helena - dijo Lily - puedes ponerme estas estrellitas en el cabello, por favor.  
  
-Claro, pero después me ayudas a ponerme el vestido.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Que zapatos vas a ocupar?  
  
-Esas sandalias plateadas con tiritas.  
  
-¡Lily! ¿que labial esta mejor? ¿rosa o rojo? - dijo Laura, otra chica de Gryffindor de séptimo año.  
  
-Mmm... el rojo te queda mejor - dijo Lily mientras Hermione le arreglaba el peinado.  
  
-Laura, me ayudas con el cierre del vestido - dijo Chris.  
  
-Espera, me termino de maquillar y te ayudo.  
  
Hermione sonrió, Parvati y Lavender estarían encantadas de estar en esta generación y participando en este baile; sabía cuanto les gustaba arreglarse para un evento.  
  
-¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Lily, ya que Hermione estaba trabajando en su pelo pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte.  
  
-Oh, en unas antiguas compañeras - dijo ella - de Beauxbatons.  
  
...........................  
  
-Bueno, ya son las seis cuarenta y cinco, debemos subir ya - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pero falta todavía hora y cuarto - replicó Peter.  
  
-Helena y Lily se encontrarán con nosotros aquí cinco para las ocho, por lo tanto debemos estar aquí a las siete con cincuenta minutos, nos queda solo una hora y cinco minutos. - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Padfoot tiene razón, ya debemos subir, no queremos vernos mal - dijo James sonriendo.  
  
-Yo nunca me veo mal - dijo Sirius. James le dio un golpe en el brazo riéndose.  
  
-Que humilde - dijo Remus sonriéndole.  
  
-Vamos, apúrense, tenemos que lograr que se vean bien - dijo Sirius corriendo hacia su habitación ante de que le llegara algún golpe de James o Remus.  
  
Una hora después los cuatro chicos bajaban desde su habitación y se sentaban en la sala común.  
  
Peter iba vestido de Robin Hood, con un traje verde, un gorro del mismo color, un arco y una capa.  
  
Remus iba vestido de mosquetero. Los pantalones eran cafés y la camisa blanca. Arriba llevaba una especie de chaleco sin mangas azul con una cruz plateada. En su cinturón llevaba colgando una espada. También llevaba un gorro que cubría su pelo y guantes de cuero.  
  
James iba de James Bond ya que había descubierto que existían películas en el verano anterior y vio algunas de las últimas de James Bond, y se le ocurrió llevar ese disfraz. Iba vestido con un terno negro y se había conseguido unas pistolas de juguete. Además se consiguió un celular que en ese momento estaba mirando. No hizo nada con su pelo. (no pudo.)  
  
Sirius iba disfrazado de montaraz (lo siento, no lo pude evitar ^.^) con una camisa azul oscuro de lino bordada en el cuello. Pantalones negros y botas. Encima un chaleco largo sin mangas y un guardapolvo largo. Un cinturón en el cual llevaba una espada y encima una capa con un broche en el cuello.  
  
Remus, que estaba mirando su espada, de pronto se levantó.  
  
-Tengo que irme, los veo en el baile.  
  
-Nos vemos - dijeron los demás mientras se ponían de pie.  
  
-Yo también me tengo que ir - dijo Peter  
  
-Nos vemos luego - dijeron Sirius y James.  
  
Luego de unos momentos, de escuchar a muchas chicas bajar (y escuchar algunos piropos) finalmente Lily y Hermione bajaron.  
  
Lily llevaba un vestido blanco con escote en v, sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Era ajustado hasta las caderas y luego caía libremente. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. El rojo resaltaba sobre el blanco y sus ojos verde se notaban más brillantes. El maquillaje era muy natural. En su pelo tenía pequeñísimas piedras plateadas en forma de estrellas. Traía en su muñeca una pulsera de plata y en su dedo del corazón un anillo. Unas alas blancas pegadas al traje terminaban con su disfraz.  
  
Detrás de ella venía Hermione con un hermoso vestido medieval rojo de escote cuadrado y manga tres cuartos, ajustado con corsé en la parte de arriba, hasta unos centímetros bajo la cintura, para luego caer ampliamente (no exagerado pero un poco más amplio que una caída libre.) El rojo se le veía muy bien. Su pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño dejando algunos bucles caer, aunque sujetos de tal manera que no alcanzaban sus hombros. En el cuello llevaba un collar con correa de terciopelo negro pegada al cuello con una cruz de plata. Hermione iba un poco más maquillada que Lily con los labios rojos.  
  
James y Sirius las quedaron mirando, al igual que muchos de los chicos en la sala común, realmente se veían hermosas, elegantes "perfectas" pensaron sus parejas.  
  
-Se ven hermosas - dijo Sirius, quien fue el primero al que le salieron las palabras, ya que ambos chicos se habían quedado sin ellas.  
  
-Gracias - dijeron ambas sonriendo.  
  
-¿Nos vamos? - dijo James ofreciéndole caballerosamente el brazo a Lily.  
  
-Claro - dijo Lily tomando el brazo de James.  
  
Sirius le entregó a Hermione una rosa roja. Hermione se sonrojó levemente y lo miró tiernamente.  
  
-Se ve muy apuesto Señor Black - le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Lo sé - dijo Sirius sonriéndole.  
  
Hermione se rió del comportamiento de su pareja, Sirius le ofreció el brazo y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron en la puerta se encontraron con James y Lily y Remus y su pareja.  
  
-Hola Remus - saludo Hermione.  
  
-Hola Lena, te ves hermosa.  
  
-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.  
  
-¿Y yo? - dijo James sonriendo infantilmente. Lily le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo, todos se rieron.  
  
-Tu también te ves muy bien James -dio Hermione riéndose - pero ¿quien eres?  
  
-Soy Bond, James Bond - dijo James muy serio. Todos se rieron (Sirius y Remus también habían visto las películas en casa de James y el padre de Anna era muggle.)  
  
-Les presento a Anna - dijo Remus.  
  
-Hola - dijeron todos.  
  
-Un gusto - dijo Anna sonriendo. Anna iba disfrazada de hada del bosque, con un vestido corto, verde, con un bordado de hojas en verde oscuro. Llevaba sandalias cafés con tiritas amarradas alrededor de la pierna hasta la altura de la rodilla. Llevaba un collar con una flor de plata. El pelo lo tenía suelto, un poco más arriba que media espalda de color castaño y ojos marrones. La piel la tenía ligeramente bronceada. Tenía flores enlazadas en el cabello.  
  
-¿De que casa eres? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Soy de Ravenclaw - Anna la miró unos segundos - tu eres la hermana de Malfoy, que llegó hace unas semanas de Beauxbatons ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí - dijo sonriendo, aunque falsamente. La única verdad que había dicho la chica fue que había llegado hace unas semanas, pero no era ni Malfoy ni de Beauxbatons.  
  
Unos minutos después llegó Peter con su pareja, una chica de pelo negro y corto y ojos miel, que iba disfrazada de bailarina de charleston, con un traje plateado con flequillos azules. La chica era muy simpática y se llamaba Grace.  
  
-¿Entramos? - dijo Remus.  
  
-Claro, vamos - dijo Sirius.  
  
Las cuatros parejas entraron al Gran Comedor. Las mesas eran de cuatro así que hubieron de juntar dos. La primera parte de la noche era una cena. En cada mesa sólo habían estudiantes de una casa, lo que, según Hermione, era curioso, ya que el baile era para 'mejorar la convivencia'.  
  
Los merodeadores hablaban en voz baja.  
  
-¿Trajeron sus varitas? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Si - dijeron los otros tres.  
  
-Ok - dijo James - todos ya saben que hacer. Cuando yo les de la señal ustedes deben actuar rápido y con cuidado y esconder la varita para que no hayan sospechas sobre nosotros.  
  
-Prongs - dijo Remus sonriendo - van a haber muchas sospechas sobre nosotros, generalmente nos culpan a nosotros. Créeme.  
  
-Quise decir que no habrá pruebas - dijo James también sonriendo. Era verdad. Ellos eran los causantes de la mayoría de las bromas que se hacían en Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius se levantó y se puso detras de Hermione. Le ofreció la mano.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar? - le preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Me encantaría - dijo sonriendo.  
  
Ambos fueron a la pista de baile, siendo acompañados unos minutos después por las otras tres parejas con quienes compartieron mesa. Luego de un par de canciones el grupo de música que estaba animando el baile, que Hermione desconocía, decidió tocar una canción lenta.  
  
Sirius puso sus manos en las caderas de Hermione y ésta puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Al principio ambos estaban un poco tensos, pero luego se relajaron y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y cerró los ojos. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la música. Muchas de las parejas que bailaban los miraban. Algunas chicas con envidia, otras pensando en lo tiernos que se veían.  
  
En otro lugar de la pista James bailaba de la misma forma con Lily. Su pelirroja, pensó. Sabía que estaba enamorado, pero ahora se dio cuenta que realmente la quería, no como un simple capricho de tener a la chica que lo rechazaba, sino que lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella, sostenerla en sus brazos como ahora. James la acercó más a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Se lo iba a pedir... '¿aceptará?' Pensó.  
  
En otro lugar Remus y Anna bailaban  
  
-Vaya Remus, hemos avanzado mucho ¿sabes? - se rió suavemente - hace unas semanas te ofreciste a acompañarme a la biblioteca y ahora estamos bailando juntos.  
  
-¿Sabes otra cosa? -dijo Remus apartándose ligeramente de ella para mirarla a los ojos - me gusta hacia donde vamos.  
  
-Y ¿a dónde vamos Remus Lupin? - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-A donde tu quieras - Anna se rió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Remus. Suspiró. Le encantaba ese chico, era muy tierno y dulce con ella.  
  
-Remus...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Me encanta esta canción - Remus sonrió y siguieron bailando.  
  
.....................................  
  
Siento la tardanza, pero vine a mi casa por las vacaciones, y acabo de terminar el capítulo, y creo que voy a tardar un poco en escribir el próximo (si no lo subo para el 31 de Diciembre, significa que deben esperar un ratito, porque significa que no alcancé a escribirlo y me fui a la playita, jeje ^.^)  
  
Antes quiero decirles lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo debido a que publicaron algunas cosas bien desagradables sobre mi fic en una página y creo que cualquiera se siente mal; pensé seriamente en no seguir escribiendo, y lo tenía asimilado, pero leí los reviews y unas cosas sobre lo que le pasó a otra autora (parecido a lo mío) y en la Orden Siriusana le dieron su apoyo, pero ella dejó de escribir... pero realmente les doy las gracias a ustedes, porque recibí hartos reviews y todos muy lindos.  
  
Reviews!!!!!  
  
Shumara: jajajajaja me demoré un poco en el capítulo, pero aquí está ¿que te pareció? No es muy revelador, pero igual salen datitos importantes. Sí!!! El amor es muy dulce!! Sobre todo si incluye a cualquier merodeador (excepto a la rata, pero es porque por alguna extraña razón no me agrada ¬¬) Ah! Padfoot es Canuto en inglés, Prongs es Cornamenta, Moony es Lunático y Wormtail es Colagusano ^.^ es que me gustan más en inglés... Bye!!!  
  
Yo-Io-I: Sipes! Un poco de interés por la autora, jeje... Yo toy bem!! Y tú? (jeje) jajajaja sipes! Que curioso que le haya gustado tanto el ciervo ¿no? ¿por qué será? Jajajajja ¿sabes? Todavía no tengo completamente planeada la broma! Solo una parte... jeje, ya la verás en el proximo capítulo (ya voy en la página 12 de word y quiero subirlo hoy y realmente me da sueñito seguir escribiendo, jeje) Bye!!!  
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black: jajajaja bueno, fuiste la tercera en dejar review!!! ^.^ y sí, estoy un poco loca, (obsesionada con TODO según mi orientadora del colegio, cuando le dije que me gustaban todas las carreras y áreas y que no me decidía por ninguna) . Sí, creo que son 9 horas... jajajaja para que dejen de funcionar mis neuronas me bastan los exámenes finales del cole!!! (son tan estresantes que salgo de ellos riéndome por todo y haciendo cada comentario u.u) jajajajaja Sí!!!! Lo dejó plantado: que mal, con lo cute que me lo imagino... pero Sirius es mejor ¿a que sí?. Jajajaja Yo también me lo imaginaba medio pervertido tratando de sacarla del escote (yo tengo amigos así ¬¬ ) No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gusta que se mortifique por algo que no tuvo la culpa (si, la pelirroja esta loca!!! Aunque yo también habría bajado para acariciar al ciervo ^.~) jajajajaja, no desesperes mujer!! No me mates todavía.... jajajaja si, algo por el estilo planea Lucius (y Snape? El sólo lo apoya... u.u) tu suegro??? Jajajaja por Draco??? A que no es un bombón!!! Grr sexy! Jajajajaja ¡Sí! Los actores de ESDLA me encantan!!! Desde los adorables hobbits pasando por el (suspiro) guapo Legolas (I love O.B.) hasta el sexy (grrr) Strider (lo siento, lo acepto, me gusta más desarreglado que cómo rey...) Viggo es taaaaan sexy!!! Y te apoyo, me gusta más como Aragorn que como ... Viggo jeje lo has visto en A Walk On The Moon??? ^.~ . jajajaja sipes, ya estoy de vacaciones... que mala... exámen de matemáticas... mi profe se parece a Hitler... jeje le cambié la descripción!!!! Es que me aburrí de que todas tengan ojitos de colores azules, verdes y deruvados...(yo tengo los ojos miel) y... ejem... hablando de tintura: ¿sabes si esa tintura que dura 20 lavados se quita a los 20 lavados? Es que como es verano me quiero teñir el pelo, pero solo quiero que me dure los 20 lavados!!! (me salí muchísimo del tema, pero que le voy a hacer...) Bye!!!  
  
EmilyWolen: Gracias!!! Que emoción que te haya gustado! Jeje, sí, esta muchísimo mejor con los merodeadores. Marauders Rules! (me emocioné ¬¬) Bye!  
  
Cygni: Gracias... jajajaja tu sabes... nunca terminaremos de entender a Dumbledore, el sabe porque hace sus cosas (aunque a veces se equivoca en mala cofcof OotP cofcof) Bye!!!  
  
Looony Moony: Gracias ^.~ ¿sabes? No me había dado cuenta que tu nombre tenía tres "o" en looony y no 2; creo que estoy cada día más despistada u.u Bye!  
  
Merly: Hola! jajajajaja bueno, aquí esta la continuación... jeje Sí, va a aparecer Harry, pero al final del fic y creo que te darás cuenta con quien se va a quedar pronto ^.^ realmente creo que no vas a desilusionarte con el final, pero tal vez no va a hacer lo que esperabas, va a estar medio raro, pero... ah! Te dejo de enredar (y de enredarme)... bye!  
  
Anne: Hola! jajajaja si, el final como que quedó lleno de intrigas ¿no? Va una resuelta: quedan todavía algunas por resolver!!! Bye!!  
  
Francys: Hola! Uy! Tal vez me quieras matar ¿no? Es que realmente andaba muy poco inspirada por lo que dije en el comienzo de mi 'espacio' (jeje, es decir, el final de cada capítulo)... pero si sigo recibiendo reviews como lo he hecho hasta ahora de gente tan linda como ustedes (es que hay que ser muy linda para dejar reviews diciendo que les gusta algo que otra persona ha creado) bueno, seguiré escribiendo y ahí si que va el capítulo largo!!! ^.^ bye!!!!  
  
Herms Malfoy: Hola! Wow! Eres de la orden! Hermana mía! Jeje gracias! Aquí esta la continuación, pues... bye!!!  
  
Yo-Io-I: DE NUEVO!!!! jajajajaja a mi también me ha pasado!!! T.T es frustrante... snif.. gracias!! Si... yo también pienso lo mismo que tú. Hice un pequeño flash-Back, aunque si me lo pides puedo hacer otro si es que te interesa saber un poco más sobre ellos (ya que escribo tanto para mí como para mis reviewers!!!!! ^.^) Bye bye!  
  
Hcate: Hola!!!! Gracias!!! De verdad que sus reviews me hacen sentir infinitamente mejor (leíste lo que puse arriba u.u que penita) al parecer no hay reglas conmigo... antes prácticamente uno por día y luego me salte ¿cuanto? Una semana? O más? (que constante ¬¬') gracias!!!! Que emoción!!!! Snif!! Te abrazaría pero ejem... internet, computador, u.u no puedo... gracias, muchísimas gracias, me emociona demasiado eso!!! Adri!! Que eres linda! *.* mi amigui por internet!!! Jajajajaja bueno, aquí le puse a una pareja para no ser tan mala, pero no le voy a poner una novia! Me niego a torturar así a un pobre personaje!!! Jeje bueno, aquí ya descubriste quien era el de la carta!!! Bueno, creo que de todos lo reviews, en este acertaste menos u.u pero en parte, porque si van a cambiar todo, porque algo ha de hacerse ¿no? Pero no van a ir al futuro para eso (no debí haber dicho eso : tengo complejo de Hagrid) aunque ¿sabes? Tu idea no está mala... jeje Besos!!! Bye!!  
  
Hikaru: Muchas gracias!!! Jajajajaja yo también descubrí esta pareja por casualidad; estaba media aburrida y ya había leído gran parte de los fics que me interesaban y empecé a poner parejas al azar y caí en esta pareja, y mi cabecita maquinó una historia y : ¡Aquí está! Jeje bueno, aquí esta la actualización ^.^ ¡sí! Devuélvannos a Sirius!!!!!!! Él no esta muerto!!! T.T buaaaaa (según mis amigas estoy loca porque no lo acepto... ) te apoyo en la huelga.. no! Me encantan los reviews y estoy encantada con el tuyo!!!  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: jajajajajja ¿verdad que es un lío? Jeje lo siento por dejarlos con la duda, este capítulo también lo dejé un poco inconcluso, pero es que les quería subir rápido este para que no pensaran que deserté... jeje no la has visto? Te la recomiendo!!!! Esta buenísima!!!! Sigo viendo estrellitas y suspirando (y babeando un poco, vale decir) ya la he visto dos veces!!! Uy! Vas a tener un comienzo de año maravilloso!!!! Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tus enredos!!! Son graciosos!!! ^.^! bye bye!!!  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: hola!!! Gracias!!!! Jajajaja me halagas! Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado!!!  
  
May Potter: gracias por avisarme, creo que no me hubiera enterado nunca de no haber sido por tí, muchas gracias también por los ánimos, créeme que los necesité para escribir este capítulo...  
  
Bye!  
  
See u soon.  
  
Isabelle Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder. 


	8. Un baile, decisiones y arreglos II

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling... u.u  
  
Un baile decisiones y arreglos Parte II  
  
Probablemente era porque los merodeadores estaban demasiado ocupados con sus parejas o porque la canción era suave y dulce, pero el hecho era que el ambiente era romántico, tierno, relajado (para más de alguno, cursi y asfixiante y para las fans de los merodeadores era el peor baile al cual habían asistido...)  
  
James se sentía como en el cielo bailando con Lily, y las canciones románticas y lentas ayudaban mucho al momento, no quería separarse de ella, Lily tampoco quería separarse de él, siguieron así por un par de canciones. De pronto James se fija en quienes están bailando cerca de ellos, nada menos que ciertos Slytherin a quienes estaba tratando de localizar (claro, antes de haber comenzado a bailar con Lily, porque desde ese momento se olvidó de todo...) James los miró y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su boca.  
  
James tomó su varita entre sus dedos y murmuró algunas palabras tan suavemente que Lily no alcanzó a escuchar. De su varita emergió una única chispa pequeña, casi invisible, que subió hasta el techo y ahí explotó sin hacer ruido, una explosión suave, que sólo fue vista por 3 personas más.  
  
Sirius estaba bailando con Hermione, ambos estaban relajados y felices por estar en los brazos del otro. Solo había algo que podría separarlos, algo que Sirius vio y le causó una gran sonrisa en su rostro: una chispa explotando cerca del techo del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Lena - murmuró Sirius.  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Hora del espectáculo.  
  
Hermione sabía sobre la broma, pero había decidido no ser parte de ella, pero no podía negarse a sí misma que le divertiría mucho ver a su "querido hermanito" sumido en la vergüenza... aunque nunca lo reconocería públicamente.  
  
Ambos (todavía bailando) se comenzaron a deslizar suavemente hacia donde estaba James.  
  
-Anna - dijo Remus mirando a la chica.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Anna, yo - de pronto Remus miró hacia el techo y perdió el hilo de la conversación... la señal de James ya había sido enviada.  
  
-¿Remus?  
  
-Anna, ¿me acompañas hasta donde están los demás chicos? - Anna lo miró inquisitivamente.  
  
-¿Van a hacer una broma?  
  
Remus sonrió nerviosamente. 'Parece que ya no tengo la imagen del buen chico prefecto... ' pensó.  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
-Ok, vamos... - dijo ella sonriéndole.  
  
Remus se rió dulcemente al igual que Anna, ambos se miraron y Remus se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso, causando que Anna se sonrojara. Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba James, ambos con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Peter bailaba con Grace en otro lugar del Gran Comedor, al ver la señal de James, se separó de Grace.  
  
-Grace, debo irme donde los chicos.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo Grace visiblemente confundida, en un momento estaban bailando y al siguiente debía ir con sus amigos... De pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza - ¿Van a hacer una broma?  
  
-Ehhh... sí - dijo Peter en voz baja y extremadamente confidencial.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos, los cuales parecían brillar de la emoción.  
  
-Genial - murmuró. - ¡vamos!  
  
Un minuto después los ocho se encontraban reunidos bailando. Los cuatro merodeadores tenían sus varitas en la mano. Al mismo tiempo asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron un par de hechizos. Luego de unos segundos los que estaban cerca comenzaron a reírse, seguidos luego por el resto de las parejas del baile (excepto por los Slytherin...)  
  
Lucius, quien iba vestido de vampiro con un traje y capa negra, estaba bailando con Narcisa, quien vestía de Vampiresa, con un vestido negro extremadamente apretado, con un gran escote y un tajo al lado derecho. Usaba unos zapatos de taco aguja.  
  
Severus estaba bailando con una Slytherin de pelo rubio. Ninguno de los chicos pudo averiguar cual era el disfraz de Snape, en realidad se veía bastante normal, pues estaba completamente vestido de negro. La pareja de Snape iba disfrazada de marinera, con una cortísima falda azul y una apretada blusa blanca de marinera. Llevaba unas botas largas de taco. (parecía una sailor moon ¬¬).  
  
Luego de que los merodeadores pronunciaran sus hechizos ambas parejas cambiaron sus disfraces, logrando crear una escena muy graciosa, pero que a la vez podría resultar traumática para alguien sensible...  
  
Lucius estaba disfrazado de vampiresa y Snape de marinera, mostrando sus piernas desnudas y arqueadas por usar tacos altos, los cuales obviamente no estaban acostumbrados a usar, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente traumático, estaba el horrible maquillaje que llevaba.  
  
Lucius se sorprendió al mirarse y descubrir la manera en la que estaba vestido, pero la sorpresa duró un segundo, siendo inmediatamente reemplazada por enojo, rabia e ira. Sus ojos grises parecían escupir chispas y sus dientes estaban apretados tan fuerte que parecía que se romperían en cualquier instante.  
  
Snape no estaba menos enfurecido que Lucius, y sabía exactamente quienes eran los únicos seres tan despreciables, bajos, vulgares, tan Gryffindor, como para hacer tal afrenta en contra de ellos: Potter y su estúpido grupito, podría apostar su cabeza a que había sido idea de Black. Vio a Lucius, quien parecía que iba a explotar de rabia, y luego observó que dirigía su (furiosa) mirada hacía un lugar específico, el dirigió su mirada hasta allí, por supuesto, eran los idiotas Gryffindor y sus parejitas...  
  
Todos (excepto Slytherins) se reían de los chicos, lo que hacía que la rabia de Lucius creciera cada vez más, su mirada encontró al grupito de Gryffindor más detestable que hubiera existido en Hogwarts desde su creación, un grupo de amantes de sangre-sucia, de sangres-sucias, de traidores... como los odiaba, y lo sabía, o si... lo sabía, estaba completamente seguro que ellos eran los causantes de su vergüenza, de su miseria...  
  
-¡Ustedes fueron! - dijo Lucius furioso, pero en vez del tono grave de voz que lograba atemorizar hasta a los más valientes, de su garganta solo fue emitida una voz aguda, un mero chillido fuerte, lo que causó más risas en el gran comedor - me las van a pagar, malditos Gryffindor...  
  
Los chicos lo miraban tratando de contener la risa o de al menos sentirse amenazados, pero al verlo vestido de mujer y con esa voz chillona, cualquier temor a una venganza se reducía a nada (aunque dudo que aún con su tono de voz amenazante y bueno, vestido apropiadamente, hubiera logrado amenazar a los merodeadores).  
  
-Vaya Malfoy - dijo James - te ves muy bien...  
  
-Lucius, estas libre mañana en la noche - le dijo seductoramente Sirius, para luego comenzar a reír.  
  
Lucius comenzó a mirar los rostros de todos los presente, hasta que se detuvo en uno.  
  
-¡Tu estuviste metida en esto! - chilló indicando a Hermione quien seguía con una sonrisa en la cara al ver la singular escena - veamos si la sonrisa te dura hasta final de año.  
  
Hermione intentó no mostrarse afectada por la amenaza de Lucius, pero algo en su interior le decía que Lucius hablaba en serio, que realmente planeaba algo...  
  
Lucius se dio la vuelta y salió airado del Gran Comedor, seguido por Severus. Los tacos hacían sonido y caminaban de forma extraña, lo que causó todavía más risas, les siguieron las dos chicas, quienes habían estado calladas vestidas con ropas que les quedaban evidentemente grandes, pero no lograban verse tan graciosas como sus parejas.  
  
Lugo de unos minutos en que los alumnos de Hogwarts lograron recobrar el aire y calmarse, el baile siguió. Por supuesto que todos sabían quienes habían hecho la broma, pero, como dijo Dumbledore: no tenemos ninguna prueba que nos indique quienes fueron los causantes de todo esto.  
  
James tenía razón: no tenían pruebas...  
  
-Lily - dijo James.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Vamos al jardín? Es que aquí la atmósfera esta un poco pesada y...  
  
-Claro - dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
Ambos caminaron hasta el jardín riéndose de las caras que pusieron Lucius y Snape, y se sentaron en una banca mirándose a los ojos.  
  
Hermione trataba de no sentirse amenazada por Lucius, tal ves sólo lo había dicho para asustarla, pues quería desquitarse con alguien... ¿y si no?  
  
-¿Lena? - preguntó Sirius sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Que pasa?  
  
-Oh, nada Sirius, nada de que preocuparse.  
  
-Pero tu pareces algo preocupada - dijo insistente - ¿Es por lo que dijo Malfoy?  
  
Hermione miró el piso, pero se lleno de fuerzas y levantó la cara y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, no es nada, ya te lo dije.  
  
-Lena, tu sabes que yo no dejaría que te hiciera algo - dijo mirándola a los ojos, serio.  
  
-Gracias Sirius - dijo Hermione algo sonrojada por lo tierno que era con ella.  
  
Las luces se prendieron y Dumbledore dio por finalizado el baile.  
  
-¿Os puedo acompañar hasta vuestros aposentos, mi bella dama? - dijo Sirius sonriéndole galantemente y ofreciéndole su brazo.  
  
-Sería un placer mi gentil caballero - dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego.  
  
Caminaron del brazo hasta la sala común, en donde se sentaron en un sillón y conversaron un rato, sobre el baile, la broma y demás.  
  
Un rato después entraron Lily y James tomados de la mano con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ambos se miraban tiernamente.  
  
-Buenas noches James - dijo Lily soñadoramente.  
  
-Buenas noches amor - dijo James con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.  
  
Ambos subieron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones sin siquiera notar que sus amigos estaban sentados en la sala común.  
  
-¿Que fue eso? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Algo que voy a averiguar en seguida - dijo Sirius levantándose rápidamente - buenas noche.  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius - dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el dormitorio de séptimo. Ella también quería saber que había pasado.  
  
Cuando entró a la pieza notó que la única despierta era Lily, quien estaba acostada en su cara mirando hacia el techo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-mmm... ¿Lily? - dijo Hermione mirándola y sonriendo - ¿me podrías explicar que paso en la sala común?  
  
Lily tan solo suspiró.  
  
-¿Lily? - volvió a preguntar Hermione.  
  
-James, james... él me lo preguntó...  
  
-¿Que cosa?  
  
-Y le dije que sí.  
  
-¿A qué?  
  
-Y luego me besó.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿te besó? - dijo Hermione sorprendida, luego le sonrió- ¿Y?  
  
-Fuimos muy felices para siempre  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme confusión a la historia de su amiga, luego de pensarlo unos momentos y de salir del shock de la última frase articuló una palabra: ¿Qué?  
  
-Helena - dijo Lily sentándose en la cama y mirándola fijamente, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro - soy la novia de James.  
  
Luego de decir eso hubo unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales la sonrisa de Lily se agrandó aún mas y Hermione abrió la boca en señal de asombro, luego pestañeó un par de veces para luego sonreír.  
  
-Felicidades Lily - dijo sinceramente feliz.  
  
-Gracias - dijo Lily sonriendo. Ambas se abrazaron y conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sí, lo sé, el capítulo estuvo corto, y sí, me demoré harto a causa de mis vacaciones... pero les quise dejar algo lo más antes posible ^.^ De todas maneras en cuanto suba este capítulo me pongo a trabajar inmediatamente en el próximo!!!  
  
Ok, entonces: ReViEwS!!!!  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black  
  
Gracias, gracias y más gracias!!! Y bueno, ojalá tengas razón sobre la gente que insulta a otros, por que si así fuera debiera sentirme honrada ¿no? ^.^ jajajjajajaja, si bueno, gajes del oficio!!! Jeje bueno, y sobre tu pregunta, realmente no sé como te unes a las clony Marauders!!! ^.^ y gracias a ti me acabo de dar cuenta que mi grupo de msn se llama muy parecido: clan Marauder... ufff.. no lo había notado... bueno, cuidate mucho y nuevamente: gracias!  
  
annita69 Lupin-Black  
  
jajajajaja dedicada a ti la escena pues!!!! Después de todo fue tu idea la de una anna para Rensie!!! ^.^ jajajajaja bueno, gracias por la motivación, y por el aprecio que le tengo a mi vida, publiqué este capítulo, jajaja y pienso seguir con la historia, ya estoy mas tranquila, creo que fue la rabia del momento... sobre la descripción de Anna, si, exacto, la cambié porque realmente estaba aburridísima de los ojitos de colores de los personajes femeninos!!! Y también por tí, jeje... aunque no se que alego si me compré lentes de contacto (o lentillas) u.u jeje asi que estas con una obsesión con el licántropo más lindo, tierno, cutie, sexy e inteligente de la historia? Me pregunto por que será... jajjajajaja ojalá que ya la hayas visto, porque realmente es buena, si ya la viste (El Retorno del Rey) me encontrarás la razón (de otra manera te mato ¬¬) Te hiciste mechitas? Jeje... yo tenía visos rubios en el pelo, digo tenía, porque hace 10 dias me lo teñí caoba, pero no es permanente, dura 6 semanas ^.^ me dan miedo los cambios absolutamente drásticos e irreversibles: lo más drástico que he hecho fue hacerme una base (algunos le dicen permanente, es cando te haces miles de rulitos en el pelo, es que yo lo tengo liso y ya me tenía aburrida) pero eso fue hace 4 años... El lío de la página parece haber terminado, recibieron muchos reclamos de personas que encontraban injusto que criticaran a tantos autores y bla bla, asi que lo cerraron (por ahora) si lo abren de nuevo (y me entero ¬¬) te aviso ^.^ bye bye!  
  
Malfoy-Obsession  
  
ufff... si, pensé en dejarlo, soy culpable.... pero mejor dejemos de lado los enredos que me enredo (¿?) jejeje ^.^ jajajaja pues lo voy a leer ahorita!! Siempre feliz de leer fics!!! ^.^ gracias por lo que dijiste de mi fic!! Y bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, no voy a dejar el fic! ^.^ gracias x tu apoyo!!!! Bye!  
  
Looony Moony  
  
Jajajajaja sipes, yo también creo que se veían lindos ^.~ jeje, y bueno, ya sabes lo de la bromita!!!! Jeje bye bye!!!!  
  
Yo-Io-I  
  
Hola!!! Bueno, un poco loca, sí... tienes toda la razón, ¿sabes? Creo que realmente no debería haber actuado tan irracionalmente y pensar dejar algo que me gusta por que alguien decidió que no era bueno, por que, como tu misma escribiste: no se puede complacer a todos... si, yo también me la imaginé como Drew Barrymore... jeje... bueno, no se van a enterar de la verdad por medio del incidente, de eso ya te diste cuenta, pero en el proximo capítulo... uff... Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo (muy atrasado) para tí también!!!!! Gracias!!! Bye!!  
  
HIKARU  
  
Hola!! Gracias por tu comentario, me saco una sonrisa, creeme!! ^.^y si! Harry va a salir, no creo que en un futuro inmediato, pero si en uno próximo, aunque creo que sera nombrado en el fic muuuuuuuy pronto ^.~ Si!!!!! Queremos a Sirius de Vuelta!!!! Snif, snif... bye bye!  
  
herms Malfoy  
  
gracias! Bueno, no lo continué muy pronto por que estaba de vacaciones en la playita, jeje, pero aquí esta el próximo capítulo! Bye bye!  
  
Emilywolen  
  
Jajajajaja si, creo que nadie se enteraría si el viejo desapareciera, jajaja pero en fin, que se le va a hacer... (matarlo ¬¬ ) : pero no desesperéis, jeje, en el próximo capítulo se cumple el plazo de la esfera, y ya veras lo que pasa... besos! Bye bye!  
  
Lourdes Ariki  
  
Hola!! Bueno, no te sientas culpable, por que en realidad ¿quien no ha dejado reviews alguna vez? ^.^ te agradezco entonces mucho tu review, ya que bueno, en este momento necesitaba algo de apoyo extra ^.^, jeje jajajaja, bueno, tu razonamiento es increíblemente parecido al mío ^.^, jeje (creo que estoy abusando de esa carita u.u) no te culpo, a mi también me gusta hablar como bebe, es muy cute! O.o ¿envidia? ¿por mí? Sabes... realmente deberías escribir no más, ya que no te imaginas lo que me costó publicar esto por el gran temor de que nadie leyera mi historia, e imagina la sorpresa de que alguien me diga que me envidia! Yo digo que publiques!!! ¿eres de la orden? ¡Hermanita! (jeje) yo soy relativamente nueva en la orden y conozco a muy pocas (u.u) ¿tienes msn? ^.~ si es que tienes el que más ocupo es: celeste_262 @ hotmail con mucho cariño, me despido bye bye!!  
  
Hcate  
  
Jeje, siento decepcionarte u.u pero, bueno, como tu dijiste, al menos van a haber merodeadores en el futuro ^.^ en el próximo capítulo, jeje jajajajajaj bueno, la carta era del viejo guardián del tiempo, no creo que la rata traidora vaya porque... me cae mal ¬¬ (¿a quien no?) gracias!!! Bueno, espero que tu paciencia haya sido suficiente, jeje, bye bye!!!!  
  
Isa  
  
Gracias, sipes... decidi continuar con él, y he aquí la prueba de ello!! Jajaja ¡¡¡¡Sirius y Jamsie son lo mejor , los amo *.* ¡!! (y tengo la 'ligera' sospecha que tu también ^.^ )Gracias por tu comentario, jeje, y gracias por los ánimos, ^.^ bye bye!!!!  
  
Meiko Akiyama  
  
Primero que todo, espero que hayas continuado leyendo la historia, (supongo que si lees el review es por eso...) y quiero decirte que tu review fue realmente el que más me agradó, el que más me dio gusto leer. Segundo; bueno, creo que en el momento en el que escribí mi mensaje todavía estaba muy alterada por lo que había leído, y me dejé llevar por las emociones, pero ahora, que ya llevo un tiempo para poder calmarme y mirar de una manera objetiva la crítica, realmente he comenzado a pensar en ella como crítica constructiva, aún cuando no creo que esa fue la intención de la autora. He pensado mucho en la forma de cambiar el fic de manera que los personajes dejen de actuar como no lo son, pero a estas alturas es algo difícil, pero haré lo que más pueda. No creo que haya manera de pensar que me tienes envidia, pues sé que tus comentarios son ciertos y realmente puedo decir que fue una buena crítica, además reconozco los errores que he cometido cambiando la actitud de algunos personajes, y como ya dije, trataré de enmendarlos. Muchas gracias por tu review, me despido de ti con sincero cariño y admiración...  
  
sara fenix black  
  
hola!!! Muy bien y tú?? Bueno, no se a ti, pero a mi me gusta caundo hay capítulos actualizados en un fic que leo, así que espero que si habían 4 capítulos arriba te hayas alegrado. ^.^ Y sé que demoré en este, pero no lo podía subir antes... jajajaja supongo que tus preguntas las descubriras a lo largo del fic. Besos, bye!!  
  
Viola  
  
Gracias, he aquí el próximo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, con cariño... me despido.  
  
Isa  
  
Hola de nuevo!!! Que gusto!! Tuve dos reviews tuyos!!! ^.^ ¡que emoción! Bueno, como ya obviamente te has dado cuenta, ya subí el proximo capítulo (o sea, este) besos!!!! Bye!  
  
Sagui  
  
Siento haber matado a Harry, pero era necesario para la trama!! U.u jajajajaja, yo también pensé en eso y me cabeceé mucho, pero pensé que podrían tener 10 meses de diferencia!! Y entonces existe la posibilidad de que hayan ido en el mismo año, bueno, ese es mi razonamiento.. jeje gracias!!!! Te voy a agregar a mi msn!! Bye  
  
See u soon  
  
Con mucho cariño  
  
Belle  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder  
  
Marauders Rules!!! 


	9. Orígenes

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan... no es mío.  
  
Orígenes  
  
Hermione ese día se levantó muy pensativa. Se duchó rápidamente apenas poniendo atención a lo que hacía. Abrió su baúl y sacó su uniforme. Se comenzó a poner las medias, la falda y cuando estaba abotonándose la blusa Lily salió del baño.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó Lily risueña.  
  
-Ehhh... - murmuró Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿poniéndome ropa? - dijo insegura.  
  
-Oh... ¿y te pones uniforme?  
  
Hermione miró lo que se estaba poniendo antes de afirmar con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Aún cuando nos dieron el día libre? - dijo Lily casi riéndose.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo Hermione parpadeando repetidamente. De pronto abrió los ojos - ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado... claro.  
  
Hermione se quedó pensativa un par de segundos mirando su baúl, su mente estaba divagando y pensando que esa noche la esfera la llevaría a su tiempo, volvería a donde pertenece...  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Lena? ¿Estás ahí? - dijo Lily pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos. Hermione se sobresaltó y la miró.  
  
-Eh, sí...  
  
-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Lily entre preocupada y divertida.  
  
-Sí, no te preocupes - dijo Hermione sonriéndole.  
  
-Uff, al parecer no tan bien... sigues ahí parada sin elegir tu ropa... algunas personas queremos alcanzar a desayunar... así que - dijo revolviendo el baúl de Hermione - te buscaré algo.  
  
Luego de unos minutos Lily se detuvo y miró a Hermione algo ofuscada.  
  
-Tienes solo túnicas - le dijo.  
  
Hermione la miró y sonrió. La Señora Malfoy se había encargado de proporcionarle ropa, según Hermione, trataba de reemplazar con ella a su hija...  
  
-Sí, la Señora Malfoy se preocupa de mi ropa - dijo Hermione distraídamente.  
  
Lily la miró confundida, estaba segura de haber escuchado decir a Helena 'Señora Malfoy' en vez de mamá o madre... pero le restó importancia al asunto pensando en que probablemente los Malfoy se trataban así entre ellos, fríamente. Por lo tanto no le comentó nada.  
  
-Bueno - dijo Lily - yo te prestaré algo de ropa muggle.  
  
Lily sacó de su baúl unos jeans azules con flores bordadas en el borde del pantalón, una polera blanca strapless y encima un chaleco celeste.  
  
-Ponte esto - le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias - le respondió Hermione.  
  
Luego de unos minutos ambas bajaron a la sala común donde los merodeadores las esperaban con cara algo enfadada.  
  
-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en bajar? - dijo James frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿Por que nos esperaron? - le preguntó Lily acercándose.  
  
-Por que te quería ver - dijo James acercándose a ella quedando separados por escasos centímetros. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego se dieron un beso.  
  
-¡No hagan eso en público! - gritó Sirius - ¿qué no ven que hay infantes presentes? - dijo mientras señalaba a unos estudiantes de primero que los miraban divertidos (algunos perplejos ante la actitud de Sirius)  
  
Lily y James dejaron de besarse para reírse tanto de la cara de horror de Sirius como de la cara de los niños de primero (que miraban divertidos y algunos asustados a Sirius)  
  
Todos bajaron juntos a desayunar. Se sentaron juntos como generalmente lo hacían y comenzaron a comer y a conversar. Hermione ni siquiera había puesto comida en su plato, solo lo miraba con extrema concentración. Parecía una estatua, lo único que demostraba que estaba viva era su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración y sus ojos pestañeando de vez en cuando.  
  
Su mente divagaba en lo que ocurriría esa misma noche, dejaría todo eso, todo la vida que llevaba en aquel tiempo, a todos sus nuevos amigos, a la nueva felicidad que la embargaba, a la nueva persona por la cual se sentía atraída... Ella misma recriminaba esos pensamientos, pensaba en que debía reaccionar y darse cuenta que su novio había muerto hace unas cuantas semanas y ella ya estaba pensando en otro chico, pero, como se repetía continuamente durante los últimos días, ella no podía mandar a sus sentimientos  
  
Hermione levantó la vista y recorrió los rostros de sus amigos, apenas escuchaba lo que decían, sentía como si entre ella y ellos hubiera un vidrio... los escuchaba lejanos, pero los veía con claridad, felices, riéndose. Miró a Peter, le era difícil creer que los traicionaría, no podía negar haberlo visto de mala manera en cuanto lo conoció, pero ahora pensaba que era un chico tímido, pero simpático, y entendía porque James creyó en él. Pero su mente le recordaba constantemente que su novio (no - se corrigió - ex-novio) perdió a sus padres por su culpa.  
  
Suspiró. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué debía dejar el mundo del cual ahora era parte?  
  
De pronto notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Era Sirius.  
  
-¿Vamos? - le dijo Sirius  
  
Hermione sólo le sonrió y se levantó de la mesa sin haber tocado la comida.  
  
-Chicos - dijo Hermione a los demás mientras salían del gran comedor. Los demás la miraron.  
  
-¿Saben que los quiero mucho? - dijo ella sonriéndoles. Todos la miraron atónitos y extrañados.  
  
-Lena ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó Lily  
  
-Sí - suspiró ella - me siento bien - Hermione sabía que era una mentira. No se sentía bien, se sentía triste.  
  
Hermione se levantó de su cama, era de noche. No se había puesto pijama, pero sí se había puesto una túnica, ya que no pretendía llevarse la ropa de Lily al futuro. Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. Sostuvo la esfera en sus manos, la miró detenidamente, luego la dejó en la mesa. Unos minutos después la volvió a sostener en sus manos.  
  
-En cualquier momento darán las 12 - pensó - y ya será el primer viernes de Febrero...  
  
Miró el reloj y observó como el segundero se acercaba peligrosamente hacia las 12, en pocos segundos daría la media noche... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
  
Una luz como un relámpago iluminó la sala común, Hermione sintió como esa luz la tiraba hacia el centro de la esfera, y como a la vez luego de sentirse asfixiada por la fuerza, la dejaba ir, la soltaba, la presión disminuía y Hermione cayó en un sillón.  
  
-¿Dónde... - Hermione no terminó su pregunta pues con sólo mirar alrededor de ella supo donde se encontraba: en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡James! - gritó Lily desde la pieza de las chicas de séptimo antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras - ¿Has visto a Lena? Tengo que contarle algo y no esta en la pieza.  
  
-No, lo siento, pero no la he visto desde ayer, desde la cena - contestó James. - Sirius, ¿has visto a Lena?  
  
-¿Quién, yo? - preguntó Sirius uniéndose a la conversación - ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¡Pregúntale a Lily!  
  
-Pero si yo la ando buscando - dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan? - preguntó Remus uniéndose al grupo.  
  
-¿Has visto a Lena? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-¿Que no está en su habitación? Lily sabe más que yo - dio Remus  
  
-Yo soy quien la busca.  
  
-¿A quién? - preguntó Peter.  
  
-¡A Lena! - gritaron James, Lily y Sirius a la vez.  
  
-Que alterados - murmuró Peter.  
  
-Tengo una idea - dijo Sirius. Los demás lo miraron. Sirius se subió a una mesa y gritó: ¿Alguien ha visto a Helena Malfoy?  
  
Por supuesto que toda la sala común lo miró. Quedaron en completo silencio. Luego de unos segundos Sirius bajó de la mesa.  
  
-Parece que nadie ha visto a Lena - dijo en voz baja.  
  
-Tal vez se la llevaron los ovnis - dijo Peter.  
  
-O se la comió alguna mascotita adorable de Hagrid... - dijo James.  
  
-O fue a nadar con el calamar gigante - acotó Sirius  
  
-O decidió cambiarse de casa y ahora es una Slytherin y es novia de Snape - dijo Peter  
  
Todos lo miraron con un gesto de evidente asco en sus rostros.  
  
-Ew!!! No digas eso que puedo quedar con trauma!! - dijo Sirius, los demás asintieron  
  
-A lo mejor bajó a desayunar temprano - dijo Remus.  
  
Los cinco bajaron al Gran Comedor, pero no había rastros de Lena por ahí. En cambio encontraron un nuevo ayudante para la búsqueda: Anna.  
  
Desde hace unos días Anna y Remus eran novios, para muchos, una de las parejas más lindas junto con Lily y James. Ya les parecía raro que Remus y Anna anduvieran separados: generalmente cuando tenían tiempo libre andaban juntos.  
  
Luego se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, pues pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero tampoco la encontraron en aquel lugar.  
  
-¿Desde cuando que no la ven? - preguntó Anna al grupo una vez que ya habían salido de la biblioteca-  
  
-Desde anoche cuando nos acostamos - contestó Lily, quien fue la última en verla.  
  
-¿Ya revisaron la habitación? - preguntó Anna.  
  
Lily la miró levantando una ceja: dah! Obvio...  
  
Anna rió ante la actitud de la pelirroja.  
  
-Me refiero a si revisaron sus cosas... tal vez dejó una nota o tiene una agenda con sus actividades o algo que nos de una pista de donde esta.  
  
-Oye, esa Sí que es una buena idea - dijo Lily  
  
-Oye pelirroja ¿Insinúas que nuestras ideas no son buenas? - dijo Sirius amenazante.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no Sirius! - dijo Lily - lo estoy afirmando - Lily sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Remus? - preguntó Anna.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Crees que sea correcto que entre a tu sala común? - Remus le dio un beso en la frente antes de responderle.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Chicos - dijo Peter - debo irme, tengo que cumplir un castigo con McGonagall por los pergaminos que quemé e su clase - suspiró - nos vemos luego. ¡Cuándo encuentren a Lena me avisan!  
  
Lily y Anna subieron a la pieza y registraron el baúl de Hermione. Había muchos libros, túnicas, plumas, tinteros...  
  
-¡Bingo! - gritó Lily - un cofre con cartas... mm... esta parece interesante,  
  
Las chicas bajaron las escaleras con un sobre en la mano.  
  
-¿Encontraron algo útil? - preguntó Sirius quien se estaba inquietando porque la chica no aparecía todavía.  
  
-Eso creo - dijo Lily.  
  
Le pasó el sobre a James. El sobre tenía, con letra de Hermione, escrito un mensaje o una especie de nota. James la leyó en voz alta.  
  
"Mapa hacia el guardián del tiempo: para cualquier duda"  
  
Los chicos se miraron confundidos y abrieron el sobre.  
  
"Estimada Señorita Granger: Para explicar algunos detalles sobre su regreso a su tiempo, por favor siga el mapa." - leyó James a continuación. Este mensaje dejó a todos más confundidos aún.  
  
-¿Que les parece si seguimos el mapa? - sugirió James luego de unos momentos de silencio.  
  
-Por mí esta bien - dijo Sirius parándose de su asiento.  
  
-Cuenten conmigo - dijo Lily. Luego de unos segundos todos acordaron que eso harían.  
  
Seguir el mapa no les costó mucho, y gracias a la astucia (o suerte) de Sirius lograron abrir la puerta hasta la sala en donde el guardián del tiempo se encontraba. Todo estaba igual que como Hermione lo había visto anteriormente, incluso el anciano escribía en la misma posición.  
  
-¿En que puedo ayudarlos, jóvenes? - preguntó el anciano.  
  
-Buscamos a una amiga... - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Y que los trae hasta aquí?  
  
-Esta carta - dijo James mostrando la carta/mapa.  
  
-Oh - dijo el anciano - buscan a la señorita Granger  
  
-No, a Helena Malfoy - dijo Lupin.  
  
El viejo pensó unos instantes y luego se dio cuenta y sonrió.  
  
-Me temo que no podrán verla de nuevo - dijo. Los chicos quedaron petrificados... ¿a qué se refería ese anciano con eso?  
  
-¿Cómo que no? - dijo Sirius enojado - ¡Le exijo que nos lleve hasta donde ella esta ahora!  
  
El anciano realmente, para su propia sorpresa, estaba pensando en mandarlos a través del tiempo. 'A lo mejor esta chica puede hacer algo por el futuro' pensó. Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, sabía sobre el futuro y sobre el pasado... tal ves un pequeño cambio tal como una persona más en el tiempo, podría traer grandes consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas... ¿debería arriesgarse? Sólo debería mandarlos a buscarla... suspiró profundamente, sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.  
  
-Chicos, quiero que tomen estas esferas, una para cada uno, más una para Her... Helena - 'ella les explicará luego' pensó - ¿quien se la llevará? Gracias señor Black., ahora, estas esferas los llevaran hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Helena, son las ocho con cincuenta y cinco minutos, a las nueve partirán. Tienen hasta las doce para encontrarla. Estas mismas esferas los traerán de regreso, la hayan encontrado o no. No les puedo dar más tiempo que ese.  
  
-Gracias - le dijo Sirius. Unos minutos después, mientras caminaban por un pasillo, una luz apareció y ellos desaparecieron..  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, y se dio cuenta, para su alivio, que la contraseña era la misma que la cual ocupaba antes de la pelea con Voldemort.  
  
Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero se sintió completamente desolada al ver en las paredes dibujos y tapices de serpientes de todos colores, al ver como los estandartes de Hogwarts y de las demás casas (aparte de Slytherin) habían sido sacados.  
  
Hermione miraba hacia el suelo mientras caminaba, la visión de los estandartes arrancados y cuadros quemados y rasgados le era desagradable, pero irremediablemente le dieron nauseas al ver en el frío piso de piedras manchas rojas, de sangre seca, vertida probablemente por un mortífago, perteneciente a algún inocente alumno o a algún leal profesor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta pareció cerrársele negando la entrada de aire a sus pulmones por el hecho de pensar en sus compañeros muertos.  
  
-El estar en el pasado me había hecho olvidar, o tal vez era lo que yo intentaba hacer, bloquear todo recuerdo, pero al ver esto, parece que todo el sufrimiento me hubiera llegado de golpe - pensaba mientras se sentaba detrás de una armadura..  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Anna.  
  
-Al parecer no nos movimos - dijo James mirando el pasillo en el cual se encontraban.  
  
-Ese viejo nos engañó - gruñó Sirius.  
  
-Esto no estaba aquí - dijo Lily señalando unos tapices de serpientes asesinando a personas.  
  
Todos miraron el tapiz y sintieron algo de asco, era realmente repugnante la manera en al cual las serpientes enterraban sus colmillos en la piel de los personajes.  
  
Decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era caminar. Para su horror solo anduvieron algunos metros antes de darse cuenta que se encontraban en un castillo igual a Hogwarts, pero que parecía tenebroso, espeluznante... maligno.  
  
-¿Es esto Hogwarts? - preguntó Remus mirando hacia las paredes de un aula vacía - es igual a Hogwarts, pero a la vez es muy diferente.  
  
-Son las serpientes: esta todo el lugar infectado de ellas, y de cuados que nunca antes había visto - dijo James.  
  
-Vamos, debemos encontrar a Helena cuanto antes - dijo Sirius antes de salir del aula.  
  
Todos sentían un gran peso en su pecho y tenían el mismo mal presentimiento: algo estaba realmente mal ahí.  
  
Luego de vagar sin rumbo por los pasillos durante algunos minutos divisaron una silueta. Parecía ser un hombre vestido de negro.  
  
-Disculpe - dijo James - ¿nos podría ayudar? Buscamos a Helena Malfoy  
  
El hombre se giró para mirar a quienes le habían hecho tal pregunta.  
  
-¿Helena Malfoy? No, no la conozco, pero debe andar por el castillo - dijo el hombre pensando que se trataba de un pariente de Lucius y por lo tanto que era partidaria de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Oh... gracias - dijo Sirius. De pronto el hombre pareció reaccionar, varios pensamientos inundaron su cabeza al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
  
-Bueno, nosotros... - comenzó James pero fue cortado por el hombre.  
  
-Harry Potter... ¿pero como?... yo te vi morir - balbuceó el hombre.  
  
-Creo que me confunde, mi nombre es James Potter - pero el hombre no lo escuchaba, en su cabeza solo existía un pensamiento: mata a Potter, quien revivió, y serás recompensado por el Señor Oscuro.  
  
Levantó su varita antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y la dirigió hacia el pecho de James.  
  
-Avada...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione se levantó y decidió que no sacaba nada con quedarse ahí, más le valía investigar que había estado ocurriendo mientras ella no estaba.  
  
Caminaba por pasillos oscuros y silenciosos hasta que de pronto comenzó a escuchar sonidos que rompían con el ambiente casi espeso que inundaba los pasillos. Esos sonidos se convirtieron en voces, las cuales se aclaraban cada vez más.  
  
-Harry Potter... pero como... yo te vi morir - escuchaba decir a una voz.  
  
-¿Harry esta vivo? - pensó Hermione sorprendida. Sin hacerse esperar Hermione comenzó a correr hacia las voces lo más rápido que podía, y cuando dobló por una esquina alcanzó a ver como un mortífago comenzaba a tomar su varita y luego la apuntaba hacia el pecho de ¿Harry? ¡no! Ese no era Harry... ¡era James!  
  
Hermione rápidamente apuntó con su varita hacia el mortífago.  
  
-Expeliarmus - gritó Hermione.  
  
-Avada... - el mortífago no había alcanzado a terminar de decir la maldición prohibida cuando salió volando por los aires hasta chocar con una pared.  
  
Lo chicos que apenas habían alcanzado a reaccionar miraron a Hermione quien todavía seguía sorprendida pues no se explicaba que estaban haciendo allí.  
  
-Lena... ¿qué diablos fue eso? - preguntó Sirius impactado porque alguien acababa de intentar matar a su mejor amigo.  
  
-¿Te refieres al mortífago que casi los mata? - dio Hermione algo enojada por la lenta reacción de los chicos.  
  
-Creo que Sirius sí se refiere a eso - dijo Remus.  
  
-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Te venimos a buscar - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione entre sorprendida y emocionada. Eso significaba que realmente les importaba a ellos...  
  
-No puedo creer que habías pensado irte para siempre, sin avisarnos, y a... aquí - dijo Lily.  
  
-Pero ¿donde estamos? ¿En Hogwarts? - preguntó James.  
  
-Eh.. sí - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pero es tenebroso, no es el castillo que conocemos - dijo Anna.  
  
-Eso también es cierto - confirmó Hermione.  
  
-Y hay mortífagos en Hogwarts - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Eso me temo - corroboró - ¿Cómo llegaron?  
  
-El viejo nos dijo - dijo James.  
  
-¿Por qué hay mortífagos en Hogwarts? - preguntó Remus.  
  
-¿Dumbledore? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Dumbledore trajo los mortífagos? - preguntó Sirius confundido.  
  
-No, el del tiempo - respondió James.  
  
-¿El del tiempo trajo los mortífagos? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-¿El guardián del tiempo es partidario de Voldemort y le ayudó a conseguir mortífagos? - preguntó Hermione confundiéndose.  
  
-¡Alto! - gritó Remus. Calmémonos y hablemos de a uno a la vez.  
  
-Sí, creo que eso es mejor - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Vaya vaya "querida" Hermione, hasta que apareciste - dijo una voz.  
  
El ruido de los chicos al conversar había llamado la atención de un mortífago que patrullaba por aquellos pasillos. Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar su nombre.  
  
-Zabini - dijo mientras apretaba su varita con fuerza - eres un mortífago... ¡estoy sorprendida! - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
Blaise sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente.  
  
-No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento al verte... mi señor se sentirá muy complacido si te llevo con él... te ha buscado por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Me siento honrada... estoy en la mira de Voldemort - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
-Eso te pasa por estar de lado del bueno para nada de Potter... ¿Te dolió mucho su muerte? Debe haber sido terrible perder a tus mejores amigos en un mismo día, también murió el pobretón ¿no?  
  
Hermione quien había permanecido impasible sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y como la ira la invadía, en cambio los demás (merodeadores, Lily y Anna) no sabían sobre que hablaban ambos chicos (por sobre todo James)  
  
-Zabini... te voy a matar - dijo Hermione.  
  
Luego todo fue muy rápido, ambos hicieron que la varita del contrincante saltara varios metros lejos y luego Hermione, cegada por la furia de que le restregaran en la cara que los seres a quienes más quería estaban muertos, y en un acto muy impulsivo (y por lo tanto anormal en ella) fue hacia Zabini y le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Zabini se enfureció, ¡la sangresucia lo había golpeado! Levantó la mano para golpearla pero fue detenido por un Petrificus Totalus de Sirius.  
  
Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba agitadamente mirando el suelo.  
  
-¿Helena? - preguntó Lily -¿que pasó recién? ¿de qué hablaban?  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó normalizar su respiración con éxito.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar - les murmuró.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a una sala vacía y se sentó en una de las sillas, los demás hicieron lo mismo, de manera que todos quedaron sentados en una especie de círculo mirándose a las caras.  
  
-¿Lena? - preguntó James.  
  
-Por ahí empezaremos - los demás la miraron confundidos - mi nombre no es Helena, ni tampoco soy una Malfoy, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy una estudiante de Gryffindor y soy... - Hermione se mordió el labio - fui... fui la novia de tu hijo James. Bienvenidos al futuro - les dijo suavemente con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-¿Qué? - dijo Remus - o sea que Voldemort gana poder...  
  
-Sí, haces unas semanas hubo un ataque en Hogwarts, y por una extraña razón, un collar, llegué al pasado.  
  
-Por eso te desmayaste en cuanto de vimos, por eso estabas en ese estado... no lo había pensado antes - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Me casaré con Lily? - preguntó James. Hermione se rió.  
  
-Tal vez - dijo sonriendo. Lily se sonrojó.  
  
-Esto es extraño... eres la novia de mi hijo - dijo James.  
  
-Era... - dijo Hermione mirando hacia el suelo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Mi hijo es malvado y cortó con la relación? - preguntó James inseguro.  
  
Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Al estar con Sirius se sentía bien, feliz, alegre. Había olvidado su pasado. Pero ahora, todo el dolor de la muerte de Harry la ahogaba. Ella miró a James y negó con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba.  
  
-Fue asesinado por Voldemort - dijo luego de un rato. Todos enmudecieron. Hermione de repente se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar - todos murieron...  
  
-¿Que tienes aquí? - se preguntó a si misma - no tienes a nadie, no tienes nada. Vuelve con ellos... tal vez puedas cambiar el futuro - se decía - puedes hacer algo con la información que tienes. Se supone que si estos viajes llegaran a ocurrir no hay que decir nada sobre el futuro para que no se altere, pero eso es lo que deseo ¿no? Es lo mejor... sólo debo intentar cambiar algunas cosas y... ojalá que pueda hacerlo- suspiró.  
  
-Ya van a ser las doce - dijo Remus.  
  
Sirius le extendió a Hermione una esfera. Ella la tomó entre sus manos.  
  
-Vuelve con nosotros... - le dijo tiernamente.  
  
"Vuelve al pasado, vive una nueva vida... tienes una nueva oportunidad" - se dijo a sí misma.  
  
Segundos después una gran luz inundó la sala y los chicos que ahí había desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola! Bueno, he aquí el capítulo, aunque debo confesarlo, me lo leí un par de veces, me gustó, pero hay algo que me molesta, pero no sé que es... en fin... díganme sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, o cualquier cosa ^.^  
  
¡ah! Si alguien me quiere agregar a su lista de contacto yo filí!! Es isabelle_black @ hotmail.com  
  
Ahora sí:  
  
REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Relley-chan  
  
Hola! Si... casi un mes ya.. wow que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿te llamas Helena? Que genial ^.^ (en realidad estoy pensando en la pelicula Troya, en donde Orly Bloom y Brad Pitt se pelean por Helena *.*) jajajaja suena bien!!! Sailor Slytherin? Sailor Grasa? Sailor Snape? Como sea el nombre! Pero tu presentación esta genial!!! ^.^ gracias!! Con cariño...  
  
herms malfoy  
  
gracias! Bueno, sí, tengo que poner más Sirius/Herm: en este tampoco había mucho u.u a mi también me hubiera gustado verlos vestidos de mujer ^.^ jeje  
  
Dan-07  
  
Hola amigui!!! ^.^ gracias! Sí! Ew! Snape con faldita! Jeje puede crearle un trauma a alguien '~' por lo de la frase que no entendiste quería decir que no se iban a enterar de que Hermione es del futuro por medio de la bromita (sino, como ya te diste cuenta, yendo al futuro) ¡Voy a ir a leer tu fic! ^.^ con mucho cariño...  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy   
  
Hi!!! Jajajajaja ok, aquí esta el otro capítulo! Mira que no quiero reviewers suicidadas ^.~ jajaja asi que un club anti-Lucius?? Jeje mira tú!!! ^.^ bueno, nos hablamos pronto hermanita (x la orden , jiji) con cariño...  
  
Ann  
  
Hola! Gracias!!! Sipes! Estoy con ganas de escribir, jeje, sobretodo ahora que ya tengo tiempo y estoy en mi casita, ^.^  
  
sara fenix black  
  
hola!!! Jiji ya sabes lo que pasó en el futuro, en realidad no fue mucho, pero el secreto de Hermione se reveló ^.^ jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado la bromita, jeje (me la tuve que pensar mucho, no se me ocurría nada ¬¬) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!!! Besos, con cariño...  
  
Isa  
  
Jajajaja a mí me emocionaron tus dos reviews, snif! ^.^ un snape como sailor moon es gracioso, pero puede llegar a un punto de trauma, verlo con faldita y botas (:S) pero... ^.^ igual me gustaría verlo así!!! Bueno, he aquí el capítulo, lo hice rápido ¿no? (para mí sí ¬¬) Con mucho cariño...  
  
-  
  
interesante nombre, jiji (es una bromita!!! No te vayas a enojar ^.^) bueno, sobre lo de Hermione, la decisión que tomó se supo en este capítulo: volver a la época de los merodeadores e intentar cambiar el futuro (es que un futuro donde todo sea gobernado x Voldie no es muy atrayente, sobre todo si tu sangre no es pura, jeje) y sobre la pareja de Hermione... ya se va a saber!!! ^.^  
  
Annita69 Lupin-Black  
  
Hola!!! De verdad me echabas de menos?? Que tierna eres!!!! Jajajaja bueno, hice este capítulo lo más rápido que pude! A mi me gusta Severus!! (no en ESE sentido, más bien me agrada) porque es tan malo, pero bueno (@.@) es que me encanta como trata a sus estudiantes, me da mucha risa! Jajajaja es que con cualquier merodeador (excepto Peter, que por mí no cuenta como uno) uno se sentiría en las nubes ¿no? (Belle soñando *o*)  
Sí!!! Trancos rules!!! Y el beso, oh my... casi muero ahogada en mis babas (ew!) es que es tan lindo y el MEDIO BESO que se dieron, aunque yo ya babeaba desde que Legolas fue a visitar a Frodo cuando despertó recién (después de las aguilas... y de Frodo 9 dedos, jeje) y cuando lo vi en la coronación quede viendo estrellitas, entenderás que para el beso yo ya estaba... uff... jeje ya me salí del tema ¿no? Sabes? Tu optimismo es impresionante!!! Yo estaba en la playa con uno de los chicos más lindos que conozco y que yo le gusto, cuando me llegó la regla... estuve echando humito de lo enojada, jeje (según mis amigas eso es profanación: yo tengo 15 y él 24, pero igual es tan tierno y lindo... ^.^) En fin, dejo mis tonterías sentimentales de lado, jeje y me despido. Con muchísimo cariño,  
  
Vacristel  
  
Hola!!! Gracias!!! (me emocionaste) ojalá que te sigan gustando los capítulos y que me digas cualquier cosa que no te agrade (ayuda! No sé que es lo que no me gusta de este capítulo,... ¬¬) ¿verdad? Lo que le hizo a Sirius es imperdonable... estaba envidiosa de que lo queríamos más a él que a ella y lo asesinó tirándolo por un velo!! ¿que diablos es eso? así no puede morir!!! UF, ya me calmé... gracias por tu review, con mucho cariño  
  
Car-o-line  
  
Hola!! Jajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, intentaré actualizar más rápido, jeje (este capítulo lo escribí rápido!!! ^.^ ) gracias!!!! Me despido! Besos! Bye!  
  
tizia-san  
  
Hola! Gracias!!! Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado ^.^ (aunque este tiene diálogos más enredados que el resto, jeje) jajajaja bye bye!!!  
  
See u soon  
  
Isabelle Black  
  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder  
  
P.D.: Este capítulo estuvo más largo ^.^ creo que es el más largo hasta ahora. 


	10. Diario de Vida

Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y en general todo le pertenece a Rowling  
  
Diarios de vida (y vida diaria)  
  
Los chicos aparecieron en la misma sala, todos estaban muy callados, nadie sabía que era correcto decir en esos momentos o si era correcto decir algo. El único intercambio que hubo entre ellos durante algunos minutos fue miradas.  
  
Hermione se mordía el labio nerviosamente. No sabía en lo que pensaban sus compañeros y amigos y su silencio la volvía aún más nerviosa.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamamos? - preguntó Lily rompiendo el incómodo silencio.  
  
-Lena esta bien. Después de todo, debo seguir con mi vida como Helena Malfoy - dijo en voz baja Hermione, un lado de ella alegre por que alguien había roto el silencio, pero el otro lado de ella estaba tenso por todas las preguntas no dichas, todas las preguntas que sus amigos tenían en mente...  
  
-Ok - dijo Lily, para luego sumirse nuevamente en un incómodo silencio.  
  
Remus se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia Hermione. Se arrodilló delante de ella y sujetó sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione, quién miraba el piso de piedra, levantó su rostro hacia Remus, quien le sonreía cálidamente.  
  
-No te preocupes, no discriminamos a los que no son de nuestro tiempo - le dijo bromeando. Le acarició la mejilla y luego le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz con su dedo - sonríe Lena, que todo lo que has vivido no ha pasado todavía.  
  
Hermione sonrió y quedó pensativa unos segundos, de pronto todo parecía más claro, Remus tenía toda la razón, nada de ello había pasado todavía, su deber no era lamentarse durante toda su vida por ello, sino que esforzarse por que no ocurra. Miro los rostros de sus amigos.  
  
-Vamos - dijo Remus - ya es hora de almorzar.  
  
Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a irse. Sólo quedaban en la habitación Sirius y Hermione.  
  
-Así que tenías un novio - dijo Sirius algo triste y muy pensativo.  
  
Hermione sólo asintió con su cabeza. 'Sirius' pensó Hermione 'diablos, porque su actitud me hiere tanto aunque él no haga nada...'  
  
-Ya veo... - Sirius se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
Hermione sintió como si de pronto le hubieran quitado el aire. Tenía que hacer algo... cualquier cosa  
  
-Sirius - le llamó. Sirius se giró y la miró a los ojos mientras ella se acercaba rápidamente a él - Gracias por ir por mí - le dijo, luego, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies, le besó en la mejilla rápidamente para luego salir de la sala para alcanzar a los demás.  
  
En cuanto ella se fue Sirius se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sonrió. La miró correr hacia sus demás amigos y se preguntó qué habría hecho si ella hubiera partido para siempre.  
  
-Probablemente me hubiera sentido vacío - se dijo. Miró el suelo - Probablemente hubiera perdido a la persona que quiero - se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y movió la cabeza para borrar cualquier pensamiento, pero ese pensamiento lo acompañó el resto del día.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cerca de una semana ya había pasado desde el viaje hacia el futuro, y aparte de las constantes preguntas de Sirius y James sobre su futuro y la invariable respuesta de Hermione: "tal vez", los días habían seguido su ritmo habitual.  
  
-¿Saben? Pociones apesta - dijo Sirius sentándose bajo un árbol.  
  
-Sirius, ya lo sabíamos - dijo James en el mismo tono de cansancio y algo de enfado de su amigo.  
  
-Siempre nos quitan puntos - seguía reclamando Sirius.  
  
-Y lo peor - continuó James.  
  
-Es que se los dan a los Slytherin - dijeron ambos con frustración.  
  
-Sin importar cuanto la pelirroja y Lena estudien, nunca nos dan los puntos - dijo Sirius.  
  
Lily y Hermione miraron a Sirius con una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo Voldemort (aunque probablemente no...)  
  
-Tengo una idea - dijo James  
  
-¿Cuál? - preguntó Remus.  
  
-Visitemos a Hagrid - dijo James, luego miró a Hermione - es el guardián de llaves de Hogwarts - le explicó.  
  
Hermione lo miró y sonrió - lo sé - le dijo.  
  
Los chicos le iban a preguntar, pero todos luego cayeron en la misma respuesta, ella lo conocía (o lo iba a conocer...)  
  
Caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y se encontraron con él afuera de la puerta mirando hacia el bosque Prohibido.  
  
-Hola Hagrid - dijo James.  
  
-Hola James - Dijo Hagrid, y luego miró a los demás - hola Sirius, Remus, Peter...  
  
-Ella es Lily, mi novia, Anna, la novia de Remus y Helena.  
  
-Hola chicas - les dijo Hagrid. Ellas le sonrieron simpáticamente.  
  
-¿Novia de Sirius? - preguntó con verdadera inocencia mirando a Hermione. Sirius solo se rió y Hermione se sonrojó.  
  
-No, es una amiga nuestra - dijo James sonriendo ante el color de Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo ha estado todo? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Bien, tu sabes... visito el bosque de vez en cuando, tengo que cuidar a algunas mascotitas que tengo por ahí.  
  
Los merodeadores y Hermione sonrieron nerviosamente. Ellos conocían la definición de mascotitas de Hagrid, que difería completamente de lo que el resto de las personas pensaba.  
  
Conversaron durante un rato, luego Hagrid les ofreció unos pastelitos que recién había preparado los cuales los chicos cortésmente habían rechazado, diciendo que no tenían hambre, pero sí le aceptaron una taza de té. El sol estaba cayendo por lo que decidieron volver al castillo.  
  
Por el camino todos estaban conversando animadamente y recién entonces Hermione notó un pequeño detalle que se le había pasado por alto.  
  
-Disculpa, James - le dijo en voz baja, de manera que los demás no escucharan - dijiste que Hagrid es el guardián de llaves de Hogwarts... ¿verdad?  
  
-Eh, sí, ¿por qué? - dijo James algo confundido.  
  
-Oh, nada, sólo verificaba algo - le dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
En cuanto llegaron a la sala común comenzó a pensar en Hagrid. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en cuanto una idea llegó a su cabeza.  
  
-Sí - se dijo a sí misma - podría funcionar...  
  
Durante los siguientes días Hermione iba a la biblioteca a perfeccionar su plan y a ver como se podía conseguir lo que necesitaba.  
  
Para el siguiente viernes ya lo tenía todo planeado, sólo necesitaba llevarlo a cabo. Dejó sus libros y pergaminos en la mesa de su pieza y salió a verificar algunos detalles.  
  
Lily acababa de subir a la pieza y encontró las cosas de Hermione tiradas sobre la mesa, lo que era muy extraño, porque generalmente ella las dejaba en total y completo orden. La curiosidad pudo más que ella. Se acercó a las cosas de Hermione y encontró arriba de todos unos pergaminos escritos por ella.  
  
Los chicos pasaron todo el día juntos, sólo entraban al castillo para comer, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaban fuera de éste, sentándose bajo los árboles o caminando por las orillas del lago.  
  
-Eh, chicos - dijo Hermione de dos horas después del almuerzo, llamando la atención de los demás.  
  
-¿Sí? - dijeron.  
  
-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca para terminar algunos ensayos de pociones y de historia de la magia - les dijo antes de salir caminando rápidamente para evitar más preguntas.  
  
Hermione caminó hasta su habitación, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y bajó a la sala común. Revisó que no hubiera nadie para luego entrar a la chimenea y decir con voz segura: Habitación de Helena Malfoy.  
  
Sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor y luego, sin poder evitarlo, cayó al piso de su habitación. Se levantó, sacudió su capa y observó su habitación. No podía evitar sentirse maravillada ante ella, le encantaba. Vio que todo seguía tal como ella lo había dejado. De pronto escuchó un ruido y dirigió su vista hacia chimenea. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.  
  
-¡Sirius! - dijo Hermione - ¿Qué...?  
  
Hermione no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando James apareció por la chimenea, seguido luego por Lily, Remus y Anna. Iban a ir con Peter, pero no lo pudieron encontrar.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Hermione molesta.  
  
-Te seguimos - dijo James.  
  
-¡Duh! Eso es obvio... ¿Por qué? - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Para ayudarte a obtener algo para ayudar a Hagrid a recuperar su dignidad porque fue culpado injustamente por algo que no cometió - recitó Remus rápidamente.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supieron? - preguntó Hermione bastante sorprendida.  
  
-Ella nos dijo - dijo rápidamente Sirius apuntando con su dedo a Lily.  
  
-¿Lily? - preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.  
  
-Dejaste en tu escritorio tu plan escrito detalladamente y sin querer lo leí.  
  
-Sin querer... - murmuró Hermione alzando una ceja. Luego suspiró - bueno, supongo que no se van a ir ¿verdad?  
  
Los chicos la miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por supuesto que no se irían...  
  
-Ok, entonces síganme, que tenemos que llegar hasta el despacho de Richard - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Lena... creo que esto puede servir - dijo James levantando una capa.  
  
-¡La capa de invisibilidad! ¿cómo no pensé en eso?  
  
-¿Cómo... - James no terminó su pregunta, porque él mismo descubrió la respuesta, en el futuro se había enterado de la existencia de su capa.  
  
Los seis salieron de la habitación de Hermione y se encontraron en un pasillo amplio, iban muy silenciosos, todos metidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
'La capa probablemente se expande mágicamente' - pensaba Hermione ya que todos cabían bajo ella.  
  
Luego de unos cuantos pasillos, escaleras y más pasillos Hermione se detuvo.  
  
-Es aquí - murmuró.  
  
Salió de la capa y puso su oído pegada a la puerta con el fin de escuchar si había alguien dentro. No escuchó nada. Les hizo una señal a los chicos y todos entraron.  
  
El despacho de Richard era muy grande y tenía cientos de libros ordenados en estanterías.  
  
-Wow - dijo Hermione - pensé que guardaría todos sus libros en la biblioteca.  
  
-Al parecer no - dijo Anna mirando los libros.  
  
Comenzaron a buscar el diario de Tom Riddle. En ese momento Hermione agradeció que Lily se hubiera entrometido en sus cosas o si no estaría quizás hasta que horas tratando de encontrar el dichoso libro.  
  
Hermione luego de un (gran) rato se giró y abrió un cajón del escritorio. Comenzó a buscar en él. No había ningún libro. Abrió el siguiente y así continuó hasta llegar al último.  
  
Estaba cerrado, pero el candado cedió a un simple alohomora y debajo de unos papeles Hermione encontró lo que buscaban.  
  
Miró a los chicos que buscaban en las estanterías y sonrió.  
  
-Lo tengo - les dijo. Todos se giraron hacia ella.  
  
-¿Cómo supiste...? - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Un presentimiento - dijo Hermione.  
  
Luego de ordenar los libros y dejar todo como lo habían encontrado volvieron a la habitación de Hermione. Acababan de quitarse la capa cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Los chicos se cubrieron con la capa y Hermione quedó afuera. En seguida entró Leonor Malfoy.  
  
-Helena - dijo algo sorprendida - iba a mandar a llamarte - una oleada de miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de la Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Sí? - dijo con voz insegura. Sentía que sus piernas le temblaban.  
  
-Richard necesita verte, quiero que estés presentable - dijo Leonor mirándola de arriba a abajo. Unos segundos después entró una mujer de unos 30 años con mirada severa - Ella te preparará. Es una ocasión especial.  
  
-¿Qué hacías aquí? - le preguntó Leonor inquisitivamente.  
  
Hermione sentía como los ojos de Leonor examinaba cada movimiento que hacía. Su cerebro buscaba ansioso una respuesta que Leonor encontrara satisfactoria y que alejara cualquier sospecha de ella.  
  
-Necesitaba una túnica color esmeralda ya que no tenía ninguna en mi baúl y creo que el verde combina con mi cabello - dijo Hermione usando el razonamiento que Pansy habría ocupado.  
  
Sirius se golpeó la cabeza y pensó que era la excusa más tonta jamás inventada, James tan sólo abrió la boca en asombro y Lily pensaba que Hermione tenía más cerebro como para inventar tal estupidez.  
  
Pero al contrario de las suposiciones de los chicos Leonor sonrió y se marchó de la habitación calmadamente.  
  
La mujer que acompañaba a Leonor abrió el armario de Hermione y comenzó a sacar túnicas ante la asombrada y extrañada mirada de ésta quien todavía no entendía que estaba pasando allí.  
  
-El esmeralda combina con tu cabello y con tus ojos castaños - dijo al mujer ahora mirando a Hermione - pero yo recomendaría para la ocasión una túnica color verde oscuro.  
  
-¿Qué ocasión? - preguntó Hermione ignorando la recomendación de la mujer.  
  
La mujer parecía algo nerviosa, pero recobró la compostura y le dijo severamente.  
  
-Señorita Malfoy, no debería preguntar tanto, no es propio de una dama, además si así lo mandan los señores Malfoy, usted debe obedecer.  
  
Hermione pensaba responderle y comenzar a alegar sobre la modernización y los nuevos tiempos, pero su mente le decía que se quedara callara y no dejara que los demás sospecharan que realmente le importaba poco ser una Malfoy, de hecho, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
Siguió el consejo de su mente.  
  
La mujer le pasó una túnica color verde oscuro y le dijo que se la pusiera. Hermione entró al baño y se la puso.  
  
Sirius, aún cuando la tensión y el temor de ser descubiertos por los Malfoy lo estaban matando, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía Hermione. La señora la peinó y le dijo que esperara hasta que la mandaran a llamar. Hermione esperaba que la mujer se fuera, pero al contrario, se quedó parada al frente de la puerta como un perro guardián.  
  
Hermione sacó con mucho cuidado, sin que la mujer lo notara, un papel, una pluma y un tintero y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño.  
  
Ahí escribió una nota rápida para sus amigos y salió.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación dejó caer el pergamino en el suelo cerca de la cama (y cerca de donde sus amigos se escondían) pero fuera del alcance de la vista de su guardián.  
  
-Es hora - dijo Leonor Malfoy, quien acababa de entrar. Hermione siguió a Leonor y salió de la habitación seguida por la mujer no sin antes mirar hacia la supuesta vacía habitación.  
  
Lily salió de la protección de la capa y recogió la nota, justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y Lily alcanzó a ponerse bajo la capa justo a tiempo.  
  
Dos mujeres comenzaron a meterse entre las cosas de Hermione, entre sus túnicas, bajo la cama, en unos pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, entró Leonor.  
  
-¿Y? - dijo  
  
-Está limpia - contestó una de las dos mujeres.  
  
-Lo suponía - dijo Leonor sonriendo.  
  
Luego de ordenar las cosas se retiraron.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Anna.  
  
-Al parecer querían asegurarse de que Lena no fuera algún espía o algo así - contestó Remus.  
  
-Lily, ¿Qué dice la nota? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Dice: 'Chicos, en cuanto yo me vaya quiero que ustedes vuelvan en seguida a Hogwarts, ¡no se atrevan a esperarme! No tiene porqué arriesgarse de ese modo... Yo volveré lo más pronto posible... Con Cariño Hermione G.  
  
Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos.  
  
-Bueno, debemos volver - dijo James.  
  
Tomaron unos polvos flú que habían traído y uno a uno volvieron a Hogwarts.  
  
-Deberíamos habernos quedado - dijo Lily en la sala común.  
  
Todos se encontraban sentados frente al fuego esperando a Hermione.  
  
-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no vuelve? - dijo Sirius parándose del sillón.  
  
-Calma Padfoot, va a llegar en cualquier minuto - dijo James  
  
-¿Quién tiene el diario? - preguntó Remus.  
  
-Yo lo guardé en mi baúl - contestó Lily.  
  
Luego todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir o qué hacer. De vez en cuando miraban el fuego o la puerta, pero Hermione todavía no llegaba. Pasaron horas antes de que el retrato se abriera y entrara Hermione en su uniforme de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Estas bien? - preguntó Sirius  
  
-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Lily.  
  
-¿Notaron la ausencia del diario? - preguntó James.  
  
-¿Qué querían? - preguntó Remus.  
  
Hermione los miró sonriente.  
  
-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, era solo una reunión familiar, eso era todo. - dijo Hermione sonriendo - y estoy algo cansada así que me voy a la cama. Hablamos mañana y ahí vemos cuando le decimos al Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Sin darles tiempo para hablar Hermione subió las escaleras.  
  
Se acostó muy pensativa, daba vueltas en su cama y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Richard había dicho. Cerró los ojos y lentamente el sueño comenzó a adueñarse de ella. Su último pensamiento del día fue dedicado a Dumbledore: hablaré con él mañana. Luego se hundió en sus sueños.  
  
La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente, al menos para Hermione. En menos de media hora ella y Lily se encontraban listas para bajar a la sala común. Ahí se sentaron en los sillones y se dedicaron a conversar, a los quince minutos James, Sirius y Remus bajaron a la sala común. Al parecer Peter no quiso bajar alegando que todavía era demasiado temprano.  
  
-¿y? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-¿Y qué? - preguntó Lily.  
  
-¿Cuándo hablamos con Dumbledore? - contestó James.  
  
-Yo digo que en este mismo instante - dijo Hermione.  
  
Los otros asintieron y unos minutos después ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, donde seguramente el director ya se encontraría desayunando. Hermione se dirigió hacia el con paso seguro.  
  
-Buenos días Profesor, necesitamos hablar con usted en cuanto termine su desayuno - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Claro, señorita Malfoy, ya terminé, si gusta usted y sus amigos pueden acompañarme en este minuto a mi oficina - dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirándola a través de sus anteojos de medialuna.  
  
Hermione asintió y le comunicó la noticia a los demás. Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar frente a una gárgola.  
  
-Cheesecake de frambuesa - dijo el director. Luego subieron por una pequeña escalera y entraron a su oficina.  
  
-¿Sobre que desean conversar? - preguntó el director mirando curiosamente a los cinco alumnos en frente de él.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a contarle que con ese diario se podía probar que Hagrid no había abierto la cámara de los secretos.  
  
-Tenga cuidado al abrirlo profesor - le dijo Hermione recordando el año en que un basilisco la petrificó...  
  
-Bueno, profesor, eso era todo, ahora debemos irnos - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Adiós, chicos - dijo.  
  
-Profesor, puedo hablar con usted en privado... - preguntó Hermione.  
  
El profesor asintió levemente con la cabeza y esperó a que los demás se marcharan.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore - dijo Hermione - quiero preguntarle algo.  
  
-Tiene toda la libertad de hacerlo - le dijo para luego sonreírle cálidamente.  
  
-¿Puedo ingresar a la Orden del Fénix? - El director se turbó por unos segundos, esperando probablemente una pregunta muy diferente.  
  
-Supongo que se enteró de ella en el futuro. Y como debe saber, no puede ingresar por no haber terminado su educación escolar.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
-Profesor, usted debe estar enterado que los Malfoy son una gran y poderosa familia con tendencia a las Artes Oscuras y discriminación por ascendencia - dijo Hermione, y sin dejar tiempo para alguna señal de asentimiento del director, continuó - y creo no equivocarme al decir que también sabe que apoyan a Lord Voldemort.  
  
El director la observó por unos momentos sin saber hacia donde iba la charla sobre los Malfoy, aunque teniendo una ligera sospecha.  
  
-Y como privilegio por ser una Malfoy y probablemente para evitar que su "hija" se opusiera a los ideales de Voldemort, me ofrecieron convertirme en mortífago.  
  
El director la miró y suspiró, tenía la sospecha que le habían preguntado eso.  
  
'De esa manera' pensó 'puedo hacer algo para combatir a Voldemort, vine al pasado para intentar hacer un cambio, y si no me arriesgo, no lograré nada y todos los que quiero morirán...'  
  
-Por eso quiero convertirme en un espía de la Orden en las filas de Voldemort - concluyó Hermione.  
  
-Usted sabe que es muy peligroso y que no puedo arriesgar la vida de un estudiante.  
  
Hermione solía seguía los consejos del director, pero esta vez era algo en que su entera convicción le decía que debía hacer, lo había estado pensando y creía que ella tenía la razón. Sabía que al menos debía intentar insistir a través de razones...  
  
-Profesor - dijo y luego esperó un par de segundos antes de seguir - usted no está arriesgando mi vida... yo la estoy arriesgando. La estoy arriesgando por mis ideales y por la gente que perdió o va perder a quienes quieren, por los que van a morir... Profesor, yo me volveré espía, y si no es por la orden del Fénix, enviaré mi información al ministerio o al profeta, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, además - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - no es como si pudiera declinar la oferta...  
  
El profesor meditó lo último por unos segundos y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Señorita Malfoy, pensaré su propuesta - Hermione inclinó la cabeza a manera de despedida, murmuró un suave "gracias" y salió de la habitación - Fawkes, ¿puedes ir por Minerva' - preguntó mirando a su fénix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola, soy yo! (duh!) ^.~ ¿que les pareció la propuesta de Richard? Jeje, bueno, ahora los:  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Annita_69 Lupin-Black:  
  
Hola! ¿como estás? Hace más o menos una semanita que no sabía de tí!!! Jajajajaja sipes! Ya eres oficialmente la novia del licántropo más cute (y sexy... e inteligente... y adorable... etc.) en la historia de la humanidad, jeje ¿que estas insinuando sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer? ¡malpensada! ¬¬ lo único que pasó fue que me sentí incómoda y no pude bañarme en el mar... jajajajaja ya arreglé eso del día libre, fue un detallito del cual no me había dado cuenta, jeje, pero ya está arregladito!!! (tanto dimituvo, que parezco Ned Flanders...) Me encantar como Severus trata a sus estudiantes! Es que es tan cruel, jeje, y es tan justo y equitativo (cof cof) "Draco, estas leyendo, 20 puntos para Slytherin" "Harry, respiraste muy fuerte, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor", jajajajaja sí, tus reviews son largos, y me encantan, jeje besos, me despido con mucho cariño...  
  
Tizia-san:  
  
Hola! ¿que tal? Jeje, si, probablemente eso era lo que no me gustaba (de manera inconsciente, jajajaja) ya arreglé lo de los clases, jeje, en que habré estado pensando cuando escribí eso??!! @_@ jajajajajajaja wow.. jajajajaja ¿Harry o Sirius? No te voy a decir, jeje (no contaban con mi astucia! ¬¬ no, en serio, se va a saber completamente en el epílogo que onda con todos, jeje... soy muuuuy mala... aunque probablemente lo descubran todos antes ¬¬u) nos leemos (jajajaja) me despido con cariño,  
  
Sara Fenix Black  
  
Hola!! ¿como estas? Espero que bien, jeje si, tienes razón: ¿como se puede alguien negar a volver si te lo pide Sirius? *o* jajajajajaja dijiste que las soprendiera con un nuevo capítulo ¿que opinas de la sorpresita? ¿de la propuesta de Richard? Jeje, bueno, espero que nos leamos (jeje ) pronto, jajajajaja con mycho cariño, me despido, jeje  
  
Isa  
  
¡Hola! ¡Obvio que te puedes agregar a mi msn!! ^.^ no tienes para que preguntar, jeje y lo de las clases, jeje... ejem... ya lo arregé ¬¬ se me fue el detallito, tal vez eso era lo que no me gustaba del capítulo (mi subconsciente me lo estaba advirtiendo, pero no le hice caso...) me despido con mucho cariño!!!  
  
Herms_Malfoy  
  
Hola hola! Jeje bueno, no lo subí taaaaan pronto, pero de todas maneras ya esta aquí, jeje ¿que te pareció el capítulo? Jiji ¿te gusta la pareja Hermione-Malfoy? Es genial ¿no? Bueno, en fin, jeje me despido con cariño!!!  
  
Francys  
  
Hola! No hay problema, con esto de las vacaciones, uno se atrasa en todo (menos en diversión, jeje) tuve que hacer milagros para tener este capítulo nuevo arribita, jajajaja (son las 9 a.m. y que yo esté despierta a esta hora ES un milagro... en la tarde mi querido hermanito ocupa el computador y no me lo pasa ni aunque le pague... ya lo he intentado ¬¬) besos, bye bye!!!  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy  
  
Hola! Jajajaja si, lo que pasa es que si me conecto a msn no avanzo nada en la historia, jajajajaja me pongo a conversar y uff... espero que nos encontremos en msn!!! (voy a conectarme más, jeje ^.~) Besos, me despido con cariño,  
  
Herm25  
  
Hola! ¿como estas? ^.^que bueno que te guste mi fic!!! ^o^ y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo (no me demoré tanto, jeje) con cariño, me despido  
  
Dan-07  
  
Hola niña!!!!! ¿¿como 'ta?? Jeje bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta ya leí tu fanfic, te dejé un review!!! ^.~ ¿que problema tienes al publicar capítulos? Dímelo en el review o si tienes msn, ahí (mi mail es Isabelle_black @ hotmail.com) jajajajajaja dímelo a mí, he leído fics en que Zabini es hombre, otros en los que es mujer... uff y busqué en el libro, y en la selección en el primer libro solo dice que ésta (la selección) había terminado con Zabini, Blaise (Blaise se me hace un nombre mixto, jeje) bye bye! Cuidate, con cariño...  
  
Poly_Morgana_R  
  
Hola!!! Gracias!!! Si!!!! ¡Por un futuro en que los Sirius pueden vivir sin ser asesinados por primas sicópatas partidarias del mago tenebroso favorito de la web, jeje!! Jajajaja bueno, voy a mover los hilos en el próximo capítulo (lo tengo en mi cabecita, jeje y va a ser cute) muchos besos, con cariño...  
  
Isabelle Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauders  
  
Marauders Rules  
  
See u soon!!  
  
Ta ta! 


	11. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling  
  
Quidditch  
  
-El día no puede haber empezado peor – dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común. – primero Pociones, con nuestro amado profesor, al cual, por cierto, se le ocurrió quitarla A Gryffindor 20 puntos en cuanto entré por lo que probablemente iba a hacer.  
  
-Calma Padfoot... inhala, exhala, eso, eso – decía James - ¿donde estan las chicas?  
  
-Lily y Lena estan en la biblioteca estudiando – contestó Remus.  
  
-Los otros tres merodeadores lo miraron entre asustados y asqueados... no entendían como dos chicas tan lindas desperdiciaban sus horas en... libros.  
  
-Voy a ir a preguntarles si nos acompañan al campo de Quidditch a nuestra práctica – le dijo James a Sirius.  
  
-James, tú tienes más que claro que a tu novia no le gusta el Quidditch – le advirtió Remus.  
  
-Pero a lo mejor Lena la convence – dijo Sirius.  
  
Para resumir la entretenida y productiva discusión que se llevó a cabo en la biblioteca (de la cual los echaron), puedo decir que James y Sirius llegaron diciendo que iban a practicar, luego Lily les dijo que no le podía importar luego y finalmente a Sirius se le ocurrió la gran de pedirle apoyo a Lena, la cual, como todos sabemos, no es la mayor fan de Quidditch que ha pisado Hogwarts, de hecho, esta entre sus últimos intereses entre las materias impartidas en dicha escuela. Luego de cerca de media hora de discusión, que daba vueltas y vueltas (-es el mejor deporte – es aburrido, no me interesa...) los chicos se rindieron, ya que la práctica iba a comenzar.  
  
-Realmente no logro entender que es lo que tanto les llama la atención del Quidditch, son solo jugadores sobre escobas tirando pelotitas o en su defecto ¡persiguiéndolas! – dijo Lily exasperada y algo irritada por la reciente discusión.  
  
Helena se rió de su amiga, ella pensaba lo mismo, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había discutido con Harry y Ron sobre lo mismo.  
  
-Te entiendo, créeme – dijo Lena. Al ir distraída, Lena chocó con alguien, lo que hizo que se cayera – Auch.  
  
-Ten más cuidado – dijo una voz que había aprendido a reconocer.  
  
-Tu también deberías tener más cuidado, hermanito – dijo Hemione mirándolo amenazadoramente-  
  
-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí... a nuestra Gryffindor favorita – dijo Lucius – venían hablando de Quidditch, ¿verdad? Ja! Ya verán cuando humillemos a su patético grupo durante el partido... Todos ustedes, Gryffindor – escupiendo Gryffindor de igual manera en que Draco hubiera dicho Potter durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Maldita serpiente! Ya verás cuando les ganemos – dijo Hermione dejándose llevar por el enojo.  
  
-¿Ustedes? ¿la casa de traidores y sangresucias? – dijo burlón.  
  
-Ya verás que sí Lucius... ya verás como los derrotaremos... – dijo Hermione antes de tomar el brazo de Lily e irse enojada por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Que se cree? ¿que puede andar así por así amenazando a todo el que se le cruza porque es un Malfoy y una serpiente? – dijo Hermione enojada.  
  
-Sí –dijo Lily simplemente.  
  
Helena la miró como si Lily hubiera tenido la culpa de su agradable encuentro con Lucius, pero luego siguió con paso rápido a...  
  
-Lena –dijo Lily siendo tironeada por Hermione a través del pasillo.  
  
-mmm – gruñó Hermione.  
  
-¿A donde vamos?  
  
-Al campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Pero no nos interesa el Quidditch...  
  
Unos minutos después iban llegando las dos chicas al campo de Quidditch. James al verlas se dirigió hacia ellas. Sirius lo siguió.  
  
-Hola chicas... ¿que les hizo cambiar de opinión? – dijo James.  
  
-¿O se dieron cuenta de que el Quidditch es el mejor juego creado por al humanidad? – dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿O vinieron a ver al guapo capitán del equipo? – dijo un orgulloso James.  
  
Hermione se acercó amenazadoramente a James y lo agarró del cuello de la túnica de Quidditch. (una imagen bastante graciosa ya que Hermione era un fácilmente una cabeza más baja que James, y no representaba ninguna amenaza real, a menos que Hermione lo amenazara con su varita, lo cual no era el caso)  
  
-James Potter, considérate advertido, si no ganas este juego yo misma te lazo una bludger - dijo Lena. Luego sin decir una palabra más, se fue.  
  
-¿Que mosca le picó? – dio James todavía en shock.  
  
-Tuvo un amigable encuentro con Malfoy – dijo Lily.  
  
-Ohhh – dijeron James y Sirius mientras veían irse a Hermione.  
  
-Que carácter – murmuró James.  
  
-Es igual que el tuyo Lils – dijo Sirius mirando a la pelirroja.  
  
-ja ja ja – se rió sarcásticamente Lily antes de irse.  
  
-Y no es broma – le susurró James a Sirius antes de seguir con la práctica.  
  
Durante los siguientes días se repitió la misma secuencia:  
  
Desayuno  
  
Clases  
  
Almuerzo  
  
Clases  
  
Libre = Lily y Hermione a la biblioteca, Remus y Anna a los jardines, Sirius y James a práctica de Quidditch, Peter acompañaba a los chicos al campo de Quidditch. (aunque algunas tardes desaparecía, nadie sabe a donde)  
  
Hermione se vistió con una túnica ajustada roja y Lily con jeans y blusa roja. Luego bajaron a tomar desayuno.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿están preparados? – preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba a tomar desayuno.  
  
-Por supuesto – dijo Sirius comiendo por todo el equipo (al parecer los demás parecían padecer de falta de hambre o de exceso de nerviosismo)  
  
James miraba su plato y hablaba consigo mismo, probablemente repasando las jugadas mentalmente.  
  
-¿Sabes? –le dijo Lily – creo que mis Pomfrey también cura la locura. Aunque no aseguro nada.  
  
James ni siquiera se dio por aludido. De hecho, ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato.  
  
Minutos después de su locura temporal, James se levantó y dijo en voz alta:  
  
-Equipo de Gryffindor síganme al campo de Quidditch.  
  
El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se levantó rápidamente de sus asientos y al momento en que lo hicieron toda la mesa de Gryffindor los aplaudió con fuerza, seguido por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.  
  
Lily y Hermione los miraron y les sonrieron. Luego terminaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Obtuvieron unos puestos muy buenos, se sentaron y se pusieron a conversar animadamente.  
  
-James, dame dos minutos – dijo Sirius mirando a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Sirius, el partido va a comenzar – dio James.  
  
-Por favor...  
  
-No  
  
-Por fis  
  
-No.  
  
-Prongsie!!!  
  
-no me digas Prongsie.  
  
Sirius lo miró con ojitos de cachorro y James vio su reloj de pulsera.  
  
-Tienes dos minutos. ¿Que vas a hacer?  
  
-Gracias Prongs!! Y.. no es de tu interés.  
  
Sirius salió corriendo de los camarines del equipo, con el traje de Quidditch ya puesto, por lo que llamaba la atención, se detuvo y miró las gradas, luego sonrió y corrió hacia una de ellas, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, por supuesto que más de unas cuantas miradas lo observaban (¿que diablos esta haciendo? Era la pregunta común.)  
  
Hermione y Lily conversaba n y se reían mientras esperaba que el partido comenzara (lo que sería en algunos minutos.)  
  
-¡Lena! – gritó Sirius. Hermione se giró para quedar mirando bastante asombrada a Sirius.  
  
-Sirius... ¿Qué haces a...?  
  
Sirius corrió hacia ella, sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un rápido pero significativo beso, Hermione sintió que su pulso se agitaba, que sus mejillas se volvían rojas... Lo miró impresionada, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de comprender algo que ni ella misma sabía que era... por primera vez su cabeza estaba en blanco, solo mirando al chico delante de ella, mirando a sus ojos azules, su pelo negro azulado, su preciosa sonrisa.  
  
-James te lo dijo, pero yo te lo aseguró... vamos a ganar... ¿ok? – le dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione solo asintió, todavía impresionada.  
  
Sirius le dio un segundo beso, no uno dulce y tierno, sino uno fuerte, un poco más largo que el anterior, tal vez hasta posesivo, se separó de ella le sonrió y bajó corriendo la escalera de la grada para llegar al camarín.  
  
Todos los que habían visto la escena quedaron mudos, (que habían sido muchos) y miraban a Helena Malfoy (vale decir, la hermana de Lucius Malfoy, enemigo a muerte de Sirius Black)  
  
Hermione sintió que se iba a desmayar, su respiración agitada, su cara en evidente asombro. Se sentó para evitar caer, ya que sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, que las rodillas le temblaban. Miró hacia el suelo todavía asombrada.  
  
-Lily – dijo abriendo más los ojos.  
  
-Mmm -dijo Lily con la misma expresión de asombro y sorpresa que Hermione.  
  
-Sirius acaba de ...  
  
-Ah ha  
  
Hermione llevó una mano a su boca, la cual cubrió, luego una sonrisa gigante se formó en sus labios.  
  
-El partido Gryffindor versus Slytherin va a comenzar, el equipo de Gryffindor liderado...  
  
Hermione no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en las palabras del comentarista. El beso que Sirius le dio se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Levantó su vista y la dirigió hacia Sirius, quien en ese momento estaba golpeando una bludger hacia los Slytherin, luego dirigió su vista hacia Lily, quien miraba a James y gritaba y vitoreaba al equipo.  
  
-¡Vamos Gryffindor! – gritó y comenzó a imitar a su amiga.  
  
La puerta de la sala común se abrió dejando pasar a un gran grupo de alumnos celebrando, gritando, saltando, riendo. No había ni una sola persona en toda la torre que no estuviera celebrando el triunfo de los leones sobre las serpientes. Al rato después James y Sirius llegaron con cargamentos de cervezas de mantequillas, chocolates, papas fritas, snacks, y algunos licores no aptos para menores, pero como ellos decían: Esto hay que celebrarlo.  
  
-Lenita! – gritó Sirius – te dije que íbamos a ganar. Helena lo miró y le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
Los 7 (merodeadores más las tres chicas) se sentaron en una esquina de la sala común a festejar. Se tomaron algunas cervezas de mantequilla y comieron.  
  
-Y entonces justo cuando James iba a notar, vi como esa sucia serpiente lo estaba mirando y tomó el bate y ¡BUM! Lo golpeé con una bludger – decía emocionado Sirius.  
  
-Y entonces yo anoté – continuó James.  
  
Siguieron memorando las increíbles hazañas de ambos hasta muy tarde. Luego de muchas risas, comentarios y por supuesto de mucha comida más, la profesora McGonagall llegó a la sala común diciéndoles que ya era muy tarde y que deberían irse a la cama.  
  
Ya no estaban todos los alumnos en la sala común, pero al menos todos los de séptimo se encontraban celebrando aún, pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno tenía que acabar, y la profesora McGonagall se encargó de eso.  
  
-En cinco minutos los quiero a todos ustedes en sus camas -dijo antes de irse – vendré a revisar.  
  
Todos la miraron y por sus cabezas se imaginaron los hechizos o maldiciones que le dispararían a la pobre profesora.  
  
Lily se fue inmediatamente a la cama, al igual que James (sólo por quedar bien con Lily, y ser un buen niño), Remus fue a dejar a Anna y Peter siguió a James. Cinco minutos más tarde Remus llegó y subió. La profesora aún no llegaba a revisar.  
  
Sólo Hermione y Sirius quedaban en la habitación.  
  
-Buenas noches, Sirius – dijo Hermione.  
  
-Espera, Lena – dijo Sirius, tomándola del brazo.  
  
Hermione se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, la cercanía entre ambos la hacía sonrojar. Sirius notó el color rosa en sus mejillas y sonrió. Solía encontrar adorable como se veía sonrojada.  
  
-¿Sí? – le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Necesito decirte algo – dijo Sirius acercando su rostro al de ella.  
  
-¿mmm? – preguntó.  
  
-Que - su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella – yo... – sus labios estaban tan cerca que Hermione sentía su respiración - te amo.  
  
Hermione quedó helada por un segundo, segundo durante el cual Sirius terminó de acercar sus labios y los unió a los de ella.  
  
Hermione no correspondió el beso por un segundo, y cuando Sirius algo dolido comenzó a alejarse, Hermione apretó sus labios contra los suyos, tratando de retenerlo y devolviendo el beso, suavemente, tiernamente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SORRY PORQUE ES TAAAN CORTO....... PERO HERMS RIDDLE ME PIDIÓ QUE LO SUBIERA ASÍ NO MÁS (LINDA! PARA TÍ!) CONTESTO LOS REVIEWS PRONTO...  
  
SEE U  
  
Isabelle Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder! Marauders Rules 


	12. Sobre Amores

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan... no es mío, es de Rowling.  
  
Dedico este capítulo a mi sis (y mejor amiga x msn ^.^) Annie!!! (Annita69_Lupin-Black)  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Capítulo anterior:  
  
Hermione no correspondió el beso por un segundo, y cuando Sirius algo dolido comenzó a alejarse, Hermione apretó sus labios contra los suyos, tratando de retenerlo y devolviendo el beso, suavemente, tiernamente.   
  


* * *

  
Capítulo 12: Sobre Amores  
  
-¡Señorita Malfoy, Señor Black! – dijo una enojada profesora McGonagall  
  
Ambos se separaron rápidamente. La cara de Hermione se asemejaba increíblemente a un tomate maduro.  
  
-Vayan a acostarse. ¡Ahora! – dijo enojada la profesora.  
  
-Vaya profesora -comenzó Sirius – gracias... no sabía que fuera tan liberal... pero ya que tenemos su consentimiento, nos podemos ir a acostar ¿vamos Lena?  
  
La profesora abrió los ojos y se puso roja, aunque claro, de ira. Hermione estaba adquiriendo un saludable tomo púrpura.  
  
-VAYAN A ACOSTARSE A SUS RESPECTIVAS CAMAS. ¿LE QUEDO CLARO SEÑOR BLACK? – gritó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Hermione, quien estaba mirando el suelo, se dirigió lentamente a la escalera, todavía roja de vergüenza.  
  
-Buenas Noches, Sirius – murmuró.  
  
-Buenas noches, Lena -dijo en voz alta Sirius, para luego subir las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Lily - gritó Hermione – por qué no me despertaste.  
  
Hermione estaba recién levantándose de su cama y corriendo al baño, luego de una rápida (muy rápida) ducha, se vistió, se peinó y estuvo lista para comenzar su día.  
  
-Primera clase - dijo Hermione mientras metía algunos libros en su bolso.  
  
-Aritmacia – dijo Lily tranquilamente.  
  
Ambas bajaron al gran comedor, y se tomaron un rápido desayuno para luego llegar al aula de Aritmacia. Hermione se sentó y su cabeza se nubló con pensamientos sobre el beso de Sirius. Todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el beso, y eso la mantenía nerviosa, además de ese sentimiento de ahogo cada vez que lo veía, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, que le impidiera respirar calmada, como si tuviera algún problema en su cara, que hacía que sonriera cada vez que pensaba en él (situación que la hacía parecer bastante tonta... pues sonreía por nada a menudo)  
  
-Entonces hoy terminamos la tarea de pociones y el ensayo para Herbología – dijo Lily.  
  
-Y mañana hacemos el de Historia de la Magia – continuó Hermione anotando eso en una agenda.  
  
-James – gritó Lily. Hermione cerró los ojos por un segundo... si James estaba ahí, eso significaba que tenía que ver a Sirius, sin ponerse roja ni nerviosa, trató de mantenerse calmada y de su color natural; no lo logró.  
  
-Hola amor – dijo James abrazando a Lily. Lily le sonrió dulcemente – hola Lena.  
  
-Hola James, hola Sirius – dijo Hermione sonrojada. Ni James ni Lily lo notaron, Sirius en cambio, lo notó.  
  
-Hola Lena, hola Lily – dijo Sirius sin despegar la vista de Hermione – Lena... tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Sí... – dijo ella – Lily, me disculpas unos minutos.  
  
-Claro – dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
Sirius y Hermione Caminaron hasta llegar a una sala vacía, se detuvieron y entraron. Pasaron algunos segundos, que parecieron horas, durante los cuales Hermione se dedicó a mirar el piso y Sirius a mirar a través de una ventana.  
  
Sirius decidió romper el incómodo silencio.  
  
-Lena... yo... ya te dije lo que tenía que decir... yo... – dijo jugando con sus manos y evitando a mirada de Hermione.  
  
Hermione lo miraba... quería que le repitiera lo que le había dicho esa noche... quería asegurarse que no había sido un truco de su mente.  
  
Sirius respiró profundamente, calmándose. 'Es una chica, tu eres Sirius Black, nadie te resiste, vamos, es fácil, lo has dicho muchas veces' se decía a si mismo, pero en el fondo él sabía que nunca realmente había sentido alguna de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Él tenía muy claro que solo eran frases para poder tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, y sabía que le creerían, pero ahora era diferente... ¿por qué?... por qué a él realmente le importaba Hermione.  
  
-Hermione – le dijo Sirius. Hermione se asombró. Sirius nunca la llamaba por su nombre, siempre le decía Lena o Helena, pero no Hermione. Sirius se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su mejilla, y la miró tiernamente – no sé cuando pasó, ni cómo, pasó... pero al verdad es que me enamoré de ti... Hermione, yo te amo. ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Muchas imágenes pasaron en ese momento por la cabeza de Hermione: Harry pidiéndole si quería ser su novia, Harry besándola... Harry, Harry, Harry... Hermione se golpeó mentalmente, tenía un magnífico chico, que la quería y la amaba... y al cual ella también amaba.  
  
-Me encantaría ser tu novia, Sirius – dijo Hermione sonriéndola. Sirius sonrió contento, y le dio un beso, no como el de las gradas en el juego, no como el de la noche, no como el primer beso que se dieron, sino uno diferente, mejor en todo aspecto, por que en este beso, ellos demostraron el amor por el otro, el deseo de tenerse cerca. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonriendo, luego de algún tiempo de estar solo mirándose Hermione lo abrazó.  
  
Sirius la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño. Luego, sin decir palabra alguna, salieron de la sala y caminaron a través del pasillo. Sirius tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ambos iban caminando muy juntos, Hermione tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius.  
  
La puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando paso a la nueva pareja que continuaba abrazada. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la sala común.  
  
Las chicas quedaron mirando a la pareja, algunas con odio, pero la mayoría parecía estar a punto de llorar, los chicos comentando sobre la nueva pareja de Black, y apostando cuanto durarían, hasta ahora, el más arriesgado (un chico de quinto) había dicho una semana. El resto pensó que era demasiado para el mujeriego Sirius Black.  
  
La pareja caminó hasta los sillones en donde James, Lily, Remus, Peter y Anna (quien se encontraba casi siempre en la sala común de Gryffindor o... en cualquier lado en donde se encontrara Remus). Todos ellos los estaban mirando estupefactos. Nadie hablaba... solo los miraban y ocasionalmente pestañeaban.  
  
-¿Chicos? -preguntó Sirius. James, como respuesta parpadeó dos veces (la mayor demostración de vida hasta ahora entre el grupo).  
  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Lily habló.  
  
-Tú – dijo apuntando a Sirius – y tú – dijo apuntando a Hermione – son...  
  
-Novios – dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Hermione.  
  
Otros segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Sirius y Hermione se comenzaron a poner nerviosos por la reacción (o falta de reacción) por parte de sus amigos.  
  
-Felicidades – gritó Lily abrazando a Hermione, luego Anna se unió al abrazo. Se habían hecho muy amigas, ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.  
  
James y Remus, en cambio, se llevaron a Sirius a un lado alejado de las chicas. Peter los siguió.  
  
-Sirius, eres nuestro amigo – dijo James.  
  
-Y Helena también es nuestra amiga – dijo Remus.  
  
-Así que por favor, no seas un idiota con ella – dijo James.  
  
-Yo nunca soy un idiota – dijo Sirius ofendido.  
  
-Tienes razón Sirius, nos expresamos mal. Déjame decírtelo de otra manera... ¿podrías evitar acostarte con ella para dejarla al día siguiente? – dijo Remus.  
  
-Sirius los miró de manera muy seria, algo no muy común en Sirius.  
  
-Chicos - les dijo sinceramente – yo de verdad la quiero, la amo... no sé como pasó, pero me importa mucho como para hacerle eso.  
  
James y Remus abrieron la boca de la sorpresa y luego sonrieron.  
  
-Felicidades Sirius – dijo James.  
  
-Sirius se enamoró – dijo Remus sorprendido, luego lo miró – felicidades Padfoot.  
  
Sirius le sonrió a sus amigos y luego volvieron al grupo.  
  
-¿Donde estan Lily y Lena? -preguntó James.  
  
-Donde mismo han estado todos estos días, James, en la biblioteca – dijo Remus algo desesperado de que el preguntaran lo mismo todos los días. Anna se rió de la exasperación de su novio. Se veía tan lindo cuando se enojaba.  
  
-No entiendo lo que hacen todos los dias allí – dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Estudiar? – ironizó Remus.  
  
-¿Para qué tanto estudio? – se preguntó Sirius en voz alta.  
  
-¿Para los EXTASIS? – ironizó (nuevamente) Remus.  
  
-Oh... esas pruebitas... – dijo Sirius.  
  
Remus se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, su amigo a veces lo desesperaba... mucho. Anna reía.  
  
-Calma, Remus – dijo ella – inhala, exhala, eso....  
  
Remus hizo lo que le decía  
  
-No funciona, aún quiero matar a Sirius.  
  
-Entonces cuenta hasta 10, luego vas a estar más calmado – dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a leer un libro.  
  
-¡¡¡Tú también!!! – gritó Sirius - ¡¡es una epidemia!! – comenzó a gritar Sirius en la sala común. Remus iba en los 20. - ¡¡todos suelten sus libros!! - Remus ya estaba contando hasta 30 y la cuenta seguía subiendo rápidamente.  
  
-...Así que esas son mis razones Madame Pomfrey para creer que los pobres e inocentes alumnos de esta encantadora escuela estan sufriendo de una grave enfermedad altamente contagiosa – decía Sirius muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
Madame Pomfrey lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos pensando seriamente en internar al chico por locura momentánea... la seguridad se Sirius la hacia dudar si lo estaba diciendo en broma o no...  
  
-Sirius – gritó Hermione desde el pasillo, luego entró corriendo a la enfermería – aquí estás... Remus me contó sobre lo que ibas a hacer, y por eso vine a buscarte antes de que hablaras sobre la epidemia – Hermione miró la incredulidad con la que Madame Pomfrey miraba a Sirius – pero creo que llegué tarde. Madame Pomfrey, gracias por su tiempo, creo que ya nos vamos. Adiós y cuídese.  
  
Hermione tomó la mano de Sirius y salió rápidamente de la enfermería riéndose de la cara de estupefacción de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? Estaba tratando de salvar la visa social de los estudiantes – Hermione alzó una ceja y lo miró desaprobadoramente.  
  
-Sirius Black... estás loco, ¿lo sabías?  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Si, tú.  
  
-Pues sí, lo sabía.  
  
Hermione se rió y se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó.  
  
-¿Por qué fue eso? – preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Por que eres adorable – Sirius alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Adorable?  
  
-Ah ha.  
  
-Y qué hay de sexy, inteligente y extremadamente apuesto – dijo Sirius.  
  
-Mmm... tal vez – dijo Hermione dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Tal vez? – preguntó Sirius - ¡Oye!  
  
Sirius comenzó a correr tras Hermione, la atrapó y le dio un gran beso.  
  
-Di que Sirius es el chico más apuesto que ha pisado la tierra.  
  
-Nop – le dijo Hermione.  
  
Sirius la volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente.  
  
-Dilo  
  
-No  
  
Estaba apunto de volver a besar a Hermione cuando alguien los interrumpió.  
  
-Dejen eso... pueden crear un trauma a los niños inocentes que caminen por aquí.  
  
Ambos giraron la cabeza hasta mirar a quien quiera que halla dicho eso.  
  
-Jamsie – dijo Sirius. - ¿celoso?  
  
-De ti... no  
  
-Si lo estás... por que yo soy mucho más sexy e infinitamente más apuesto que tú, también soy más inteligente, sexy, chistoso, sexy, guapo, ¿dije sexy?. – James alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su amigo.  
  
-Y adorable – agregó Hermione.  
  
James miró a Hermione y luego a Sirius que estaba murmurando en voz baja...  
  
-Vale, vale... también soy adorable – dijo Sirius.  
  
-James, ¿donde est.. aquí estas. Hola chicos – dijo Lily.  
  
-Hola Lily – dijeron Sirius y Hermione al mismo tiempo. James y Lily los quedaron mirando.  
  
-Eso es escalofriante – dijo Lily.  
  
-Sí, ya están empezando a decir las cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿que sigue después? ¿Lena haciendo bromas a los Snivelus? ¿Sirius... ESTUDIANDO EN LA BIBLIOTECA? – dijo James alarmado.  
  
Todos se rieron menos Sirius.  
  
-No le veo la gracia... ¿están insinuando que no estudio?  
  
Todos se rieron aún más.  
  
-Sigo sin encontrarle la gracia – dijo Sirius haciendo pucheritos.  
  
-No te enojes – le dijo Hermione tiernamente – si quieres podemos estudiar juntos.  
  
-¡No! ¡Ew! ¿para qué perder mi tiempo? – dijo Sirius.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse de nuevo. Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y luego éste la abrazó.  
  
Lily le dio un golpe apenas perceptible a James, y le indicó que se fueran.  
  
-¿Viste eso? – le preguntó Lily a James.  
  
-Sí – respondió James – cuando Sirius nos dijo que estaba enamorado lo encontré genial, porque pensé que por fin realmente le gustaba una de las chicas con las que salía, pero ahora pienso que realmente la quiere, me refiero a que siente real amor por ella.  
  
-Wow... creo que agarraron a Sirius – dijo Lily para luego comenzar a reírse.  
  
-¿Quién iba a pensarlo de Sirius Black? – dijo James también riéndose.  
  
Anna miraba a Remus mientras se imaginaba lo perfecta que era su vida, y que todo había empezado cuando él la acompañó a la biblioteca, no podía negar, claro, que ella lo conocía de antes, bueno, no lo conocía, pues nunca había hablado con él, pero sabía quien era, y cómo no iba a saberlo... Remus era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, y el más calmado entre el grupito de Gryffindors que amenazaban a tranquilidad en Hogwarts, y ella por supuesto que se sentía atraído por él, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que sería LA novia de Remus Lupin.  
  
-¿Anna? - le preguntó Lupin a su novia al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos - ¿estás bien?  
  
Anna salió de su cabeza, para volver a la realidad.  
  
-Disculpa, creo que estaba soñando despierta – Remus la miró y le sonrió tiernamente.  
  
-¿Chicos? – preguntó una voz.  
  
-Hola Sirius – dijo Remus sin ni siquiera mirarlo.  
  
Los cuatro chicos estaban entrando a la sala común. Se acomodaron en los sillones,  
  
-¿Que han hecho? – preguntó James.  
  
-Conversar -dijo Anna.  
  
-Oh – dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto con la cara que quería decir claramente ; "que aburrido"  
  
Luego comenzaron a discutir sobre una nueva broma que había llegado a Zonko (contra quien podrían usarla, en que situación y con qué coartada).  
  
-¿Anna, quieres? – le preguntó Remus extendiéndole un pedazo de chocolate.  
  
-Gracias – dijo ella aceptándolo.  
  
Todos se quedaron mudos, mirando con grandes ojos la escena.  
  
La escena era prácticamente normal, un chico dándole un pedazo de su chocolate a una chica, pero algo no calzaba ahí... ¡¡¡EL CHICO ERA REMUS LUPIN!!! Remus Lupin, un fanático sin remedio de los chocolates, bastante posesivo en lo referente a ello, con un sentido altamente desarrollado para prevenir que cualquiera tome sus chocolates, y él, acababa de regalar un trozo de chocolate...  
  
-Prongs – dijo Sirius sin atreverse a mover su cuerpo, apenas moviendo sus labios - ¿Acabo de ver a Remus regalando un trozo de chocolate?  
  
-No... lo que pasa es que tomamos un fuerte alucinógeno y estamos teniendo alucinaciones sobre Remus regalando chocolate – le explicó "sabiamente" James.  
  
-Ahhh – dijo Sirius ahora moviéndose y acomodándose en el sillón, totalmente convencido por la explicación de su amigo. Hermione y Lily solo los miraron y alzaron una ceja.  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
  
Hola! Bueno, esas son 9 páginas de word, no esta nada mal ¿no? ^.^ ¿les gustó la actitud de Sirius? ... ^.^ (es tan cute ¿no?)  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE -( Ah! Sí, ¿alguna sugerencia para que suceda en Hogwarts? Ya que me falta poco para terminar la época de Hogwarts .... acepto sugerencias, a pedido de los reviewers... (probablemente solo quedan 2 capítulos en Hogwarts, aunque pueden ser tres...)  
  
REVIEWS (disculpen que las respuestas sean tan cortas, pero las estoy escribiendo rápido para subir lo más pronto posible.)  
  
Capítulo 10:  
  
Nicky-Potter: Hola! ¡Gracias! ^.^ espero yo también que dure algún tiempito más, jeje ¿tu estás en el clan Marauder, no? Besos  
  


* * *

  
Dan-07: Hola!!! Sí, que se haya quedado para salvarlos fue muy lindo, ^.^ gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me despido con muuuucho cariño (continua abajo, jeje)  
  
Sara Fénix Black: jajajajajaja no sé porque los unen tan pronto... mmm... ¿tratan de hacerse más fuertes reclutando a todos los futuros mortífagos que pueden? ^.^ Besos  
  


* * *

  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: Hola hermanita!!! Bueno, si quieres formar un club anti-malfoys, vas a tener a muchos apoyándote (aunque personalmente, amo a los Malfoy... lo siento! Es algo fuera de mi control cof hormonas cof ) Besos  
  


* * *

  
Isa: Hola!!!! ^.^ hace algunos días que no sé nada de tí (bueno, porque no me he conectado a msn ¬¬ ) no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener (u.u porque los estoy escribiendo en el momento) Kisses  
  


* * *

  
Tizia-san: Hola! Jajajaja que bueno que la vayas encontrando cada vez más interesante ^.^ ¿te gustó la idea de los mortífagos? Me despido con cariño....  
  
Lily Potter: Hola! Jajajajaja no has sido la única que me ha dicho que quiere ver a Harry y Herms juntos ^.^ ya van a saber al final, sean pacientes... Besos!  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin Black: Hola!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi!!! ^.^ (y que mal lo de tu computador ¬¬) ^.^ Kisses  
  


* * *

  
Dan 07: Hola de nuevo!!!! La continuación de tu review!!! ^.^ uff... creo que no te puedo ayudar en lo de las letras, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de como se hace... no me entiendo mucho con esta tecnología (jeje... la tecnología me esta ganando!!!!) Besos  
  


* * *

  
Hcate: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Por supuesto que entiendo tu situación ^.^ que bueno que sigas, aún así, leyendo mi historia. Bueno, como sospechaste, Voldemort si se dará cuenta de el lugar donde Hermione se encuentra (pero faltan algunos capitulos, primero me tengo que enfocar en el antiguo Voldie, jeje) Me despido con muchisisimo cariño  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Annie!!! No sabes cuanto adoro tus reviews largos! Me hacen reir muchísimo, al igual que nuestras charlas, jeje Bueno, ¿no querías que pasara algo entre ellos? Helo aquí, mi querida amiga/sister!!!! La pareja del año, jeje te mando besitos y me despido con cariño!  
  
Capítulo 11 (también estan algo cortas las respuestas, pero me estan apurando y quiero terminar hoy!)  
  
Tizia – san: hola!!! Sí, es algo cortito, jeje, pero bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, que espero también te guste ¡Besos!  
  
Herms Malfoy: Hola hermanita de la Orden!!! Jajajaja bueno, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste!!!! Besos  
  


* * *

  
Lily4ever: hola!!!! Gracias! Jajaja, trataré de subir rápido el próximo capítulo de La Profesía ^.^ Kisses!  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: Hola hermanita!!!! Jajajajaja ^ ^ ya te estoy imaginando con banderitas. No quiero reviews suicidas!!! Que tal si te mueres y me culpan de homicidio en no sé que grado!!! :S snif! Jajajajajaja espero que no tengamos que llegar a ese extremo (si no me demoré tanto en éste ¿no?) Con mucho cariño...  
  
Dan 07: jajajajajaj que bueno que te haya gustado, jeje (no hay necesidad de desesperarse , bueno, un poco... ¡no es mi culpa!... bueno, un poquito...) ^.^ Besos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Hola Alicia!!!! ^.^ jajaja si yo fuera ella, me empezaría a obsesionar con el Quidditch (sobre todo a obsesionar con ir a los partidos con la esperanza de que Sirius me besara u.u ) que bueno que te haya gustado tanto!!! Me hace filí!! ^o^ Chao! Besos!  
  
Isa: Hola Isa!!! No me vengas con ataques de ansiedad que mando a Peter a que te bese!!! (muajajajaaj) Es broma, no soy taaaaaaan cruel (tan... jeje) Bueno, espero que no encuentres que me demoré mucho (no me demoré tanto ¬¬) jiji Me despido con cariño...  
  
Poly Morgana R: Hola!!!! Si, Sirius es todo lo que dijiste y más... (suspiro. Ahora Belle esta soñando despierta con Sirius... uff...) gracias!!!! Traté de subirlo lo más rápido que pude (bueno... me demoré porque he tenido visitas y he salido y... ejem... volviendo al tema) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... Besos  
  


* * *

  
Karina: Hola! Créeme, no ees la primera que me pide lo mismo, y como he dicho: (cof cof) Lo sabrán todo a su debido tiempo... ^.~ pero te aseguro que te va a gustar!!! (por que pienso lo mismo que tú ^.^ ) Kisses  
  


* * *

  
Annie: (lo siento, pero tu nombre es muy largo y me da palo [jajajaja iba a poner me da lata, pero me acordé de nuestra conversación, jeje] escribirlo, así que te acorté tu nombre...) jajajajaja sipes, aún tuve tiempo después de mi maquiavélica amiga me quería alejar de esta maravilla creada por el hombre llamada: computador (me bañé en la noche, bajo las estrellas, fue relajante ^.^ ) ¬¬ Annie (mirada amenazadora) ¿como que un 3 sería una notaza? Tsk tsk... eso no está bien (estoy en plan madre ¿no?) jajajajaja que mal! Soy una madre! Ahhhhhh!!!! (unhala, exhala, inhala, exhala) ya, me siento mejor. Uff... ¿te gustó el capi? Valoro tu opinión muchisisisimo, así que... DIME! Jeje me despido con un besote  
  


* * *

  
Paz_ Beyonce: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado!! ^.^ me alegro muchísimo!!!! Ya lo sabes, si tienes alguna sugerencia, idea, o por cualquier cosa, dejame un review ^.~ (o por msn ^.^ ) Besos  
  


* * *

  
Catalina: Hola!!! Jajajajajaja de hecho, no me apreció grosera, porque ya me lo han reclamado T.T snif... me lo merezco u.u espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!! ^.^ con mucho cariño, me despido  
  
See u soon  
  
Isabelle Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder 


	13. aceptando

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan definitivamente NO es mío, así que no me demanden.  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos los que han tenido la increíble paciencia de esperar por este capítulo (si es que alguien me ha esperado T.T)  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Aceptando"  
  
El día comenzó bastante normal, Hermione se despertó, se metió al baño, a los cinco minutos se despertó Lily, treinta minutos después bajaban por las escaleras para luego tener que esperar quince minutos por los chicos (y después reclamaban que las mujeres demoraban mucho...)  
  
-Hola Sirius – dijo Hermione mirándolo tiernamente.  
  
-Hola amor – dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en la cintura para atraerla a sí y besarla. Hermione le correspondió y el beso. Se separaron lentamente, hasta quedar sus caras separadas pero muy cercanas, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían.  
  
James y Remus miraban la escena con algo de disgusto en la cara.  
  
-Remus, ¿recuerdas lo felices que estábamos que Padfoot se hubiera enamorado? – preguntó James.  
  
-Sí – respondió Remus sin quitar los ojos de la pareja que seguían mirándose y simplemente estando muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
-Ya no estoy tan feliz... – dijo James.  
  
Lily lo miró y le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
  
-¡James! ¡Deberías estar feliz por él! Míralo, se ve tan enamorado – dijo Lily con voz soñadora mirando a la pareja.  
  
James giró los ojos y comenzó a dejar la sala común, arrastrando a Sirius de la túnica. Sirius tomó la mano de Lena y ambos se fueron (arrastrados por James) al gran comedor.  
  
Lily y Remus los seguían a unos metros de distancia riéndose de a situación. En el camino se les unió Anna, quien lo primero que dijo fue: ¿Qué les pasa a esos tres?.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Sirius y Hermione estaban en un rincón de la sala común sentados conversando tranquilamente. James y Remus entraron a la sala común y James se dirigió directamente hacia donde ellos estaban.  
  
-¡Helena Malfoy! – dijo James bastante fuerte.  
  
Sirius y Hermione miraron a James esperando a que continuara.  
  
-Tú... tú... ¡mujer! ¡Te robaste a Sirius! ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no hace bromas? 5 días completos... ¡por tu culpa! – decía James algo rojo.  
  
Hermione miraba a James, y cuando éste terminó de hablar ella parpadeó un par de veces, todavía procesando la información. Luego miró a Sirius, quien todavía miraba a James y sostenía firmemente a Hermione por la cintura, como si James se la fuera a quitar.  
  
-Oh – dijo Hermione. Sabía que no era un argumento brillante a la acusación anterior, pero... era verdad, así que no tenía nada más que decir.  
  
-¿Oh? ¡Oh!... pero... tu... él.. Sirius – balbuceaba James sin lograr coordinar mucho sus ideas.  
  
-¿Prongs? – dijo Sirius soltando a Hermione.  
  
James lo miró a los ojos, una mirada tan penetrante que pocos la soportaban, entre esos pocos estaba Sirius, pues tenían la misma mirada.  
  
James emitió un gruñido como respuesta.  
  
-¿De verdad crees que te he dejado de lado? – preguntó Sirius dolido y algo preocupado por la amistad de su amigo.  
  
Hermione vio que las cosas estaban tomando un giro algo personal y decidió que sería mejor irse pues eso lo debían resolver entre ellos, por lo que se levantó despacio para pasar desapercibida y subió a su habitación bastante preocupada por haberle causado problemas a Sirius... Si ella era un problema para él, lo mejor sería... ¡No! Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, sólo deseaba que todo acabara bien.  
  
En la sala común Sirius miraba fijamente a James, quien miraba el suelo algo avergonzado, pero igual de enfadado.  
  
-Sirius, yo... simplemente... diablos, Sirius, nunca antes habías estado enamorado, y ahora de pronto pasas pegado a tu novia y te has olvidado de nosotros y... te hecho de menos – dijo mirando para otro lado.  
  
Sirius lo miraba fijamente, su cara sin expresión.  
  
-Prongs, tú eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido - dijo Sirius - Si te molesta lo mío con Lena yo... – Sirius no terminó la frase pues las palabras se le perdieron en la garganta, pues sentía un nudo terrible, la amaba tanto, pero a James lo conocía desde siempre y se prometieron nunca pelear por chicas.  
  
James vio a su amigo en una situación terrible y se arrepintió de ser tan ciego y egoísta. Se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Sirius, lo siento, no me molesta que estés con Lena, yo sé que realmente la quieres – le dijo a su mejor amigo.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,  
  
Hermione se sentía tan nerviosa por la discusión entre su novio y James, que la curiosidad le ganó, abrió la puerta de su pieza con mucho cuidado y se quedó cerca de la escalera escuchando lo que decía.  
  
-...no me molesta que estés con Lena, yo sé que realmente la quieres – dijo James.  
  
Hermione asomó su rostro y vio a James abrazando a Sirius. Ella sonrió y suspiró feliz de que no había pasado a algo más grave. Salió de su escondite y bajó algunos peldaños de la escalera.  
  
-¡Sirius! – gritó Hermione poniendo una mano en su pecho y fingiendo un estado de shock - ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con James?  
  
Ambos chicos pestañearon un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que estaban abrazados en la sala común y antes de separarse más rápido que si hubieran sido convocados con un encantamiento repelente.  
  
Hermione se comenzó a reír mientras bajaba lo que le quedaba de escaleras. Sirius se acercó a ella.  
  
-Siento decepcionarte, cariño, pero te equivocaste, soy completamente heterosexual – dijo Sirius de manera provocativa acercándose cada ve más a Hermione.  
  
-¿Sí? – preguntó Hermione fingiendo asombro, alzando las cejas.  
  
-Si – dijo Sirius antes de darle un beso - ¿te quedó claro?  
  
-Mmm – murmuró Hermione pensando – no, realmente no – dijo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios.  
  
Sirius acercó su cara a la de ella y en el último segundo levantó un poco la cara y le besó la punta de la nariz.  
  
-¡Hey! – exclamó Hermione. Sirius le sonrió.  
  
La puerta de la sala común se abrió para darles paso a Lily y a Remus quienes venían discutiendo sobre si la flor de las pesadillas era mortal o no.  
  
-¡James! – gritó Lily antes de tirarse a los brazos de su novio y besarlo.  
  
-Hola Lils – dijo James con el humor mejorado. Se sentía un completo imbécil por dejarse llevar por los celos, por el egoísmo, pues no quería compartir a su mejor amigo, pero al estar ahí con su novia le hizo pensar en lo que Sirius debía de sentir por Lena.  
  
Remus miró a las dos parejas y frunció el entrecejo. Se mordió el labio, miró a Sirius y a Lena, luego a James y a Lily. Finalmente se giró y comenzó a retirarse de la sala común a paso rápido.  
  
-¿Remus? – preguntó James extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo - ¿pasa algo?  
  
El joven licántropo se giró para enfrentarse a sus amigos.  
  
-Es que... quiero a Anna – dijo Remus haciendo pucheritos antes de salir rápidamente de la sala común en busca de su novia.  
  
Una sonrisa se formó en las caras de los cuatro que quedaron en la sala común.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hermione dejó de comer para levantar el rostro y mirar hacia el profesor Dumbledore. Él también tenía la vista en la joven gryffindor. Suavemente asintió con el rostro, lo que Hermione interpretó como que el director de Hogwarts ya había tomado una decisión.  
  
-Hermione tenía su mente en la decisión, no sabía cuál sería... esa decisión cambiaría su vida, necesitaba que fuera afirmativa, así podría ayudar a la Orden el Fénix y a la vez ayudar a sus amigos que aún no habían nacido.  
  
-Y entonces yo voy a golpear la bludger y ¡pum! – al hacer esta exclamación Sirius golpeó la mesa con sus puños, haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que Hermione dio un salto al verse arrancada de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente.  
  
-Chicos, hora de ir a transfiguración – dijo Lily levantándose.  
  
James también se levantó rápido, seguido por Remus y Sirius.  
  
Hermione se había metido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, preguntándose de que manera mantendría cubierta su identidad de espía a los mortífagos, ellos sabrían que ella es amiga de Potter y los demás. ¿Sería creíble?.  
  
Sirius vio que Lena estaba mirando su taza y se encontraba muy quieta, Sirius suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo que tiene que hacer un chico por su chica – murmuró antes de levantar a Hermione el asiento y ponérsela sobre el hombro, como un saco.  
  
-¿Qué...? ¡Sirius! ¿Qué crees que haces? – gritó Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-Evito que llegues tarde a transfiguración – dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pero.. tú... ¡bájame en este momento Sirius Black! - gritó Hermione tratando de bajarse.  
  
-Nop – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa juguetona, la cual Hermione, por su posición, no pudo ver.  
  
Sirius llevó a Hermione a lo largo de todo el recorrido hasta el aula de clases, Hermione por supuesto gritando y tratando de librarse de Sirius... no lo logró, por lo tanto el último trecho fue calmado, ya que hasta Hermione se cansó de gritar. Lily, James, Remus, Peter y Anna se rieron de ellos durante todo el camino.  
  
En cuanto entraron al aula Sirius dejó cuidadosamente a Hermione en una silla y vio como Hermione lo miraba amenazadoramente y no pudo evitar reírse. Luego de unos segundos Hermione también fue contagiada por la risa de Sirius.  
  
-Señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall al entrar al aula – su presencia es requerida en la oficina del director.  
  
Hermione se levantó y luego de sonreírle a sus amigos salió del aula. En cuanto ella ya no era visible por ninguno de sus compañeros, su cara cambió de felicidad a seriedad. Probablemente el profesor Dumbledore le daría la respuesta a su petición. Los pasillos estaban increíblemente silenciosos, algo que no la calmaba ni un poco, menos la calmaban el eco de sus pasos o el sonido de su túnica al caminar. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, como siempre que se encontraba ansiosa. Apresuró el paso.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-Bienvenida, señorita Malfoy – dijo el director de Hogwarts en cuanto Hermione entró al particular despacho. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al ver a Fawkes.  
  
-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hermione.  
  
-Tome asiento – dijo el director acomodando sus lentes de medialuna.  
  
-Gracias – murmuró Hermione escondiendo satisfactoriamente su nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Un dulce? – dijo el profesor Dumbledore ofreciéndole una cesta con pequeños dulces en forma de gotitas.  
  
-Gracias – dijo nuevamente Hermione, tomando uno de los pequeños dulces. Mentalmente se reprendió por no decir otra palabra que no sea "gracias"... Ya la había utilizado bastante.  
  
-Señorita Malfoy – comenzó el director mirando a los ojos a la joven sentada en la oficina en ese momento – he pensado mucho sobre su propuesta, no solo yo, sino también otros integrantes de la orden del Fénix... Si me negara, usted se alejará de todo esto ¿verdad?  
  
-Ya se lo dije, profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hermione con confianza – si no me aceptan como espía, aún así me uniré a los mortífagos, no tengo mucha opción, y trataré de reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible para derrotarlos. Si usted rehusa mi oferta, solo me lo hará más difícil.  
  
Dumbledore cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego suspiró sonoramente.  
  
-Ya que me deja tantas opciones, señorita Malfoy, bienvenida a la orden del Fénix.  
  
Por un lado Hermione se sentía emocionadísima por ser parte de la Orden, pero por otro no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar ahora que no sólo iba a ser parte de la orden, sino por que también iba a ser. mortífaga.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Siento tanto la demora!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No voy a contestar los reviews ahora, xq me va a tomar más tiempo y creo que no me lo perdonaría.....  
  
Bye bye  
  
See u (I hope) Soon  
  
Belle Malfoy Black  
  
M.O.S.  
  
C.M. 


	14. girl's night I

Disclaimer: Nopes, aunque ustedes NO lo crean, todavía NO soy una inglesa de apellido Rowling... nada es mío!!! Solamente tengo complejo de titiritera y los personajes de Rowling son mis títeres....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Capítulo 14: Girl's night!!!! Parte I  
  
-Vamos, James – decía Lily pestañeando repetidamente - ¿por qué no quieres venir con nosotras esta noche a conversar, o jugar, comer...?  
  
-Lily, te dije que no puedo – dijo James mirándola a los ojos, con cara de niño triste.  
  
-Pero.. ¿Por qué? – dijo Lily haciendo pucheritos.  
  
-Porque los chicos vamos a hacer algo esta noche – dijo James.  
  
-¿Me abandonas por ellos? – dijo Lily abriendo los ojos ante la mal excusa de su novio.  
  
Un poco más lejos se encontraban Hermione y Sirius entretenidos viendo la escena.  
  
-Pobre James – dijo Sirius entre risas.  
  
Hermione también se reía, de pronto giró su cara hacia Sirius y lo miró tiernamente.  
  
-¿Sirius? – preguntó con voz muy melosa.  
  
Sirius solo alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Me vas a decir lo que van a hacer esta noche? – dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos.  
  
Sirius observó la maniobra de su novia, bastante buena, debía admitirlo, pero no resultaría con él, con el gran poderoso, atractivo, inteligente...  
  
-Sirius, te estoy hablando – La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus auto alabanzas y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la hermosa morena en frente de él. A la hermosa morena que jugaba con uno de sus rizos, lo que la hacía ver muy angelical, a un ángel como ella no se le podía negar cosas... De pronto Sirius despertó de su trance.  
  
-No – dijo simplemente.  
  
-¿Me estas negando que te estaba hablando? – preguntó inocentemente Hermione.  
  
-No... te estoy negando la respuesta a tu primera pregunta – dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño e iba a alegarle cuando un grito de Lily la interrumpió.  
  
-¡Perfecto! No me importa que no me quieras decir, de hecho, ni me interesa... porque ahora voy a organizar una noche de chicas. Eso es muchísimo más entretenido- dijo la pelirroja. Le dio la espalda a James y se dirigió hacia el sillón en el que estaban sentados Sirius y Hermione. Miró asesinamente a Sirius y tomó la muñeca de Hermione – y tú estás invitada... ¡y Anna también! – continuó la pelirroja, aunque parecía más enojada que emocionada por la noche de chicas.  
  
Luego de sacar a Hermione a la rastra de la sala común, probablemente para arrastrar también a Anna, todos los que se encontraban en la sala común se quedaron callados y quietos, como si temieran que la peligrosa pelirroja volviera para atacarlos, un minuto después ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad.  
  
James suspiró cansadamente y se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Sirius, mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
-¿Sirius? – dijo James con un tono de voz cansado.  
  
-¿Sí? – respondió Sirius.  
  
-¿Por qué tenemos novias con tan explosivo carácter? ¿No podíamos haber escogido a chicas tímidas, sumisas y menos gritonas? – dijo James.  
  
-No lo sé, Prongs... pregúntale a Remus, tú sabes que él es el más sabelotodo – dijo Sirius dándose por satisfecho con su solución - ¿una partida de ajedrez?  
  
-Claro – dijo James cambiando rápidamente a su humor normal.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Lucius Malfoy iba caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso, cuando escuchó voces de chicas. Un trío de chicas se acercaba hacia él.  
  
-Y podemos pedir chocolates y pasteles en las cocinas, por la comida no hay problema – estaba diciendo una gryffindor pelirroja a las otras. Rápidamente Lucius reconoció al trío. Las novias de los estúpidos merodeadores, y por supuesto, entre ellas, su adorada hermana....  
  
-tsk tsk tsk Vaya, vaya, Helena... aún no sigues mi consejo de alejarte de la sangre sucia – dijo mirando a Lily con asco.  
  
-Que agradable sorpresa, Lucius... tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti... que felices días aquellos – dijo Hermione mirándolo con odio.  
  
Lily sacó su varita, al igual que Anna.  
  
-Accio varitas – dijo Lucius con un rápido movimiento, dejando a las tres chicas prácticamente indefensas - ¿realmente pensaste, sangre sucia, en enfrentarte a mí? ¿Creíste que lograrías ganarme en un duelo? Pobrecita... debiste tener tantas esperanzas.  
  
Las chicas no mostraron miedo, aún cuando estaban por dentro aterrorizadas, pues sabían que Lucius no podía estar más lejos de ser un alma caritativa, y bondadosa, más bien le temían pues era capas de cualquier cosa.  
  
Lucius las miró y suspiró.  
  
-Me están haciendo perder el tiempo – dijo molesto – Hermanita, necesito hablar contigo, ustedes dos... otro día me encargaré de ustedes.  
  
Lucius se acercó a ellas y tomó con mucha fuerza la muñeca de Hermione, y la arrastró hacia él, Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir de dolor por el rudo contacto.  
  
-¡Les dije que se fueran! – gritó Lucius a Lily y a Anna que no sabían que hacer, pero cuando Lucius las apuntó con la varita, decidieron que lo más sabio que podían hacer era ir por ayuda antes de que resultaran hechizadas.  
  
Lucius acercó a Hermione hacia él.  
  
-Supe que mi padre te hizo una grandiosa propuesta – siseó Lucius. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir asco al escuchar que Lucius pensaba que una invitación a ser mortífaga era una Grandiosa Propuesta. 'que idiota'  
  
Hermione sintió que la presión en su muñeca aumentaba.  
  
-Si – respondió Hermione.  
  
-Pero el punto es que no te veo con actitud decente – dijo Lucius – te veo todo el tiempo con esa estúpida sangre sucia, o con tu noviecito.  
  
-Sirius es sangre pura – dijo Hermione.  
  
-Pero no es partidario de la limpieza de sangre, es la deshonra de su familia – dijo Lucius alzando la voz y apretando con más fuerza su muñeca.  
  
-Tal vez logre que cambie de opinión – dijo Hermione.  
  
-Eres muy tonta, Helena – le gritó Lucius, tomándole también la otra muñeca con fuerza, y sacudiéndola – ¡Eres una tonta!  
  
Lucius dejó de sacudirla y la arrojó al piso.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Gracias al conocimiento ganado por los merodeadores, las chicas lograron llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor en tiempo récord. Gritaron la contraseña en ingresaron corriendo a la sala común.  
  
-James  
  
-Remus  
  
Gritaron ambas chicas al entrar a la sala. Los tres chicos que hace unos segundos trataban de descubrir el problema de las chicas gritonas levantaron rápidamente sus cabezas antes los gritos.  
  
-¿Ves? Siempre están gritando o retándonos – dijo Sirius a Remus – Espera un segundo ¿dónde esta Lena?.  
  
Ambas chicas estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
-Tercer piso, con Lucius – dijo Lily.  
  
-Tiene nuestras varitas, esta indefensa -dijo Anna.  
  
La cara de Sirius pasó de preocupación a ira en milisegundos, se levantó rápidamente y salió enfurecido de la sala común hacia el tercer piso (mediante los pasillos descubiertos por ellos mismos.) Los otros cuatro chicos lo seguían rápidamente. Luego de pasar experimentadamente por los oscuros pasillos, llegaron rápido al tercer piso. Sirius iba unos metros adelante, escuchó una voz gritando, giró en una esquina.  
  
-¡Eres una tonta! – escuchó decir a Lucius antes de tirar a Hermione al piso muy enojado. Sirius sin poder controlarse, y sin acordarse de que era mago, se lanzó hacia Lucius y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer al piso de piedra.  
  
-Te voy a matar – gritó Sirius antes de lanzarse sobre el slytherin. Lucius, que ya había salido del shock inicial, le envió un golpe al joven Black, quien, afortunadamente (gracias a sus excelentes reflejos, como diría él) lo logró esquivar.  
  
En ese momento ambos tomaron sus varitas y después de mirarse con odio durante un segundo se comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. En ese momento llegaron Lily, James, Anna y Remus. James levantó a Hermione del suelo, quien miraba con ojos muy abiertos como Sirius y Lucius se peleaban, y había sido tanto el asombro, que todavía no se levantaba del piso.  
  
Anna estaba parada junto a Lily, y al igual que ésta no sabía que hacer, miraba nerviosa hacia todos lados para encontrar algo útil, como se encontraba en la esquina, pudo divisar a la Profesora McGonagall acercándose.  
  
-McGonagall viene – alertó a James y a Remus, quienes se miraron sin saber que hacer, pues no podían interferir en la pelea sin resultar seriamente heridos.  
  
Hermione miraba desesperada a Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, por favor detente – le gritaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca se perdonaría si expulsaban a Sirius por su culpa. Se acercó corriendo a Sirius – Sirius, para – le dijo, pero Sirius la sacó de su camino, moviéndola hacia un lado, para luego seguir lanzando hechizos a Lucius.  
  
Anna junto con Lily observaban como la Profesora McGonagall se acercaba hacia ellos y luego hacia la pelea.  
  
'Estamos perdidos' pensaban ambas.  
  
Pudo haber sido casualidad o milagro, pero ambos, Sirius y Lucius, al mismo tiempo se lanzaron un hechizo desarmador, por lo que ambas varitas terminaron un par de metros lejos del sitio de la pelea, esos segundos fueron valiosos para James y Remus, quienes los separaron al instante.  
  
-Suéltenme, lo voy a matar por haber tocado a Lena – decía Sirius tratando de librarse de sus amigos.  
  
-Sirius, viene McGonagall – le dijo James muy serio.  
  
Lucius los miró con desprecio y se marchó del lugar. Lily y Anna recogieron sus varitas, las cuales habían caído al piso en algún momento de la batalla.  
  
-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sirius a Hermione, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué te dijo Lucius? – le preguntó Sirius. Hermione miró hacia el piso de piedra, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius, que la miraban interrogante.  
  
-No te quiere decir – dijo Lily diciendo lo obvio – así como yo no les voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer en nuestra privada noche de chicas – Lily les saco la lengua y unió brazos con Anna y Lena, diciéndoles lo bien que lo iban a pasar en la noche.  
  
-Vamos chicos, nosotros también tenemos una larga noche por delante – dijo James.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de las gryffindor en pijamas, sentadas en una de las camas, con el dosel cerrados, desde afuera se escuchaban sus risas.  
  
-Vamos a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts – dijo Lily, dejándose llevar por la alegría del momento.  
  
-Eso esta contra las reglas de Hogwarts – advirtió Anna.  
  
-Esa es la idea – dijo Lily sonriendo traviesamente.  
  
Hermione no pudo negar que se preguntó a sí misma si sería aquella la mejor idea, si debería romper las reglas. 'como si nunca las hubiera roto antes'  
  
Las tres chicas salieron lo más calladas que pudieron (Lily casi se cae de las escaleras, Anna chocó contra una mesa en la sala común y a Hermione le dio un ataque de risa al ver a Anna quejándose). Si es que Dumbledore no las escuchó desde su habitación, sería un milagro.  
  
El colegio se veía espectacular de noche. Hermione siempre pensó que era el mejor momento para recorrer el colegio. La luz de luna entraba por los ventanales y se reflejaba en las paredes y en cada objeto de los pasillos, dándole un aire de magia y misterio. Sus pisadas hacían eco y todos los sonidos se escuchaban más nítidos, se sentía como estar dentro de una película.  
  
-Wow, el colegio se ve hermosos de noche – dijo Lily – pero es más frío.  
  
Hermione alzó una ceja. '¿Qué diablos le pasó a Lily'  
  
-Lily, querida – dijo Hermione lentamente – es solo una teoría, pero podría ser por que es de noche y nosotras estamos solo con nuestros pijamas.  
  
Anna trató e esconder su risa, pero falló, Hermione se le unió en la risa y finalmente Lily, comprendiendo la estupidez que había dicho se comenzó a reír.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí? – se escuchó la voz de Filch.  
  
Las tres chicas se callaron de inmediato y se miraron con pánico. Miraron hacia todos lados buscando una vía de escape.  
  
-Bingo – murmuró Hermione al ver un cuadro. Se acercó a éste y le hizo una reverencia.  
  
-Lily – murmuró Anna – creo que Hermione no maneja muy bien la presión.  
  
Lily asintió con la cabeza pensando en que su amiga finalmente se había vuelto loca, pero en ese momento el cuadro se corrió para mostrar un pasadizo. Hermione las miró con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-¿Nos escapamos, damas? – dijo sonriente.  
  
-Claro – dijeron ambas antes de correr hacia el pasadizo, pues Filch ya estaba llegando a ese pasillo.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Anna riéndose, claro que esta vez era una risa nerviosa.  
  
-Oh si – aseguraron las otras dos tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.  
  
Las tres chicas habían llegado a un pasillo del primer piso, la luz de luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas y se podían ver los hermosos jardines bañados de luz, el pasto siendo mecido por una suave brisa.  
  
-Vamos al jardín – dijo Anna mirando a las gryffindor.  
  
Lily y Hermione se miraron por unos segundos, buscando la respuesta en la otra, ambas, al mismo tiempo miraron a Anna y le sonrieron. Unos minutos después el trío se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada, haciéndose señas para guardar silencio, y luego empujando la puerta con muchísimo cuidado. Sin poder evitarlo, la madera de la puerta crujió. El sonido, para las chicas, fue fuerte, pues no había otro sonido en el castillo, pero afortunadamente para ellas nadie lo escuchó, ni siquiera la señora Norris, donde quiera que estuviere.  
  
Salieron al jardín, pero para su mala suerte, la luna había sido cubierta por una nube, pero eso no les impidió disfrutar de la maravillosa vista del castillo de Hogwarts de noche, el pasto se veía hermoso, el lago estaba quieto, calmado, la superficie lisa e inalterable. Una leve brisa jugueteó con los cabellos de la chicas, haciéndolos ondear en el aire y dándoles un toque de romanticismo a la imagen, las chicas rieron suavemente, pues la imagen en la que ellas estaban (la brisa jugando con sus cabellos con el castillo de Hogwarts a sus espaldas en la noche) parecía más un hermoso cuadro que una realidad.  
  
Lily se recostó en el pasto y miró hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas. 'de no ser por esas nubes, la noche sería perfecta' pensó. Era ya la madrugada, no debía faltar mucho para el amanecer, habían estado despiertas durante toda la noche.  
  
Hermione estaba de espalda al bosque prohibido, cerca del lago, riéndose de las ocurrencias de Lily, quien ahora estaba mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Anna miraba a sus amigas y luego miró hacia las estrellas.  
  
Se escuchó un penetrante grito de Lily., quien se paró rápidamente y se levantó.  
  
-¡Una rata! Una rata pasó por encima mío – gritaba Lily al borde de la histeria. Anna miraba asustada el suelo, Hermione también lo observaba nerviosa.  
  
De pronto Anna levantó un poco la vista, para decirle algo a Hermione, pero se encontró con un enorme perro negro.  
  
-¡¡Un Grimm!! – gritó Anna antes de salir corriendo rumbo al castillo, Lily salió corriendo junto con Anna.  
  
Hermione las miró bastante dudosa.  
  
-Un grimm, claro – murmuraba – como si los grimm existieran, la adivinación es lo más tonto que he...  
  
Hermione se giró y vio un enorme perro negro, emitió un grito muy corto y cayó sentada en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¡Sirius! – exclamó sin poder evitarlo, estaba demasiado asombrada como para pensar en lo que salía de su boca.  
  
En el momento en que Sirius la miró, las nubes que cubrían la luna se corrieron, y la pálida luz de luna se reflejó en su camisón negro y en su pelo. Hermione estaba quieta, estupefacta, al sentirse iluminada por la luna levantó un poco su rostro, y se encontró con una enorme y redonda luna llena. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock, y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se saldría de su pecho.  
  
-Remus – murmuró antes de dar una última mirada de preocupación al animago y dar vuelta en busca de sus amigas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hola!!! ¿como están? Espero que bien, yo aquí estresada: pruebas, trabajos, etc... y mi tiempo se va entre estudio y fiestas (hey! Hay que liberar el stress de alguna forma ¿no?)  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Por supuesto que voy a seguir escribiendo! ^^ esta historia no la voy a dejar. Besos.!  
  
Poly Morgana R: lo siento!!!! Es que el tiempo se me fue volando ... no va a pasar (a menos que haya una emergencia, o mi computador muera, o algo así...) ^^ jajajajaja voy a poner algo hostigoso pronto (aunque todavía me falta un poco de drama, jjeje) besos!  
  
Mane Black: Hola! Wow... gracias! (*^.^*) bueno, aqui esta el proximo capítulo (espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo para ti, jeje). ¡Que linda eres! Y una hermana de la orden! ^.^ besos!  
  
Anna Potter: Hola Anna! Jajajajajaja no te preocupes, va a salir Harry, aunque en los últimos capítulos... ^^ pero igual lo vas a ver mencionado, jeje besos!!!  
  
Lily4ever: Hola!!!! Jajajajaja el cielo se abrió y yo: actualicé!!!!! Jajajajajaja gracias!! Besos!  
  
Sagui: Hola!!! Tanto tiempo!!! ¿sigues de duelo? Jeje bueno, ya vas a descubrir que pasa... pues como dije: Harry va a salir de nuevo, pero cerca del final de la historia y en el último capítulo tb!!! Besos  
  
DAN_07: Hola amiga!!!!! Tanto tiempo! ¿verdad? Jajajajajaj que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo!!! ^.^ ¿esperaste mi actualización? Me siento honrada!!! Que linda eres!! Besos!!!  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: Hola amigui!!!! ¿cómo estás??? Tanto tiempo! Sipes, he tenido muchas pruebas y trabajo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para conectarme a msn, yo también quiero hablar contigo de nuevo!!! T.T besos!!!  
  
NOTA DE BELLE: Mi tiempo de actualización entre capítulos va a ser de dos semanas, lo voy a subir o los viernes o los sábados. Y mmm... como disculpa, jeje, en cuento llegue a los mmm.... 9 reviews... voy a subir al tiro el próximo capítulo.  
  
Muchos besos y saludos, su amiga  
  
Isabelle "Malfoy" Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder (que esta medianamente inactivo ¬¬)  
  
Mortífagos Coram Vobis. 


	15. girl's night II

Disclaimer: si, Harry Potter es mío, si, Sirius Black me pertenece, sí, soy la headmistress de Hogwarts! Obvio! Soy mitómana!!.. ^.^  
  
Capítulo anterior:  
  
-Un grimm, claro – murmuraba – como si los grimm existieran, la adivinación es lo más tonto que he...  
  
Hermione se giró y vio un enorme perro negro, emitió un grito muy corto y cayó sentada en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¡Sirius! – exclamó sin poder evitarlo, estaba demasiado asombrada como para pensar en lo que salía de su boca.  
  
En el momento en que Sirius la miró, las nubes que cubrían la luna se corrieron, y la pálida luz de luna se reflejó en su camisón negro y en su pelo. Hermione estaba quieta, estupefacta, al sentirse iluminada por la luna levantó un poco su rostro, y se encontró con una enorme y redonda luna llena. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock, y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se saldría de su pecho.  
  
-Remus – murmuró antes de dar una última mirada de preocupación al animago y dar vuelta en busca de sus amigas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Capítulo:  
  
Girl's Night II  
  
Lily y Anna corrieron lo más rápido que podían sin percatarse de la ausencia de Hermione, llegaron rápidamente hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, las cuales trataron de abrir, más no pudieron, pues se hallaban cerradas, desesperadamente agarraban las manijas y las forzaban, pero la puerta no cedía, en ese momento llegó Hermione corriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué no abren las puertas? -les gritó antes de alcanzarlas.  
  
-¡No abren! -gritó Lily tratando nuevamente de abrirlas a la fuerza, las manos ya le dolían y estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Sacó dos varitas del bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama, le pasó una a Hermione y con la otra realizó un perfecto alohomora, la puerta... no se abrió.  
  
Hermione la miró y alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Realmente pensaste que las puertas principales de Hogwarts se abrirían con un simple alohomora? – preguntó mirándola reprobadoramente.  
  
-Había que intentarlo – respondió Lily ofendida.  
  
-Hay que salir del jardín antes que el grimm nos encuentre y nos anuncie la muerte, no quiero morir... ¡soy muy joven! – dijo Anna asustada.  
  
-Eso sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar – dijo Hermione mirando el bosque prohibido.  
  
La luna ya se hallaba completamente fuera del alcance de las nubes que la habían ocultado durante toda la noche. Sus rayos de vaporosa luz caían sobre las copas de los árboles del bosque, y una suave brisa se encargada de mecer las hojas de éstos.  
  
Las dos chicas la miraron bastante confundidas, más bien como si estuviera loca. Anna miró hacia el castillo, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes, cerró los ojos y suspiró asustada.  
  
-Desearía que Remus estuviera aquí – dijo en otro suspiro.  
  
-Créeme, no te gustaría estar con él ahora – murmuró Hermione tan bajo que ninguna de las chicas la escuchó. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda,.  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el bosque prohibido, buscando cualquier sombra o movimiento sospechoso. Sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo en cuanto vio una cornamenta moverse entre los árboles a lo lejos en el bosque prohibido. Una cornamenta significaba un ciervo, un ciervo significaba que un hombre lobo andaba cerca...  
  
Sus rizos se mecieron y el viento los empujó hacia delante, hacia el bosque. Algunos le golpearon suavemente el rostro. Hermione tomó sus pelo y deseó tener algo con que amarrárselo, el viento hacia que su pelo no se quedara quieto... el viento... que va hacia los árboles... hacia donde esta el hombre lobo... ¡su olor! ¡El viento llevaba su olor!  
  
-Chicas, hora de irnos... – dijo Hermione tomándolas por las muñecas y arrastrándolas a través de los jardines.  
  
-¿Por qué corremos? -preguntó Lily.  
  
-Hombre lobo – dijo Hermione forzando a sus piernas a correr más y más rápido.  
  
Anna y Lily la miraron asustadas, luego miraron hacia el bosque sin divisar nada.  
  
Llegaron hasta el sauce boxeador y con agilidad Hermione presionó un nudo con una rama larga que encontró cerca del árbol. Las grandes ramas del sauce se quedaron quietas y Hermione apresuró a las chicas a pasar a través de la abertura.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de camino a oscuras las tres chicas llegaron a una casa vieja de madera.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Anna.  
  
-En la casa de los gritos – respondió Hermione sin darle importancia, pensando en que ahora debían salir de ahí cuanto antes.  
  
-¿qué? -gritaron las otras dos chicas abriendo los ojos con terror.  
  
-Rápido, traten de encontrar una salida – dijo Hermione.  
  
-Esta casa está llena de fantasmas – dijo Anna.  
  
-No, no lo está, es el hombre lobo quien hace los ruidos, se transforma aquí - dijo Hermione tratando de abrir la puerta de entrada.  
  
-¡¿nos trajiste a la casa en la que el hombre lobo vive?! – gritó Lily.  
  
-¡Oye! Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el jardín nos hubiera comido antes – se defendió Hermione.  
  
-Que alivio – murmuró sarcásticamente Anna.  
  
-¡Traten de encontrar una maldita salida! – dijo Hermione alterada al darse cuenta que la puerta de entrada estaba sellada con maderas clavadas (los alohomora no le eran útiles... pensó Hermione con rabia.)  
  
Las tres chicas corrieron a otro cuarto de la casa, más espacioso que el recibidor en donde estaban antes. Este cuarto tenía algunos muebles polvorientos y muchas ventanas, cada una de las chicas se dirigió a una de esas ventanas, también estaban selladas, trataron de abrirlas a la fuerza, pero las ventanas no cedían, Lily estaba a punto de llorar de desesperación.  
  
-¡No puedo abrir esto! -gritó sollozando.  
  
-Calma Lily, inhala, exhala -le dijo Anna, aún cuando ella estaba igual de nerviosa y aterrorizada.  
  
-Es que mi cerebro no funciona bien bajo presión y los ruiditos que hace la casa como gruñidos no me ayudan...– dijo Lily cerrando los ojos.  
  
Hermione, que estaba mirando a ambas, de hecho, mirando hacia las espaldas de ellas, se mordió el labio nerviosamente.  
  
-Es solo una idea extraña, pero creo que es "eso" lo que hace los ruiditos – dijo apuntando al hombre lobo que se veía a través de la puerta en el recibidor -¡Corran!  
  
Las tres chicas corrieron rápidamente hacia las escaleras y las comenzaron a subir lo más rápido que podían, el hombre lobo ya había notado a las chicas y las estaba persiguiendo.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus – le gritó Lily.  
  
-Oh, bien Lily – le dijo sarcásticamente Hermione sin dejar de correr – con eso detendrás a un particularmente furioso hombre lobo.  
  
-¡Te dije que no funciono bajo presión! – dijo Lily.  
  
-Dejen de discutir y ¡corran! – gritó Anna.  
  
Hermione abrió la primera puerta que encontró y entró a la habitación. Anna y Lily la siguieron y entraron. Lily corrió hacia la única ventana, que estaba al igual que todas las demás ventanas en la casa... selladas.  
  
Hermione hizo un hechizo en la puerta para sellarla también, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano el hombre lobo la lograría abrir.  
  
-Lily, ¿la ventana? – preguntó Hermione mientras trataba de encontrar algo en la pieza que les fuera útil.  
  
-No quiere abrir – dijo Lily, ahora ella también abriendo los cajones, el armario en busca de algo que ni ella sabía que era.  
  
Anna se dirigió al montón de ropa en la cama, la tomó en sus manos, con os ojos totalmente abiertos y respirando pesadamente. 'es el hombre lobo quien hace los ruidos, se transforma aquí ...' la frase que Hermione había dicho le perforaba la mente, rápidamente, como miles de flashes, las ideas se conectaban en su cabeza, las lunas, enfermedades, abuela enferma, palidez... la ropa en sus manos.  
  
La puerta de la habitación cedió ante la fuerza del hombre lobo. Anna levantó la vista con la boca ligeramente abierta, un montón de ropa apretada firmemente contra su pecho.  
  
Un gran ciervo intentó detener al hombre lobo, pero con un fuerte golpe fue empujado hasta una esquina de la habitación, cerca de donde Lily se ubicaba. El ciervo se levantó y se ubicó protectivo ante la figura de la pelirroja, quien miraba aterrorizada la escena.  
  
Un gran perro negro, a quienes dos de las chicas habían confundido con un grimm saltó y se ubicó cerca de Hermione, tratando de evitar que el hombre lobo se le acercara, mirándolo y evaluando cada movimiento... El hombre lobo se giró hacia Anna, quien no se movía de su lugar.  
  
-¡Anna, muévete! – le gritó Hermione, pero la joven no se movía, estaba petrificada en el lugar, demasiado impresionada e introducida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Remus – murmuró en un volumen apenas audible. Hermione veía desesperadamente como el hombre lobo se acercaba amenazadoramente a su amiga. El lobo estaba a punto de atacarla, por lo que Hermione decidió sacarla de la vía del hombre lobo por sus propios medios. El hombre lobo levantó una garra para atacar a Anna, pero Hermione la empujó y ambas cayeron en el piso de madera. Hermione sintió un dolor en su abdomen, en ese momento el sol comenzó a salir lentamente y el hombre lobo comenzó a cambiar dolorosamente a la frágil figura de un joven de diecisiete años. Hermione puso una mano sobre su abdomen y al separarla de él vio como su mano tenía sangre, su sangre... Tragó saliva y no dijo nada, esperaría hasta que todo esto halla pasado y luego ella misma iría a la enfermería con una excusa.  
  
Sirius volvió a su forma humana para ubicar rápidamente una sábana sobre el cuerpo del joven licántropo, murmurándole si estaba bien. James también volvió a su forma humana frente a la impresionada vista de Lily, quien se acababa de enterar que su novio era un animago ilegal.  
  
-Vamos – dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido y la voz seria – antes de que llegue Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione y Anna se levantaron del suelo y Lily caminó hacia ellas, el grupo salió de la casa por el túnel y llegó a los jardines de Hogwarts. El cielo se veía hermoso con muchos matices de colores adornándolo, pero ninguno de los chicos se dio el gusto de observarlo, pues todos estaban demasiados metidos en sus pensamientos, algunos molestos, otros preocupados, otros asombrados...  
  
Hermione caminaba unos metros adelante, se culpaba por no haberse percatado de que era una noche de luna llena, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Por su culpa Remus se sentiría horrible, por su culpa... un dolor en el abdomen la sacó de sus pensamientos... No solo había acabado con el secreto de los merodeadores, sino que también había salido herida, pensaba con amargura, seguía caminando, aún cuando sus piernas le pedían que descansara, aún cuando su visión se comenzaba a volver borrosa. Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas en el frío pasto.  
  
Una mano tibia levantó su barbilla. Se encontró con unos ojos azules, esos ojos que tanto amaba.  
  
-Lena... ¿estás bien? Entiendo que estés así de débil, después de haber estado sometida a tanta presión, cualquier persona estaría igual que tú, pero tienes que ser fuerte ¿ok? – le dijo Sirius, quien le pasó una mano sobre los hombros y le puso una mano sobre el estómago para ayudarla a levantarse, pero su mano tocó algo húmedo y tibio. Miró a palma de su mano y vio que estaba cubierta de sangre, miró a Hermione quien estaba muy pálida. La recostó en el pasto.  
  
-Lena, escúchame... ¿estas bien? – le dijo Sirius tomándole la cara con ambas manos y forzándolo a mirarlo directamente a la cara, la cual la tenía a escasos centímetros de la de ella.  
  
Hermione asintió suavemente con la cabeza.  
  
-Si, estoy bien, no es nada – dijo ésta.  
  
Sirius le tocó suavemente el abdomen para tratar de descubrir donde exactamente estaba la herida, ya que tenía gran parte de su pijama negro mojado en sangre. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.  
  
-Lo siento – murmuró Sirius. Luego Sirius la miró con temor – Lena... Remus... ¿te ...? ¿cómo te hiciste...? ¿cómo...?  
  
-No me mordió Sirius – dijo Hermione tratando fallidamente de ponerse de pie– garras... – agregó.  
  
Sirius, a pesar de la situación respiró aliviado.  
  
-Sirius, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó James, quien había alcanzado a Sirius.  
  
-Lena, esta herida – dijo Sirius poniendo una mano bajo las rodillas de ésta, y otra en la espalda.  
  
-¿Mordida? – dijo James preocupado.  
  
-No, con las garras – dijo Sirius levantándose del pasto con Hermione en sus brazos.  
  
Hermione puso los brazos agarrando el cuello de Sirius, de pronto todo comenzó a ponerse más borroso, más oscuro.  
  
Sirius sintió como Hermione aflojaba la presión en su cuello, hasta que sus brazos se soltaron y sus ojos se cerraron completamente.  
  
-¿Hermione? ¡¿Hermione?! – dijo Sirius algo asustado – diablos... – dijo al darse cuenta que Hermione había perdido el conocimiento.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Me sentía algo cansada, aún cuando sabía, por el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo, que había estado acostada en esta cama por mucho tiempo. Abrí los ojos, pero hube de volver a cerrarlos pues la luz dañaba mis ojos. Volví a abrirlos, y luego de unos segundos mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz. Miré mis alrededores, rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba en la enfermería...  
  
Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Hermione había despertado, y ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Hermione se había declarado oficialmente aburrida. Escuchó unos pasos, pasos que luego entraron a la enfermería y que se acercaban a ella.  
  
-¡Lena! – exclamó Sirius – ¡ya despertaste!.  
  
-Hola Sirius – preguntó Hermione sonriéndole - ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-Hmm ¿no recuerdas? – dijo algo nervioso por tener que decirle que había descubierto que uno de sus mejores amigos era un licántropo.  
  
En ese momento todos los recuerdos despertaron en la mente de Hermione y como un reflejó puso una mano en su estómago, recordando como Remus la había arañado por querer salvar a Anna.  
  
-¿Cómo está Anna? – fue la primera pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente y que apenas se dio cuenta que la estaba diciendo en voz alta.  
  
Sirius la miró entre nervioso y aliviado de que Hermione hubiera recordado.  
  
-No lo sé, no he podido hablar con ella – dijo mirando el suelo y cerrando los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaran blancos.  
  
-No te preocupes – le dijo Hermione – sé que las cosas saldrán bien, no te preocupes por Remus.  
  
Ante esto Sirius se relajó y la miró con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Soy tan obvio?  
  
-Para mí sí... –dijo Hermione sonriendo por la vista de Sirius totalmente vulnerable y preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.  
  
-¿Por qué...? – dijo de pronto Sirius con la voz cansada - ¿Por qué saliste si hace un tiempo atrás te pedí que no lo hicieras?  
  
-Lo siento – dijo Hermione avergonzada, luego recapacitó – pero Sirius Black, yo hago lo que quiero – agregó orgullosa.  
  
-¿Sí? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara y con la voz cargada de duda.  
  
-Segura – dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Incluso no desobedecer a un profesor?  
  
Hermione dudo unos segundos.  
  
-Es que eso no es lo que quiero.  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-No siempre – dijo mirándolo.  
  
-Mmm que bien – dijo Sirius para luego besar a Hermione. En medio de su sesión de besos apareció Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Señor Black, deje tranquilos a mis pacientes – dijo enojada - ¿qué no se da cuenta que se esta recuperando de los fuertes látigos de la planta carnívora que se encuentra en el invernadero 3?  
  
Hermione miró a Sirius confundida, Sirius se rió levemente y le murmuró que no se le ocurrió otra cosa cuando la trajo a la enfermería.  
  
Antes de irse, como "sugirió" Madame Pomfrey, Sirius le dio un último beso a Hermione.  
  
-Te amo ¿lo sabes, verdad? – le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Yo también, Sirius, siempre....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Remus entró a la biblioteca con la cabeza gacha y bastante apenado y nervioso. Con la vista buscó a una cierta ravenclaw, la encontró y se dirigió hacia ella, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, a excepción de un grupo de Hufflepuff de segundo.  
  
-Anna – la aludida levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de Lupin – Anna, entiendo si no quieres que nos volvamos a ver, de verdad que lo comprenderé y..  
  
-¿Qué...? – murmuró Anna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Remus la miró lleno de duda, de confusión, de tristeza.  
  
-¿Quieres terminar conmigo? – le dijo Anna con las mejillas con lágrimas corriendo libremente.  
  
-No, es que, tú quieres terminar conmigo... – dijo Remus mirando el suelo, jugnado nerviosamente con las manos.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Anna levantándose molesta  
  
-Por qué ya sabes lo que soy - le dijo muy apenado.  
  
-Remus Lupin, eres un idiota.  
  
-¿Ves? Ahora me insultas. Sabía que querías terminar conmigo – dijo testarudamente, con un tono molesto.  
  
-Y ahora te enojas por que quieres que yo termine contigo – dijo Anna enojada.  
  
-No quiero que termines conmigo – dijo Remus también ahora enojado.  
  
-Pues yo tampoco, ¡sabes que te quiero! – gritó Anna  
  
-Pues yo también – gritó Remus.  
  
-Que bien  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Felicitaciones.  
  
-Perfecto – gritó Remus antes de irse de la biblioteca enojado.  
  
-Idiota – murmuró Anna arreglando sus cosas. Se dirigió a la salida, pero luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta una mano agarró su brazo y la hizo girar, en el segundo antes de sentir que unos labios tocaban los suyos, Anna alcanzó a ver un par de ojos miel.  
  
Lugo de unos segundos ambos se separaron lentamente.  
  
-De verdad te quiero – le murmuró Remus.  
  
-Yo también – le dijo Anna abrazándolo.  
  
-¿No me rechazas? Tu sabes, por ser...  
  
Anna volvió a besarlo tiernamente.  
  
-Remus, no me importa que seas un licántropo, eso no cambia nada.  
  
Remus la abrazó y respiró aliviado... aliviado e increíblemente feliz por tener la mejor novia que podría desear, una novia que lo quería tanto con él la quería a ella. Se separó de Anna y le besó la mejilla.  
  
-Lo siento, pero debo hablar con Lena, tu sabes, por lo de... – pero Anna lo cortó.  
  
-Por supuesto... ¡ve!  
  
-Gracias, y ... te amo – dijo antes de irse, dejando una Anna con la boca literalmente abierta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Remus había llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba Hermione quien recién había salido del hospital, luego de que ella junto con Sirius había logrado convencer a una impresionantemente testaruda enfermera.  
  
Remus la vio sentada en un sillón de la sala común leyendo un libro.  
  
-Lena – le murmuró Remus muy tímido.  
  
-Remus J. Lupin, si se te ocurre dar una patética disculpa y sentirte mal contigo por algo que tu no tuviste la culpa, como lo fue mi accidente, te voy a hechizar hasta que te retuerzas de dolor en el piso – dijo Hermione sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.  
  
Remus la miró primero con asombro y estupefacción, pero luego una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.  
  
-Ahora, anda a ver a esa novia tuya – dijo Hermione - ¡vete!  
  
Remus se rió sonoramente, con real alegría y fue a buscar a su novia, Anna.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hi! Aquí esta la segunda parte ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Comentarios o saludos en sus Reviews!  
  
Anna Potter: jajajaaja Hola! Bueno, me alegro que estes conforme con que Harry salga, al menos en los últimos capítulos! ^. ^ Kisses!!!  
  
.  
  
Mane Black: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado *^.^* jeje, creo que después de leerte este capítulo ya te quedó claro si sabían que Remus era licántropo o no, jeje Besos!!!!  
  
.  
  
Piccolina_07: Hello!!! ¿nuevo nick? ¿de nuevo? Wow, gracias, jeje, espero que tus dudas sobre el final de capítulo anterior se hayan solucionado ^.^  
  
.  
  
Jessy_tonks: Hola!!! Gracias! *^.^* jajajaja bueno, lo tuve que matar mos motivos mayores u.u pero va a volver a salir en el fic!! Lo juro!!! Jajajaj que bueno que te guste mi ff besos!!!!  
  
.  
  
Zeisse: Hola! Bueno, ahora sabes lo que sucedió con Remus, jeje ^.^ B- sos!!  
  
.  
  
Lily4ever: Hola amiga!! Jajajaja :P tal ves me demore un poquito en actualizar la profecía, xq le estoy dando prioridad a este ff... ^.^ besos!!!!  
  
.  
  
Mellizas_Malfoy: Hola para ti tb, primita... ¬¬' Yo tb te quiero Elo... ^.^ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo!!! ^.^ que emoción!!! Lees mi fic!!! Besos prima!!!!  
  
.  
  
Space Kitty: Hola! Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta en el capítulo, jeje, no sabían que los chicos eran animagos ni que Remsie era un licántropo, pero ya lo saben!!! Jeje besos!!!  
  
.  
  
Sra. Black: Wow!!!! Gracias!! *^.^* jeje... Uff, imagina como se va a aponer cuando sepa que su novia es una mortífaga... Lo de Sra. Black es por Sra de Sirius Black, o por la Sra Black (la adorable mamita de Sirius... ) ^.^ bye!!! Besitos!!  
  
Hello! Bueno, actualicé la semana pasada recién, pero como obtuve los 9 reviews, un trato es un trato... besos a todos (incluso para los que no dejan Reviews ¬¬) Ahora hacemos el mismo trato para 10 reviews!!! : P  
  
.  
  
Isabelle Malfoy Black ~~ Belle  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder!  
  
MCV 


	16. Recuerdos y Exámenes

Disclaimer: mmm... ya saben, lo de siempre: nada es mío ¿ok? No me demanden y déjenme ser feliz...  
  
_**Recuerdos y Exámenes.**_  
  
_Han pasado años desde que en mi vida las preocupaciones eran muy poca; sólo estudiar.  
  
En los últimos años de Hogwarts la guerra estaba sobre nosotros, el sentimiento de desesperación se sentía en el aire, la sombra de la muerte estaba ya sobre nuestras cabezas. Mis estudios ya no sólo eran para sacar buenas notas, sino también para busca nuevas ideas y estrategias para ayudarnos a salir victoriosos... o vivos.  
  
El ejército de Dumbledore no sólo era una manera de estudiar las verdaderas formas de defenderse contra las artes oscuras que nos acechaban diariamente, sino que era un entrenamiento para la fría guerra que teníamos encima, nosotros, alumnos jóvenes, niños para muchos ojos, adultos, para nosotros, sobre todo para los que habíamos sido obligados a crecer y madurar más rápido que el resto.  
  
.  
  
Desde que llegué hasta el pasado, cuando en la realidad mis amigos no se encuentran, sino más bien sus padres son los protagonistas, mis preocupaciones habían disminuido, hasta convertirse en simples remordimientos y pesadillas, algo que me atormentaba, pero a medida que me daba cuenta que no había ocurrido, que todavía no era real, mi corazón me decía que no me angustiara por lo que todavía no sucedía, pero no podía evitar sentir que todo era verdad, pues yo lo había vivido.  
  
.  
  
Desde ese momento me dije a mí misma que cambiaría el futuro, a cualquier precio, pero lo cambiaría. Tenía que dejar atrás mi pasado, ahora mi futuro, pero nunca, nunca, olvidaría a mis amigos y a los que fallecieron por proteger sus ideales, y a ellos, a cada uno de ellos le debo al menos el tratar de mejorar sus destinos, de cambiarlos, no solo los suyos, sino el de todos.  
  
.  
  
El tiempo ha corrido de manera rápida, vertiginosa, mareante, pareciera que hace unos días me desmayé frente a los merodeadores, luego conocí a Lily y a un grupo de grandes personas, personas que no merecen el futuro que les han destinado.  
  
.  
  
No sólo conocía a grandes y maravillosas personas, sino también conocí a quien amo tanto, a quien a la vez me cuesta amar pues el fantasma de Harry me acosa, pero mi corazón me dice que siga con mi amor, después de todo, Harry no ha nacido, Harry no existe todavía... Es fuerte decirlo, es fuerte saber que mi ex... sí, ex-novio, no existe, ni él ni Ron ni Ginny, ni Neville ni Draco... Draco Malfoy, el hijo de mi 'hermano'. Me causa risa pensar en que haría Draco si supiera que una sangre-sucia es su tía... pero no puedo pensar mal de él, pues lo respeto como a ningún otro, pues él, siendo el hijo de uno de los principales mortífagos, desafió a su padre y a Voldemort y se enfrentó a ellos.  
  
.  
  
Sirius Black, nadie se puede imaginar cuanto lo amo, cuanto lo adoro, creo que ni siquiera él lo sabe, tal vez Lily me entienda, pues ella también siente un gran amor como el mío, ella ama a James Potter. James esta planeando pedirle matrimonio a Lily ¿Cómo lo sé? Le ha pedido consejos a Sirius y a mí. No entiendo porqué le pide consejo a Sirius, si la única novia seria que ha tenido he sido yo... no es muy experto en el tema, en cambio Remus, él cae en el estereotipo de chico tierno y romántico, que te regala flores y cartas, hasta regala chocolates (lo que acarrea un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, considerando lo adicto que es a los chocolates, hace unos días se escapó a media mañana a Hogsmeade pues cuando buscó en su mochila, su reserva de chocolates se había acabado, hubo de ir a Honeydukes a comprar excesivas cantidades de esa dulce golosina.  
  
Remus J. Lupin, el licántropo más tierno en la faz de la tierra, ha estado como en el cielo desde que Anna hace unos días le dijo que lo amaba, ella no se imaginaba lo importante que era esa frase para él, que le dijera eso a pesar que sabía que era un licántropo. Pero Anna tiene razón, Remus es un licántropo doce noches al año, doce noches de trescientos sesenta y cinco, el resto del tiempo él es Remus Lupin, y Anna de quien se enamoró fue de él, y que sea un licántropo no cambia nada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ya lo he superado, pero cada vez que me duchaba, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, pues al mirar hacia mi antebrazo veía aquella calavera, veía aquella desagradable serpiente saliendo de su boca cual macabra lengua... veía la marca tenebrosa.  
  
Sí, ya he sido marcada por Voldemort, ya soy uno de sus 'fieles' mortífagos, Richard estaba tan orgulloso por que su hija adoptiva resultó ser tan leal... al parecer Voldemort no sabe el pequeño detalle que no soy la verdadera hija de los Malfoy, que en realidad ella murió en uno sus ataques... Lucius Malfoy, incluso él estaba conforme con mi decisión: Había sido la correcta según él. También me advirtió que ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes, tenía una reputación que cuidar, la cual había tenido muy descuidada...  
  
Ya he ido a una reunión de mortífagos, fue mi primera como mortífago oficial, en la cual me enteré de algunos detalles sobre ciertos ataques a pueblos muggles y a familias de magos que están en contra del Señor Oscuro. La información se la he entregado en seguida al Profesor Dumbledore, quien la ha entregado a la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Sobre la Orden: he conocido a algunos integrantes; a Alastor Moody, a Arthur Weasley, a Frank Longbottom entre otros.  
  
Según Richard soy una mujer Malfoy, por lo que no voy a estar tan "adentro" en las batallas. Mi deber es estar en mi casa, ser fiel y mostrar lealtad a mi familia, pero también me dejó claro que no por eso dejaré de "disfrutar" de algunos de los ataques; incluso ya me han dicho que pronto será mi 'estreno' en batalla.  
  
Adorable ¿no? Hasta me compraron una túnica negra nueva y una de esas mascaritas blancas. No pude creerlo cuando 'madre' me las entregó, ella estaba tan contenta como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado y le hubieran dicho que Lord Voldemort había matado a Dumbledore. Pero lástima para ella, el profesor Dumbledore en esos mismos instantes seguramente estaba dándole órdenes a sus seguidores para acabar con la escoria mortífaga.  
  
Cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto la amenaza del Señor Oscuro se vuelve más grande, más poderosa, su poder esta creciendo, sus líneas de seguidores se engruesan, su mano de muerte ya a alcanzado a algunas familias en nuestro colegio, ya más de alguna vez hemos llegado al Gran comedor y éste ha estado adornado con negro. Mi estómago se retuerce, pues los recuerdos me atormentan, mi garganta se encoge, pero debo seguir adelante pase lo que pase. ¿Cuántas veces en mi tiempo vi el gran comedor de negro?  
  
Durante la última reunión de mortífagos, ellos planeaban nuevos ataques, más grandes y fuertes, más devastadores, con blancos fijos y determinados. Miles de personas están en peligro, padres, hermanos de nuestros compañeros, mis mismos amigos, y ellos y todo Hogwarts están preocupados de los exámenes finales, de esos papeles que nos entregan notas, de las plumas que evitan las trampas, de las filas, de los profesores, de las detenciones ¡Por Merlín! Algunas preocupaciones apenas alcanzan para la ropa, para el maquillaje, para regalos, para romances... mientras vidas corren peligros. A veces siento ganas de golpear a las personas que piensan que el mundo se va acabar pues no encuentran la pollera verde que andaban buscando.  
  
Miro el reloj en la mesa del profesor, las arenas del tiempo caen libremente, un pequeño montó reside en la parte superior, mi examen esta sobre mesa, completamente contestado, mi vista recae en la arena, poco a poco los pequeños granitos se deslizan, se deslizan...  
  
El tiempo se nos acaba  
  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Los merodeadores y las chicas salieron de los exámenes, hartos de hablar sobre revoluciones de enanos, sobre pociones, sobre hechizos y encantamientos.  
  
-Aire – dijo Sirius apuntando con la cabeza hacia la salida, los demás lo siguen.  
  
-Colapso neuronal – dijo Lily mientras se tiraba en el pasto de espaldas y miraba el cielo celeste, los pájaros cantando creaban un excelente ambiente de relajación.  
  
Todos estaban callados, disfrutando del paisaje, de los sonidos.  
  
-Tengo hambre – dijo Sirius de pronto.  
  
Todos los demás se rieron, era algo tan típico de Sirius decir algo así mientras todos estaban en sus pensamientos.  
  
James sacó una snitch y comenzó a jugar con ella.  
  
-Desde hace dos años que no te veía hacer eso – dijo Remus sonriendo con un aire melancólico, el aire que rodea los recuerdos, las memorias...  
  
-¡Si! Desde que querían conquistar a Lily, pero ella no te tomaba en cuenta – dijo Sirius. Todos rieron menos James.  
  
-¡Bah! Solo era tiempo antes de que cayera en las redes del poderoso Prongs – dijo James arrogantemente, sacando pecho.  
  
Lily lo miró alzando las cejas y le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-Auch – exclamó James frunciendo el ceño. Luego se largó a reír.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó por detrás, luego la sentó en sus piernas y ambos se quedaron así. Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de mantener ese recuerdo en su memoria. Algo le decía que pronto esos recuerdos le serían preciados.  
  
Abrió los ojos y a lo lejos vio a una cabellera rubia platinada. 'Lucius' pensó rápidamente. Pensamientos le llegaron a la cabeza.  
  
Flash Back   
  
-Helena – dijo Richard con la voz áspera – en poco tiempo habrá un ataque, no te diré nada todavía, pero te puedo adelantar que vas a tener el honor de participar en él.  
  
Hermione bajó ligeramente el rostro en signo de asentimiento ante la noticia y de respeto por Richard. Guardó silencio.  
  
-Cualquier noticia sobre el ataque la recibirás de Lucius – continuó Richard – hazme sentir orgulloso de ti.  
  
-Sí, padre – dijo Hermione respetuosamente, aunque en su mente estaba gritando de desesperación. Le costaba mantenerse seria y evitar que sus manos y sus rodillas comenzaran a temblar incesantemente, revelando su intranquilidad, su temor, su miedo... miedo a que la obliguen a matar a quienes deseaba defender.  
  
Fin del Flash Back   
  
-Y yo auror, por supuesto – dijo Sirius sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Hermione lo miró y pestañeó un par de veces tratando de seguir con el hilo de su conversación, el cual había perdido mientras recordaba.  
  
-Yo también voy a ser auror – afirmó James con confianza.  
  
Lily se rió.  
  
-¿Qué? – dijo James mirándola.  
  
-¿Sabes que para eso debes dar un examen? – dijo Lily.  
  
-Sí, y sé que lo pasaré – dijo James.  
  
-Eso es lo que me da risa – dijo Lily sonriente – te voy a ver, por primera vez en mi vida, estudiando en verano.  
  
Lily se volvió a reír alegremente.  
  
Sirius y James se miraron con horror y ambos largaron gemidos de desesperación y de pesadez. Iban a tener que estudiar en verano.  
  
-¿Y tú, Lils? – dijo Sirius todavía decepcionado por la interesante perspectiva de disfrutar de algunos libros en verano.  
  
-También seré una auror – dijo tranquilamente. Al escuchar James se paró impresionado.  
  
-¡¿qué?! – gritó el chico.  
  
-Que voy a ser auror – dijo Lily.  
  
-No – dijo serio James.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Lily algo molesta.  
  
-No, muy peligroso.  
  
-¿Y tú?  
  
-Bueno, pues... ¡no cambies de tema Lily Evans!  
  
-No estoy cambiando de tema, James, simplemente estoy preguntando que me diferencia de ti.  
  
-Pues, que yo, tu, yo... ¡Lily! Vas a estar en peligro, ¿y si te pasa algo?  
  
-¡Estamos en igualdad de condiciones!  
  
-¡Basta! -interrumpió el generalmente calmado Remus Lupin – por favor, ¿pueden discutir esto luego?  
  
-No hay nada que discutir – dijo testarudamente Lily.  
  
-Lily... – suspiró con reproche Remus.  
  
Lily lo miró enojada, pero sin embargo se calló.  
  
-¿Y tú, Lena? – preguntó Anna.  
  
-¿Yo, qué?  
  
-¿Qué quieres estudiar?

**Flash Back**   
  
Hermione estaba con los chicos tomando desayuno un jueves en la mañana, cuando un rubio slytherin se acercó a la mesa de los gryffindor, causando muchas miradas de odio entre ambas mesas y de confusión por parte de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
-Helena – llamó Lucius mirando a los gryffindor con evidente asco.  
  
Los merodeadores lo miraron con odio y Sirius ya estaba comenzando a levantarse para terminar con la pelea que habían dejado inconclusa, cuando Hermione le colocó la mano sobre el hombro para retenerlo.  
  
'Debo mantenerme serena, se supone que me he convertido, inhala, exhala...'  
  
Hermione se levantó lentamente de la mesa bajo la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos, quienes no entendían por qué acudía al llamado de Lucius.  
  
Lucius la miraba caminar con la cabeza en alto. 'Como una Malfoy...'  
  
-Helena – dijo Lucius solemnemente – recuerda que este fin de semana tenemos permiso para ir a casa, padre ya ha hablado con Dumbledore sobre eso.  
  
-¿Sabes el motivo de la visita? – dijo Hermione utilizando el mismo tono.  
  
-No lo sé, pero ya nos enteraremos, Helena..-.-.-.- .--.-.-.-.El día sábado Hermione se encontraba en una de las salas de la Mansión Malfoy con Leonor.  
  
Hermione había olvidado, estando dentro de Hogwarts, lo que era vivir en la mansión Malfoy: elfos y elfinas tratándola constantemente con exagerado respeto, sin nombrar que se dirigían a ella como: señorita Malfoy, lo cual le daba escalofríos a Hermione.  
  
Esa tarde Hermione se encontraba vestida con un largo vestido color crema, que apenas le dejaba respirar, pero que le obligaba a mantenerse erguida, como había dicho Leonor cuando lo llevó esa mañana a su habitación, junto con el par de guantes a juego que llevaba en las manos y un sombrero, el cual no se había colocado, pues no encontraba razón a colocárselo pues no iba a salir ni nadie iba a ir a la mansión.  
  
Ambas estaban tomando té con algunas galletas mientras Lucius y Richard conversaban sobre asuntos importantes.  
  
-Pronto saldrás de Hogwarts, Helena – dijo Leonor, mirándola críticamente, observando desde la manera en que estaba sentada, hasta la manera en que los rizos caían sobre su espalda desde el moño.  
  
-Sí, solo quedan algunos días, madre – dijo Hermione, aún no completamente acostumbrada a referirse a ella como "madre".  
  
-Exacto, bueno, creo que es mi deber informarte lo que te espera después de Hogwarts – continuó Leonor – como sabrás, algunos de tus compañeros decidirán ser aurores, otros medimagos, otros periodistas, otros trabajarán en el ministerio...  
  
Leonor observó a Hermione, quien asintió, indicándole a Leonor que continuara.  
  
-Bueno, pues deberías saber que como toda Malfoy, tú debes preocuparte de ser toda una dama de sociedad – Leonor esperó unos segundos mientras arrugaba levemente la nariz como con disgusto por lo que iba a decir– y sabes se ve tan mal ver a una mujer trabajando para ganarse la vida. Para eso son los esposos.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos con realización. Lo que Leonor le trataba de decir era que no le permitirían seguir estudiando. ¡A ella! La alejarían de la enseñanza superior... La alejarían de seguir aprendiendo.  
  
-¿Qué? – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, tratando de mantener la voz baja.  
  
-Que debes saber que no seguirás tus estudios. Te preocuparás de otras cosas, linda. Podrás comprarte túnicas, ir al salón, asistir a fiestas y eventos...  
  
Hermione sentía como la sangre dentro de sus venas estaba hirviendo, pero aunque su cara se volvía cada vez más roja, aunque su corazón le gritaba que se parara y enfrentara a esa muñeca crecida en frente de ella, su mente logró calmarla, cualquier movimiento en falso y su fachada sería descubierta.  
  
Bajó el rostro para evitar que Leonor viera las lágrimas de rabia y frustración que ya se formaban en sus ojos, tomó una galleta y la mordió con rabia.-.-.-.-.--.-.**Fin Flash Back**Hermione suspiró mientras miraba a sus amigos.  
  
-No creo que estudie, tu sabes, los Malfoy tiene estas extrañas ideas – Hermione se rió nerviosamente – además no necesito el dinero.  
  
Sirius la abrazó protectivo.  
  
-Mi niña no se va a arriesgar siendo un auror – dijo mientras la mecía con cariño – al menos sé que va a estar a salvo.  
  
Hermione evitó la mirada de Sirius sintiéndose extremadamente culpable, una parte de ella quería evitar desesperadamente ocultarle el pequeño secreto que se escondía bajo su manga, pero sabía que no debía... 'no todavía' pensó.  
  
Además, se veía tan feliz, tan satisfecho conque ella no se arriesgara.  
  
'Simplemente no puedo decirle: estas equivocado, amor, que no sea una auror, no significa que no pueda unirme al ejército de la muerte del Señor Oscuro y ser una mortífaga y arriesgarme igualmente'  
  
Hermione suspiró y se acurrucó contar el pecho de Sirius con más fuerza, inhalando su aroma. Miró hacia el cielo, todo estaba tan calmado.  
  
..............................  
  
...............................................  
  
..............................  
  
El cielo ese día estaba claro y libre de nubes, era un cielo que irradiaba tranquilidad, irradiaba calma, irradiaba sosiego, ese cielo sin embargo, no traería un periodo de calma, sino más bien era un anuncio de tormenta, una tormenta que no sólo golpearía a las familias en contra de Voldemort, sino también a los alumnos del colegio más seguro que existe en el mundo conocido: Hogwarts.  
  
.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hello!!!!!  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
Mane Black: Hola!!! uh!!! Que emoción! Fuiste la primera persona en dejarme un review!!! Que tierna! Me halagas (belle sonrojada) jajajajaja como viste, nuestra Herm no se desangró, jeje Besos  
  
.  
  
Zeisse: Hola! Jajaja sipes, siempre logra meterse en problemas! Esa es ella, jeje Gracias!!! Besos!  
  
.  
  
JessyTonks: Hola! Bueno, para responder tu duda: si, nuestro amigo Voldemort va a salir en el fic Besos....  
  
.  
  
Poly Morgana B. : Hola! Gracias por tu review! Jeje (el colegio lo arruina todo u.u) Bye! Besos  
  
.  
  
Lily 4 ever : Hola! Intentaré no agobiarme, pero con lo maniaca obsesiva que soy, lo dudo u.u Besos!  
  
.  
  
Piccolina-07 : Hola amiga! Wow, muchas gracias (me haces sonrojar, jeje) jajajaja ¿no te lo esperaste de nuestra querida Anna? Jajajaja gracias, bye! Besos!  
  
.  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: Hola hola!!!! Ohh! No sabía que era tu pareja preferida!!! Ahora se algo más de ti... si alguno de estos dias por fin coincidimos x msn, podremos hablar sobre más cosas, para conocernos.. tu sabes... jeje bye bye! Besos  
  
.  
  
Sra. Black: Hola hola! ¿como estás? espero que bien (y no estresada como otras, cof yo cof...) wow, gracias ¡ bye bye besos!!!  
  
.  
  
Yuriko 1: Hola! Jajajaja no, el tuyo fue el 9°, por lo demás me demoré en actualizar por que en mi país el 21 de Mayo es feriado, y no pasé mucho tiempo en el computador (cof fiestas cof) jajajajaja wow, gracias . bye bye! Besos P.E.: Vaya! Ya somos dos flojas incorregibles!!  
  
.  
  
Herms Malfoy: Hola!!!!! ¿Cómo estás? Wow! Gracias!!! Jajajaja tu fuiste mi review número 10!!!! ¿orgullosa? Jeje espero que este capítulo te haya gustado . Besos!  
  
.  
  
ESSY: Hola!!! Wow, gracias (belle se sonroja) que bueno que te guste mi fanfic . bye! Besos!  
  
.  
  
KaollaGranger: Hola hola! Wow, me dejaste metida en un aprieto con tu review, de hecho no lo había pensado... T.T estaba en la duda en si publicar esto o no... así que luego de mucho pensar (mentira, de hecho fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando estaba tratando de buscar una solución a otro problema ¿te ahs dado cuenta que se et ocurren las respuestas de algún problema cuando estas tratando de resolver otro?...) ok, mi punto es que Hermione ya había aprendido Oclumencia en el futuro (ta dah!) ok, gracias por tu review! Besos!!!  
  
.  
  
Annie Angelical: Habrás notado que te dejé para el final, y es que te debo una disculpa gigante: voy a tener que contestar tu review en el otro capítulo si es que quiero subir este capítulo en algun momento esta noche, por que déjame decirte que tengo muuuucho que decir, jajajaja pero ya sabes que me encantan tus Reviews, son tan... laaaaaaaaaargos, y mientras los leo me río como tonta (cada cual se ríe como puede, me han dicho u.u) ok, así que te dejo pendiente con un VALE X UNA RESPUESTA DECENTE, ¿ok? Este vale me lo cobras después, jeje.... besos mi más querida amiga y sister o.l.  
  
See u son  
  
Isabelle Malfoy Black

Orden Siriusana

Clan Marauder!

M.C.V.


	17. Sola

Disclaimer:  
  
Soy chiquitita  
  
Como una pepita de aj  
  
Sé que no soy inglesa  
  
Así que no me demandes a mí...

* * *

Capítulo 17  
  
**Sola  
**

* * *

Hogwarts: el colegio de magia y hechicería... Era el último día del año escolar y a petición de algunos de los representantes de cada casa, Dumbledore les otorgó el día antes de fin de clases, la posibilidad de pasarlo en Hogsmeade. Por supuesto que rápidamente la emoción llenó los salones de Hogwarts de tal manera, que Dumbledore se vio obligado a dejar ir también a todos los cursos desde tercero en adelante (o sea, todos los alumnos con permisos firmados)  
  
Ese día había llegado, los alumnos de séptimo año estaban emocionados: su última visita escolar a Hogsmeade...  
  
-Lena, mi top naranjo... ¿ lo has visto? – gritó una pelirroja con medio cuerpo dentro de un gran baúl de madera.  
  
-No... ¿mi pollera verde? – preguntó la aludida.  
  
-¿La tableada?  
  
-Uh hu...  
  
-Encima de mi cama... creo... ¡no! ¡En la ropa que está en el baño!  
  
-Lily... ¿por qué razón esta mi pollera verde nueva en el baño? – dijo Hermione alzando una ceja.  
  
-Pues porque la encontré en una silla y no sé como llegó ahí... – dijo Lily.  
  
Hermione alzó (nuevamente) una ceja, interrogante, pero sin hacer más comentario que un resignado suspiro se encamino hacia el baño, en donde había un verdadero montón de ropa. Hermione paró en seco, y luego de suspirar con resignación por segunda vez en el día se dirigió hacia al ropa. Luego de escarbar unos minutos dio con la prenda que buscaba, ya con ansiedad. La pollera verde estaba entre sus manos.  
  
Hermione se dirigió nuevamente a la pieza. Tuvo que suprimir su risa luego de ver a Lily con su moño completamente desordenado, tratando de encontrar... ¿qué era lo que buscaba, de todas maneras?  
  
Luego de una hora, finalmente ambas estaban duchadas, vestidas, maquilladas, con el pelo arreglado, con carteras. Hermione dio una última mirada al espejo, antes de bajar las escaleras.  
  
.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-  
  
-¡No! - se escuchó el grito de algún joven desde la pieza de los chicos de séptimo de gryffindor.  
  
-¿Remus? – preguntó James despertándose rápidamente - ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Sirius... – murmuró Remus con estupefacción reflejada en su rostro  
  
-¿Qué le sucedió a Sirius? – preguntó James preocupado.  
  
-Entró al baño – dijo Remus gimoteando.  
  
-¡No! – dijo James mirando la puerta del baño - ¿Hace cuanto?  
  
-Diez minutos.  
  
-Así que nos queda más o menos una hora....  
  
-Depende... si decide arreglar su pelo de manera que alcance la "perfección requerida" nos queda cerca de una hora y media – dijo Remus suspirando.  
  
.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.- ....  
  
.  
  
A las nueve Hermione bajaba las escaleras de la sala común de Gryffidor con una pollera verde, un top strapless blanco y una traba de flor en el pelo.  
  
-Wow -murmuró Sirius cuando la vio. Realmente se veía hermosa, su pelo caía como cascada sobre su espalda y la tenida le daba un aspecto primaveral y natural. En la mano llevaba un chaleco blanco cubriéndole parte del brazo junto con una capa verde.  
  
-Tu también te ves bien, Sirius – le dijo Hermione al notar a Sirius mirándola.  
  
-Siempre, amor, siempre – dijo Sirius con orgullo.  
  
Ambos se rieron y se pusieron junto a sus amigos. Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a buscar a Anna, luego todos caminaron hacia el gran comedor y desayunaron entre risas y bromas.  
  
-Hora de irnos a Hogsmeade, damas y caballeros – dijo James levantándose de la mesa y dándole la mano a Lily para ayudarla.  
  
Los demás imitaron a James y los seis fueron riendo hasta las grandes puertas de Hogwarts.  
  
-Vamos a pasarlo genial, primero podemos ir a Zonko – dijo Sirius.  
  
Hermione y Lily alzaron las cejas.  
  
-¿No puedes madurar un poquito? – preguntó Hermione riéndose.  
  
-No – dijo Sirius con llaneza – por eso es que me quieres – continuó el animago muy seguro de sí mismo, sin algún atisbo de duda en la voz.  
  
Los demás se rieron por las ocurrencias de Sirius.  
  
Sirius puso el brazo en la cintura de Hermione y la acercó más a sí. Hermione recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y caminaron abrazados.  
  
-Helena - se escuchó la voz fría de alguien.  
  
Hermione sin siquiera girarse reconoció la voz, ese siseo, esa voz que arrastraba las palabras. Se alejó del abrazo protector de Sirius y giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Si, Lucius – dijo amablemente, aunque su voz no era muy cálida.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Lucius mirando a los demás gryffindor y a la ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione lo miró interrogante, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, sin bajar la mirada.  
  
-Es mi deber informarte de algo, querida hermana – dijo con esa sonrisa típica del slytherin.  
  
Hermione demoró algunos segundos antes de hacer las conexiones en su cerebro: le iba a revelar el plan de ataque de los mortífagos, aquel ataque en la que ella iba a tener el "honor" de participar.  
  
Hermione giró para mirar a sus amigos, se mordió el labio antes de hablar.  
  
-Lo siento, chicos, nos encontramos en Hogsmeade ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione sonriéndoles dulcemente.  
  
Sirius observó a Lucius con absoluta desconfianza, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza. Sirius tomó el brazo de Hermione y la acercó a él.  
  
-Ten cuidado ¿ok? – le dijo al oído sin que nadie aparte de Hermione escuchara.  
  
Hermione le sonrió, tratando de asegurarle que iba a estar bien, luego dio media vuelta y camino con altivez hacia Lucius. Ambos se adentraron en el castillo.  
  
Sirius miraba como Hermione se alejaba, y no podía evitar sentir el impetuoso deseo de seguirla, de protegerla contra esa serpiente, tan parecida a su familia... James miró a Sirius y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Va a estar bien, no te preocupes – dijo James, aún cuando él estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.  
  
.-.-.-.-.  
  
-¿Lucius? – dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
-Shhh – la hizo callar Lucius – ya casi llegamos.  
  
Hermione llevaba los últimos minutos siguiendo a Lucius a través de los más oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, y ya había dado tantas vueltas que no sabía en donde se encontraban. Lo que más la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de que el ambiente estaba silente, pero era un silencio tenso, en espera de algún acontecimiento que al parecer hasta las mismas paredes temían.  
  
Hermione escuchó algunos pasos, pero ninguna voz. En una intersección de pasillos se encontraron con otras personas. Hermione apenas distinguía sus siluetas bajo la tenue luz de algunas antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos cada ciertos trechos.  
  
Las figuras se acercaron a una de las antorchas y Hermione reconoció las figuras. Las hermanas Black.  
  
-Narcisa, Bellatrix – dijo Lucius a modo de saludo,  
  
-Lucius – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, luego Bellatrix dirigió la vista hacia al figura detrás de Lucius.  
  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Bellatrix alzando una ceja.  
  
Hermione la miró altivamente, esta era una prueba que debía pasar, y ella NUNCA había fallado en una prueba. Hermione le sonrió con malicia y movió su capa, dejando a la vista su desnudo antebrazo, mostrando una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su macabra boca cual lengua.  
  
Narcisa abrió los ojos con asombro, sorpresa y envidia, pues ella todavía no tenía la marca tenebrosa.  
  
Bellatrix le sonrió.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, la leona sacó sus garras. Pensaba que eras igual que mi primo, ya que parece que se llevan muy bien.  
  
-Mi relación con tu primo no es algo que te incumba, Bella – dijo Hermione, acentuando la última palabra.  
  
Las cuatro personas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una salida del castillo desconocida por ella hasta ahora. Cruzaron una especie de laberinto y finalmente llegaron hasta un bosque.  
  
-El bosque prohibido – explicó Lucius – en unos minutos estaremos fuera de él.  
  
Tal como Lucius dijo, él los guió experimentadamente hasta los lindes del bosque. En cuanto salieron se encontraron con otras figuras, aunque estas llevaban túnicas negras. Hermione echó una rápida mirada, tratando de mantener un máximo de detalles en su mente. Nunca se sabía que tan útil podían ser.  
  
Bellatrix, quien iba al lado de Hermione, se dirigió coquetamente hacia una de las figuras y se comenzó a conversar con él. Era un joven de unos 20 años, de pelo y ojos negros, su mirada era atemorizante.  
  
-Lestrange – llamó Lucius. El chico que hablaba con Bellatrix miró a Luxius y se dirigió hacia él, ambos hablaban en voz baja.  
  
-¿cuándo obtuviste la marca? – escuchó Hermione, por lo que se giró y se encontró con Bellatrix Black.  
  
-Hace unas semanas – dijo Hermione.  
  
-Igual que yo – dijo Bellatrix orgullosa.  
  
-¿Narcisa? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No, ella todavía no la tiene... es una lástima – dijo Bellatrix mientras miraba a Lestrange.  
  
Hermione vio a la chica en frente de ella, era realmente guapa, 'toda una Black' pensó e involuntariamente sonrió al pensar en Sirius. Bellatrix... Su largo pelo negro le caía como una cortina lisa sobre la espalda, y sus ojos adquirían cierto brillo cuando miraba a Lestrange. Si se hacía amiga de ella podría obtener más información, pensó.  
  
Hermione examinaba los movimientos de la joven Black, era tan distinta a como la vio por primera vez, en el departamento de misterios en el ministerio de Magia. Parecían dos personas totalmente distintas. 'Ella mató a Sirius' pensó Hermione sintiendo rabia hacia al chica, aunque le extrañaba que no la odiaba de la manera en la que pensaba que lo haría, simplemente encontraba a esta chica muy diferente a la mujer que mató a Sirius.  
  
-Hoy – comenzó a decir Lucius – demostraremos que Dumbledore no tiene la fuerza necesaria para detenernos, demostraremos que somos más poderosos que ese senil profesor, ¡demostraremos que nuestro Lord es quien gobernará!  
  
Algunos gritos de aceptación se escucharon. Hermione abrió los ojos levemente con sorpresa, ¿el ataque era contra Dumbledore?  
  
-Hoy, queridos compañeros, atacaremos Hogsmeade, atacaremos a los alumnos, a los protegidos de Dumbledore, en nombre del Señor Oscuro – continuó Lucius.  
  
Todos los presentes comenzaron a ponerse túnicas negras, capas del mismo color, algunos máscaras blancas, aunque la mayoría no se puso: las capuchas eran suficientes como para que no los descubrieran, pues los rostros se ocultaban tras las sombras de éstas.  
  
-Helena – le dijo Lucius - madre te manda esto – dijo entregándole una túnica negra y una capa  
  
Hermione tomó la túnica y la capa y las miró con aprehensión.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-Las bombas fétidas son necesarias – alegaba Sirius.  
  
-No, Sirius, no lo son, ¡sobretodo cuando es nuestro último día de clases! – dijo Remus.  
  
-Nunca se sabe, Remusín – dijo Sirius.  
  
-No me digas Remusín – dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-Lo que tú digas, Remusín – dijo Sirius para desesperación del joven licántropo.  
  
-Deja, o le digo a Lena, Paddy boy – dijo Remus sonriendo.  
  
-No me digas Paddy Boy - dijo Sirius.  
  
-¡Dejen eso! – les gritó Lily - ¿verdad que es molestoso, James?  
  
-¿Ah? – dijo brillantemente el aludido, que en el momento estaba en su propio mundo, pensando en el manual para el buen uso y cuidado de una escoba.  
  
-Que si opinas que es una molestia – dijo Lily fastidiada.  
  
James miró a sus amigos suplicando por ayuda ya que no tenía ni la mínima idea sobre lo que Lily hablaba. Sirius y James, por supuesto, negaron con la cabeza, haciendo muchos otros gestos incomprensibles.  
  
-Por supuesto que no – dijo seguro James.  
  
-¡Agh! ¡Claro! -dijo tirando los brazos en el aire – siempre de su lado, claro, claro.  
  
Lily se alejó mascullando mientras James veía a sus amigos con odio. Remus y Sirius se sostenían el uno al otro para no caer al suelo de la risa.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-Quiero que seas tú quien termine con la vida de tus amigos gryffindor – siseó Lucius sonriéndole con malicia y con satisfacción – quiero que demuestres tu lealtad, hermana.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos en terror y sintió como un escalofrío recorría hábilmente su espalda, logrando enviarle a cada célula de su cuerpo el pavor que sintió al oír las palabras de Lucius, que le seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos.  
  
Hermione temblorosa se puso la túnica negra y la capa. Y se dirigió junto con el resto hacia Hogsmeade. A su lado iba Bellatrix, adelante reconocía a Narcisa y en frente de ella reconocía a Lucius guiando al grupo junto con otros chicos que ya habían salido de Hogwarts.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-Oh,¡ vamos!, compramos unos dulces y nos vamos – decía Anna a Lily.  
  
-¿a dónde, chicas? – preguntó Sirius. Lily les dirigió una mirada de odio.  
  
-A Honeydukes – dijo Anna alegremente.  
  
-¡Vamos! – gritó Remus. Los ojos le brillaban ante la imagen de miles de chocolatitos.  
  
James y Sirius miraron a su amigo y suspiraron con pena.  
  
-Lo hemos perdido – dijo Sirius tristemente.  
  
-Los chocolates le nublaron el juicio – dijo James.  
  
-¿Lily? – preguntó Anna mirándola adorablemente.  
  
Lily suspiró cansada.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, vamos a Honeydukes – dijo Lily resignada... nada podría cambiar la opinión de su amiga.  
  
-¡Si! – gritaron ambos: Remus y Anna.  
  
Lily avanzó hacia Honeydukes murmurando algo que sonaba increíblemente a futuros diabéticos.  
  
Luego de que Anna y Remus se hubieran abastecido de dulces como para un año (lo necesario para la semana, según ellos) los chicos marcharon hacia Las Tres Escobas, no sin antes echar una rápida ojeada a la oficina de correos.  
  
-Hola Rosmerta – dijo Sirius en cuanto entró a las Tres Escobas.  
  
-Hola Sirius – dijo la mujer muy coqueta.  
  
-Cinco cervezas de mantequilla, por favor – dijo Sirius.  
  
-Claro, Sirius – respondió ella melosa.  
  
Los cinco chicos se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas y conversaron sobre casi todo lo que se les venía a la mente, incluso discutieron sobre si los hipogrifos parpadearían, pues eran bastante quisquillosos con esas cosas. Sirius, por supuesto, los defendió, tenía algo con los hipogrifos.  
  
Hermione veía las cabañas de Hogsmeade, con sus pintorescos techos, sus calles repletas de alumnos... alumnos inocentes... el estómago se le retorció mientras se subía la caucha de la capa, al igual que todos los que la rodeaban.  
  
Una risa se sintió en la primera fila, no logró reconocer de quien era, pero si logró ver como levantaba a una alumna de 6° y la giraba, 'una hija de muggles' pensó Hermione amargamente.  
  
Rápidamente la masa de mortífagos y futuros mortífagos se dispersó en Hogsmeade, causando pánico e invocando la marca tenebrosa.  
  
-Entonces yo estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso, tu sabes, el de la estatua de la bruja, cuando me encontré con Snape – dijo James mientras todos se estaban riendo levemente – y él me preguntó que hacía ahí, que no era normal que yo estuviera simplemente caminando, yo por su puesto que le dije que no era su asunto, pero él...  
  
James fue interrumpido por un agudo grito que venía de la calle, luego un hechizo rompió una de las ventanas del local, y los tres chicos tiraron la mesa formando una rudimentaria barricada y se ubicaron detrás de la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué diablos esta pasando? – preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido empuñando su varita con mucha fuerza.  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea todavía – dijo James quien estaba asomando levemente la cabeza por sobre la mesa – Encapuchados, muchos de ellos, están persiguiendo a los alumnos y lanzando hechizos.  
  
-¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudar! – dijo Sirius.  
  
-No, no lo harán – dijo una voz masculina y maliciosa. Los tres chicos (Remus, James y Sirius) se giraron y vieron que uno de los encapuchados estaba apuntando con su varita a las dos chicas, que estaban mirando al agresor en shock –Ahora quiero que me entreguen esas varitas.  
  
Sin atreverse a dejar que Lily fuera herida, James entregó su varita. Remus hizo lo mismo, Sirius dudó un segundo antes de entregársela, pero lo hizo al ver las miradas de súplicas de sus amigos. Aún cuando ya la había entregado, Sirius pensaba en que haberlo atacado habría sido la mejor decisión.  
  
Hermione caminaba apresurada hacia ningún lugar, simplemente no quería atacar gente, por lo que tampoco quería detenerse y que la vieran de ociosa. Estaba pensando en que hacer mientras sus ojos captaban las terribles imágenes que se veían en Hogsmeade. Sentía impotencia al no poder hacer nada, quería gritar... De pronto algo captó su atención, sus cinco amigos estaban siendo dirigidos hacia un callejón en Hogsmeade, al parecer ninguno de ellos llevaba varitas.  
  
Hermione se acercó hacia ellos y vio que uno de los mortífagos, subordinados de Lucius, estaba apuntándolos.  
  
-Veamos a quien voy a matar primero – dijo para luego reírse con malicia - A una de las chicas o a uno de los bebitos.  
  
James y Remus pusieron a sus respectivas novias detrás de ellos.  
  
-Aw, que tierno – se mofó – protegen a sus noviecitas, ¿qué obtendrán con eso? Igual todos ustedes van a morir.  
  
Sirius le lanzó una mirada de odio, y se puso ante sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué cobarde mataría a cinco personas indefensas? -preguntó con odio.  
  
-¿Crees que el honor me importa? Tú morirás primero, lenta y dolorosamente.  
  
Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, debía hacer algo. Lentamente emergió desde las sombras que la estaban protegiendo de la vista de las seis personas.  
  
-Entrégame las varitas y vete – le dijo con superioridad Hermione al mortífago.  
  
-¡No! ¿Por qué te entregaría mi pasaporte al círculo de Malfoy? ¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú deseas.  
  
-Entrégame las varitas, ahora – dijo Hermione retirándose la capucha.  
  
El mortífago reconoció en seguida a la "Srta. Malfoy". Le entregó las varitas y bajó levemente el rostro.  
  
-Lo siento, señorita Malfoy.  
  
-Eliminarlos es mi trabajo, ahora, vete de aquí.  
  
El mortífago se fue del callejón rápidamente, amedrentado por la superioridad que significaba ser un Malfoy, los Malfoy solían tener ese efecto en los magos.  
  
Hermione miró hacia sus amigos, sus caras eran una mezcla entre sorpresa, horror e ira. Sirius se sentía dolido, herido, traicionado... enfurecido.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste? – le escupió las palabras con odio – confié en ti, y tu resultaste ser una asquerosa y traidora mortífaga.  
  
-Sirius – trató de explicar Hermione.  
  
-Helena... – dijo Lily con la voz quebrada - ¿todo fue mentira?  
  
-No, Lily...  
  
-¡Cállate! Eres una mentirosa, maldigo el día en que llegaste a Hogwarts, probablemente planeaste todo eso de que eras de otro tiempo, las serpientes como tú me dan asco, eres repulsiva... – dijo James con los ojos chispeantes de ira.  
  
-James... – trató de empezar Hermione, pero James escupió a sus pies.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta que era imposible hacerlos racionar. Levantó su varita hacia ellos.  
  
-Avancen – dijo con voz neutra, tratando de ocultar su dolor.  
  
-¿Nos quieres matar en otra parte? – escupió ácidamente Sirius, quien era el más dolido y enfadado.  
  
Hermione los guió hacia Honeydukes. No había nadie, los dueños probablemente habían escapado para evitar ser heridos.  
  
Hermione los miró a todos, sus amigos, por los amigos que ella peleaba, a la gente a la que ella deseaba salvar, todos ellos la miraban con odio.  
  
-Sirius – intentó explicarse por última vez, pero Sirius la miraba con tanto odio que sintió que su mirada perforaba su alma, la hería con más fuerza que cualquiera de las maldiciones que estaban siendo enviadas a través de las calles del, alguna vez tranquilo, pueblo de Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione miró a sus amigos, y sin decirles nada les entregó las varitas.  
  
-Váyanse – ordenó.  
  
Los chicos la miraron desconfiados, y sostuvieron sus varitas con fuerza.  
  
-¡Váyanse! – gritó Hermione – el pasaje hacia Hogwarts esta libre.  
  
Los chicos la miraron con sorpresa ¿Cómo sabía del pasaje? , y luego con desconfianza, pero no querían seguir exponiendo a Lily y a Anna a una posible muerte, ya que sus cabezas tenían precio.  
  
Hermione vio como bajaban la escalera, vio como lentamente desaparecían, y sintió un inmenso dolor en su pecho, como si se quedara sin aire, trató de respirar normalmente pero no podía, quería sentarse en el piso de la tienda y llorar.  
  
-¿Helena? - escuchó decir. Hermione se giró para estar cara a cara con el futuro auror, Frank Longbottom.  
  
-Oh, Frank – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó viendo a la generalmente fría y calculadora chica tiritando y tratando de calmarse. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Por el hombro de Frank vio a unos alumnos de cuarto correr, una expresión fría le invadió el rostro.  
  
-Frank ¿la Orden está aquí?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Bien... al menos esto se detendrá pronto... –Miró unos segundos el suelo concentrada, pensando - Frank.– le dijo seriamente – espérame en los carruajes, yo te llevaré alumnos, asegúrate que se suban a ellos.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Hermione se puso la capucha de manera que nadie era capaz de verle el rostro ni de reconocerla. Hermione se llevaba a alumnos con la falsa intención de matarlos, y os dirigía hacia donde Frank estaba, éste los subía a los carruajes de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
Un mortífago envió chispas verdes con su varita, la señal de que aurores ya habían llegado.  
  
Todos los que estaban relacionados con los ataques rápidamente se disiparon. Los alumnos se dirigieron al bosque Prohibido y volvieron al castillo a través de un complicado sistema de cavernas, pasillos y laberintos que al parecer algunos de ellos conocían a la perfección  
  
Hermione corría junto con Lucius, en el exterior su imagen era de piedra, ninguna emoción se reflejaba en sus delicadas facciones, en el interior gritaba, gritaba de desesperación, de impotencia, de rabia.  
  
Hermione deseaba gritar hasta que ya no le saliera la voz, jalarse el pelo, golpear la pared, cualquier cosa, con tal de sacar ese sentimiento de completa y absoluta desesperación que la embargaba en ese momento.  
  
A su lado Lucius iba sonriendo, probablemente complacido por los eventos de la noche, oh, cuanto deseo borrarle esa sonrisita de la boca...  
  
Hermione, al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que ya estaban en un pasillo conocido, o al menos, que ella conocía. A lo lejos, Hermione veía sombras corriendo, escuchaba voces... logró distinguir medimagos, enfermeras, algunos profesores, todos corriendo rápidamente. Por supuesto que la desesperación sólo acrecentaba la sonrisa en la cara de Lucius Malfoy, quien se deleitaba con el sufrimiento humano.  
  
Hermione a lo lejos logró divisar a quienes más quería ver a salvo, sus amigos. Lamentablemente ella no fue la única que los divisó, sino también lo hizo Lucius, a quien la sonrisita de triunfo se le desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro.  
  
Rápidamente y sin ningún cuidado, tomó la muñeca de Hermione con mucha fuerza y la llevó lejos de ahí, hacia un pasillo más desierto.  
  
Sirius y James, quienes habían visto a Hermione, decidieron seguirla mientras era arrastrada por Lucius, no precisamente para saber que pasaba, sino más bien para confrontarla, para decirle lo que pensaban de ella... para romperla en mil pedazos, tal como ella los rompió a ellos.  
  
Lucius soltó a Hermione unos pasillos más lejos, y la azotó contra la pared. Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en donde se había golpeado, al corrérsele unos centímetros la manga, se encontraron visibles las marcas purpúreas que Lucius le había dejado, lo más seguro es que le formarían moretones.  
  
-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – gritó Lucius encolerizado.  
  
Hermione simplemente lo miró con la cara fría, pero sus ojos la traicionaban, en ellos se podía ver claramente su miedo, el espíritu gryffindor abandonándola momentáneamente, dejándola sola.  
  
Sola, ahora me encuentro completamente sola... sola, abandonada, desamparada... y a nadie le va a importar lo que me pase, nadie se va a preocupar....  
  
-¿por qué los idiotas están vivos? - preguntó Lucius iracundo.  
  
-No pude contra todos ellos, se escaparon – mintió Hermione.  
  
-¡Idiota! – le gritó Lucius.  
  
Hermione no alcanzó a reaccionar, no se percató de lo que iba a pasar hasta que la mano de Lucius impactó contra su mejilla con tal fuerza, que Hermione cayó al suelo de piedras de Hogwarts.  
  
Al levantarse vio a James y a Sirius a unos metros de ellos. Lucius ya había empezado a caminar hacia el lado contrario.  
  
-Chicos, yo – dijo Hermione, pero las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta, pues Sirius y James la miraron con asco.  
  
Sola....  
  
-Apúrate, Helena, que nuestro padre nos retirará antes de Hogwarts, nos iremos esta noche – gritó Lucius.  
  
Lucius siguió caminando, Sirius y James le dieron al espalda y caminaron de vuelta a los concurridos pasillos de Hogwarts en los cuales se necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.  
  
La única luz del pasillo provenía de una antorcha, la cual fue apagada por una brisa. Hermione abrazó sus rodillas y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.  
  
_Sola, se encontraba sola..._  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Muchas Gracias a las lindas personas que me dejaron Reviews !!!!!  
  
**Mane Black** (jajajaja si! El primer review), **JessyTonks** (wow, gracias, jeje), **Tizia-San** ( jajaja ¿te emocionas hasta por Lucius? jeje), **Piccolina 07** (jajaja si! Hermione alejada de sus estudios!), **Sara Fénix Black** (¿ya estás en la u? ¿qué estudias? Lo siento, pero soy muy curiosa, jeje), **Herms Malfoy** (¿en clases? Tsk tsk, que mala niña, jeje), **Anglik Djilah** (wow, realmente... wow... gracias, jeje y si, tengo pensado algo para los estudios ), **Sra. Black** (por supuesto que se enfadaran, jeje ¿lo notaste?), **Sabrina** (gracias! jeje)  
  
Muchos Besos a todos!!!  
  
****

**Isabelle Black**

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana y Remusiana

Clan Marauder


	18. Realidad

Disclaimer: Soy J.K. Rowling utilizando una poción multijugos. ¿me creen?

* * *

**Realidad**

* * *

-Sirius...

-Déjame

-Pero Sirius..

-No quiero

-Sirius

-¡James! Déjame solo ¿quieres?

-¡Sirius Black! Te exijo que salgas de mi casa, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer  
  
Sirius miró a James unos segundos y se levantó lentamente.  
  
-Bien – dijo James con una sonrisa – llamaré a Moony.  
  
Sirius esperó a que su amigo saliera de la habitación en la que el joven Black dormía, para recostarse nuevamente en la cama.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo? Ella no... – una lágrima amenazaba con rodar por su rostro, pero Sirius la contuvo, no, no lloraría por ella, no por una mortífaga.  
  
Su vista estaba perdida, en realidad no miraba nada en al habitación, sino más bien trataba de ver los indicios que le podrían haber advertido que Helena Malfoy era una mortífaga. Por más que intentaba buscar pistas, solo el imaginarse a la morena sonriéndole era necesario para hacer desaparecer cualquier intento de encontrar indicios, una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro, escuchaba su nombre cuando salía por esos labios, la veía reírse, sonrojarse, enojarse.

Tan rápido como llegó, la sonrisa abandonó sus labios, pues recordaba la traición de la chica, no, no la chica, no era cualquier chica, era su chica, su novia, diablos, por muy cursi que le sonara, era su amor...  
  
Lo escuchaba, muy claro, una y otra y otra vez, tan nítido como en este momento escuchaba unos pájaros en un árbol cerca de la ventana, escuchaba el sonido de su corazón al romperse.  
  
Una risa se escapó por sus labios, no una risa alegre, sino una risa carente de sanidad. Se reía de sí mismo ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan cursi? ¿Escuchaba a su corazón romperse? Se rió nuevamente. Quizás que pociones le había puesto la bruja en su bebida para que la amara. ¡Diablos! Quizás todas las maldiciones que Snape le envió por fin funcionaron y le hicieron perder la razón.  
  
Se levantó esta vez rápidamente, se duchó y se vistió, miró su reflejo en el espejo una vez más y salió de la habitación.  
  
.  
  
-¿Cómo está?

-No estoy seguro.

-Pero...

-Moony, no sé, apenas se ha movido en una semana.

-Pero entonces no está bien.

-No lo sé, hoy lo convencí para que saliera... bueno, creo...

-Ha hablado de ella

-No, ni una palabra

En ese momento el joven Black entró al living, en donde sus dos amigos conversaban

-Hola Moony – dijo sonriendo.

Ambos amigos estaban impresionados de verlo tan... normal.  
  
-Ho.. Hola Sirius.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy? ¿Buscaremos casa? – dijo muy animado con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Eh, bueno – dijo James todavía asombrado.

-Excelente, entonces vamos, tenemos que aprovechar el día, Señor Potter, pues no quiero seguir aprovechándome de ti y vivir bajo tu techo.

-No es problema – dijo James – tú sabes que me encanta que te quedes aquí, en mi casa.  
  
Sirius se rió, una risa muy parecida a un ladrido.  
  
-Sí, claro - dijo sarcásticamente - y te encanta que me coma toda tu comida... - y luego agregó cambiando de tono - ¡Vamos al Callejón Diagon! ahí podremos comprar El Profeta, y ver que avisos hay ¿eh?

-Claro – dijo Remus todavía algo curioso por la actitud de su amigo.  
  
Sin esperar otro segundo, Sirius desapareció.  
  
Los chicos habían tomado la prueba de aparición unos días antes, en un minuto en el que habían logrado arrastrar a Sirius de la cama, pero por supuesto, en cuanto Sirius había pasado el examen, se había aparecido de vuelta en su habitación y se había recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Horas después los tres estaban en un condominio mágico viendo más casas, su plan era que los tres se mudaran a una casa, así podrían seguir viviendo juntos, todo sería como en Hogwarts, bueno, casi todo...  
  
-Esa última casa estaba bien ¿no creen? – dijo Remus.

-Sí, es la que más me ha gustado de entre todas las que hemos visto – dijo James.

-Sí, estaba bastante bien – dijo Sirius anotando algo en un pergamino - según mis notas, la primera era muy chica, la segunda tenía un solo baño, la tercera...

-¿Desde cuando eres tan ordenado? – preguntó James.

-Siempre he sido ordenado. James y Remus alzaron las cejas al recordar el rincón de la habitación en Hogwarts que Sirius habitaba, el orden era, bueno... inexistente.

-Sirius... – interrumpió James.

-¿Sí? – dijo con ánimo revisando sus notas. James suspiró.

-Resumen de tus notas... -ah, todas las casas eran terribles menos la última que estaba genial

-O sea, damas y caballeros, tenemos una seleccionada – dijo Remus.

-Vale, pero yo soy el caballero – dijo Sirius.

-¡Oye! -exclamó James.

-Vamos a casa Jimmy boy ¿o debería decir: Jimmy girl?

-ja ja ja – se rió James sarcásticamente.

Los tres se aparecieron en la casa de James y se dirigieron al living para conversar, pero al entrar se quedaron totalmente quietos, en su living, sentado, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que su ex director: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Profesor – dijo James con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, señor Potter, no hay necesidad de decirme profesor, ya no es un estudiante ¿recuerda?

-Claro – dijo James todavía perplejo.

-Buenos días señor Lupin, Black – saludó Dumbledore.

-Buenos Días Dumbledore – dijo Sirius entrando de inmediato en confianza.

Dumbledore le sonrió, siempre le había tenido cariño al rebelde joven Black

-Lamento decirles, caballeros, que esta no es una visita social. Los tres jóvenes lo miraron seriamente.

-Como sabrán, Voldemort esta ganando cada vez más seguidores, se está volviendo más fuerte, todo esto lo demostró en el ataque de hace una semana.

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció y asintió.

-Sé, por una fuente segura, de que ustedes no son partidarios de Voldemort, y que, de hecho, se oponen a él -continuó Dumbledore.

Los tres chicos lo miraron confundidos pero sin embrago, asintieron ¿Hasta donde quería llegar?

-Jóvenes, deseo invitarlos a formar parte de al orden del Fénix, nosotros combatimos a Voldemort.

-¿Pero el ministerio? – preguntó Lupin.

-El ministerio no sabe nada de la Orden, aunque en la misma orden hay miembros del ministerio. La principal razón es que ya no sabemos quienes son leales y quienes no. Sabemos que en el ministerio hay mortífagos, incluso estoy seguro que más de algún auror debe ser corrupto.

-Entiendo – dijo Lupin. -Quería saber si se unirían a nosotros. Ustedes son muy valiosos, son muy fuertes y valientes, y no temen a combatir contra Voldemort.

-Por supuesto que nos uniremos – dijo Sirius muy serio. Sus dos amigos le miraron un segundo, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Si – dijo James – nos uniremos a la Orden.

Remus solo sonrió y asintió.

-Bienvenidos sean, jóvenes. Oh, Señor Potter, la Señorita Evans también aceptó – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – ella tiene la dirección del cuartel general, díganle que les muestre el papel y que luego lo rompa. ¡Ah! Y hay reunión hoy en la noche! Nos vemos, jóvenes.  
  
Con un sonoro ¡crack! Dumbledore desapareció.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! – gritó James - ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasó con mi discurso de "no te expongas al peligro"?

-Creo que lo obvió, James... – dijo Remus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche los cuatro nuevos miembros de la orden se acercaron a una casa que vieron aparecerse desde entre otras dos.  
  
-Es un hechizo, lo vimos durante nuestro último año, ¿recuerdan? Se necesita de un guardián secreto, el cual, por supuesto, es Dumbledore, el hechizo Fi...

-Lo entendimos, pelirroja – dijo Sirius caminando directamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Tengo nombre, sabes? – dijo Lily

-Lo sé, pelirroja – dijo Sirius distraídamente.

-¡James! – le dijo Lily tratando de que éste hiciera entrar a Sirius en razón.

-Lo siento, Lily, pero es un caso perdido – dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
Sirius alcanzó la puerta de madera de la casa y la abrió.  
  
-¡Hola! – les saludó un joven unos años mayor que ellos.

-¿Longbottom? – preguntó James sorprendido.

-El mismo – dijo sonriendo – Potter, ¿verdad? Si, te recuerdo, jugué contra ti unos partido de Quidditch, creo.

-Sí – dijo James recordando – como amo ese deporte.  
  
Sirius se adelantó y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta llegar a una sala con varios sillones y sillas, una gran chimenea se encontraba en la pared, en ese momento apagada por el caluroso verano.  
  
Un maravilloso Fénix se encontraba al lado de la apagada chimenea.  
  
-El pajarito de Dumbledore – dijo Sirius

-Fénix – corrigió Remus.

-Fawkes – volvió a corregir James.

-¿Y que fue lo que dije? – dijo Sirius sin realmente escuchar a sus amigos. Le costaba mantener la farsa de estar alegre, animado, ser el de siempre... Una joven inundaba sus pensamientos, sus ideas.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes – dijo la muy conocida por ellos, profesora McGonagall.

-Hola Minerva – dijo Sirius sonriéndole – tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti.

Minerva McGonagall lo miró severamente, o al menos lo intentó, siempre había sentido un cariño hacia el bromista, problemático, pero brillante joven Black, lo mismo hacia sus dos compañeros de crimen, y por supuesto hacia la señorita Evans, una gran alumna, muy correcta.

-Un poco de respeto, señor Black – dijo McGonagall.

Sirius simplemente le sonrió.

James y Lily se rieron por la expresión en la cara de su ex - profesora, Sirius los miró, luego giró el rostro... mirando a Fawkes, aunque claramente no lo estaba mirando, simplemente sus ojos estaban posados en él, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. James y Lily estaban juntos ¿por qué Lena no podía estar con él? Oh sí... pues ella era una traidora.  
  
Sirius sintió como la rabia invadía su cuerpo y formó un puño con sus manos, con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos, pero Sirius no lo notaba.  
  
-Buenas tardes, jóvenes – dijo el director de Hogwarts.

-Buenas tardes, Dumbledore – dijeron los cuatro jóvenes.

-Síganme – dijo Dumbledore, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la siguiente sala, que era una especie de salón con varias puertas. Abrió una de ellas e ingresó, seguido por Sirius, James, Remus y finalmente Lily.  
  
En la sala había una larga mesa rectangular en el centro y una gran chimenea en la pared contraria a la que se encontraba la entrada, no tenía ventanas, pero sí varias antorchas a lo largo de las paredes, varias personas ya se encontraban sentadas, algunas revisando papeles, otras haciendo... otras cosas (como el joven Frank Longbottom) quien se encontraba hablando (o flirteando...) con la joven Alice, una adorable chica de pelo rubio y ondulado.  
  
En cuanto los chicos entraron a la habitación, los demás miembros de la Orden los miraron evaluadoramente, excepto por Frank y Alice quienes les sonrieron amistosos. McGonagall entró después del grupo y cerró la puerta.  
  
-Por favor tomen asiento – dijo Dumbledore indicándoles a los nuevos miembros las sillas que sobraban alrededor de la mesa. Los chicos rápidamente tomaron asiento -les presento a los señores Potter, Black, Lupin y a la señorita Evans.  
  
-¿Black? – preguntó un auror muy conocido en todo el mundo mágico.  
  
-Sí, Alastor, Sirius Black – dijo Albus – convoqué a esta reunión para, en primer lugar, presentaros a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, lo que acabo de hacer, en segundo lugar, por que tengo nueva información sobre un poderoso mortífago, y en tercero, por que tengo conocimiento sobre un nuevo futuro ataque en contra de muggles. Pero yo no soy el más indicado para hablar de aquello, aunque por lo que veo todavía no ha llegado la ...  
  
Dumbledore fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.  
  
Hermione entró a la habitación sin esperar respuesta, revisando unas carpetas que tenía en la mano.  
  
-Buenas tardes, discúlpenme, pero me ha sido imposible salir antes, tengo más noticias que pueden ser útiles de las cuales me acabo de enterar, la cual esta en estas carpetas las cuales yo – Hermione paró en seco pues al levantar la vista se encontró con que los gryffindor estaban sentados en la mesa... de la orden... en la reunión con Dumbledore. Hermione miró a sus amigos y a Dumbledore sin saber que hacer ni menos que decir.  
  
Sirius estaba en shock, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿había engañado también a Dumbledore? ¿era un espía de los mortífagos?  
  
James, en cambio, reaccionó levantándose apresuradamente.  
  
-¡Ella es una mortífaga! – dijo enojado.

-¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Sirius enojado y luego añadió dolido - ¿no es suficiente conque nos hayas traicionado?

Hermione los miró, pero no pudo responderles, quería mantenerse fuerte y si hablaba, sabía que su voz la traicionaría, se quebraría, tal ves hasta lloraría si es que abría la boca. Bajó la vista y se encontró con las carpetas en su mano e hizo lo primero que le cruzó por la mente... siguió distribuyendo las carpetas entre los miembros de la orden.

-Calma, caballeros – dijo Dumbledore, tranquilamente – todo tiene una explicación.

-Pero es que no entiende, ¡ella es una MORTÍFAGA! – dijo James alterado pues todos estaba tranquilos y lo peor de todo, no les creían.

-Señor Potter, eso es lo que quiero explicar, la señorita Granger, también conocida como Helena Malfoy, es un miembro de la Orden, quien nos "sugiri", beneficiándose de su posición social y familiar, ser una espía entre los mortífagos, esta actuando como doble agente. Los segundos que siguieron la declaración de Dumbledore fueron, por sobre todo, silenciosos... Los cuatro chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y miraron a Hermione.  
  
_-¿Cómo pudiste? – le escupió las palabras con odio – confié en ti, y tu resultaste ser una asquerosa y traidora mortífaga.  
  
-Sirius – trató de explicar Hermione.  
  
-Helena... – dijo Lily con la voz quebrada - ¿todo fue mentira?  
  
-No, Lily...  
  
-¡Cállate! Eres una mentirosa, maldigo el día en que llegaste a Hogwarts, probablemente planeaste todo eso de que eras de otro tiempo, las serpientes como tú me dan asco, eres repulsiva... – dijo James con los ojos chispeantes de ira.  
  
-James... – trató de empezar Hermione, pero James escupió a sus pies  
  
_La escena se les repetía una y otra vez en sus cabezas, habían sido unos idiotas, no la dejaron explicarles.  
  
Hermione rompió el silencio. El pelo lo tenía mojado, mechones caían sobre su cara, su expresión neutra, demasiado neutra.  
  
-En la última reunión de mortífagos se planteó un nuevo ataque, este sábado a una cancha de fútbol que se encuentra cerca de Londres, como podrán ver en el mapa dentro de sus carpetas. Participaran en el un máximo de 10 mortífagos, ninguno de ellos especialmente importante, los demás detalles los tienes ustedes en sus manos. En segundo lugar, encontré ciertos datos de Avery, un mortífago de alto rango, en el despacho de Richard Malfoy. Nos es muy útil, pues en él se encuentran todas sus direcciones, lugares que frecuenta, circulo de amigos y otros.  
  
-¿Y Goyle? – preguntó Alastor - ¿qué sabes de él?  
  
-Parte del circulo cercano de Malfoy, esta comprometido con Cristal Lynn. Se van a casar dentro de poco. No es muy brillante, no piensa por sí solo, pero cumple a la perfección los mandatos de Voldemort o, en su defecto, de Malfoy.  
  
-Tácticas con Minerva, ataque con Alastor – dijo Dumbledore, indicando con quien debían retirarse y juntarse en otras salas, de acuerdo con el papel que iban a jugar para el contraataque a los mortífagos. Todos abandonaron la habitación menos James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Hermione y Dumbledore.  
  
-Señorita Malfoy, ¿qué le sucedió a su mejilla? – preguntó Dumbledore aludiendo a un moretón de un adorable color púrpura en su mejilla, el cual estaba camuflado detrás de un mechón de pelo.  
  
-¡Oh!, nada – dijo llevando la mano a su mejilla izquierda – me golpeé con una puerta esta mañana, soy muy torpe.  
  
-Lo dudo – dijo suspirando Dumbledore -recuerde que si se pone muy peligroso.  
  
-Fue una puerta, Dumbledore, y no, no estoy en riesgo, puedo seguir en esto perfectamente.  
  
-Esta bien.... bueno, debo ir donde Minerva, por favor, discúlpenme – dijo mirándolos a todos, con una obvia segunda intención respaldando su urgente salida.  
  
-Helena... – dijo Sirius mirándola - yo... Hermione sintió como, sin su consentimiento, una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. -Oh, por Merlín – dijo Sirius abrazándola con fuerza.

-Tengo que ir al baño– dijo Lily, saliendo de la sala.

-Y yo también – dijo James.

-Yo voy a asegurarme que no entren juntos – dijo Remus.

Hermione, con el rostro en el pecho de Sirius, sonrió. Aún lágrimas le caían mojando el sweater de Sirius.

-Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, por favor, perdóname. Fui un idiota, peor, un estúpido al no dejar explicarte, al dudar de ti, lo sé, no lo merezco, pero, por favor, te lo ruego, perdóname – le dijo sin soltarla.  
  
Hermione por supuesto que lo perdonaría, lo amaba demasiado como para no hacerlo, ella simplemente se acomodó en su pecho, sin soltarse del abrazo y asintió.

-Te eché mucho de menos, pensé que te había perdido para siempre... – Sirius le levantó el rostro y suspiró al verla ahí, con él, al darse cuenta que ella era real, que no los había traicionado y que nunca lo haría... y él nunca, nunca, la dejaría ir – Lena... te amo.  
  
Sirius acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el cual ella respondió.  
  
-Awww - se escuchó desde la puerta. Remus, Lily y James estaban parados en la puerta mirándolos con una gran sonrisas surcando sus rostros. Hermione se sonrojó al verlos. 

-Suéltala – dijo James, tirando a Lena desde los brazos de Sirius - ¡abrazo de grupo!

Los tres chicos la abrazaron, Hermione les abrazó de vuelta, feliz de estar nuevamente con sus amigos. Cualquier cosa que sucediera, no le importaba en ese momento, pues tenía a sus amigos para apoyarla, y por sobre todo por que tenía a Sirius.


	19. Un Café en Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: Lo único que me puedo atribuir es la trama._

* * *

**Un café en el callejón Diagon**

**

* * *

**  
-¿Y? – preguntó un aburrido Sirius que se encontraba recostado en un enorme sillón rojo de la casa de James.  
  
-¿Y..? – preguntó James levantando una ceja. El joven Potter se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa cubierta de papeles.  
  
-¿Y qué? – preguntó Sirius sin moverse de su posición.  
  
-¿Y qué qué? – preguntó James mirando a su amigo.  
  
-¿Podrían parar la brillante conversación? Tenemos cosas que haces – dijo Remus mirando a ambos chicos, quienes al parecer iban a seguir con el "hilo" de la conversación, ya que Black tenía la boca abierta, listo para responder con otro seguro: ¿Y qué qué qué?  
  
-A eso me refería Moony – dijo Sirius – preguntaba como íbamos en nuestra caza de casa.  
  
Sirius miró el techo unos segundos y se rió de su propio chiste, un chiste que demostraba lo mucho que le hacía falta el sueño. Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y ninguno de los chicos pensaba claramente. Había sido una noche larga.  
  
-Bueno, pues... – dijo James revolviendo los papeles de la mesa, para luego tomar un papel con un enorme signo de color azul bastante llamativo – ya tenemos la casa elegida, al parecer tomamos una buena decisión.  
  
-Wow, James, si lo hubieras dicho con más ánimo hasta hubiera parecido tan alegre como un discurso fúnebre – dijo Sirius con algo de sarcasmo debido al alegre tono que utilizó su amigo al referirse a su futura casa.  
  
-¿De dónde quieres que saque ánimo? Tengo sueño – argumentó James.  
  
-Vamos a dormir – dijo Remus cansado, levantándose de la cómoda silla en la que estaba sentado.  
  
-Buena idea... ¿Cómo es que no se nos ocurrió antes? – dijo Sirius levantándose.  
  
-Lo peor de todo es que no lo sé – dijo James restregándose los ojos, y "ordenándose" el pelo. Por supuesto que no logró nada.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, los volvió a cerrar y se acomodó para volver a dormirse. Para su desgracia, eso le fue imposible, por más que se acomodara, cerrara los ojos, se tapara, se destapara, hiciera cualquier cosa... simplemente no podía dormirse.  
  
Con mucha flojera se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño par darse una muy necesaria ducha, necesitaba pensar claro. Al salir de la ducha, con las mejillas rojas por la elevada temperatura con la que Hermione tomaba su ducha, se dirigió al balcón de su pieza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien.  
  
Claro... estaba en la casa de los Malfoy, Lucius estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo echo que ella, pero a pesar de todo, al mirar los extensos y cuidados jardines de la mansión Malfoy, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
El sol se estaba elevando recién, se veía en el horizonte tocando con cada rayo los pétalos de las flores de todos colores del inmenso jardín. Nunca pensó que tanta hermosura se encontrara en uno de los lugares que más despreció en su vida: la casa de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-¿Quién lo pensaría? – Pensó sonriendo.  
  
Una brisa sopló de repente dándole a Hermione un escalofrío, su pelo mojado le empapaba el vestido morado que llevaba puesto. Morado: un color neutral en esta guerra, pensó suspirando.  
  
Hermione se giró y entró de nuevo a la habitación, se pudo unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, se tomó un poco de pelo y lo amarró atrás con una cinta color púrpura. Terminó su atuendo con un collar y unos aros de perlas.  
  
-Que comience el espectáculo – dijo para sí misma mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se dirigía con paso seguro hacia uno de los comedores de la Mansión, en donde la familia tomaba desayuno todas las mañanas... y ella era parte de la familia...

* * *

-Sirius, despierta ¿quieres? – dijo James moviéndolo ligeramente.  
  
-¡Sirius! -gritó Remus moviéndolo fuerte.  
  
-Apártate Remus, esto requiere tácticas estratégicas – dijo James, quién agitó su varita y conjuró un gran jarrón de agua, cuyo contenido cayó "accidentalmente" en la cabeza de Sirius.  
  
Sirius se levantó enseguida, su pelo estilando y su pijama pegado a su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente.  
  
-¡Aaahhhh! ¿Qué pasa? – dijo al levantarse. Luego su vista se dirigió hacia Remus y James, quienes estaban haciendo su mejor intento para no partirse de la risa en ese mismo momento... no lo lograron... Segundos después los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el piso tomándose el estómago con ambas manos y riéndose de tal manera que si no paraban pronto morirían por insuficiencia respiratoria.  
  
-ja ja ja – se rió Sirius sarcásticamente – que par de payasos son ustedes... muy graciosos, muy graciosos... – Sirius los miró enojado por unos segundos antes de continuar - ¿por qué no me despertaron de otra manera? Si me hubieran movido suavemente también habría resultado...  
  
James y Remus se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a romper en un ataque de risas: no había manera de despertar a Sirius "moviéndolo suavemente".  
  
-¿Cuál es la razón por la que me despertaron tan amablemente? – preguntó Sirius mientras sacaba una toalla de un armario y se secaba el pelo.  
  
-Remus se va a juntar con Anna hoy en el callejón Diagon, y nosotros, Padfoot, querido amigo, iremos a hablar con el dueño de nuestra futura casa – dijo James sonriendo.  
  
-O sea que Moony obtiene la chica y yo obtengo litros de agua y una reunión con algún viejo aburrido... lindo, realmente lindo... – refunfuñaba Sirius mientras se dirigía al baño a echarse todavía más agua sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Sirius! Recuerda que no podemos llegar tarde a la reunión... – gritó James.  
  
-Lo sé... ¿qué tratas de decir? – dijo Sirius desde el baño.  
  
-Que no te demores tanto como siempre -sintetizó Remus.  
  
-Si no me demoro tanto – murmuró Sirius mientras abría el agua caliente.

* * *

Hermione tomó su cartera y se apareció en el callejón Diagon.  
  
-Necesito ingredientes para pociones... y este libro... ¿lo encontraré aquí? – Hermione estaba hablando consigo misma mientras leía una lista que llevaba en su cartera. Hermione sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda a increíble velocidad, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a la entrada del Callejón Knocturn. – bueno... esto es... escalofriante – dijo para si misma antes de girarse y encontrarse cara a cara con un brujo sin dientes vestido de negro.  
  
-Buenos Días, amor, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó mirándola de tal manera que a Hermione le dio asco.  
  
-Déjala tranquila, Griscot - dijo un hombre encapuchado parado dentro del callejón.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – dijo el hombrecillo arrugando la nariz y mirando amenazadoramente al extraño mientras Hermione miraba frenéticamente hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar una salida de la situación.  
  
-Por que la dama aquí presente es la señorita Malfoy, hija de Richard Malfoy – dijo en hombre misterioso con tono superior.  
  
El hombrecillo sin dientes abrió los ojos con temor por la revelación, luego giró rápidamente enfrentando a Hermione aún con los ojos abiertos y con la mandíbula tiritando.  
  
-Lo siento, señorita, no sabía, le ruego me perdone, se lo ruego – dijo el hombrecillo arrojándose a los pies de Hermione. Hermione abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, pues, en realidad, no sabía que hacer (algo muy poco común en ella).  
  
-Levántate Griscot – dijo el encapuchado – vete de aquí.  
  
El hombrecillo se levantó temeroso, y sin mirar hacia atrás se alejó velozmente del lugar, adentrándose en el oscuro callejón Knocturn.  
  
-Disculpe no haberme presentado, señorita Malfoy – dijo el hombre bajándose la capucha, de manera que dejaba ver una hermosa y fina cara, con rasgos delicados pero varoniles, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes – soy Christian Gale.  
  
Hermione pestañeó un par de veces, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, este hombre la había salvado... este hombre que se estaba presentando... en ese momento Hermione recobró sus sentidos, y reaccionó.  
  
-Un placer, señor Gale – dijo sonriendo, aun extrañada por el hombre. Ahora que lo observaba más detenidamente, Christian Gale no aparentaba más de treinta años, se veía joven, pero tenía cierta actitud... como si irradiara poder.  
  
-El placer es mío, señorita Malfoy – dijo Christian tomando la mano de Hermione y depositando un suave beso en ella.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada inquisidora del hombre. Hermione apartó su mano de entre las de Gale, y nerviosamente la apegó a su cuerpo.  
  
-Ha sido un gusto, Señor Gale, pero tengo asuntos que atender, si me disculpa, debo retirarme – dijo Hermione nerviosamente sin mirarlo ni una sola vez a los ojos.  
  
-Hasta pronto, señorita Malfoy – se despidió Gale.  
  
-Hasta pronto – correspondió Hermione, para luego girar y volver a la seguridad del callejón Diagon.

* * *

Sirius miraba al hombre (viejo y aburrido) mientras este les leía el contrato de compra, su vista estaba en el hombre, pero su mente luchaba por mantenerse alejada de la monótona voz del hombre que insistía en entrar por sus oídos y, por lo tanto, ser procesada...  
  
-Y en el artículo nueve se estipula claramente el tipo de pago de los gastos comunes del condominio, lo cual es muy importante, pues las luces que hay en los jardines no aparecen por arte de magia, realmente es muy interesante como funcionan esas luces, pues ven ustedes, jóvenes, como se acomodan y cambian de intensidad, pues el sistema que utilizan es único y se los puedo mostrar, tengo el folleto por aquí... ¡Oh! ¡Que suerte la de ustedes! Aquí lo tengo....  
  
Sirius se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa. Una idea brillante le pasó por la cabeza y abrió los ojos con satisfacción... la idea funcionaría. Se comenzó a golpear la cabeza con más fuerza, con tanta fuerza que James lo detuvo.  
  
-Sirius ¿qué haces? Si sigues así terminarás inconsciente – le dijo James en voz baja.  
  
-Esa es la idea, James – dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y volvió a darse en la cabeza con la mesa...  
  
... Momentos después se podían escuchar dos cabezas golpeando una mesa

* * *

-Eso fue extraño, eso fue raro, eso fue... ¡no sé lo que fue! – dijo Hermione caminando a paso veloz a través del soleado callejón Diagon. Su marcha fue detenida por un cuerpo contra el cual fue a impactar – lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención y...  
  
-¿Lena? – preguntó el cuerpo. Aún algo desorientada Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse con los dorados ojos de Remus J. Lupin.  
  
-Que lindos ojos tienes – dijo Hermione. Remus la miró extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó el licántropo.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos asustada. '¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?'  
  
-Qué cuantos años tienes – dijo nerviosa.  
  
-Tú lo sabes – dijo Remus, quien estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo de sus ojos. Hermione se rió nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Remus? ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Anna mirando alrededor de ella - ¡Oh! Ahí estas... hola Lena. Este Remus que se me pierde – dijo riéndose - ¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien ¿y tú? – preguntó Hermione aliviada de la llegada de Anna, pues la había sacado de una incómoda situación.  
  
-Bien – respondió Hermione sonriendo – Bueno, los dejo, no quiero arruinar su salida.  
  
-¡Oh! No, para nada, por favor, acompáñanos a tomar un café – invitó Anna.  
  
-No quisiera entrometer... – dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Tonterías! – dijo Anna, mientras tomaba a Hermione de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia un café bastante acogedor. Remus sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su novia y siguió a las chicas.  
  
Anna eligió una mesa con vista a la calle y sentó a Hermione y luego se sentó ella. Finalmente Remus las alcanzó y sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Hermione miró a Anna sonriendo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba con ella, exactamente desde... ¡el ataque en Hogsmeade! Hermione abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba ello... Anna no sabía que Hermione no era una mortífaga, pero aún así la había saludado cómo si nada, ¡la había invitado a tomar un café! Algo muy extraño sucedía.  
  
Una mano se movió frente a sus ojos, y esa acción la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Lena? – preguntó Anna preocupada. Hermione la miró confundida. Miró a Remus con la misma mirada de confusión y la volvió a posar en Anna.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Hermione, más para ella que para la pareja. Luego volvió a repetir la misma pregunta más fuerte, claramente dirigiéndola al joven licántropo.  
  
-¿Respecto a qué? – preguntó Anna.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar una solución... ojalá una solución lógica.  
  
-La última vez que nos vimos... – comenzó Hermione. En ese momento Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando Hermione... estaba hablando sobre el conocimiento de Anna sobre ella, que tanto sabía, que "verdad" sabía.  
  
-Yo le conté que eras espía – dijo Remus algo cohibido – lo siento, pero Anna tenía que saber, yo te aprecio como amiga y no podía ocultar nuestra amistad a Anna, ella tenía que saber, y yo...  
  
-Esta bien, Remus – dijo Hermione sonriéndole reconfortándolo – no estoy molesta... no tendría por qué estarlo, de hecho, gracias por contarle.  
  
Remus le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
-Sí, lo sé -dijo Anna tratando de obtener algo de atención..  
  
-¿No te importa? ¿No te molesta que sea... tú sabes? – preguntó Hermione algo preocupada.  
  
-La intención es lo que cuenta – dijo Anna sonriendo. Hermione la miró, se mordió el labio, se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Anna la abrazó también. Remus sonreía.  
  
-¿Qué se van a servir? – preguntó la mesera con una libreta en mano.  
  
-Mmm... tres cafés cortados y galletas – respondió Remus por los tres, ya que las chicas todavía estaban en su abrazo.  
  
-Bien, estarán aquí en cinco segundos – dijo al mesera.  
  
Cinco segundos después tres cafés cortados y una porción de galletas apareció en la mesa.  
  
-Basta, Anna, Hermione, que me estoy poniendo celoso – dijo Remus haciendo un pucherito.  
  
-Awww – dijeron las chicas a coro, y se acercaron al joven y lo abrazaron. Estaban en medio del abrazo cuando Hermione sintió un delicioso aroma llegar hasta su nariz.  
  
-¡Uh! ¡Café! – dijo separándose de la pareja para disfrutar de su café - me encanta el café.  
  
-Sí, nos dimos cuenta – dijo sonriendo Remus, con tono burlesco.  
  
-Calla, tú eres adicto al chocolate, yo puedo ser adicta al café – dijo Hermione oliendo su café. Anna tuvo que reprimir una risita. Remus la miró y levantó una ceja.  
  
Cinco minutos después Hermione ya había terminados su café y las galletitas ya habían desaparecido del plato.  
  
-Oh, ya no tenemos galletas – dijo Anna mirando el plato vacío.  
  
Hermione se rió suavemente.  
  
-Bueno, yo iré por más galletitas – dijo Hermione todavía riéndose.  
  
Hermione se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el mesón en donde estaba la caja.  
  
Remus miraba por la ventana y ante sus ojos pasó un mortífago que últimamente le causaba muchos problemas al ministerio. Remus frunció el ceño y lo siguió con la vista. Para su sorpresa el mortífago se dirigió al café y entró. Inconscientemente Remus puso la mano sobre su varita, alistándose para cualquier posible ataque. El mortífago se acercó a la caja registradora, específicamente a la chica delante de la caja.  
  
'Hermione'  
  
El hombre se acercó a Hermione, la tomó por el brazo y le susurró algo al oído. Hermione, con el rostro inmutable, asintió. El hombre bajó la cabeza ligeramente a modo de despedida y se retiró, Hermione salió del café rápidamente unos momentos después.

* * *

Hi! Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero me operaron y recién ahora terminé de escribir el capítulo. Mis más sinceras disculpas.  
  
Con cariño  
  
Isabelle Black


	20. ¿Pavo?

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío... Todo (por supuesto) es de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**¿Pavo?**

* * *

Hermione se encontraba frente a la caja, mirando las galletas que podía pedir.

-¿Chips de chocolate? ¿De avena con manzana? Oh tal vez estas con almendras... – pensaba Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en las deliciosas galletas. De pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, en un segundo Hermione levantó la vista y vio, en un espejo, que el hombre que tomaba su brazo era un mortífago. Rápidamente su rostro adquirió una expresión neutra, fría, carente de emoción: en un segundo dejó de ser Hermione y se volvió en una perfecta Malfoy.

Hermione sintió, con desagrado, como el hombre bajaba el rostro y situaba su boca junto a su Hermione.

-Señorita Malfoy, su padre requiere su presencia en la Mansión Malfoy en este momento, se va a llevar a cabo una reunión – le susurró el hombre al oído – espere diez segundos después de mi partida, la están esperando en la puerta.

Hermione dirigió la vista hacia la salida del café; efectivamente había dos hombres observándola. El mortífago abandonó el café y diez segundos después, sin siquiera dar una mirada a Remus y a Anna, Hermione lo siguió.

Remus Lupin miraba la escena desde una esquina del café. Su varita estaba firmemente apretada en su mano bajo la mesa, los ojos de Remus viajaban desde el hombre hacia Lily. Su barbilla estaba apretada y el entrecejo fruncido.

Remus observó como el mortífago se alejaba de Hermione, pero antes de levantarse a ver que quería el hombre, Hermione se dirigió, sin una mirada hacia su mesa, hacia la salida. Anna miraba a Remus, pues se le daba la espalda al mostrador en donde Hermione estaba parada.

-¿Remus...? – preguntó Anna al ver la expresión de su novio.

Remus, sin embargo, no la escuchó, y con cautela observó a través de la ventana como Hermione era conducida hacia algún lugar por dos hombres. Esta vez Anna si notó a Hermione, y si notó a los hombres, y aún sin saber quienes eran, únicamente por su presencia, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, seriamente mal.

* * *

Hermione se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy, apenas había alcanzado a dar una mirada rápida a sus alrededores cuando con un sonido seco un elfo doméstico apareció frente a ella.

-Señorita Malfoy, la esperan en la sala esmeralda – dijo el pequeño elfo para desaparecer enseguida.

Hermione levantó las cejas y suspiró con molestia. La sala esmeralda. Eso significaba que lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, era importante. Miró su atuendo, y sonrió con aprobación, lo suficientemente cómodo para estar a gusto y lo suficientemente elegante como para que sus adorados padres se encontraran a gusto.

En un espejo en el pasillo se retocó el pelo y caminó por el largo pasillo que llegaba a las escaleras. La sala esmeralda se encontraba en el primer piso de la mansión. A pesar de que en las afueras de la mansión el día se encontraba hermoso, el sol brillando con toda su fuerza y, Hermione estaba segura, hasta se encontrarían pajaritos cantando alegremente, adentro de la mansión la temperatura era baja y una tenue luminosidad indicaba que era de día. Gran parte de los pasillos no tenían ventanas para brindarles luz y la luz de las antorchas resultaba algo tétrica.

Escuchar el sonido de sus pasos retumbando en sus oídos tampoco la ayudaba a relajarse, más bien la hacía sentirse en alguna película de terror en donde ella era un personaje que tontamente exploraba completamente sola una casa llena de asesinos, los cuales podrían cortarle la garganta en cualquier momento.

'Oh, espera' – pensó sarcásticamente – 'esa SÍ soy yo'

Había estado tan concentrada en su plática consigo misma que cuando volvió a la realidad ya se encontraba frente a las enormes puertas de la sala. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Luego levantó la barbilla y puso en sus labios una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, bastante cínica pero útil en estas situaciones.

Las puertas de madera oscura se abrieron y Hermione entró a la sala. Los rostros se voltearon para ver al recién llegado.

-Helena - dijo Bellatrix sonriendo cínicamente – es un placer verte.

-El placer es todo mío – dijo Hermione devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

Rápidamente Hermione analizó la situación. En la gran sala esmeralda se encontraba una considerable parte de la elite sangre pura del mundo mágico. Se podían ver por un lado grupos de magos hablando de negocios, todos de pie con vasos de algún licor en la mano. También se encontraban círculos de mujeres sentadas cuchicheando sobre temas sin sentido. Cada una de ellas más inútil que la otra.

Si se pensaba objetivamente, sólo una pequeña parte de estas mujeres se podía jactar de tener un cerebro que funcionara normalmente. La mayor parte de ellas eran mujeres lindas (o al menos que alguna vez lo fueron), probablemente dueñas de grandes riquezas y de una pureza de sangre intachable, pero al ser su meta en la vida casarse con un sangre pura, no se habían preocupado de cultivar su inteligencia.

Una de las pocas mujeres notablemente inteligentes que Hermione podía nombrar entre las que se encontraban allí era la mujer que en ese momento se encontraba al lado de ella: Bellatrix Black. Una hermosa joven de pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Altiva como el resto de su árbol familiar, con una gran inteligencia que le llevaría a ganar un espacio en el círculo privado del Señor Oscuro.

-Mis queridos familiares y amigos – comenzó Richard haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. Una media sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Más que sonrisa era una especie de mueca, o tal vez otra de las cínicas sonrisitas que plagaban la sala, era imposible decidirse – Quiero invitarlos a todos ustedes a una fiesta que dará lugar en mi casa.

Un murmullo se expandió por toda la sala, todos haciendo pequeños comentarios de la fiesta, aprobando la decisión del jefe de la Familia Malfoy.

Richard levantó ligeramente la mano, y toda la sala se sumió nuevamente en silencio.

-Todos ustedes están invitados, por supuesto, pues nosotros somos los que estamos en la cúspide de nuestra sociedad – dijo sonriendo. Se escucharon murmullos de aprobación – y la fiesta es en nuestro honor, y celebramos que nuestra estirpe y nuestro poder nunca se extinguirán.

Los diferentes jefes de familia que se encontraban reunidos comenzaron a aplaudir a Richard Malfoy, y todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Hermione miró alrededor de ella mientras aplaudía distraídamente.

-'Lo ha logrado' – pensó Hermione – 'tiene a los sangre-pura a sus pies'. Hermione miró nuevamente la sala pensando en que todos ellos eran o eran parientes de mortífagos. Su vista recayó en Bellatrix Black, quien estaba de pie junto con su hermana Narcisa. Ambas sonreían orgullosamente.

-Helena Malfoy ¿verdad? – preguntó una joven de unos veinte años, su pelo era rubio dorado y sus ojos celestes. De cara alargada y mirada orgullosa. Hermione le sonrió.

-Sí, soy Helena, ¿y tú eres...? – preguntó Hermione.

-Penélope Lockn – dijo la chica – Así que tú eres la hija del Sr. Malfoy, es un honor conocerte.

Hermione pensó en responderle con un 'el honor es mío' o alguna respuesta de ese estilo, pero lo pensó mejor, y después de haber convivido con Draco mucho tiempo, ella tenía más conocimiento sobre el tema como para ser adorable.

Así que simplemente le sonrió, una sonrisa orgullosa y fría.

Penélope Lockn, Lockn... Lockn... ¿Dónde lo había escuchado anteriormente? De pronto Hermione lo recordó, había escuchado a Lucius por detrás de una puerta, hablando con

Parkinson, sobre la prometida de éste, su nombre era Penélope Lockn.

-'¡Uh! Genial, estoy conversando con la madre de Pansy...' – pensó Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Disculpa, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender – dijo Hermione tratando de escapar de la chica. Hermione comenzó a acercarse a la puerta lentamente, si tenía suerte podía escapar de ahí sin ser notada. Hermione caminó casualmente hacia la puerta, sin mirar a las personas de la habitación. Ocho metros, seis metros, en tan solo algunos pasos ya estaría afuera, cuatro metros, tres metros...

-¡Helena! – Hermione giró con una sonrisa en su cara tratando de verse lo más inocente que podía, buscando a la vez la fuente de la voz.

-Lucius – dijo sonriendo – no te había visto.

Lucius la miró desconfiadamente, pero no le preguntó nada sobre el motivo por el cual se encontraba tan cerca de la puerta.

-Ven, Helena, desean conocer a mi hermana – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Helena le sonrió como si pensara que era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado, en su mente repetía sin cesar '¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?'

-Señores, mi hermana – presentó Lucius al llegar hasta un grupo de personas agrupadas en un círculo – Helena Malfoy.

Todos los hombres bajaron levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo o alzaron levemente las copas que llevaban en la mano.

-Helena Malfoy, sí, escuché que tuvo las mejores calificaciones en el año – dijo uno.

-Sí – aseguró Lucius – juntó con las mías, le ganó a esa sangre sucia quien creía que podía ser tan fuerte como un sangre pura.

Todos en el círculo se rieron cruelmente y Hermione se vio obligada a reírse también. Su sonrisa nunca alcanzó sus ojos y sus manos nunca se relajaron. Se encontraban formando puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

-'Un océano tranquilo con una suave brisa, arena blanca y el sol calentando la playa, pero no sofocante, más bien suave...' – Hermione comenzó a imaginar algo tranquilo para evitar saltar en las gargantas de esos idiotas...

-¿No lo cree, señorita Malfoy? – preguntó uno de los hombres sacando a Hermione de su tranquilo lugar en algún recóndito rincón de su mente.

-'Diablos' – pensó Hermione.

-Claro, creo lo mismo que usted – dijo Hermione poniendo su mejor sonrisa. El hombre se giró y siguió conversando con su vecino sobre lo que sea que estaba hablando. Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que el hombre se refería.

Hermione miró al hombre conversando... luego miró alrededor suyo...

De pronto lo notó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y gusto. Todos los integrantes del grupo hablaban con sus vecinos, formando pequeños grupitos. Hermione vio la casi-plateada cabellera de Lucius al lado de un hombre moreno, parecían estar sumergidos en su propio mundo, ambos discutiendo sobre algún tema.

Hermione miró a su derecha, su gordo vecino conversando con otro, a su izquierda, otro mago inmerso en una conversación con Parkinson sobre ¿quidditch? Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por dos razones. La primera, ¿es que acaso no podía librarse del quidditch? Y la segunda razón era la que más la alegraba. ¡Estaba sola! Irónicamente, sólo hace unos días ese mismo pensamiento la tenía en una inmensa desesperación.

Nadie la estaba mirando, todos estaban preocupado de sus conversaciones. Con una sonrisita de satisfacción comenzó a caminar distraídamente hacia las grandes puertas de madera, su sonrisa parecía hacerse más grande mientras más se acercaba a la puerta, cada paso la hacía más feliz...

-¡Helena!

-'¡No! ¡No! ¡No!' Hermione sintió que lloraría de rabia. Estaba tan cerca de la puerta. Miró aquellas planchas de madera manufacturada con nostalgia antes de girarse.

-¿Sí, Narcisa? – preguntó mirando a la rubia chica, que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A qué no adivinas? – preguntó la chica. Hermione no entendía muy bien la razón por la cual Narcisa estaba siendo tan cínicamente amable con ella. Pensaba que la odiaba, pero bueno, probablemente si al odiaba, pero como iba a ser 'parte de la familia' Hermione se rió mentalmente.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella como parte de la familia Malfoy se sentía tan ridícula que la embargaban unas inmensas ganas de revolcarse de la risa.

De pronto sus ojos, que parecían no estar mirando a ningún lado, se enfocaron en la joven Black.

-'¿Oh? ¿Qué era lo que quería?... ¡oh! ¡Que adivinara algo! Mmm... ¿descubrió que carecía de neuronas?' Hermione volvió a reírse mentalmente. 'Mmm tal vez la champaña se me subió a la cabeza' pensó Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa, Narcisa? ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Hermione fingiendo interés. En su mente seguía riéndose, lo que se reflejó en una sonrisita en sus labios, lo que Narcisa interpretó como genuino interés.

-¡Oh! Es que el hijo de los Flint, tú sabes, Marcus, hoy hizo su primer hechizo, convirtió, aunque sin quererlo, a su lechuza en una piedra, su niñera estuvo horas tratando de deshacer el hechizo, es tan inepta – dijo rápidamente Narcisa alargando el sonido de la "a" de "tan" innecesariamente.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

'¿Marcus Flint?' 'al parecer ni cuando bebé fue inocente' – pensó antes de comenzar a reírse con una falsedad increíble, junto con Narcisa. Las probabilidades de que alguien creyera que esa risa era real... eran nulas, pero he aquí a Narcisa Black pensando en lo bien que lo estaban pasando ambas chicas...

Hermione por primera vez en su vida, deseó haber perdido a capacidad de escuchar. Narcisa era una de esas personas que serían más útiles si estuvieran calladas, mientras ella hablaba Hermione se preguntaba como era que Draco era tan inteligente... o iba a ser tan inteligente... esto de los tiempos verbales realmente la estaba confundiendo.

Narcisa continuaba hablando y Hermione continuaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en los que Narcisa decía.

-... lo siento, la conversación estaba tan amena, pero debo irme – dijo Narcisa.

Hermione la miró, y estuvo a punto de lamentarse por su partida, pero una idea le llegó a su cabeza y en ese momento le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

-¡Te acompaño a la salida! -dijo casi gritando. Narcisa la miró y le sonrió.

Por fin Hermione caminó hacia las grandes puertas de madera, las veía cada vez más cerca y casi da un saltito de alegría en cuando caminó a través del marco. Acompañó a Narcisa hasta el hall, por mera formalidad, ya que desde ahí, Narcisa desapareció.

Hermione se relajó, dio gracias por Narcisa, y con una sonrisa, apareció en los cuarteles de la orden.

Lucius había observado como su Hermione caminaba a través de las puertas junto con Narcisa Black, y una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, tenía un plan que la involucraba a ella, miró al rededor de la sala, y vio algo que lo hizo sonreír, y una sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy nunca significaba algo bueno

* * *

-Una sola vez

-Dos veces

-Una vez

-Dos, Black, dos

-¡Una, Potter!

-¡Dos!

-¡Una!

Hermione se asomó por la puerta para ver a los dos amigos con los rostros muy cerca mirándose con odio y con las manos formando puños, listos para saltar encima del otro, y matarse a golpes.

-Mmm... Hola chicos – dijo Hermione algo insegura.

Para su sorpresa, ambos chicos la miraron, y le sonrieron cálidamente.

-Hola Lena – dijeron ambos a la vez, para luego volver a las mismas posiciones de antes. Parecía que se estaban gruñendo el uno al otro.

-Hola Lena – dijo Lily entrando a la sala - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... – dijo Hermione mirando a los dos amigos mirándose con odio.

-Ah.. ¿siguen discutiendo? – preguntó Lily.

-Eso parece – dijo Hermione mirándolos - ¿Sobre qué discuten?

-Ajedrez... Sirius dice que James le ha ganado una vez y James dice que dos veces – dijo Lily moviendo la cabeza – lunáticos.

-No, ese es Remus – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez sin dejar de mirarse con odio.

Lily y Hermione los miraron y se comenzaron a reír. Ambos chicos eran muy parecidos el uno al otro, y cada una en su mente pensaba en cuanto tiempo durarían enojados.

Cinco minutos ya habían pasado, las dos chicas ya estaban sentadas en un sillón mirando a los dos chicos. Ellos, seguían mirándose con odio.

Otros cinco minutos y diez amenazas de muerte después Lily y Hermione estaban conversando sobre un libro que ambas habían leído. James y Sirius no se habían movido.

-Mmm... ¿hola? – preguntó inseguro el licántropo al ver la extraña imagen de sus amigos al entrar a la sala.

-Hola Remus – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez sin siquiera moverse. Remus alzó una ceja y luego miró a las chicas curiosamente.

-Cosas infantiles de ellos – respondió Lily a la implícita pregunta.

-No son infantiles, Lily. Nunca lo perdonaré por mentirme – dijo James entre los dientes.

-Eres un embustero Potter – dijo Sirius.

-Va a empezar la reunión de la orden– avisó McGonagall desde la entrada.

-Vamos – dijeron ambos chicos sonriendo ampliamente y caminando lado a lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lily, Hermione y Remus los miraron y alzaron una ceja. Un pensamiento inundaba sus mentes 'Que infantiles...'

Los tres caminaron hacia la sala en la que generalmente se celebraban las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. No podían negar que el entrar a esa sala los alteraba de alguna manera u otra, entrar a ella significaba tener que enfrentarse con la realidad de la época: la guerra contra quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Ahí se discutían temas fríos como los últimos informes de muertes, los últimos mortífagos, los últimos ataques... Era como un fuerte golpe de realidad que cada vez dolía más, pues cada vez la realidad de hacía más dura.

Entraron a la sala e instantáneamente se volvieron serios. Los dos amigos que hace unos momentos estaban peleando ahora se encontraban evaluando unos informes.

En la sala ya se encontraban un número considerable de miembros de la Orden.

-Por favor, tomen asiento – dijo Dumbledore a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Todos cumplieron la petición.

-Alastor... – dijo Dumbledore indicando a un gran auror del ministerio, quien tenía algunas cosas que decir.

-Los Malfoy – comenzó Alastor mirando de reojo a Hermione – están ganando poder de una manera increíblemente rápida, se encuentran no sólo en la cúspide de la sociedad sino también en el círculo más cercano a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hay una sola familia tan poderosa como los Malfoy: los Gale. Por esta razón sospechamos que Richard esta tratando de realizar un pacto con ellos, un trato de algún tipo que les permita estar juntos como los más poderosos. Esa alianza será muy poderosa, y muy importante para el lado oscuro.

-Pero... ¿Por qué todavía no han hecho la alianza si es tan beneficiosa? – preguntó James.

-Porque Richard no tiene nada que ofrecerle a los Gale, que ellos no posean. Así que por ahora, no hay nada por qué preocuparnos.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de golpe.

-Lo siento, me atrasé – dijo Peter Pettigrew entrando a la sala. Hermione abrió los ojos con horror al ver como sus amigos le daban la bienvenida. No podía despegar la vista del joven Peter, la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y la cálida bienvenida que sus amigos le daban.

No podía despegar la vista de Peter... era un joven normal, tenía grandes amigos, con los cuales era feliz, los cuales confiaban en él, lo ayudaban, lo apoyaban... Hermione se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

-¿Señorita Malfoy? – dijo Dumbledore sacándola de su trance. Hermione rápidamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro de su ex director.

-¿Sí? Oh, sí... bueno, el ejército de Mortífagos crece a una velocidad alarmante, cada vez entra más gente, muchos de ellos buscando poder y protección de los más fuertes, tratando de acercarse a las familias más poderosas, o para sentir el poder de tener la vida de otras personas en sus manos. Aquí tengo una lista de los nuevos, toma Alastor – dijo Hermione entregándole unos pergaminos a Alastor Moody.

-Me he enterado de algo muy interesante, señorita Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore – que Richard ha escrito muchas de las maldiciones y venenos que utiliza en un libro: el libro negro, como le llama. Y también sé por medio de una fuente segura de que este libro se encuentra en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Cree poder encontrarlo?

-Lo intentaré – dijo Hermione firmemente – así podremos buscar los antídotos a los venenos, y tenerlos ya preparados para cuando sean utilizados, e identificar los síntomas con tiempo... – continuó sumida en sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore miró a su ex alumna y sonrió.

-Exacto, señorita Malfoy.

Unos minutos después la reunión terminó.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó Hermione desde el living.

-En la cocina – respondió James.

-¿Cocina? – preguntó Hermione.

-Sí – dijo James alzando una ceja – tu sabes... la habitación en donde se preparan las comidas...

-Sí sé lo que es una cocina, James – dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿Para qué preguntas entonces? – dijo James desaprobadoramente.

-No te pregunté... ¡¡agh!! – dijo Hermione alterada saliendo del living de los Potter y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó insegura al asomarse en la cocina.

-¿Lena? – preguntó Sirius con una mezcla de asombro y agrado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo acercándose a ella, para luego tomarla por la cintura y besarla.

Hermione lo miró sonriente.

-Te vengo a ver, ¿qué más voy a estar haciendo aquí?... pero la pregunta es ¿qué. estás. haciendo. tú. aquí? – dijo Hermione presionando el pecho de Sirius con su dedo con cada palabra que decía.

-Amor – dijo Sirius con el mismo tono con el que se utiliza con los niños pequeños – estoy viviendo aquí.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿En la cocina?

-No, amor, las cocinas están en las casas, la gente vive en las casas, no en las cocinas, en las cocinas... se cocina – le "explic" Sirius.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a todos? ¿Es que no entienden? ¿Es tan difícil? – dijo Hermione mientras salía de la cocina molesta. Sirius la miró confundido.

-¿Estará en ese periodo del mes? – preguntó en voz alta.

Por suerte para él... Hermione ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para escucharle.

Hermione caminaba murmurando en contra de los chicos cuando chocó contra algo... o alguien... realmente no estaba poniendo mucha atención al camino.

-¿Lena?

Hermione levantó el rostro y vio a:

-¿Lily?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron ambas a la vez, y luego se rieron.

-Vengo a ver a James – dijo la pelirroja.

-Y yo a Sirius – dijo la morena – pero están insoportables – continuó frunciendo el ceño.

Lily sonrió ante la cara de molestia de su amiga, y la conocía mejor como para preguntarle el por qué de su molestia. En cambio decidió tomarla del brazo y caminar juntas hacia el living.

-No te preocupes, llegó Remus – dijo Lily – él, al contrario de nuestros novios, tiene tacto, y es simplemente un caballero.

-Sí, lo sé... ¿Por qué no somos sus novias? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione realmente pensándolo.

-No lo sé – suspiró Lily – realmente no lo sé.

Unos minutos después se encontraban ingresando al living.

-Hola chicas – dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Hola Remus – dijeron las chicas a la vez.

-Hola Lily – dijo James acercándose a Lily para besarla.

-Hola James – dijo Lily sonriendo coquetamente y jugando con su pelo.

Hermione y Remus giraron los ojos.

'Manga de cursis' pensó Hermione.

'¿Tengo que mirar esto?' pensó Remus mirando hacia otro lado con una cara de asco.

'Que linda es Lily' pensó James.

'Que guapo es James' pensó Lily.

'¿Era sal y pimienta?' pensó Sirius, en la cocina, mientras le agregaba los condimentos necesarios a la cena, especialmente preparada por él. Con orgullo casi paternal miraba Sirius su pavo al horno. Hubiera sido una linda escena de observar, si es que Sirius hubiera estado observando a su hijo y no a un pavo humeante. Suspirando, Sirius observaba el pavo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Soy un genio – dijo sonriendo – no sólo soy increíblemente guapo, sexy e inteligente, sino que también soy un excelente cocinero – luego miró hacia el techo perdido entre sus pensamientos – mmm... deberían haber más Sirius en el mundo – dijo seriamente.

En el living ya habían llegado Anna y Peter, por lo tanto estaban todos reunidos.

-Chicos, por favor, acérquense al comedor -dijo Sirius – les tengo una sorpresa para esta noche.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, extrañamente todos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Será seguro entrar al comedor?

Cautelosamente James, el más valiente del grupo, decidió aventurarse en el comedor, dio un paso adentro de éste y cerró los ojos cubrió la cabeza con sus manos esperando... mmm... lo que sea que Sirius haya planeado. Los demás esperaban detrás de la puerta, escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido (o grito de ayuda) que emitiera James.

James abrió un ojos con precaución, para encontrarse con

-¿Un pavo? – dijo en voz alta.

Los chicos que se encontraban detrás de la puerta se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué le habrás hecho Sirius con un pavo? – preguntó Anna.

-¿Lo habrá convertido en pavo? – preguntó Lily.

-¿Dijo pavo? -preguntó Remus.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡Pavos! ¡Nos atacan! – gritó Peter.

Hermione se limitó a mirarlos algo molesta.

-¿Es qué no confían en Sirius? – dijo.

Los demás chicos la miraron unos segundos, y se miraron entre ellos.

-¡¿Lo están pensando?! – gritó Hermione.

-Bueno, pues entra tú – dijo Remus sonriéndole retadoramente.

-Pues eso voy a hacer – dijo Hermione.

Remus sonrió ampliamente mientras Hermione abría la puerta murmurando algo que sonaba extrañamente como: licántropo insufrible...

Hermione atravesó el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con James y Sirius sentados en la mesa.

Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto? ¿Se perdieron? – preguntó Sirius.

James miró la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, quien observaba a Sirius y luego al pavo, y luego de vuelta a Sirius.

-¿Pavo? – dijo "inteligentemente".

-Sí, Hermione, es un tipo de ave – dijo Sirius, mientras se preguntaba que le sucedía a su novia. Hermione lo miró exasperada y luego giró los ojos.

-Hombres -murmuró – chicos, no hay peligro – les gritó al grupo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Todos ellos comenzaron a entrar, aunque cautelosamente, al comedor.

-Wow – exclamó Anna.

-¡Pavo! – gritó Peter abriendo los ojos con miedo.

-Padfoot, ¿tú hiciste esto? – preguntó Remus.

-Sí, lo sé, soy un genio – dijo el joven animago orgulloso, sonriendo.

Hermione miró a Sirius, olvidando todo su enojo con él, se veía tan lindo sonriendo así. Mordió su labio para evitar sonreír tontamente, ya que Lily le estaba mirando con extrañeza. Pero no lo podía evitar, el ver a Sirius así le hacía sonreír el tipo de sonrisas que luego dejan tus mejillas adoloridas. Sirius se acercó a ella, y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Tienes el mejor novio del mundo, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo Sirius, con su característica modestia.

-Lo sé, Sirius, lo sé – le dijo sonriendo.

-Awww – dijeron Anna y Lily a la vez, causando que Sirius sonriera con picardía y que el rostro de Hermione adquiriera el peculiar color del cabello de los Weasley.

-Bueno... ahora ¡a comer!... si no le puse nada al pavo – dijo Sirius.

Todos miraron el pavo con cautela, antes de comenzar a comerlo.

* * *

-Padre, tenemos que hablar, tengo una idea muy interesante - dijo Lucius entrando al despacho de su padre.

Richard Malfoy levantó una ceja, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Lucius tomo esto como un signo y continuó.

-Es algo que he estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo, pero esta oportunidad es única - continuó el joven - es sobre Helena...

* * *

Hola chicos, quiero pedirles disculpas por la exagerada demora, y dar las gracias a los que esperaron pacientemente este capítulo.

**Reviews!**

jarlaxe-Bregan: Gracias!!!! muchas gracias por tu review!!! besos!

Blackys girl: Hola Consu!!! Que bien que te haya gustado mi historia (y que te la hayas leído, para empezar) y que la historia es "tan m" ¬¬ a que te refieres? ¿Sarcasmo? (si yo no soy sarcástica cof cof ) jajajajajaja namarië mellon

sara fenix Black: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Sirius se debe ver muy guapo empapado, y no empapado... es que simplemente él es guapísimo, jeje. Y bueno, es que los ojitos de Remus, son irresistibles, jeje ¡el licántropo más guapo de la historia! ¡Besos!

Mariet Malfoy: Wow! ¡Gracias! Y no te preocupes por no dejarme un review, que eso de estar ocupada lo entiendo a la perfección (suspiro) Bueno, no pude actualizar pronto, pero, al menos actualicé, jeje Besos!!!

Aiosami: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Y... espero que no estés muerta (digo yo, con lo que me demoré en actualizar ¬¬') Besos!

piccolina07: ¡Hola amiga! Jajajajajaja bueno, no tanto como lo anteriores, ¿eh? Jeje estoy tratando, amiga, estoy tratando ¡besos!

Ophelia dakker: Me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte, eres muy linda!!! Besos

MissLestrange: ¡Hola! ¡OMG! Si pensante que antes me demoré mucho, ahora debes estar haciendo vudú con una muñequita con el nombre: Isabelle Black pegado en la cabeza, si ya hasta me imagino los alfileres clavándose en mi "mini-m" u.u

Hcate: OMG! OMG! OMG! ¡Tanto sin saber de ti! Jajajajajaja bueno, sobre todo por que yo me he alejado de la sociedad online, jajajajajaja Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ya estoy mejor, muchísimas gracias . Besos!

Yuriko1: ¡Hola! Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ¡¡¡eres un amor!!! De verdad, fue muy lindo de tu parte, muchos besos!!!

LetticeEvansPotter: jajajajajaja, me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, jeje ¡Besos!

Alejandra13: Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! (Belle sonrojada) Sí, créeme, yo también adoro a Sirius, jeje, es imposible no hacerlo (suspiros). Mmm, aunque creas que lo que dijiste en tus Reviews son locuras, has acertado ¿eh? Jeje besos!

jessytonks: ¡Uh! ¡Gracias! Ya me encuentro mejor, y.. Vaya, no pensé que había dejado tanto suspenso, jeje, al parecer sí. ¡Besos!

Layla: jajajajajaja Sé que no te sirve de mucho esta respuesta (considerando que está publicada junto con el capítulo, jeje) pero - ¡Ahora! (jajajajajaja)

danna-Potter: Gracias por tu review, y realmente lo siento mucho, pero no encontraba ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para actualizar antes (sobre todo, no encontraba tiempo...) ¡Besos!

Galadriel Malfoy: Wow, muchas gracias, ¿en una tarde? Jeje, perdiste toda la tarde en eso me imagino (yo hago lo mismo, me quedo leyendo un fic toda la tarde, aún cuando tengo cosas que hacer, es desesperante, jeje) ¡Besos! Y realmente muchas gracias por tu review.

Tomoe: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡Muchas gracias! Y sobre mi otro fic, ahora estoy trabajando en él, lo estoy re-escribiendo, y ya estoy pensando en los siguientes capítulos, pero en este momento me estoy concentrando en éste. Gracias por haber leído mi otro fic, una opinión sobre él realmente me sería útil. Besos.

Consue: jajajajajaja, actualicé, me demoré, pero por fin actualicé, jajajajajaja. ¿Es tu pareja favorita? ¡que bien! Yo recuerdo que la primera vez que leí sobre esta pareja, al encontré algo raro, pero ahora me encanta (como habrás notado hay muy pocos fics en español sobre esta linda pareja u.u )

Especial mención para:

SaYo-Yukishiro: ¡Hola! Bueno, especial mención para ti, por tus Reviews. Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen, me siento increíblemente honrada de que hayas preferido leer mi fic a estar estudiando (créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, a mi me suele suceder lo mismo, y también suelo fingir que estoy estudiando cuando estoy leyendo fics, jeje). Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus Reviews, me encantaron, me alegraste el día, jeje Besos!!!!

_Isabelle Malfoy Black_

**_-¿Pavo? ¿Quién dijo Pavo?_ ...**


	21. Reunión de Mortífagos

**Disclaimer**: Había una vez una mujer que escribió unos maravillosos libros de fantasía que la hicieron famosa y rica. Esos libros llegaron al corazón de muchas personas en el mundo, y esa persona, damas y caballeros... No soy yo. (suspiro) Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y a Warner BROS.

* * *

Reunión de Mortífagos

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos cansadamente, el día de ayer se habían mudado a su nueva casa y fue un día realmente cansador, aún cuando la magia hizo mucho por ellos... reformulo, aún cuando la magia hizo todo por ellos.

Sirius se dio una vuelta en la cama y enterró su rostro en a almohada. A pesar de querer seguir durmiendo, su mente ya se encontraba despierta y no podía volver a su plácido sueño.

Sirius gruñó de una manera muy similar a la de un perro.

Volvió a darse una vuelta en la cama, quedando con la espalda apoyada en esta. Su vista estaba fija en el techo de su habitación y sus oídos captaban algunas voces en la cocina. James, Remus y ¿voces femeninas?

Con un quejido de flojera, se arrastró al baño para ducharse. Media hora después ya se había hasta peinado, acción de no menor importancia ya que se trataba de Sirius Black.

* * *

-Buenos Días, Damas – dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina, en donde estaban todos desayunando.

-Hola Sirius – contestaron Anna y Lily con enormes sonrisas en sus labios.

-¿Qué opinan de la casa? – les preguntó Sirius sonriéndoles, ignorando las miradas de odio que le regalaban sus amigos. '¿Por qué Sirius tendía a coquetear con sus novias?'

-Maravillosa – dijo Lily.

-Adorable – dijo Anna sonriendo - Es hermosa.

-James, Remus – exclamó Sirius – no había notado que estaban aquí.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, Padfoot – dijo James levantando una ceja, lo que hizo que Sirius sonriera aún más.

-¿Sirius? – se escuchó una voz en el comedor.

El rostro de Sirius se iluminó al oír esa voz, y salió corriendo de la cocina, todos lo miraron sonriendo.

-Sirius esta atrapado – murmuró James.

-Completamente, Prongs, completamente – dijo Remus.

* * *

-¡Lena! – gritó Sirius entrando al comedor.

-¡Sirius! Que alivio, ya pensaba que me había aparecido en la casa de otro mago – dijo Hermione con una mano en el corazón. Cambió rápidamente su cara de preocupación a una de alivio y luego a una de alegría - ¿Cómo estás, amor?

-En este momento, muy bien – dijo Sirius, dándole un suave beso en los labios - ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, también – dijo Hermione dándole otro beso a Sirius. Sirius pasó sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de Hermione y la acercó a él. Simplemente se quedaron abrasados.

-¿Nos podemos quedar así para siempre? – preguntó Sirius feliz de tener a su novia entre sus brazos, ya que por muy posesivo que sonara, le gustaba tenerla junto a él, poder abrazarla, poder decir que era de él.

-No, Sirius – dijo Hermione mirándolo hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius algo asustado.

-Porque tengo hambre y quiero ir a desayunar – le respondió riéndose Hermione.

-¡Desayuno! – dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos - ¿Cómo lo he olvidado? – dijo asombrado - La comida más importante del día, por lo que debe contener leche, cereales, tostadas y unos waffles no le vendrían mal a mi desayuno rico en...

Hermione alzó las cejas al ver a Sirius entra a la cocina ensimismado hablando sobre desayunos (y porqué era la comida más importante del día... y sobre todo, que debía tener su "liviano" desayuno.)

-Buenos días chicos – dijo Hermione mientras entraba a la cocina detrás de su novio.

-Buenos días, Lena – dijeron todos menos Sirius, quien seguía hablando solo sobre los desayunos.

-¿Cómo has estado? -le preguntó Lily a Hermione.

-Bien, bueno, tú sabes, lo mejor que se puede estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo de Lucius – respondió Hermione de buen humor.

-¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó Remus, claramente refiriéndose a los rumores de mortífagos.

-Richard va a realizar una fiesta de gala – dijo Hermione mientras intentaba buscar alguna naranja para hacer jugo... por alguna razón no tenía deseos de meter pedazos de calabaza en la licuadora. Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera sabía si tenían licuadora. Hermione se detuvo a pensar eso con una naranja en la mano.

A esta frase Sirius dejo de hablar sobre el café bien caliente con galletitas con chips de chocolate, para centrar su atención en su novia.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Remus.

-Oh, sí. Al parecer todas las grandes familias de mortífagos están invitadas -continuó Hermione alejando sus pensamientos de las licuadoras y volviendo a la mesa con una naranja en su mano – y, aunque menos importantes, tengo otra noticia: Marcus Flint hizo su primer hechizo.

Remus la miró extrañado.

-Menos importante... se me hace a "insignificante" – dijo James alzando las cejas.

-¡¿Qué?! Probablemente se vuelva mortífago cuando crezca... con esa familia que tiene – Hermione murmuró la última frase.

-Repite eso... – dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué Marcus probablemente se vuelva mortífago? ¿Cómo te extraña eso? -preguntó Hermione mirando a su novio.

-No, eso no – dijo Sirius.

-¿Es por qué hablé en contra de su familia? ¿Te agradan? – dijo aún más extrañada Hermione.

-¡No! Lo de la fiesta – dijo Sirius ya exasperado.

-Ah... Tienes que explicarte mejor, amor – le dijo Hermione con aire de sabelotodo – Dije que Richard va a ser el anfitrión de una fiesta de gala. Y extrañamente casi todos los invitados son mortífagos... o sino tienen familiares mortífagos. Bueno, en fin, el punto es que es una fiesta del lado oscuro. No sé en realidad cual es el motivo de la fiesta, pero debe ser para jactarse de su poder o algo así... típico Malfoy.

Todos la miraron. Esa era una frase extraña proveniente de una supuesta Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?! No es como si ustedes nunca hubieran pensado eso – se defendió la chica "Malfoy".

Las miradas continuaban sobre ella, lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y como consecuencia, sus mejillas se comenzaron a tornar rojas.

-No es como si fuera una Malfoy – dijo mirando hacia otro lado, para no seguir poniéndose roja. No le resultó.

-No sé... aún me es difícil pensar eso de que no eres de aquí... – dijo James – no me acostumbro a la idea.

-Sí, es algo extraño – dijo Anna.

-Pero no te preocupes, aún no pareces una Malfoy – le dijo Sirius, lo que la tranquilizó – tu pelo tiene pigmentos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Unos minutos después todos se encontraban sentados comiendo y riendo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas del nuevo modelo de escobas, James? – preguntó Sirius al chico de anteojos.

-Bueno, pues creo que es espectacular, alcanza en unos pocos segundos una velocidad impresionante, mucho mayor a los modelos anteriores – dijo James con brillo en sus ojos.

Hermione los miró y giró los ojos... el quidditch realmente la estaba persiguiendo. Se levantó a poner más agua en su taza.

-Vi una en el callejón Diagon el otro... – dijo Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por un quejido y el sonido de la cerámica al romperse.

Sirius rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia el ruido y se apresuró al lugar en donde estaba su novia.

-¿Lena...? – preguntó Sirius, preocupado, acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo rápidamente al notar que la chica se sostenía el antebrazo con fuerza, respirando profundamente.

Hermione miró a todos los chicos, sentía como su antebrazo quemaba, se mordió el labio y dirigió su vista hacia Sirius. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir. Miró hacia el suelo, la marca quemaba con más fuerza. Volvió a levantar el rostro y vio la preocupación en el rostro de Sirius, y en el rostro de los demás.

-Lo siento – murmuró algo débil – debo irme – dijo. Le dio una última mirada a Sirius a manera de disculpa y desapareció. Momentos después de la desaparición de la chica aún nadie se movía. Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pensando en lo mucho que Hermione sacrificaba por ellos, por todos, y en lo mucho que se arriesgaba.

Sirius se encontraba todavía de pie, preocupado a más no poder por la seguridad de su novia, sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta al saber que no podía hacer nada por ella.

* * *

Hermione apareció en su habitación, rápidamente tomo su capa negra y la máscara blanca, se las puso encima de su atuendo y desapareció.

Unos segundos después Hermione apareció en una casa, el olor a polvo azotó su nariz a través de la blanca máscara. Las cortinas estaban todas cerradas, por lo que aún cuando el sol alumbraba con mucha intensidad en el jardín, adentro de la casa sólo había sombras, una tenue luz viajaba a través de los pasillos, aquella era la única indicación de que era de día. Muchas figuras encapuchadas ya se encontraban allí.

Caminó hasta una gran habitación en donde los mortífagos se encontraban formando un gran círculo, se abrió paso hasta lograr tener una buena vista de lo que fuera a ocurrir. En el centro, majestuoso dentro de su maldad, se encontraba Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, su piel era pálida, una palidez extrema, que más que un tono pálido, era un color blanco, sus facciones tenían el aire de una sierpe, pero aún mantenían predominancia humana.

El silencio duró unos minutos más, mientras los demás miembros llegaban en un periodo de tiempo razonable, como lo había expresado anteriormente el Señor Oscuro, muy caro lo pagarían aquellos que llegaran tarde a las reuniones, y aún más tarde aquellos que no llegaran, pues a pesar de estar todos enmascarados, el Señor Oscuro reconocía a los que llegaban y notaba la pérdida de alguno de sus mortífagos.

-¡Vamos Creciendo! ¡Vamos creciendo en número y en poder! – comenzó a decir el Señor Oscuro. El silencioso ambiente era tan tenso que podría haber sido cortado por una navaja – Por fin todo lo que nos pertenece será nuestro, todo lo que esos sucios sangre sucias han clamado como suyo volverá a nuestras manos, yo soy el poder, y el poder lo es todo, y yo les doy poder a ustedes, el poder de destruir lo que los muggles han creado, el poder para destruir a los muggles. Estamos volviendo a los buenos tiempos, aquellos en que los magos eran reconocidos por lo que son: los más poderosos, los que merecen poseer todos los bienes de la tierra, pero para ello, debemos matar a todos aquellos sangre sucia que se creen iguales a nosotros, y a todas aquellas desgracias para los magos: aquellos magos que aún poseyendo sangre pura se han rebajado a tratar con muggles, se han ensuciado, y no sólo a ellos, ¡si no que nos están ensuciando a nosotros! Todos, todos deben ser aniquilados – dijo alzando más la voz en la última frase.

Hermione escuchaba el discurso, y de no ser por la máscara, todos los demás mortífagos hubieran notado como alzaba las cejas ante el discurso del Señor Oscuro. Y tomó todo su autocontrol no reírse ante la frase "debemos matar a todos aquellos sangre sucia...".

-¿Qué va a hacer Voldemort? ¿Suicidarse? ¿Auto-lanzarse un avada kedavra? – pensó Hermione – por favor... qué tontería...

Hermione salió de su fantasía sobre Voldemort lanzándose cruciatus y retorciéndose de dolor... provocado por él mismo... y volvió a la realidad al escuchar algo de su interés.

-El próximo ataque va a ser en tres días: atacaremos el Callejón Diagon, así todos sabrán de nuestro poder, nadie dudará que nosotros somos los que mandamos, en nosotros se encuentra el futuro. Causaremos temor, el terror se infundirá en sus estúpidos corazones, y a nosotros esa arma nos servirá para alcanzar la gloria y las riquezas.

-Tres días –pensó Hermione – necesito avisar a la Orden pronto... o será muy tarde como para hacer algo.

-Sólo 15 de nosotros irán a esta misión, yo los elegiré personalmente – dijo Voldemort menos exaltado que en el discurso, pero con la voz fuerte y firme.

Luego de otros veinte minutos en los que Voldemort hablaba egocéntricamente de él y de su poder, y de los sangre sucia y lo bajo que eran (una gran contradicción según Hermione), la reunión terminó. Todos los mortífagos salieron de la sala y las puertas fueron cerradas, ya una vez afuera de ella, pero aún en la casa una parte de ellos desapareció enseguida mientras otra parte se sacó las máscaras para hace vida social.

Hermione decidió quedarse para poder ver si habían nuevos mortífagos. Luego de una primera vuelta sin ver a nadie nuevo, Hermione pensó en retirarse de ahí. El aire sobrecargado de polvo le ahogaba.

Desde su lugar Hermione escaneó rápidamente el lugar, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con otros negros que la miraban intensamente. En el primer segundo Hermione se sintió intimidada ante la penetrante mirada, pero luego sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver de quién se trataba.

-Snape... –murmuró levemente.

Ya había cometido el error... cómo no lo recordó a tiempo. De pronto se sintió culpable por el joven Slytherin. Ella sabía que cometería el error de convertirse en mortífago, pero lo olvidó completamente. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante cómo eso? Debería haberlo impedido.

Severus Snape se comenzó a acercar a Hermione, sin despegar su vista de la de ella. Hermione se mantuvo altiva, sin mostrar todas las emociones que sentía en el momento, toda la culpa y el remordimiento... _Hermione pensó que esa culpa nunca la dejaría._

-Helena Malfoy – dijo Snape al llegar hasta ella – pensé que siendo la buena chica Gryffindor que todos conocíamos nunca te iba a encontrar aquí.

En su sonrisa se formó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Saben tus amigos a qué te dedicas en tu... tiempo libre? – le dijo Snape.

_Pero se equivocó, cualquier culpa que hubiera sentido se acababa de desvanecer._

-¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo Hermione fingiendo inocencia – Es mi hobby favorito. Cuando era pequeña en vez de jugar a la mamá y al papá yo me dedicaba a jugar a la mortífaga malvada psicótica asesina. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – le preguntó apuntándolo con la varita.

-¡Qué carácter! El de una leona, muy gryffindor, Malfoy, muy gryffindor – dijo Snape con la misma sonrisa burlona que Hermione detestaba en Lucius. Aquella sonrisita le hacía desear hechizar al mago enfrente de ella hasta que sus músculos faciales ya no fueran capaces de articular sonrisa alguna. Hermione abrió la boca para lanzarle algún ácido comentario a Snape cuando fue interrumpida.

-¿algún problema? – preguntó Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius – dijo Snape a modo de saludo.

-Ninguno, Lucius, todo está bien – le dijo Hermione a Lucius sin sacar la mirada asesina de Snape.

-Perfecto, – dijo Lucius. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. – bueno, nos tenemos que ir, Helena. Adiós Severus.

-Adiós Lucius. Adiós Helena.

-Adiós Severus – se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Segundos después Hermione se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy. A su lado se erguía casi amenazante Lucius, Hermione de pronto se sintió pequeña. Lucius era notablemente más alto que ella, tenía casi la altura de Sirius. Pero al contrario de Sirius, quién le infundía protección, Lucius le infundía temor, que por supuesto, intentaba no mostrar.

-Bueno, debo ir a...

-Madre te espera en tu habitación – la cortó Lucius.

Hermione miró a Lucius, tratando de descubrir alguna emoción en su semblante, pero en ese momento había puesto su "máscara Malfoy", y en esos momentos, Lucius no era más que una estatua, su cara no mostraba nada, era impenetrable.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa, aún le eran extraños los pasillos y aún dudaba sobre donde doblar. Luego de confundirse tres veces de pasillo, logró encontrar el pasillo correcto.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, respiró profundamente tres veces antes de entrar en su habitación. Como Lucius había dicho, en ella se encontraba Leonor Malfoy. Leonor no se dio cuenta de la entrada de su hija adoptiva, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Hermione se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como sus ojos se tornaban húmedos, llorosos. Leonor miraba hacia el frente, la vista desenfocada. En sus manos tenía un pequeño prendedor con esmeraldas. Hermione sabía a quién le pertenecía, pues Leonor le había contado: le pertenecía a su hija, a la verdadera hermana de Lucius, a la chica de Beauxbatons que falleció... quién fue asesinada, sin premeditación, en un ataque...

Sintió compasión a la mujer, y se preguntó si ella sería la única mujer de las grandes familias que tenía reales sentimientos, no aquellas máscaras ficticias que fingían ser...

Trató de imaginarse como sería ser ella, y de pronto se vio atrapada en aquella pieza, sentía como si estuviera en una prisión perpetua, como si su vida fuera su prisión. Aquella mujer se encontraba atrapada en su vida, no conocía la libertad, era la simple marioneta de su marido, una hermosa mujer para exhibir en las fiestas, pero si ella moría... podría ser rápidamente reemplazada por otra. Ese pensamiento era desesperanzador y le provocaba un vacío que la ahogaba...

Hermione tragó saliva trabajosamente, sus sentimientos la traicionaba, sus ojos se estaban tornando vidriosos. Salió de la habitación, y respiró profundamente muchas veces, para olvidar ese sentimiento de claustrofobia que la había embargado. Volvió a entrar a la habitación, ésta vez ruidosamente. Para cuando volvió a mirar a Leonor, ésta, para su desesperación, había puesto una falsa sonrisa... había vuelto a las máscaras... así funciona su mundo, pensó Hermione, y no puedo hacer nada ni por ella ni por las demás en su misma situación.

-Helena, mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon, a una hermosa tienda a ver a una diseñadora quién te confeccionará el traje. En una hora estará listo – dijo Leonor.

-¿A qué hora partiremos? – preguntó Hermione.

-Justo después de almuerzo, mandaremos a confeccionar tu vestido y volveremos a acá, para que te preparen para el baile, querida – dijo Leonor con una sonrisa – tienes que verte preciosa – se produjeron unos segundos de silencio -... como una Malfoy... – murmuró.

Leonor pasó por el lado de ella y salió de la habitación.

-Sí – pensó Hermione – como una Malfoy, supongo que eso incluye la máscara – suspiró.

Hermione se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el alto techo, por unos segundos de pura bendición, su mente quedó en blanco, por su mente no pasaba ningún problema. Simplemente se dedicó a sentir la suavidad de la cama, el aire frío en su piel, el leve olor a lavanda de su habitación, la luz que entraba por su ventana. Sus ojos se cerraron por el placer de sentir todos sus sentidos abiertos a los estímulos, sintió tranquilidad.

Hermione salió de su estado de nirvana cuando un pensamiento saltó en medio de su mente: ¡la reunión!

Abrió repentinamente los ojos y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios.

Debía avisarle a Dumbledore sobre el ataque en tres días.

Hermione sabía que no podía salir de su pieza, ya que la iban a ver cada media hora, le preguntaban si deseba algo, y luego se iban.

Decidió irse en la noche, a medianoche iría al cuartel general.

* * *

Dieron las doce en el gran reloj del hall de entrada, su sonido retumbó hasta la pieza de Hermione, quién se encontraba con pijama, y con una capa encima. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú, estaba segura que tenían un registro de si alguien se aparecía o desaparecía en la Mansión Malfoy... No se iba a arriesgar.

-Pero es necesaria una reunión de emergencia, profesor – dijo Hermione siguiendo a su ex director a través de los cuarteles de la Orden.

-Dumbledore, no profesor, Dumbledore – dijo el ex director a la joven.

-Ese no es el punto, señor – dijo Hermione, cambiando el "profesor" por el "señor", ya que se sentía incómoda al tratar a su antiguo director por su nombre.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó suspirando el director de Hogwarts.

-Ahora – dijo Hermione, con voz firme y segura.

-Está bien – se rindió Dumbledore. Hermione le miró incrédula, y luego, satisfecha.

Una hora después se encontraban algunos miembros de la Orden en la sala de estar, cómodos en los sillones, conversando en voz baja.

Uno de ellos era James Potter, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre un sillón, muy cansado. Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, lo picaba con un palito de madera (transfigurado a partir de una piedra que Sirius había encontrado) James se movía con cada golpe del palito, lo que causaba risas en el joven Black.

-Sirius, déjalo – le susurró Lily regañando a Sirius.

Sirius la miró con la cara más triste que puso poner, lo que resultaba una vista bastante enternecedora, capaz de derretir los corazones más fríos (habían ciertas excepciones a esta regla, claro está, pero Lily no era una de ellas... Severus era claramente una de aquellas excepciones)

-No, Sirius – dijo esta vez menos segura. Sirius le volvió a dirigir una de sus miradas a lo que Lily tiró los brazos al aire - ¡Vale! Haz lo que quieras... siempre lo terminas haciendo – murmuró al final y se volvió hacia Remus, quién charlaba con Anna sobre un libro de Encantamientos recién publicado.

Sirius sonrió orgullosamente y siguió molestando a James, quien finalmente se despertó y miró a Sirius con odio. Peter los miraba y se reía de sus amigos. Sirius iba a comentar algo con Peter cuando Albus Dumbledore entró a la sala seguido por Hermione.

Todos guardaron silencio, la mayoría de ellos dirigiendo la vista hacia Hermione, quién se encontraba muy seria.

-He pedido a Dumbledore – dijo con algo de esfuerzo – que convocara a esta reunión porque en tres días más habrá un gran ataque en Callejón Diagon, para causar temor en la población. No podemos dejar que pase ello, ni que muera toda la gente que se encuentre en el Callejón Diagon en ese momento.

Hermione dijo todo lo que había escuchado en la reunión de mortífagos. Al terminar todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y a preparar bocetos de estrategias.

Hermione, sabiendo que debía irse pronto corrió hacia Sirius y lo besó suavemente. Sirius, aliviado de verla a salvo, la abrazó con fuerza, su corazón latía rápidamente. No la quería dejar ir...

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sirius seriamente, algo no muy común en el joven Black.

Hermione, quién tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Sirius asintió varias veces.

-bien – dijo Sirius, acariciándole el pelo a su novia. _Su novia... _Sirius la abrasó con más fuerza.

Hermione también lo abrazó, pero sabía que tenía que llegar a su habitación antes de que alguien fuera a ella y no la viera durmiendo. Debía irse. Miró a Sirius a los ojos y le sonrió levemente. Se paró en la punta de sus pies y le dio un beso.

-Buenas noches, Sirius – dijo Hermione.

-Buenas noches, amor – le respondió Sirius.

Hermione llegó esa noche a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Esa sonrisa que sólo podía ser producida por Sirius. A pesar de todo, a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra, a pesar de ser mortífaga, Hermione estaba feliz con su vida... tenía a Sirius.

* * *

¡Hola!

Mmm... mi plan malévolo para conquistar el mundo (no, no ése... pero otro plan malévolo) fue descubierto por muchos de ustedes... mmm... no debería REPITO no debería haber puesto ese pequeño párrafo, pero se me escapó... ¬¬

En fin, a pesar de mi obviedad, espero (sí, la esperanza es lo último que muere) sorprenderlos con el fin de ese "insignificante" enredo de Hermione.

En fin: aquí están las contestaciones a los Reviews!

Herms Malfoy: Dos semanitas... eso es lo que había dicho de un principio ¿no? Espero que no lo hayas considerado mucho (espero!) ¬¬ tú. Fuiste la primera en descubrir. Mi. Plan. Malévolo... ¬¬ ¡besos!

Alejandra13: Hola! ¡Si! Todas queremos un Sirius... absolutamente todas... y la que no... está loca. ¬¬ mi plan malévolo no debía ser descubierto! Mala, mala, mala T.T Muchos Besos!

Sayuki-chan: No te voy a responder por una cuestión de orgullo... ¿es que fui tan obvia! ¬¬ jeje me despido un poco frustrada x q descubriste mi plan malévolo... besos!

Drake Malfoy: Hola! Gracias!!!! Ya, cómo que esto me esta alterando T.T ¿fue tan obvia? Y pues que no te has pasado de listo... de hecho, demasiado listo me salió el niñito, jeje grax por el review, muchos besos!!!

Ophelia Dakker: Jajajajaja se viene!!!!

Blakis Girl: Hola! Tú! Te haces llamar mi amiga y conocerme bien! Hasta ahora casi todos han adivinado (mirada maligna a los demás reviewrs, especialmente a Drake Malfoy... chico listo él.. me descubrió todito mi plan...) Bueno, no puedes estar más equivocada sobre el futuro cercano de mi historia, pero la buena noticia es que cuando suceda, al menos te vas a sorprender (otra mirada maligna a Drake) muchos besitos!!!!

Piccolina07: Hola amiga!!!!! Pues luego de dos semanitas, he aquí el capítulo 21!!! Jajajajaja espero que te haya gustado ¿eh? Y el matrimonio, pues no te puedo decir! ¿Cuál sería la gracia si et lo dijera? ¿no? Jeje, pero de que se viene un matrimonio, se viene, jeje (mirada malévola) Muchos besos!!!!

Ayda Merodeadora: Hola! Wow, 4 HORAS! (¡ídolo! Jajajajaja pobre de tus ojitos, que yo también hago mis maratones de fanfictions y después o me duele la cabeza o me molestan los ojos, Jajajajaja espero que no te haya pasado nada – que una amiga se leyó mi fic en la noche y para que te digo cuan rojos tenía los ojos al otro día, la niñita, Jajajajaja) Besos!!!!

Sara Fénix Black: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias! (Belle llorando) verdad que no hay problema con lo del pavo... es que mis amigas ya me han regañado por tanto pavo! Que parece que no les gustó mucho... Pero es mi fic! (Belle haciendo pucheritos) ¬¬ otra más que descubrió mi plan malévolo... ¿era tan obvio?. ¡Besos!

Aiosami: Hola! Oh! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Sobre todo por apreciar lo del pavo! (para más información, leer el review anterior!!!) y lo de la "pelea", jejejeje ¿a qué no son adorable .) Que comes que adivinas, jeje... sí, tus sospechas sobre algo con los Gale, son ciertas... Y sobre Peter... se revelará en un futuro no muy lejano, muajajajaja.- Besos!!!

Miss Lestrange: Hola! Gracias! No planeo abandonar el fic, así que se eso no te preocupes!!!! Besos!

Minah19: (Belle reverenciando!) wow! Toda la tarde leyendo mi fic! . Oh! Muchas gracias, de verdad, ¡me pusiste en tus favoritos! Que linda! ¿nunca había leído un Sirius / Hermione? ¿verdad que suena extraño? Es que la primera vez que leí uno me extrañé muchísimo, lo encontraba... raro, como que nunca había pensado en esa pareja, y bueno, yo terminé escribiendo una, Jajajajaja Besos!

Ann Potter: Hola! Pues, has adivinado! Estás entre aquellas personas que adivinaron mi plan malévolo! Para la orden tienes que ir al grupo de msn: httppuntogroupspuntomsnpuntocom/pottercia y ahí te haces participantes y luego vas a la sección de religión Siriusana, ahí lo explican todito. ¡Suerte con eso! Y besos!

Luna-Wood: Jajajajaja sí que han cambiado los personajes desde el capítulo 4 ¿no? Jeje y pues, obviamente te entiendo lo del review corto, que a mi también generalmente mi madre me regaña por estar leyendo fics en vez de estar haciendo mi tarea... pero es que los fics son simplemente adictivos... . y sobre el plan, pues házmelo saber y yo te digo si estas en lo cierto o no. Besos!

Steffy Potter: Wow, tu primer Sirius / Hermione... suena algo extraño la primera vez que ves uno ¿no? Bueno, al menos a mí me pareció así. Jajajajaja no te preocupes! No planeo abandonar el fic! Que hasta yo me sorprendo con las cosas que salgo, así que quiero saber que voy a hacer luego, Jajajajaja Muchos besos!!!!!

Elena Potter: Hola! Wow, muchísimas gracias! Jajajajaja y no te preocupes, que ya me he mandado mis horas filosofando sobre mi fic, para poder pensar como planear que todo quede medianamente coherente (que con estos enredos del tiempo, esta bien difícil eso de la coherencia). Pues, no te puedo decir si va a volver al futuro, o sea, ir al futuro, no puede volver a algo que no ha pasado... ¡ves a lo que me refiero! Esto de los tiempos verbales me marea! Mmm... si te puedo decir... pero no quiero... bueno! Te lo diré! (soy mujer de poca voluntad, lo sé, lo sé ¬¬) Pues, no va / vuelve al futuro, pero no te puedo decir nada más, x q eso es de poca importancia pero se va a saber al final. Besos!

Marian Salazar: nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu también descubriste fácilmente mi plan malévolo!!! Es que estaba tan obvio! ¿dónde esta la inocencia en estos días! Es que todos se imaginan lo peor! (Belle frustrada) Bueno, en fin, sobre la rata- traidora- que- valdría- más- la- pena- como- comida- de- Nagini no te lo puedo decir!!!!! Es que es algo que se va a saber en un futuro próximo (si es que mis cálculos están bien). Muchísimas gracias por tu review!!! Besos!

.: hola niña! Mira, que no voy a decir tu nombre, ya que te pusiste como anónima, jeje pero te doy una pista CF??? Jeje sobre nuestro fic, pues ojalá que resulte, pero lo veo medio difícil, muchos besos! Y cuídate, mujer!

Eso fue todo, nos vemos en dos semanas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cualquier comentario me lo dejan en los Reviews.

Isabelle Black

(p.s. si quieren leer mis desvaríos múltiples, vayan a wwwpuntolivejournalpuntocom/users/isabelleblack ) besos!


	22. Compromisos

* * *

Compromisos

* * *

Se giró hacia la derecha y acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza, el pelo se le había ido hacia la cara, pero a esas alturas ya ni le molestaba, lo que realmente le molestaba eran sus ojos...

Los cuales se negaban a cerrarse

Hacía ya una hora que trataba de dormir, pero su mente continuaba trabajando, y su conciencia continuaba presente durante aquella noche, repasando cada acción, cada palabra. Desde esa posición tenía una perfecta vista de su armario, y del enorme espejo en él, o al menos, de los pedazos del enorme espejo. Sus ojos se nublaron y se oscurecieron con el recuerdo.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla al frente de un enorme espejo. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, y a pesar del agotador día que había tenido, su orgullo femenino le impedía evaluar el baile al cual asistiría con la seriedad correspondiente a una espía, de hecho, en ese momento Hermione se encontraba con un hermoso vestido azul, su pelo perfectamente arreglado, y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

Una enorme sonrisa inocente e infantil en su rostro.

No podía evitar sonreír. Se veía hermosa, y hace tan solo unos minutos lo había notado. Luego de haber observado su reflejo desde muchos ángulos diferentes, sin poder creer lo que un hermoso vestido, horas con estilistas, maquilladores y un maravilloso collar podían hacer, había decidido por sentarse en la pequeña silla.

Con inocente timidez llevó sus dedos a uno de los rizos que enmarcaban su rostro. Su pelo estaba tomado de tal manera que cayeran definidos bucles hasta sus hombros, con flores entrelazadas entre ellos. Hermione observaba maravillada la forma de su pelo, deseando poder ella lograr que su pelo se viera siempre tan perfecto como estaba en ese momento.

Riendo pensaba en que al día siguiente añoraría de sobremanera aquellos bucles perfectos. Con la misma sonrisa con la que un niño abre el regalo que había pedido hace meses, Hermione observaba su reflejo, desde su primer bucle hasta los zapatos de cristal – Hermione rió ante este pensamiento, sintiéndose de pronto como la cenicienta en aquel cuento de hadas.

_Pero Cenicienta obtuvo su final feliz_

* * *

Tal vez mirar hacia el espejo no era tan buena idea. 

Dirigió su vista hacia su mesita de noche. Lo primero que vio fue una rosa roja en un delgado florero de cristal. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Su vista recorrió desde el florero hasta una pequeña cajita de madera, a la derecha de dicha cajita había un estuche negro con un grabado en plata.

La hermosa y detallada letra cursiva trazaba su nombre con elegancia.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

No, no su nombre.

No su verdadero nombre

* * *

Señorita Helena Malfoy - una voz, de la cual no descubrió la fuente, clamó fuerte y claro en cuanto Hermione cruzó el alto umbral del salón. 

Por unos momentos Hermione se sintió pequeña y tímida ante todas las miradas puestas sobre ella, pero luego la seguridad volvió a su cuerpo y siguió caminando, saludando elegantemente a todo aquel que la saludaba.

Unos minutos después se encontró con Leonor, quién la arrastró a través del salón, presentándola a prácticamente todo el cual se cruzara por su camino. Luego de unos minutos con Leonor se dio cuenta de que la presentaba a otras señoras para mostrar lo hermosa que era su hija, la presentaba a otras jóvenes para que la envidiaran, y la presentaba a jóvenes - y a otros que no lo eran tanto - para que admiraran su belleza y la evaluaran como potencial esposa.

Hermione se sentía asqueada.

Acababa de conversar con un hombre que bien podría ser su padre, quien le estaba hablando sobre sus propiedades para impresionarla, y lo que más la inquietaba era el haber descubierto que aquel hombre carecía de esposa – ya que él mismo se lo había dicho con una sonrisa bastante aterradora. Con horror se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y lo más cordial – y rápido - que pudo, le dijo que deseaba ir a tomar aire, y que seguirían hablando luego. Por supuesto que lo último que Hermione deseaba era hablar con él de nuevo.

A pesar de desear llegar al balcón lo más rápido posible, fue detenida un par de veces por personas que no conocía, pero que sin embargo, parecían conocer todo sobre ella. Hermione abrió cuidadosamente las puertas de vidrio que le permitían la salida al balcón y al pasar a través de ellas las cerró lo más rápido que pudo sin generar ruido.

Aún si lo hubiese ocasionado, el ruido de las voces y las orquesta tocando lo habría opacado.

* * *

Hermione observó el nombre con odio. _Su _nombre. 

Con rabia se giró hacia la izquierda, ahora su vista estaba dirigida hacia la ventana, todavía no podía ver la luna, pero podía notar lo clara que estaba la noche, al igual que aquella otra noche.

* * *

¿Señorita Malfoy? – preguntó una voz detrás de ella. 

Hermione se dio media vuelta rápidamente asustada por la inesperada presencia de alguien en el balcón.

Disculpe si la asusté – dijo la voz.

Hermione vio, a la luz de la luna, a un hombre en medio de sus veinte años de pelo castaño y ojos verdes... ojos verdes que examinaban cada centímetro de ella, esos ojos los había visto en alguna parte...

No, no hay problema – dijo Hermione suavemente. Todavía no se movía. Se mostraba completamente segura de sí misma, pero sus manos la traicionaban. No lograban quedarse quietas. La mirada del hombre la ponía nerviosa.

Aquel hombre se giró lentamente y posó ambas manos en la barandilla del balcón. Luego de unos segundos levantó el rostro y observó el cielo.

Hermione continuaba sin moverse. A pesar de solo ver la espalda de aquel hombre, Hermione podía imaginar la sonrisa que sus labios formaban mientras dirigía su vista a las estrellas. Sus ojos mirando las estrellas, esos ojos verdes...

¿No me recuerda? – preguntó el hombre, aunque su pregunta semejaba más una afirmación.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban de vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que el hombre le estaba dando la espalda. Se sonrojó más ante su error y agradeció que nadie la estuviera observando. No había nada más humillante que sentirse tonta.

No – dijo tímidamente. Sus manos se movían nerviosas, apretando y soltando reiteradamente la tela de su vestido.

El hombre se giró, en sus labios tenía la sonrisa que Hermione imaginaba que tendría, y sus ojos la miraron divertidos. Divertidos ante su nerviosismo.

Detesto estas fiestas – dijo el hombre luego de unos segundos de completo silencio. El sonido de la música apenas traspasando hacia el balcón – son tan... ni siquiera hay una palabra para describirlas – agregó riendo mientrasmirabahacia la fiesta – mi padre insiste en que participe en ellas, pero las detesto.

Hermione se relajó un poco al escuchar que al menos él no era como los demás dentro de aquel salón. De alguna u otra manera aquel era un pensamiento reconfortante.

Christian Gale – dijo el hombre. Hermione parpadeó tratando de encontrarle el hilo a la conversación. – Mi nombre – explicó el hombre.

Oh – dijo Hermione antes de que su mente procesara el nombre – oh – agregó luego de recordar quien era Christian Gale. Era el hombre que le había ayudado en el callejón Diagon, y era el hombre del cual habían hablado en la reunión de la Orden. Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber realizado la conexión durante la reunión.

No creo que una presentación de mi parte sea necesaria – dijo Hermione al recuperar por fin el habla – al parecer usted me conoce mucho más que lo que yo conozco de usted.

Christian seguía sonriendo.

Efectivamente señorita Malfoy – dijo Christian. Hermione sonrió forzadamente. Para ella, que la llamaran señorita Malfoy se asemejaba más a un insulto que a cualquier otra cosa.

Llámeme Helena, por favor – dijo Hermione.

Y usted me llamará Christian – dijo Christian.

Hecho – dijo Hermione sonriendo. Se acercó hacia la barandilla del balcón. Posó ambas manos y miró hacia el jardín. La luna estaba alumbrando todo, parecía estar más cerca que nunca, se veía grande, hermosa.

Vayámonos de aquí – dijo Christian de pronto.

¿Qué?

Vayámonos.

¿No crees que alguien notará nuestra ausencia? – preguntó Hermione divertida.

Mmm... no – dijo Christian.

Pero yo vivo en esta casa – dijo Hermione riendo ¿de verdad crees que nadie notará que la "señorita Malfoy" no estÿ

No, no lo creo – dijo Christian – nadie lo notará.

¿Ni mi madre? De la cual me tuve que escapar – dijo mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ni siquiera ella – dijo Christian mientras saltaba del balcón. Hermione miró hacia abajo, en realidad no estaba tan alto, pero desde arriba Hermione tenía una percepción muy diferente.

No voy a saltar – dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo.

No es tan alto – dijo Christian.

Usted no lleva puesto un enorme vestido, Christian – le contestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, pero se queda sola en la fiesta.

Hermione miró hacia atrás. Adentro, en el salón, todos conversaban o bailaban.

Hermione respiró fuerte y se sentó en la baranda de piedra, giró, de manera que sus pies estaban colgando, cuidadosamente se paró sobre una pequeña cornisa de balcón, para que el salto no fuera tan grande.

_Como odiaba las alturas._

Hermione ahogó un grito al sentir un par de manos en su cintura, que la sujetaron fuertemente, para luego bajarla.

Su rostro enrojeció ante la proximidad con Christian. Se alejó rápidamente ajustándose innecesariamente el vestido, y limpiándolo de inexistentes partículas de polvo.

Nunca se había sentido totalmente cómoda ante la compañía de hombres, con la clara excepción de amigos cercanos. Pero eso era totalmente diferente.

Te dije que no era tan alto – dijo Christian.

Eso es porque tú eres más alto que yo – le respondió Hermione muy rápido, nunca iba a admitir su derrota en algo ¿Y ahora qué?

Pues ahora, vamos a caminar a través del jardín, y nos vamos a alejar de aquí – dijo señalando el salón de baile.

Bien por mí – dijo Hermione, quien deseaba más que nada en ese momento alejarse de aquel salón.

Tres horas, ya llevaba tres horas tratando de dormir.

Hermione puso su cabeza bajo sus almohadas y apretó sus párpados con fuerza.

Pero los recuerdos que la mantenían alejada del requerido sueño la invadían.

Esto es hermoso – dijo Christian cuando ambos entraron a un lugar particularmente bien cuidado dentro de los jardines de la mansión.

Sí, lo es, y esta noche se ve más hermoso todavía – dijo Hermione al ver como unas rosas blancas parecían reflejar la luna.

Esta noche todo se ve maravilloso – dijo Christian, mirando a Hermione, quien no despegaba la vista de las rosas. Ella asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

Hermione sintió como Christian tomaba su mano tiernamente, y enseguida su corazón se aceleró, al igual que su respiración, y el intenso nerviosismo regresó a su cuerpo.

Retiró su mano de entre las de Christian. Se sentía asustada, no debería haber salido sola con ese hombre. En ese momento deseó con todo su ser estar en los brazos de Sirius, él la protegería de todo y de todos. Aquel pensamiento la asustó. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de Sirius?

Su respiración seguía alterada cuando Christian se le acercó, su corazón continuaba su acelerado palpitar en cuando él tocó su mejilla, y sus pupilas se dilataron en cuanto Christian comenzó a acercar su rostro.

Estaba paralizada, completamente paralizada...

Hasta que se escuchó un "pop" que la sacó de su bloqueo. Rápidamente se separó de él, todavía respirando muy rápidamente. Miro hacia su derecha, hacia la fuente del sonido.

Ama Helena – dijo la chillona voz de una elfina – la Señora requiere su presencia.

* * *

Sacó su cabeza de entre las almohadas, su corazón latía rápido en su pecho, esa noche había bailado con él a petición de su madre, y a su pesar, no lo había pasado tan mal, de hecho, era desesperadamente encantador. 

Se giró nuevamente, y al igual que muchas veces durante aquella noche, sintió la misma rabia hacia todo lo que simbolizaba las últimas horas...

¿Qué! – gritó Hermione – No... no pueden...

Creo que no te has dado cuenta en la posición en la que te encuentras – dijo la fría voz de Richard.

Pero.. – trató de decir Hermione.

Es una excelente idea, yo mismo lo creo así – dijo Lucius apoyando a su padre.

No pueden – dijo suavemente Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

Creo que no te has dado cuenta todavía, Helena – dijo Richard con una mirada gélida, al igual que su tono de voz – quien es el que manda en esta casa.

* * *

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente para dejar entrar más aire a sus pulmones, y para luego dejar escapar un leve suspiro. Hermione frunció el ceño y lanzó otro suspiro, esta vez con más fuerza y más alterada. 

Con más rabia contenida.

* * *

No pueden hacerme esto – dijo Hermione sola en su pieza, la tristeza y la impotencia se habían convertido en rabia, tomó uno de los zapatos que había tirado al suelo en cuanto entró a la habitación, y lo lanzó con fuerza en contra del espejo. Con extraña fascinación observó como el enorme espejo se rompía en pedacitos y caía con gran ruido, en el suelo, rompiéndose más todavía y esparciéndose, reflejando la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana. 

Pero aquel espectáculo no había logrado calmarla, al contrario, parecía haberla alterado más.

Lo relacionaba con su vida, que se había roto de igual manera que el espejo, en miles de pedacitos.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los lanzó en la chimenea.

* * *

Y la luna se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación... 

Las cortinas abiertas, al igual que las enormes ventanas, una ligera brisa pasaba a través del marco de madera, meciendo el ligero velo que enmarcaba las ventanas, las pesadas cortinas se mantenían inmóviles.

En la enorme cama Hermione se encontraba recostaba, sus ojos en el dosel, en el mismo punto en el cual se encontraban desde hace una hora, desde la última vez que intentó acomodarse para lograr que el sueño invadiera su cansado cuerpo, aquel sueño que no se dignaba a venir...

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios sin su consentimiento, y por unos segundos sus ojos se cerraron forzosamente, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de su cabeza.

Su pelo castaño se encontraba desparramado en la cama, rodeando su cabeza como un enorme halo, los rizos desarmados luego de haberlos peinado con rabia durante horas.

Olvido, tesoro más deseado en ese momento no existía para Hermione, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el dulce y tentador olvido que el sueño le otorgaría. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en las verdes sábanas de seda y su respiración se agitó ante la ira, ante la desesperación...

Finalmente la invadió la angustia. No podía hacer nada, nada... Sintió como si una mano se apoderara de su garganta y despiadadamente le impidiera respirar, las grandes paredes del cuarto se achicaban enfrente de sus ojos y otro gemido escapó de sus labios. La garganta se contrajo en un fluido movimiento y en ese momento una lágrima abandonó sus ojos.

Al volverse su respiración más agitada los recuerdos la invadieron nuevamente. Sus músculos parecían gritarle por liberar la rabia contenida. Hermione mordió su labio inferior. Sus músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo de reprimirlos, de mantenerlos quietos.

Dolor, lo necesitaba en ese momento, apretó con fuerza sus dientes, otra maldita oleada de recuerdos traían consigo nauseas y desesperación.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones de la Orden se abrieron con fuerza, causando un gran estruendo, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia donde ella se encontraba. 

Lena – murmuró Sirius, levantándose de su asiento, para caminar hacia su novia, pero ella no le dedicó siquiera una mirada, ya que su vista se encontraba en el anciano director de Hogwarts.

Van cerrar el trato, los Malfoy y los Gale – dijo a través de una cínica sonrisa, su voz mostrando la rabia contenida en su interior.

¿Cómo¿Qué ofrecieron los Malfoy? – preguntó Moody interesado.

Por supuesto que el tema le interesaba, grandes familias unidas, grandes familias con tendencias maléficas.

A mí – dijo con el mismo tono Hermione, mostrándole al auror el enorme diamante que ostentaba su anillo...

Toda la sala quedó en silencio.

La mano de Hermione continuaba exhibiendo el enorme anillo, pero temblaba ligeramente.

¿Qué?

* * *

Hermione recordaba perfectamente esa escena, sus ojos miraban el dosel encima de su cuerpo, pero su mente se encontraba repitiendo la escena una y otra vez. Luego del suave "¿qué?" de Sirius, vinieron otros más, cada vez más fuertes, todos pidiendo explicaciones, Hermione llorando... 

Fue un desastre...

Hermione no recordaba como había pasado, pero en algún momento ella llegó a los brazos de Sirius, los cuales se aferraron a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella no podía dejar de llorar. Un sentimiento de completa desesperación la embargaba... pero se sentía segura en los brazos de Sirius. Y ahí quebró en llanto.

Por unos minutos dejó de lado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el mundo pasaba, pero ellos no... Hermione respiró tratando de grabar en su mente aquel olor, "olor a Sirius" como ella lo llamaba, imposible de describir, pero fácil de reconocer... No lo podría definir ni si el Señor Oscuro le apuntará con una varita y le obligara. No, era imposible... sólo lo podrías entender si alguna vez lo has sentido.

Embriagada en su pequeña niebla de serenidad, Hermione se dejó llevar. Ya no recordaba donde estaba, ni porqué gritaban, y sencillamente ya no le importaba.

Acostada en su cama recordaba como luego de algunos minutos ya nadie tenía más que gritar, ya no había más excusas, ya no había más objeciones. Ya encontrarían una solución, al menos eso le habían dicho, pero Hermione veía esa alternativa muy difícil, no, no muy difícil: demasiado difícil.

Y ahora se encontraba en su supuesta casa tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque si le llamaran prisión en vez de casa, para Hermione no habría ninguna diferencia.

No sentía ni una pizca de sueño. Esta vez la oleada de recuerdos venía acompañada de una oleada de nauseas. Una, dos, tres veces aguantó fuerte, sin siquiera moverse de su posición. A la cuarta oleada, Hermione se vio obligada a correr hacia el baño.

Malditos recuerdos.

* * *

Desde que había salido de la reunión de la Orden, Hermione caminaba por la vida sin notar sus alrededores, su cara no mostraba emoción, y su conciencia se encontraba perdida en algún recóndito rincón de su mente. Y así estaba viviendo, inconsciente a todo lo que sucedía. 

No recordaba mucho sobre aquel día, ni sobre la mañana del siguiente. Ni sabía en que momento se cambió de ropa a un traje de dos piezas algo formal. No recordaba tampoco como fue que sus pies sabían hacia donde llevarla, pero sí recordaba lo que encontró en cierta sala.

Sentado en un sillón conversando con Lucius, se encontraba Christian. Su traje como siempre, impecable. No podía decir que no era apuesto, porque sería una enorme mentira, pero si podía decir que no se sentía atraída por él. Ni en lo más mínimo. Cuantas matarían por siquiera acercarse al heredero Gale, por verlo, por tocarlo, Hermione, sin embargo, no sentir ni la menor atracción por él.

Difícil de creer, pero era verdad. Hermione se encontraba completamente enamorada de Sirius (quién, Hermione estaba segura, era mil veces más apuesto que el joven Gale) y el amor que sentía por él opacaba la belleza de Christian.

Christian la miró con una sonrisa iluminando sus facciones.

Helena, que gusto verte – dijo con ánimo.

Igualmente – dijo Hermione con voz monótona y con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Había intentado formar una enorme sonrisa, pero su boca se negó a hacerle caso a su mente y su mayor logro había sido curvar ligeramente ( de manera casi imperceptible) sus labios.

Helena – dijo Lucius dulcemente, o nauseabundamente, de acuerdo a su punto de vista – hemos estado discutiendo fechas para la boda. ¿No crees que una boda lo más pronto posible es lo mejor?

Hermione no respondió nada, y ambos jóvenes tomaron su silencio como aprobación. La verdad es que Hermione sentía que si abría su boca lo más probable es que vomitara. Y no deseaba tener que dar explicaciones de porque se encontraba enferma. Por alguna extraña razón encontraba que no estarían muy felices si les decía que era porque prefería cuidar las mascotas de Hagrid que seguir con esa excusa de vida que tenía.

Ambos jóvenes hablaban de la boda, y de que sería lo mejor, como si ella no se encontrara ahí en ese momento. Generalmente Lucius hablando por ella. Al parecer era tan buen hermano que la conocía completamente y sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Hermione casi rió ante el pensamiento. Pero su garganta se encontraba demasiado contraída como para dejar escapar cualquier sonido.

* * *

Luego de depositar todo su contenido estomacal en el baño, se encontró Hermione demasiado agotada como para seguir pensando, y fue en ese momento en el que el sueño la embargó, y finalmente, logró cerrar los ojos para alcanzar la tan deseada inconsciencia.

* * *

Horas después, cuando el sol ya se encontraba alto en el cielo, fue despertada por una voz – demasiado aguda para su gusto. 

¡Helena! Me acabo de enterar de las grandes noticias.

Hermione abrió un ojo y notó que se encontraba enfrentando la ventana, y en su estado de semi-vigilia también notó que la ofensiva voz venía desde la puerta de entrada, por lo tanto, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

_Tal vez si no me muevo me dejará tranquila_

Hermione había leído que eso funcionaba con algunos animales... tal vez también con ella.

_No te muevas, mantente quieta. No hagas ningún movimiento._

Su feliz pensamiento fue claramente refutado cuando sintió que la cama se hundía levemente bajo un peso inesperado – y no completamente bienvenido – a la altura de su espalda.

¡Supe que Christian pidió tu mano y que ya están planeando la boda!

"¡Yay! La felicidad me embarga. Lloraré de emoción en cualquier momento" pensó en responder, pero decidió morderse la lengua.

Le resultaría imposible sacar el sarcasmo de su voz si decía eso.

¿Qué haces acostada a esta hora? – preguntó la irritante voz.

Hermione se giró levemente encontrándose con el perfecto rostro de Narcisa Black. El brillo del sol en su cabello se reflejó en los ojos de Hermione, haciéndola darse cuenta del palpitante dolor de cabeza que sentía. Necesitó mucho autocontrol para no mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos hacia la ex – slytherin y saltar desde su posición en la cama hasta la exageradamente rubia chica, poner sus manos sobre su cuello y estrangularla. Luego arrojaría su cuerpo por las escaleras para que fuera encontrado más tarde. Se vería como un accidente. Incluso podría borrar las evidencias de sus dedos en su cuello mediante un simple y efectivo hechizo.

Nadie la extrañaría mucho. No sería una gran pérdida intelectual para la humanidad. Incluso salvaría a muchas personas inocentes de sufrir muerte cerebral luego de tener una conversación con ella y escuchar sus profundos y filosóficos pensamientos – no hay muchas neuronas capaces de sobrevivir eso – y salvaría también muchos animales. Basta con observar su armario – uno de ellos, cualquiera d ellos– para notar la impresionante cantidad de túnicas y abrigos de piel que se pueden encontrar.

Realmente le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo.

¿Helena? – dijo Narcissa interrumpiendo irrespetuosamente el hilo de pensamientos de Hermione. Esos pensamientos no la llevarían a ninguna parte. Tal vez a Azkaban.

No podía dormir – dijo con la voz más ronca que su voz natural.

Oh, pobrecita, estabas tan emocionada por el matrimonio que no pudiste conciliar el sueño. Te entiendo perfectamente – dijo la "comprensiva" joven.

Sí, eso – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Tal vez ahora se iría.

Hoy vamos a ir a casa de mi tía. Ya hasta le pedí permiso a tu madre y ¿adivina que dijo? – dijo Narcisa.

¿Qué sí? – dijo Hermione rogando estar equivocada, pero sabía, no tan en el fondo, que estaba en lo cierto. Como odiaba estar en lo cierto.

No, eso no era cierto.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, no se alegraba de eso. Deseaba estar cometiendo un error.

¡Exacto! – dijo Narcisa – te espero en una hora en la sala celeste. Voy a ir a hablar con Lucius.

"Estoy segura que estarán 'hablando'" pensó Hermione. "?Y cuál es la sala celeste! "

En cuanto la joven abandonó la habitación Hermione se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha muy caliente para relajar los músculos de sus hombros y espalda. Se sentía agotada en extremo. Miró su rostro en el espejo, y se sorprendió al observar su rostro bastante normal. Realmente esperaba encontrarse con un rostro hinchado, ojos rojos y por supuesto, grandes y oscuras ojeras.

Exactamente una hora después de que Narcisa hubiera abandonado su habitación, Hermione iba bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala celeste.

Donde diablos eso estuviera.

* * *

¿Cómo que nada todavía? – preguntó Sirius a Remus bastante enojado. 

No, Sirius, todavía no se me ha ocurrido de que manera sacar a Lena de ahí – respondió el licántropo conteniendo su ira hacia el animago. Pero en el fondo entendía su desesperación, de otra manera ya hubiera saltado encima de él y lo hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte.

¿James? – preguntó Sirius.

Nada – respondió el aludido.

¿Nada? – gritó Sirius.

¿Qué has planeado tú, Sirius? – respondió James mirando a su mejor amigo. Esto pareció callar a Sirius. Él tampoco estaba ayudando. Derrotado se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa de la Sala de Reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, y guardó silencio.

Sus tres amigos lo observaron. Ninguno de ellos sabía que podrían decirle, y sabiamente decidieron no hablar. A veces es mejor no tratar de reconfortar a alguien, cuando ni siquiera tú tienes esperanza.

James observaba a su mejor amigo, y con una punzada de culpa reconocía que no se sentía tan devastado como debería sentirse. No es que no le agradara Hermione, lo que era ridículo, ya que adoraba a la joven, pero la verdad es que desde hace unos días, desde la noche de la fiesta de mortífagos, que llevaba un secreto dentro de él.

Aquella noche no esperaba que algo saliera mal, ya que lo había planeado desde hace meses. Cuando pasó a buscar a Lily a su casa, ella se veía hermosa, con un vestido color azul marino que la hacia verse más hermosa de lo que realmente era, lo que para James era lo más cercano a la perfección.

La cena fue maravillosa, hablaron sobre todo, desde sus recuerdos, pasando por los momentos recientes, hasta el futuro. Cuando llegaron a este tema James se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló frente a Lily sacando una pequeña cajita negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lily enseguida notó lo que James iba a hacer y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Aún antes que James empezara con su declaración, ya Lily estaba sonriendo, lo que motivó a James a comenzar.

Lily, siempre hemos hablado de nuestro futuro, y sobre lo que íbamos a hacer al salir de Hogwarts. Y ya lo hicimos, ya salimos de Hogwarts, ya nos encontramos en el gran mundo, y me he dado cuenta de que al pensar en mi futuro, siempre te veo ahí. Y la verdad es que no me puedo imaginar mi futuro de otra manera, no puedo imaginarme a mí sin ti a mi lado.

Lily lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Siempre pensó que en las películas no había nada más ridículo que las mujeres cuando lloraban de felicidad en una proposición de matrimonio, pero en ese momento lo encontró inevitable. James... le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. La amaba tanto que deseaba pasar toda su vida junto a ella.

Lily Evans¿te casarías conmigo?

Lily asintió. Por unos segundos solo asintió, pues sentía que aunque así lo deseara, las palabras no escaparían de sus labios. Sentía un nudo en su garganta.

Sí – dijo suavemente, en un tono mucho más agudo que el que utilizaba normalmente - Sí – repitió esta vez con más fuerza.

La sonrisa en el rostro de James Potter era tan grande que era casi físicamente imposible. Con delicadeza deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Lily, y luego la besó suavemente. Cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Todo el restaurant los observaba con sonrisas.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Mucho...

James volvió al mundo real en cuanto Alastor Moody abrió la puerta de su casa, haciendo mucho ruido. En ese momento ni siquiera les molestó que entrara como si él fuera el dueño de la casa, ni que no los hubiera saludado por mínima cortesía. Ya no había tiempo para detalles como esos, simplemente Alastor fue al punto, y los demás estaban felices por eso.

Tenemos que actuar rápido. Ya hay fecha para el matrimonio.

* * *

-Cambio de planes, Helena – dijo Narcisa. 

Oh¿lo dejamos para otro día? – preguntó Hermione con esperanza. Trató de que su tono fuera uno de pena, pero le fue imposible.

Para su horror Narcisa rió.

¡No¡Que graciosa eres! Por supuesto que no cancelaré nuestro té. Tan sólo cambiaré el lugar. En vez de realizarlo en mi casa, lo haremos en la casa de mi tía. No la conoces, Helena, pero estoy segura que te amará. Es una gran mujer, de carácter muy fuerte.

Oh, genial... – dijo Hermione.

¡Sí, lo sé! Y no sólo eso, sino que allá también nos encontraremos con mi hermana mayor, Bella. Tú la conoces.

Oh, que felicidad. Esta tarde se pone cada vez mejor. ¿Nos aparecemos allÿ – preguntó Hermione lamentándose por su mala suerte. Debería haber escuchado a la Profesora Trelawney cuando le advirtió que su futuro se veía negro, triste y que la alineación de las lunas de Júpiter en su nacimiento la llevarían a tener mala suerte durante toda su vida. A estas alturas hasta parecía probable la predicción de la profesora de adivinación sobre que moriría aplastada por una alfombra mágica con una carga ilegal de calderos número dos mientras caminaba por un parque lleno de colacuernos húngaros en bikini.

Ella, no los dragones.

Porqué estaría caminando en un parque con colacuernos húngaros estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no confiaba mucho en la milenaria técnica de la adivinación. Pero... todo ahora parecía probable.

Sí, por supuesto. De lo contrario llegaremos muy tarde si vamos en carruaje – dijo Narcisa.

¿A qué dirección? – preguntó Hermione suspirando. Segunda vez en el día que la interrumpía mientras estaba en medio de sus pensamientos. Miró a Narcissa con odio, mientras ésta le daba la espalda, claro.

Grimmauld Place Número 12 – dijo Narcissa antes de desaparecer.

¿Grimmauld...? Oh, no... – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

* * *

-Nuevo ataque – dijo Alastor Moody mientras entraba a los cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix. 

¿Dónde? – preguntó Minerva quien se encontraba en ese momento revisando unos archivos.

A unos 40 kilómetros al oeste de aquí. Todos eran muggles. No pudieron defenderse – dijo Moody.

Con este suman 7 ataques en lo que llevamos de semana – suspiró Remus Lupin.

Y estamos a miércoles – dijo James.

Adelantaré las pruebas. Mientras más pronto comiencen el entrenamiento, mejor – dijo Moody.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó James.

¿Qué pruebas? – inquirió Remus.

De las pruebas para ser auror, Potter. ¿De qué más? – contestó Moody como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Para cuando las adelantarás? – preguntó Sirius, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraba interés por algo que no fuera el problema de Hermione.

Lo más pronto posible, Black. Si puedo para este viernes lo haré. Enviaré las cartas hoy mismo. Prepárense postulantes – dijo mirándolos peligrosamente – no quiero enterarme de que fallaron.

No te preocupes, Moody, no lo haremos – dijo James con confianza y una sonrisa en el rostro. Su sueño de ser auror estaba a punto de cumplirse. Faltaba tan sólo el pequeño detalle de pasar la prueba.

Estaremos ahí el viernes – dijo Lily. Al escucharla James se congeló.

¡Ya hablamos de esto! Estudiarás algo menos peligroso – dijo James mirando a la pelirroja. Moody al verlos, se puso un abrigo y se retiró. No valía la pena perder el tiempo escuchando la pelea. Salió de la puerta gruñendo.

¡James Potter! Yo estudiaré lo que quiera. Y yo quiero ser auror.

Es muy peligroso.

Pues entonces no seas auror.

No es el punto.

Sí lo es.

No lo es. ¿Verdad Remus?

El pobre e inocente licántropo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces cambiando la vista desde James hasta Lily varias veces, antes de saltar sobre el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado y salir corriendo de la sala. Lily y James levantaron una ceja ante la escena del licántropo.

No lo es.

Sí lo es.

* * *

-Tía – gritó (o chilló, depende de cómo se vea) Narcissa en cuanto vio a la señora Black. Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla. Ella sólo la conocía a través de un cuadro bastante temperamental, el cual (siendo tan sólo un retrato) la odiaba por ser hija de muggles y la trataba como si fuera lo peor de la escoria humana. Y era exactamente igual en persona, con la excepción de que no la odiaba ya que no sabía que no era exactamente una Malfoy. Cada detalle, cada uña, hasta cada arruga – las cuales para su edad sorprendentemente no eran muchas – era igual tanto en el cuadro como en la verdadera persona. 

Tú debes ser Helena Malfoy – dijo la señora Black.

Exacto. Es un placer conocerla señora Black – dijo Hermione sonriéndole altanera. Por alguna extraña razón sonreír cálidamente era visto como una muestra de estupidez y debilidad entre los mortífagos y sus familias. Tenían costumbres muy... particulares.

El placer es mío – dijo la señora Black observando cada centímetro de Hermione, haciéndola sentir incómoda en extremo – Por favor, pasemos al comedor.

Las dos chicas siguieron a la señora Black a través de pasillos adornados con retratos de antepasados de la casa y con motivos de sierpes. Al contrario de la casa Black que Hermione conocía, esta casa mostraba ostentosamente las estatuas y los candelabros, objetos que antes – o después... depende del punto de vista – trataban de cubrir o ignorar.

Situación bastante irónica – pensó Hermione - una casa de magos oscuros – en ese momento miró a la señora Black – utilizada como cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Me preguntó como reaccionaría mi queridísima señora Black si se lo contara.

Unos momentos después Hermione se encontraba sentada alrededor de una mesa redonda. El té ya estaba preparado y en el centro de la mesa había galletas y pasteles. Al sentarse Hermione se preguntó si eso lo había preparado Kreacher. Su idea de P.E.D.D.O. había caído luego del incidente de aquel elfo doméstico.

No, realmente no.

Todavía pensaba que los elfos deberían tener derechos y salarios. Pero algunos como Kreacher deberían ser castigados. O torturados.

_¿Se puede enviar elfos a Azkaban?_

Hermione miró una vez más las galletas con desconfianza. Pero el sentimiento la abandonó cuando recordó que el elfo no haría nada para hacer enojar a su ama. En ese momento Hermione se preguntó si los elfos se podrían enamorar de los magos.

Buenas tardes, tía

Hermione miró hacia la entrada del comedor. Bellatrix se encontraba en el marco. Como siempre se veía hermosa y altanera. La única persona capaz de rivalizarla en esos aspectos era hermana menor, Narcissa Black.

Como solía pasarle en estas situaciones Hermione se volvía consciente de sus defectos. Su pelo era castaño, bastante normal. Nada especial. Mucho mejor que cuando era pequeña, que semejaba más un nido de aves que cabello humano, pero aún así su cabello se sentía opacado al lado de las maravillas de las hermanas Black. Casi sin darse cuenta tomó uno de sus rizos entre sus manos. Al menos gracias a las peluquerías muggles y muchos hechizos convenientes su pelo se veía normal.

Con algo de envidia se preguntó si el cabello de Narcissa sería naturalmente tan rubio. Pero luego pensó en Lucius y su pelo casi blanco, y en Draco.

Hermana, Helena, buenas tardes – dijo Bellatrix.

Buenas tardes – respondieron ambas.

Me enteré de las buenas noticias. Felicitaciones Helena – dijo Bellatrix con su característica sonrisa.

Gracias.

Oh, sí - dijo la señora Black – felicitaciones a todas. Es una maravilla. Helena, querida, n serás la única en contraer matrimonio. Mis queridas sobrinas también están haciendo arreglos para sus bodas.

Hermione miró genuinamente interesada. Ya sabía por supuesto con quienes se casarían, pero no esperaba que tan pronto. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

Bellatrix, amor, los Lestrange son una excelente familia, ni una gota muggle en su sangre. Y su árbol genealógico se remonta a muchas generaciones atrás. Por supuesto no tan largo como el de nuestra familia, pero bastante cerca – dijo la señora Black – Y para que comentar de tu compromiso, Narcissa. Es simplemente maravilloso. Estoy segura que Helena podrá respaldarme en eso. Los Malfoy tienen una línea incorruptible de sangre pura. Y tienen sus valores claros. Que pena que queden tan pocas familias como ellos. Es por eso que este mundo se esta arruinando.

Sí – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa bastante apretada en sus labios – es una pena.

La conversación continuó por tópicos muy interesantes y variados como rumores de familias, limpieza de sangre, matrimonio, limpieza de sangre, túnicas, joyas, limpieza de sangre, bailes, zapatos y limpieza de sangre.

A las dos horas Hermione decidió que necesitaba respirar tranquila por unos minutos, por lo que se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño. Hermione escuchó, sin poner mucha atención, pues ya lo sabía, donde estaba el baño más cercano.

La casa seguía esencialmente igual. Mucho más limpia, claro, y tal vez un poco más tenebrosa, pero más viva. Se seguían escuchando algunos ruidos extraños, pero luego de vivir en la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione descubrió que era algo normal en ese tipo de casas.

Helena Malfoy.

Hermione giró al escuchar su nombre. Y se encontró con un chico menor que ella, de cabello negro y ojos grises. Sus facciones le recordaban inevitablemente a Sirius. Pero este chico parecía más inalcanzable. Como si hubiera una muralla alrededor de él. Le recordaba a Lucius por su orgulloso porte.

Regulus Black. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

El joven Black arqueó – elegantemente – una ceja.

No es sorprendente – replicó. Al ver la expresión algo confundida de Hermione agregó – es mi casa después de todo.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de color. Se había olvidado de aquello. La Noble casa Black la relacionaba con Sirius, pero increíblemente no la relacionaba con ningún otro miembro de la familia Black. Curiosa, se preguntó si conocería al padre de Sirius, o si había muerto ya.

De manera algo torpe se disculpó con el joven Black diciendo que buscaba el baño y que se había perdido en el camino. Más amable de lo que esperaba, Regulus le dio las indicaciones y la observó en silencio hasta que desapareció por otro pasillo.

Aquella joven le recordaba a Sirius – por supuesto que él sabía de la relación entre los dos jóvenes. Después de todo, y aunque lo negara públicamente, Sirius era su hermano, y le interesaba saber qué hacía y cómo era su vida desde que abandonó su casa.

Su tren de pensamiento tomó una vuelta inesperada y una pregunta se infiltró en su mente...

_¿Cómo estará Sirius?_

En medio de un pasillo de su propia casa Regulus Black se miraba confundido, luego sorprendido. ¿De dónde había venido esa pregunta? Movió la cabeza para despejarse del pensamiento perturbador. A él no le importaba su hermano – no, no su hermano – a él no le importaba aquel gryffindor. Y por supuesto que no le importaba cómo estaba. Era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Con pasos seguros y firmes se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y observó un enorme lienzo que colgaba en una de las paredes. Las palabras _Toujour Pur _se destacaban desde lejos. Siempre Puros.

Con la vista encontró su nombre a los pies del enorme árbol familiar. A su lado había una mancha. Una quemadura. Pero además de eso, se encontraba solo.

Con una media sonrisa se repitió aquella frase que hace tan sólo un par de años escuchó de los labios de su madre _"No tienes hermano"_

Era verdad, no tenía hermano. Aquel Sirius Black lo había dejado para irse a vivir con los Potter. Lo odiaba. Él era el mayor. Siempre hizo todo antes que él. Era brillante, inteligente, hábil, pero decepcionó a la familia. Decepcionó a sus padres. Él no haría eso, él sería el orgullo de la familia Black. Todos los mirarían en alto.

Odiaba a los Gryffindor. Odiaba a Potter. Odiaba a Sirius. Pero en algunos momentos se cuestionaba esto último. Pero esos momentos había acabado. Todo estaba claro ahora. Odiaba a Sirius.

Lo odiaba porque había manchado el nombre de la familia. Porque se había ido de casa. Porque le había dejado sólo en aquella oscuridad.

Lanzó un grito de rabia y derribó unos artefactos - probablemente de magia negra - que habían sobre un escritorio cercano. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Se odiaba pues aún le llamaba hermano en su mente. Pues aún le importaba. Pues aún le preocupaba como estaba. Porque aún amaba a Sirius.

A veces – más veces de las que le gustaría – se preguntaba qué era lo correcto. Lo que él, o lo que Sirius hacía. Se levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo y tocó la suave y blanca piel de su antebrazo. Sentía sus yemas recorrer la piel. Y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que lo marcaran. Tal como marcaban al rebaño.

Pero aquello era lo correcto. Sus padres no podrían estar equivocados, cientos de grandes y poderosos magos no podrían estar equivocado. Una vaga sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Él estaba en lo correcto, y no Sirius.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Unos momentos después Kreacher ordenó el desastre del escritorio, y luego todo volvió a ser como antes. No hubo rastro de que hubo alguien en la habitación. Las huellas de sus pies fueron borradas. No quedó rastro de su pasada, no marcó diferencias.

La quemadura en el lienzo quedaría allí. Siempre se vería igual. Pero los nombres se desgastarían, y desparecerían en años más. Tal como sus pisadas.

Pero él en su mente estaba en lo correcto, y era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

* * *

Muchas gracias a

Blakis girl: gee, no te preocupes, te mato en seguida! jajajaja nos vemos pronto! (jeje)

Drake Malfoy: jajajajaja como siempre, tienes toda la razón, pero ya veré alguna manera de sorprenderte en esta historia, jajajajajaja. Cuidate! besos!

Luna-wood: Y ahora te das cuenta que tenías toda la razón... u.u

Ayda Merodeadora: jeje es imposible no adorarlos.

Aiosami: jajajajaja si, era bastante obvio, u.u pero en fin, hay que seguiry tratar de que las cosas no sean tan evidentes. Muchos besos!

Minah19: mmm... nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza un Ginny/Sirius... ah! y.. ¿que estudias?

Ivita Black: vecina! soy de Chile, jiji Espero que tus dudas se te hayan aclarado aquí.

Zaira: Eso que preguntaste es importante para el desarrollo del fic. Hermione quiere asegurarse primero antes de acusar de algo.

Steffy Potter: Lo veo difícil eso de volver al futuro. Ya tuvo una oportunidad... ¿pero quién sabe si se le da otra? (muajajajaja) en fin, me encantan los reviews largos, son los mejores! jajajajaa

Elena Potter: pues si vuelve al momento en el que ella se fue al pasado, técnicamente no habría ni Harry, ni Ron...

Tomoe: tengo uno o dos capítulos de La Profesía ya escritos, pero espero terminar primero éste. Aunque tal vez cambie de idea.

Tefy: si, me hizo sentir mejor.

Nesssa: Primero quiere asegurarse de que Peter realmente cambio de bando.

Ya me conoces: hola amigui¿Como esta todo por alla¿Cómo te esta tratando USA?

**W.K. Malfoy:** Hola! tu review si que fue una agradable sorpresa! ya que, después de todo, hablas un idioma diferente! Yo también apoyo al Draco/Hermione, y escribí este fic pues pienso que hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, sobre todo en español. Muchos besos!

Sweet Ally: jajajajajaa muchos les ha pasado eso, estan buscando un fic de una pareja totalmente diferente y se encuentran con esto, jajajajajaja Me alegra que te haya gustado!

Lothus.Hicksa: Pues he tenido un verano bastante ocupado, asi que ahora recién he podido actualizar, besos!

Anónima: Hello hon! You know? I found it quite funny that you signed as: You-know-Who... jajajaja Of course I have time for you! We are all missing you an awful lot! Are you still homesick? Do you miss your gorgeous friends? jiji.I went to the beach (Viña)with a lot of classmates and other friends and I had a great time!I have SO much to tell you when you get here!xoxo

Muchos besos

Isabelle Black.


	23. Espera

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to Rowling. Heard of her? No? Shame on you!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hay ocasiones en las cuales uno cree que las cosas no se pueden volver peor, hay ocasiones en las cuales uno cree que siempre esta en lo correcto, y hay ocasiones, como ahora, en las que todo lo que uno cree se derrumba.

Ni estoy en lo correcto, ni las cosas van a mejorar.

Hace algunos años solía tomar gran deleite en leer las leyes de Murphy, notando, con mucha gracia, como todas ellas se cumplen. Había una ley bastante particular en la que se postulaba cómo las cosas cuando pueden salir mal, saldrán mal. Por supuesto siempre hay excepciones a la regla... por supuesto que mi situación no es la excepción.

Y eso lo puedo probar en este mismo segundo.

Me encuentro en mi supuesta casa, esperando sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, un matrimonio que no deseo.

A veces pienso que la solución más obvia a todos mis problemas sería lanzarme por el balcón. Aunque con mi suerte el balcón tendrá hechizos para evitar caídas. Aunque lo dudo: Lucius tiene, como gran diversión, lanzar elfos domésticos por las ventanas, y luego castigarlos por estar tan heridos que no pueden efectuar las tareas más fáciles como limpiar totalmente el exterior de la casa, o quitarle el polvo a la sala prohibida repleta de objetos altamente peligrosos, maldecidos y mortales.

En momentos como éstos suelo extrañar no sólo a mis amigos... sino a mis otros, desconocidos ahora, amigos: Harry y Ron... He pasado noches en vela tratando de descifrar si debiese desear que estén en un lugar mucho mejor, o si no debiese siquiera molestarme ya que no existen... el problema principal es que yo sé que existen, lo tengo tan claro como cualquier hecho escrito en Una Historia de Hogwarts.

"¿Helena?"

Y ni aún cuando me estoy quejando sobre todo lo malo que me esta ocurriendo puedo estar sola y tranquila.

"¿Amor?"

Y aún cuando creo que las cosas no pueden ser peores él decide tratarme de amor... Mis hombros se tensan inevitablemente. Es imposible no hacerlo. Cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de sus labios no sé si sentirme bien de que al menos no me esta golpeando de la misma manera en que los prometidos de algunas chicas lo hacen... o sentir como si estuviera traicionando a Sirius... o como si estuviera traicionándome a mí misma.

"Te he notado algo triste estos últimos días."

Supongo que en algún momento tendré que mirarlo... ¡Oh! Lo veo ahí de pie junto al marco de la puerta, a mi derecha, sus manos sujetando un enorme regalo con una rosa gigante en la cara superior de éste.

"Así que te traje un regalo."

La rosa es roja.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante esto. La rosa es roja. Es un gran cambio a la exclusiva monotonía de platas, verdes y negros que parece abundar en los medios en los que ahora deambulo. Mi mente hace viajes de recuerdo hacia la antigua y noble casa Black, en donde la decoración es suficiente para darte escalofríos por una semana...

Aunque claro, también puedo decir lo mismo de mi actual casa.

Negro, verde, se mezclan, se unen, se separan, plata, unas suaves gotas de plata. ¿Suave? No, nunca, aquí nada es suave.

Christian se encuentra mirándome con esa sonrisa juvenil y esperanzada. Esa sonrisa que no alegra sus facciones, al contrario, lo hace ver melancólico, resignado, pero tierno a su manera.

Me siento mal por él... creo que de verdad siente algún tipo de afecto por mí. Es injusto. No sé porqué, pero es injusto. Bajo mi rostro para observar como mis manos se encuentran quietas sobre mis piernas. Verde pálido... ese es el color de mi vestido. La tela es linda, suave, fría al contacto.

Pero es verde.

"Pensé que te alegraría recibir uno..."

Escuché como aquellas palabras pronunciadas suavemente viajaban a través del aire. Dejé de mirarlo por unos segundos para observar el espejo que se encuentra frente a mí. El verde pálido me hace ver a mí aún más pálida de lo que me veo. Mi reflejo me esta mostrando una joven notablemente más delgada y más pálida que la que mostraba hace tan sólo unas semanas atrás. Mi pelo oscuro sólo sirve para resaltar más aquella cualidad.

¿Desde cuando es tan oscuro?

Giro nuevamente mi rostro hacia la puerta. Christian sigue en la puerta, en la misma posición... pero su sonrisa ya no está. Tampoco esta serio... esta simplemente sereno. Un atisbo de sonrisa adorna sus labios.

Aunque sé que mi rostro no demuestra mucho, en realidad mi rostro simplemente no demuestra, siento como si él supiera todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Siento que sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Un paso, dos pasos... lo veo acercarse lentamente hacia mí, y me obligo a reprimir un sollozo que amenaza con escapar de mi garganta mientras acerca su rostro al mío.

Veo de reojo como deja el regalo al lado de la silla en donde estoy sentada, y pone la misma mano con la que bajó el paquete en mi rostro. Lo veo cerrar lentamente sus ojos al acercarse aún más a mí, y con suavidad deposita un beso en mi frente.

Me permito cerrar los ojos con alivio... no creo que hubiera podido soportar un beso en este momento.

"Tu regalo" Me susurra.

Sin mirar el regalo le susurro un suave gracias. Por no besarme o por el regalo, no estoy segura.

Sé que el tampoco sabe con absoluta certeza a qué me refiero con aquellas palabras.

"Ábrelo"

Mis manos se acercan a la tapa y la abren.

No me lo esperaba. Realmente no me lo esperaba.

Y estoy consciente de que mi sorpresa se ve reflejada en mi expresión. Siento mis ojos ligeramente más abiertos, al igual que mi rostro. Por unos segundos esa expresión estuvo congelada para dar lugar a la primera sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo.

Un suave ladrido me hace soltar una suave risita que no recordaba haber tenido.

"Un cachorro" Río... estoy riendo. Era la cosita más linda que he visto en esta casa, y definitivamente lo más inocente que la ha pisado. Era simplemente un pequeño cachorro color café con una enorme cinta – roja también – en su cuello.

"Es precioso"

Lo miro con aquella sonrisa que no abandona mi rostro y con el cachorro entre los brazos. Christian me esta observando... en sus labios aquella sonrisa nuevamente. Una sonrisa melancólica.

"Gracias, Christian" le digo sonriente.

"De nada"

El cachorro me obliga a romper el contacto visual ya que se esta dedicando a morder mis enguantados dedos. Le sonrío para luego comenzar a jugar con él.

Escucho como los pasos de Christian se alejan, y también escucho su voz murmurar suavemente algunas palabras, palabras que no pude escuchar, y que nunca escucharé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, con tal que no te pierdas..."

Sus palabras se perdieron esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo se encontraba decorado con algunas nubes, pero predominaban en él los colores del ocaso. El ocaso del día... ¿literalmente? ¿Metafóricamente? Movió la cabeza para deshacerse de todo pensamiento. Necesitaba estar concentrada.

Hermione se encontraba en el pasillo cerca del ala de trabajo de Lucius. Le estaba prohibido el acceso a esa ala, pero sospechaba que encontraría información útil. Se mordió el labio levemente para reprimir sus nervios. Necesitaba urgente información para la orden. Más gente moría a diario, y parecía que todos sus intentos por detener los ataques de los mortífagos eran inservibles.

Por décima vez en aquella tarde maldijo sus zapatos. No había zapatos sin taco en aquella casa. Levantó su túnica y dejó los zapatos detrás de un tapete en el pasillo. Como era la costumbre en la Mansión Malfoy, el pasillo era largo y oscuro, iluminado cada ciertos tramos por macabras antorchas que emanaban -¡oh, sorpresa! – una tenebrosa luz verde. Hermione no podía evitar notar cierto fanatismo por lo macabro, tenebroso y verde en la familia. Levantó una ceja ante su contradicción: para su absoluta frustración había bajado la vista, lo que le había recordado con malicia que su túnica era verde. Y ella reclamando contra los Malfoy.

'Al menos mi cabello tiene pigmentación' pensó al pasar frente a un retrato de alguno de los antepasados Malfoy, cuyo pelo era lo suficientemente pálido como para impresionar a la mismísima Fleur.

Pasos.

Aterrada, Hermione miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Ni una sola puerta. Hacia atrás. Un pasillo largo y continuo.

'Me encontrarán... ya lo veo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está prohibido! Oh, ya lo puedo ver...' Cerró los ojos y recargó su cuerpo contra la pared, esperando con resignación su destino, sólo que su cuerpo nunca tocó la pared, y cayó al suelo emitiendo un golpe fuerte y seco al caer en el suelo. Hermione se levantó rápidamente al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que había traspasado la pared.

Su respiración sonaba agitada, la humedad era tan densa que le costaba trabajo respirar.

"Lumus" susurró.

Se encontraba en una pequeña y oscura habitación llena de telarañas, polvo, manuscritos, libros y jarros que contenían ingredientes. La adrenalina de la caída ya la había dejado y estaba sintiendo el dolor ocasionado por el golpe. Le dolía caminar, pero su curiosidad podía más.

Alcanzó uno de los libros que se encontraba ordenado en una repisa y un potente olor a musgo provino de éste al abrirlo. Sus hojas eran frágiles, de aspecto opaco, la tinta claramente había perdido su fuerte color negro de antaño, siendo ahora gris. Eligió una página al azar, había un párrafo borroso seguido por una ilustración hecha a mano. Una hoja de algún tipo de navaja cortaba con precisión un antebrazo. Leyó rápidamente el párrafo, el cual enseñaba como recolectar la sangre de un infante para realizar una poción. Abrió otra página al azar. Cómo extraer un ojo sin dañarlo.

Hermione dejó el libro sobre una mesa de madera y acercó rápidamente su varita al estante.

'Pociones Emblemáticas', 'Sacrificios y Poder', 'El Arte De La Tortura', 'Criaturas Mágicas Y Sus Usos', 'Rituales de Vírgenes', 'Las Artes Oscuras'... cualquier libro que observara le daba escalofríos, y el hecho de leer sus títulos le traía imágenes indeseables a su mente. Cerró el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa. 'Las Ventajas de los Infantes y Adolescentes'

Sus manos temblaban al abrir el libro en blanco que llevaba con ella. Sacó tinta y una pluma de los bolsillos de su túnica y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la mesa. La silla crujió levemente bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Tomó un grupo de libros que se encontraba sobre la mesa de madera y quitó el polvo que el tiempo había acumulado. Se extrañó por la fuerte mezcla de humedad y polvo seco, pero no le dio importancia. Sus manos se encontraban sucias, tosía con frecuencia, sentía fuertes nauseas bajo las fuertes palabras escritas en los libros, pero conocer a tu enemigo era lo primero.

Luego de dos horas decidió que era suficiente y pensó que podrían notar su ausencia, por lo que decidió salir, pero la pared que había atravesado era completamente sólida.

'Esto no es bueno' pensó Hermione, y comenzó a tocar la pared para intentar buscar algún punto en que su mano pudiera... atravesar. Lugo de unos minutos tocó un ladrillo que al parecer no tenía nada diferente a los demás, pero se sentía distinto. Lo empujó, lo tiró, pero se negaba a moverse. Hermione se separó unos pasos de la pared y miró con odio al ladrillo, el cual parecía burlarse de ella al no responder. Hermione pronunció suavemente un 'Nox' y luego, con la punta de su varita, tocó el ladrillo. Con un movimiento muy similar al de la pared tras el Caldero Chorreante, la pared se abrió.

Hermione salió con cautela, notando, por sobre todo, que no sabía donde se encontraba. Tras escuchar voces, se escondió en una de las habitaciones del pasillo donde se encontraba.

"... todavía no, Richard"

"tan solo hay que esperar unos días"

"sí, eso es lo que digo, pero si lo hacemos luego de que..."

Las voces se alejaron, y luego de un minuto, Hermione decidió salir. Caminó por un buen rato hacia donde la llevaran sus pies, ya que racionalmente no llegaría a ningún lado: no tenía ni la menor idea donde se encontraba. Finalmente llegó a un pasillo conocido y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

"Señorita Malfoy" dijo una voz aguda.

Hermione dio un pequeño salto y giró con rapidez. Una elfina la miraba con enormes ojos.

"La Ama Malfoy le llama"

Hermione simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Luego de dar ocho pasos se dio cuenta que había olvidado preguntar dónde se encontraba su 'madre'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas en la orden no habían sido un paseo por el parque. De hecho, estaban muy, muy lejos de serlo. Ya sea porque la actividad nunca había sido tan fuerte, o que se encontraban perdiendo amigos día tras día, o la presión que un día cualquiera –tal vez hoy o mañana – les tocaría a ellos ser los protagonistas del funeral.

'¿Y si morían sin decirle a sus seres amados todo lo que significaban para ellos? ¿Y si eran sus seres queridos los que los dejaban?' Sirius trató de quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no le hacía nada bien desconcentrarse mientras trabajaba para la orden. Nunca a nadie le hizo algún bien desconcentrarse mientras esperaba que un grupo de mortífagos atacara.

"¿Ves algo?"

"James, por décima vez, yo te aviso si veo algo"

"Pero Sirius, ¿y si te olvidas?"

"¡¿Cómo me puedo olvidar! ¿Acaso no me notarías si me levanto y corro?" dijo Sirius mirando hacia atrás a James que se encontraba sentado sobre sus talones. James hizo un gesto vago con sus hombros y pasó la mano sobre su pelo.

Sirius escudriñaba con sus ojos cada rincón oscuro de aquella calle de tierra. Había grandes árboles que creaban aún más grandes sombras –o era simplemente la oscuridad de la noche lo que creaba ese efecto-, no había brisa en aquella noche, y las tenues luces de los faroles apenas le daban un aspecto amarillento a los contornos de los objetos. Había un auto estacionado bajo uno de los faroles. Eran un auto antiguo, color blanco, se veía muy sucio.

"Tengo que comprar papas"

Sirius giró su rostro con tal rapidez que se mareó y casi pierde el equilibrio – estaba sentado sobre los dedos de sus pies, para obtener una mejor vista. Cerró los ojos un segundo para recobrarse.

"¿Disculpa, James? Me podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?"

James abrió los ojos y levemente la boca.

"Eh... ¿lo dije en voz alta?" Dijo James haciendo una mueca. Sirius se limitó a mover la cabeza y luego giró el rostro para seguir vigilando la calle.

"Y.. mmm... Sirius... ¿Me vas a avisar, verdad?"

"Si, James, ya te dije que te avisaré cuando- ¡AHORA!"

"Si sé que me dirás... ¿Sirius?" James se resbaló al tratar de levantarse rápido del suelo de tierra para seguir a Sirius, quién ya iba en rápida carrera contra los mortífagos, quienes ya tenían sus varitas levantadas y habían lanzado los primeros hechizos contra las ventanas de las casas que se encontraban lindando la calle.

Desde otros lugares estratégicos cerca de la calle ya aparecían más figuras avanzando hacia los mortífagos. En unos segundos la tranquila y oscura calle se había convertido en un luminoso campo de batallas, luces de distintos colores dirigiéndose en todas las direcciones posibles. A cualquier persona ignorante de la situación le hubiera resultado una vista hermosa –de no ser por el detalle que había gente luchando por sus vidas y por las de los demás.

James ya no veía a Sirius en ningún lado, su varita estaba firmemente ubicada en su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sacaba de su camino a quién se le cruzara. Un hombre particularmente robusto lo golpeó con su hombro mientras caía producto de un hechizo. No pudiendo soportar el fuerte golpe mientras corría, James cayó con un golpe seco, levantando polvo al colisionar contra el suelo. Se levantó frotando su brazo derecho – sobre el cual había caído – y luego de toser un par de veces se arregló los lentes en el momento justo para ver como un rayo de luz roja se dirigía hacia él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego con una agilidad ganada por esquivar bludgers durante toda su niñez, logró salir de su recorrido. Giró sobre sí mismo una vez que estuvo en el suelo y dirigió un ataque contra su mismo atacante, su puntería fue precisa, pero no la alcanzó apreciar, pues otro mortífago había aparecido a su izquierda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡James!" Gritó Sirius limpiándose el sudor de su frente, un mortífago cayó sobre él, pero Sirius lo empujó con fuerza sobre otro mortífago. El hombre con el cual se encontraba luchando le agradeció rápidamente a Sirius y desapareció entre el polvo y las túnicas negras.

Sintió como un hechizo le rozaba por detrás de la cabeza, la magia cortaba a través del aire. Giró en busca de su atacante, pero ninguno de los mortífagos que veía le estaba prestando atención. Todos luchaban con fiereza contra los aurores que habían llegado y contra varios miembros de la orden.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos para localizar entre la nube de polvo que se levantaba a un mortífago al cual muchos aurores habían intentado atacar, defendiéndose efectivamente de ellos. Reforzó el agarre sobre su varita al apretarla con más fuerza y corrió hacia el mortífago, el cual en ese momento se encontraba defendiéndose de dos aurores.

Apenas había comenzado el movimiento de varita, las palabras aún no habían escapado de sus labios, cuando otro mortífago se puso en posición de duelo frente a él. Sirius se detuvo raudamente y entrecerró los ojos. El mortífago se mantenía quieto, pero sus hombros tensos, las piernas levemente separadas, y su postura daban a entender que se encontraba listo para atacar en cualquier momento. El mortífago que luchaba contra los dos aurores detrás de este mortífago no parecía tener problemas.

Sirius volvió a concentrarse en el mortífago frente a él cuando vio de reojo como éste realizaba un movimiento de muñeca, dirigiéndole un ataque. Lo esquivó rápidamente y lo devolvió con la misma velocidad. Luego de unos ataques más, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación que en el comienzo: mirándose fijamente sin ninguna marca de ataque. Sirius vio como detrás de su contrincante el otro mortífago ya había derrotado a dos aurores.

Levantó su mano y lanzó un ataque, esta vez dirigiéndolo a aquel desatento mortífago. El mortífago frente a Sirius actuó de manera excepcionalmente veloz: se giró ágilmente y tomó la muñeca del otro mortífago, sacándolo forzosamente del curso del ataque, y localizándolo tras él, poniéndose a sí mismo de escudo.

Sirius miró confundido unos momentos, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en la pelea.

"Helena" dijo el mortífago "vete, por favor, nos veremos luego en tu casa. No te expongas más"

Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Dos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, dos segundos se mantuvo en completo estatismo, pero para Sirius pareció mucho más. Las palabras pronunciadas por aquel mortífago sin rostro entraban por sus oídos, daban vueltas en su mente, salían sin demora, para luego, sin vergüenza ni remordimiento por lo que producían, tornaban nuevamente su trayecto para entrar a su mente y confundirlo una vez más.

El mortífago que ahora Sirius sabía era Hermione también se encontraba detenido, mirando a Sirius. Éste sabía que al igual que él mismo, ella no sabía si correr hacia él o marcharse prontamente del campo de batalla.

"Por Merlín, casi la ataco..." ante ese pensamiento una oleada de terror que se asemejaban más a nauseas subió por su esófago hasta su garganta, en donde se contentaron con ahogarlo.

Hermione dio un pequeño paso adelante, hasta chocar con el cuerpo del mortífago protegiéndola.

"Helena..." le dijo éste en voz baja. "por favor, vete" bajó aún más la voz de manera que nadie escuchara sus palabras "por favor, no podría soportar que te sucediera algo..."

Hermione lo miró y luego miró a Sirius, quien parecía consternado por la situación. Dio lentamente dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Sirius y del mortífago, para luego girar a la izquierda y correr. Corrió hasta salir de la calle de tierra, pasar bajo los faroles y un árbol, para llegar a una pequeña plaza, mal cuidada, con malezas altas, árboles sin podar, arbustos frondosos y ausencia de caminos visibles dentro de ella.

Ahí se sentó tras unos arbustos para calmarse. Su respiración agitada se negaba a calmarse. Hacia tanto que no veía a Sirius, que no estaban juntos, que no se abrazaban y conversaban sobre algo sin sentido. Ella era joven, necesitaba eso. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba. Apretó sus manos. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Una mano se situó sobre su hombro, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Giró con tal rapidez que se mareó. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, grises y oscuros. Soltó el aire que no se dio cuenta estaba sosteniendo y sin dar aviso ni advertencia se lanzó encima de Sirius, logrando botarlo y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como hace tiempo no lo abrazaba. Sirius giró de modo que dejó a Hermione bajo él.

Una vez que se deshizo de la máscara, Sirius llevó una mano a la mejilla de su novia, la mantuvo ahí unos segundos y luego la acarició.

"Hey"

"Hey" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa incontrolable. Parecía haber notado recién en ese momento lo guapo que era Sirius, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, su pelo – más largo que los estándares permitidos en algunos colegios, notó con gracia. Y Sirius se acercó a ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente y sintió como los labios de Sirius tocaban suavemente los suyos, y luego se separó de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos, pero no había completado la acción cuando Sirius volvió a rozar sus labios contra los de Hermione. Una vez más hizo lo mismo.

'¡Hey!' dijo Hermione riéndose 'no hagas eso'

'¿Por qué no?' dijo el animago volviendo a acercar sus labios con rapidez, dándole a Hermione un beso rápido, con mucha presión y extremadamente corto.

'Porque no' argumentó elocuentemente Hermione con una ligera mueca en sus labios. Sirius la miró por unos segundos antes de acercarse lentamente y besarla.

Los sonidos y las luces comenzaron a disminuir, se escuchaban los sonidos de magos apareciendo y desapareciendo, algunos gritaban que siguieran atacando, otros clamaban una retirada. Ambos se miraron y supieron, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

"Te quiero" dijo Sirius levantándose y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo.

"Yo también" Hermione antes de volver a ajustar la máscara en su lugar. "Adiós"

"Adiós"

Sirius bajó la mirada. A su lado sintió como alguien llamaba su nombre. La voz se acercaba.

"Sirius, ¿dónde te habías metido?" dijo el joven auror en entrenamiento.

"¡James! Estaba.. aquí" respondió.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó innecesariamente James mirando los alrededores que constituían el "aquí". Tierra, polvo, piedras y arbustos algo secos. Esos muggles no regaban sus espacios públicos. "Ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntar que hacías 'solo' escondido tras unos matorrales"

"James... números"

"Tres" Sirius pensó unos segundos en la cifra, en sí era pequeña, pero significaba algo mayor, enorme, inmenso. Tan sólo una muerte cambiaba en gran manera la vida de todos aquellos que conocían a aquella persona, todo era cuestionado, y de pronto todo era injusto... ¿qué es justo?

"¿Cercanos?"

"No, pero los conocíamos. Trabajaban en el ministerio. Buenas personas. Eran buenas personas"

"Siempre lo son"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No importa, esta decidido"

"No lo entiendo" Hermione miraba con fuerza una ventana.

"No hay nada que entender, Helena" Leonor Malfoy la miraba con una sonrisa gentil Sus ojos, en cambio, demostraban la falta del sentimiento.

"¿Por qué insiste en llamarme Helena?" dirigió su vista a Leonor, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Es tu nombre"

"No lo es. Usted lo sabe" Leonor no parecía abandonar la sonrisa.

"Lo es, cariño"

Hermione respiró dos veces profundamente, sintiendo como un sentimiento indescriptible la consumía. Rabia, impotencia, frustración... no podía encontrar un nombre adecuado.

"Mi nombre no es Helena" dijo con firmeza.

"Helena es tu nombre, tú eres Helena. La persona que eras fue abandonada. La persona que fuiste ya no existe más. Adoptaste nuestras costumbres, nuestras creencias, nuestro apellido. Lo honrarás, y vivirás como una Malfoy. Tú..." dijo con menos fuerza" eres tan sólo un juguete de la familia, una cara bonita que debe verse bien, un objeto del cual sentirnos orgullosos y vanagloriarnos de él frente a nuestros amigos"

Leonor se levantó y dejó la sala.

Hermione sonrió. No había motivos, pero lo hizo. Todo sonaba algo 'irreal' Una risa suave escapó de sus labios. Silencio. Luego comenzó a reír fuerte, como quien ha escuchado lo más gracioso en la historia del universo.

Un sollozo se mezcló con su risa. Otros lo siguieron.

"Sirius"

Lloraba ahora con toda fuerza, sollozos y gemidos que hacen arder la garganta, que ahogan, que hacen tiritar.

"No quiero casarme"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius tomaba su café como todos los días. Tomó el diario entre sus manos. Lo abrió en una página al azar.

La taza de café se resbaló de entre sus dedos. El líquido caliente empapó una de sus piernas. Sirius lo notó. A Sirius no le importó.

"¡Sirius! ¡te estás quemando!" James exclamó al entrar a la cocina. Corrió al lado de Sirius, quien se levantó y se retiró. Sirius lo miró con la boca algo abierta, con el ceño fruncido por la duda, con una servilleta – destinada a secar a su amigo – en la mano. En la mesa el diario estaba abierto. James se acercó y sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente.

"Oh no... Sirius" James se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado Sirius, con la cabeza afirmada entre las manos.

Uno de los matrimonios más esperados ocurrirá más pronto que lo pronosticado:

Christian Gale y Helena Malfoy anuncian su matrimonio para este Sábado a las 11.00 hrs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota de la autora: no estoy muerta. Aunque sé que no pasa mucho en este capítulo, al menos quiero que sepan que no he abandonado la historia. Tengo todavía muchas cositas para ella. Noticias mías – y también causas de mi falta de actualizaciones - luego de esfuerzo y mucho estudio, por fin he logrado mi fin: estoy matriculada en medicina, en – según yo y muchas personas más – la mejor universidad de mi país, después de haber rendido la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria). Estoy demasiado feliz por eso. Así que ahora estoy concentrada en un cambio de ciudad, voy a vivir con dos personas de mi edad en un departamento. Va a ser una experiencia "interesante".

Muchísimas gracias a Cristal90, Nachita, Lara Evans, Lorephelps (pensaré seriamente la petición de una escena así .), Taeko (Marcus Flint es un misterio: al parecer Rowling cometió con él un error... cuando Harry iba en primer año Marcus iba en sexto, pero al parecer repitió un año, pues en PoA todavía está en Hogwarts), Lucy, Ivy Potter Black, Jane Black, Terry Moon, Rosario, Faith, Piccolina 07 (a mi Gale me cae bien .), Rasaaabe, Karikatura, Emy Black, Luna Wood, Hcate (siglos que no sé de ti!), Aiosami (siento el abandono!), Mariet Malfoy Snape.

Taeko: me ha sucedido, estar de lo mejor leyendo una historia y viene un ser malévolo que reclama que ya es muy tarde.

Besos!


	24. Operación Soltería

Disclaimer: Aunque es asombroso... NO soy Rowling... bueno, tal vez no TAN asombroso... bueno, tal vez a nadie le asombre, entonces ¿por qué hay que poner disclaimers?

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, Isabelle is back. Beware

Dedicado a Mane Black, a quien conocí gracias a esta historia y por las maravillosas vueltas del destino ahora somos compañeras en la universidad.

* * *

**_Operación Soltería._**

.-.-.-

Viernes 11.00 a.m.

-.-.-.

"Locación" gritó Moody.

"La Mansión Malfoy" respondió una mujer.

"Tiempo restante" volvió a inquirir Moody

"24 horas hasta el inicio" dijo James

"y contando" gruñó Sirius.

Moody lo miró por unos segundos, debatiendo interiormente si regañar al chico o no. Decidió lo último y volvió sus ojos – ambos – hacia un plano de la Mansión Malfoy de dudosa – y por lo demás cuestionable - procedencia que había conseguido Sirius gracias a unos "contactos" en Knockturn Alley.

Con una pluma y tinta roja marcaba con círculos cualquier posible entrada y salida, puertas, ventanas, algunos pasadizos. El resultado fue desastroso: la pluma hubo de ser cargada varias veces, y el mapa parecía haber atacado por alguna peste. En la mansión Malfoy habían muchas ventanas, muchas puertas y muchos pisos. Sirius apretó los dientes con fuerza.

"JAMES" gritó Sirius. El inocente aludido quien en ese momento bebía tranquilamente jugo de calabaza soltó el vaso, se manchó completamente y miró a Sirius con grandes ojos.

"¿Sí?" preguntó débilmente mientras trataba de parecer lo más digno que podía a pesar de encontrarse cubierto de la dulce y pegajosa bebida.

"Llama a Lily y a Remus. Iremos a comprar ropa" dijo Sirius seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Q..¿qué?" preguntó James, dejando de intentar ocultar la enorme mancha naranja "¿Realmente crees que es el momento adecuado?"

"James..." gruñó Sirius pareciéndose mucho a su forma animaga. James tragó saliva. Si cerraba un poco los ojos… y ladeaba la cabeza… sí, Sirius sí parecía un Grim.

"Voy, voy" dijo saltando por encima de un sillón en un intento de llegar más rápido donde Lily y Remus, quienes descansaban en el segundo piso.

.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 13.00 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Rosas" dijo su dama de compañía sonriendo.

"¿De nuevo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Más y más rosas" dijo la joven sonriendo encantada "su novio es el hombre más maravilloso en esta tierra" colocó el racimo en otro florero. Toda su habitación olía a rosas. Christian se había encargado de aquello. Cientos de rosas habían llegado desde diferentes florerías, con cintas de colores y oliendo maravillosamente. Había que darle mérito al joven Gale, estaba siendo encantador al máximo, pensó Hermione amargamente. Le había mandado, además de las rosas de inundaban su habitación, una hermosa bata de seda y chocolates.

Hermione tomó uno de los chocolates entre sus dedos y lo metió a su boca. Estaban deliciosos. A Remus le encantarían.

La dama de compañía corría en la habitación, ordenando los distintos floreros, vasijas, jarrones, cántaros, todos de cristal, dándole un aspecto romántico e irreal a la habitación. La luz entraba por las cortinas abiertas, al igual que el calor del día. Sus padres le habían contratado una joven dama de compañía para que ella no se preocupara de nada en orden de no sufrir estrés alguno antes de la boda. Hermione observó un reloj sobre la chimenea. Apenas visible entre los pétalos de rosas sus números le indicaban la hora. En su cabeza era una cuenta regresiva. Quedan 22 horas antes de convertirse en la Señora Gale.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 14.00 p.m.

.-.-.-.

"¿Sirius?" susurró Lily tomando una hermosa túnica de seda entre sus manos "Puedes explicarme porqué estamos viendo túnicas de gala"

"No sabemos en qué salón será la ceremonia ni la recepción" dijo Sirius mientras miraba con detención una túnica azul marino.

"¿y las túnicas nos darán la respuesta?" preguntó James alzando una ceja.

"Tal vez necesitas dormir Padfoot" dijo Remus "o algún tranquilizante fuerte. O un dulce muggle. Yo tengo uno de esos aquí en mi bolsillo" dijo mientras efectivamente buscaba algo en su bolsillo derecho " este dulce se llama valium, puede que no sea tan dulce, pero luego..."

"¡Remus!" interrumpió Lily enojada. Remus sólo se encogió de hombros y guardó el 'dulce' en su bolsillo nuevamente.

"Sólo decía" dijo como explicación. Lily ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que hacía con valium en su bolsillo.

"Esta tienda es exclusiva" dijo Sirius seriamente. Sus tres amigos lo miraron esperando alguna explicación. Y esperaron. Finalmente James abrió la boca y... no dijo una palabra. Cerró la boca. Repitió la acción varias veces antes de que Lily lo golpeara con su codo.

"Sirius" dijo Lily aclarando su garganta "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Están locos¿Les falla algo aquí?" preguntó exasperado poniendo un dedo en su cien.

Los tres levantaron las cejas. Todos pensaban lo mismo _'¿A nosotros?'_

"Esta tienda es exclusiva ¿verdad?"

"Sí..." respondió Remus.

"Y cara" dijo Sirius.

"Bastante..." murmuró Lily mirando las etiquetas de las maravillosas túnicas.

"Exacto. Una tienda adecuada para asistir a..." dijo Sirius triunfante. Lily lo miró impresionada. Remus sonrió. James se mostró confundido unos segundos antes de que una gran sonrisa alumbrara su rostro.

"¡Una fiesta!" dijo alegre. Lily lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza.

"adecuada para un matrimonio, James querido..." James miró a Sirius orgulloso.

"Mi niño SI tiene cerebro"

"ja ja ja" contestó Sirius "Silencio, miren"

A la tienda entraron dos mujeres jóvenes, probablemente con edades cercanas a los 25 años.

"Quiero algo llamativo" dijo una.

"pero que no se vea que queremos llamar la atención" dijo la otra.

"algo con clase"

"pero que insinúe"

"algo sexy pasivo"

"en un solo color"

"tal vez con algo de encaje"

"sí, puede ser" ambas se veían absortas en la idea.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos tratando con fuerzas de contener la risa. La diseñadora de la tienda se encontraba tratando de descifrar que exactamente querían las chicas.

"¿Para cuándo serían estos trajes?" dijo la diseñadora. Una mujer en la mitad de sus cuarenta vestida impecablemente, de pelo negro amarrado en un apretado moño en la nuca.

"Para el sábado" dijo una de las chicas.

"Es EL evento que se viene" dijo la otra con una sonrisa. "El matrimonio Gale-Malfoy"

"Entren a la sala adjunta. Una de mis chicas les tomarán las medidas. Voy en seguida" Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala mientras la diseñadora revisaba unos pergaminos. Luego de un minuto se dirigió a la sala en donde las dos jóvenes habían entrado.

"Tenemos a los clientes que buscábamos" dijo Sirius.

"De alguna manera tenemos que sacarles esa información" dijo Remus "¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que lo digan en su conversación?"

"Realmente no lo sé" dijo Lily mordiendo su labio.

"Tiempo" dijo Sirius.

"veinte horas y cuarenta minutos" dijo James.

"vamos, acerquémonos a la salita esa" dijo Remus. Los cuatro jóvenes se movían agachados entre los colgadores con hermosas túnicas. Cuando se encontraban a punto de llegar hasta la puerta de la salita, para intentar escuchar lo que se filtraba a través de la puerta, la puerta de la tienda se abrió, y cual tienda muggle, sonó una campanita. Se escondieron rápidamente antes de que alguien saliera de la salita.

"Madame Triry" dijo una voz aguda que trajo escalofríos a los brazos de Sirius. Aunque no podían ver quien entraba, Sirius reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

"Oh, no..." murmuró Sirius. Sus tres amigos no alcanzaron a preguntarle a que se refería antes de que les fuera dada la respuesta.

"Señorita Black, que sorpresa" dijo la diseñadora, Madame Triry. "¿Con qué la puedo ayudar?"

"Hoy, yo no soy la prioridad" dijo Narcissa con una risita.

"¿No?" dijo asombrada la diseñadora. Narcissa Black SIEMPRE era la prioridad.

"No, hoy ella es la prioridad" dijo, mientras una segunda persona entraba. "Necesitamos una túnica. Una de matrimonio"

Los cuatro amigos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

"Madame Triry, le presento a Helena Malfoy" dijo Narcissa, luego se dirigió a Hermione "Helena, Madame Triry"

"Un placer" dijo Hermione con una sorpresa.

"El placer es mío, señorita Malfoy" dijo la diseñadora, mientras las ideas se desbocaban en su cabeza. Helena Malfoy le compraría a ella su túnica de matrimonio. Sería excelente para la publicidad de la tienda.

Mientras en la entrada eran intercambiadas presentaciones, entre las túnicas tres amigos tuvieron que sujetar con fuerza al cuarto, quien deseaba levantarse para al menos mirar a la joven quien acababa de ser presentada.

"¡Suéltenme!" 'gritó' Sirius en un susurro.

"¡No!" dijo James mientras se sentaba sobre su amigo. "Necesitamos un plan"

"¿Qué te parece éste? Tú sales de encima de mí, yo te golpeo hasta que quedes irreconocible, rapto a mi novia, quien – permíteme recordarte - esta a punto de casarse, me escapo ¡y vivo en una cueva cerca de Hogsmeade criando hipogrifos!"

Remus lo miró unos segundos. "No me parece un buen plan" dijo seriamente. Lily entornó los ojos. "Nunca te has llevado bien con los hipogrifos"

"Eso puede cambiar, Remus"

"Callen" dijo Lily de pronto.

Cuatro mujeres pasaron cerca de ellos hacia otra salita adjunta. Una les era completamente desconocida, otra era la conocida Madame Triry, por supuesto acompañando la no siempre adorbale Narcissa Black y finalmente quien les importaba realmente: Helena Malfoy.

"Entraré sola" dijo Hermione a las tres otras mujeres.

"Tonterías, quiero ver como te ves" dijo Narcissa. Hermione le dio una gran sonrisa y rió suavemente en un tono dolorosamente agudo.

"Cissa, querida, quiero que sea una sorpresa" dijo Hermione aún sonriendo y aparentemente emocionada. Sirius, Lily, James y Remus miraron asombrados la actuación de Hermione. Realmente parecían amigas.

"¡Oh¡Claro!" dijo Narcisa igual de excitada "Madame Triry, quiero otra sala para probarme túnicas para asistir a la boda, colores pasteles" dijo antes de pasar por otra puerta. Madame Triry comenzó a buscar prendas, mientras la cuarta joven, a quien no conocían, entró a la sala en la que se encontraba Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 15.15 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es muy importante, no puedes fallarme" dijo un mago con un enorme bigote y cabello que comenzaba a blanquearse. "Lo digo en serio, si me fallas, soy capaz de matarte"

"Lo sé, señor" dijo una joven de cabello rubio con una seductiva sonrisa en sus labios color rubí.

El hombre la miró con detenimiento. "Confío en ti" le dijo.

La mujer le sonreía. Una chispa de emoción brillaba en sus ojos delineados cuidadosamente. Sus dientes blancos brillaban con luz propia. Movió sus brazos apretándolos en su cintura, otorgándole al hombre una vista descarada de sus pechos, vista que a la vez favorecía la escotada – casi indecente - túnica fucsia. Movió su cabeza haciendo que la luz artificial de la habitación brillara en su cabello. Tomó una pluma color verde ácido entre sus labios sin quitar los ojos del hombre. Luego la extrajo de aquel lugar.

"Prometo no decepcionarlo, señor" dijo. Dedicándola una última sonrisa giró y se dirigió a la salida moviendo exageradamente sus caderas con cada paso. "Le conseguiré datos que nadie más podría"

"Haz tu trabajo, Skeeter. Tráeme un buen reportaje, y tendrás contrato permanente con el diario"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 15.30 p.m.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchos vestidos estaban siendo amontonados en un sillón de la sala. Ya todos parecían iguales para ella.

Hermione observó su imagen en el enorme y sobre decorado espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes de la pequeña salita. Un vestido de corte más bien clásico, corsé muy ajustado cubierto de un bordado con motivo floral también en color blanco, con algunos detalles en rosa, de falda ancha. Tomó su cabello para poder observar el escote.

El vestido era hermoso, eso era innegable, pero no le causaba ninguna emoción.

"¿Voy por los velos, señorita Malfoy?" Preguntó la dama de compañía.

"Sí" respondió Hermione mirando sin gran concentración el intrincado bordado.

La dama de compañía la miró embelesada por el vestido por unos segundos antes de girar e ir en busca de velos y otros accesorios.

Hermione tomó un par de guantes de una mesita a su derecha y se los colocó, deslizándolos lentamente pos sobre sus brazos, hasta casi llegar al codo. Sintió la puerta abrirse y sin mirar le pidió a su dama de compañía que dejara los velos sobre el pequeño sillón. Luego lo pensó de nuevo.

"Mejor elige tú uno que sea de tu agrado" dijo Hermione y le dirigió una sonrisa por el espejo, tan sólo que la sonrisa no se alcanzó a formar completamente. Dio un grito ahogado antes de sentir como si estuviera respirando demasiado aire con cada bocanada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El factor x ha dejado el nido" dijo Remus

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido James.

"El perímetro está despejado" dijo Remus.

"¿Ah?" preguntó James.

"Lena está sola" dijo Remus exasperado, mientras entornaba los ojos. Sirius se levantó con excesiva velocidad y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la puerta de una de las salitas seguido de sus amigos. Puso su mano en la manilla y miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que ninguna persona se estuviera dirigiendo hacia ellos.

Sirius abrió la puerta, hizo entrar a los tres chicos y luego entró él. En cuanto giró no pudo moverse, Hermione se encontraba frente a él, de espalda, colocándose un par de guantes. La observó a través del espejo, se veía hermosa, etérea.

"Puedes dejarlos en el sillón, por favor" dijo Hermione. Observó los guantes por unos momentos "Mejor elige tú uno que sea de tu agrado" Levantó la vista y Sirius pudo ver sus ojos, como se agrandaban por el asombro. Sus labios se entreabrieron.

Hermione giró rápidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente.

"Sirius" dijo con una sonrisa y corrió hacia él. Sirius la abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Hermione.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Hermione mirando la puerta nerviosamente y luego a los demás, a quienes también abrazó.

"Necesitamos información" dijo James.

"¿Qué necesitan?" dijo Hermione seriamente acurrucándose contra Sirius. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, poder sentirlo.

"Entrada a la boda" dijo James.

"Entrada principal norte de la Mansión" respondió Hermione.

"Boda" Hermione y Sirius se tensaron.

"Salón aguamarina" dijo Hermione. Luego pensó por unos segundos "Luego habrá una recepción en el jardín" Todos se miraron entre ellos, pues todos habían escuchado lo mismo: pasos. Pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Hermione soltó a Sirius justo antes que la puerta se abriese.

"Traje los velos" dijo la dama antes de mirar confundida al grupo de personas.

"Estoy en algo importante" dijo Hermione molesta, luego giró y se dirigió a Lily y a James "¡ustedes... cocineritos!" dijo con un tono de desdén " dije que me molesta de sobremanera el sabor de las langostas. Y me vienen a presentar un menú menos de veinticuatro horas antes que dice..." hizo una pausa dramática mientras se abanicaba con una mano enguantada "ensalada de langosta"

Puso los dedos de la mano con la cual se abanicaba sobre sus labios mientras fingía tratar de controlar sollozos. Luego volvió a abanicarse con fuerza y miró a Remus y Sirius con odio.

"¡¿Y ustedes?! Me ofrecen adornos con claveles... ¡claveles¿qué hay de glamoroso ahí¿saben quién soy? Oh, hablaré de esto con mi padre. Cuando él se entere... " dijo con una perfecta imitación de Draco cuando era pequeño. "Voy a hiperventilar" dijo Hermione respirando rápido y profundo. "¿Por qué me hacen esto¿Quieren arruinar mi maravillosa y perfecta boda?"

Sirius estuvo tentado a decir que sí, pero suponía que Hermione se enfadaría si arruinaba su acto.

"Tú" le dijo a la dama de compañía que miraba la escena asombrada "Tráeme un vaso de agua mineral francesa, sin gas, helada, sin hielo" la chica giró para irse, pero Hermione la detuvo "y un éclaire de chocolate" agregó.

"Sí, señorita" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca"

"¿Éclaire de chocolate?" dijo Lily sonriendo.

"No se me ocurrió nada más" se defendió Hermione.

"Me das miedo, amor" dijo Sirius tratando de aguantar la risa.

"Gracias" Hermione miro sus guantes y junto las manos nerviosamente "Saldrá todo bien¿verdad?" preguntó con los ojos repentinamente húmedos. Necesitaba aquello: que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien, que todo volvería a la normalidad. O al menos a lo más normal que podría llegar.

"Todo estará bien, Lena. Lo prometo" dijo Sirius aunque en ese momento sabía perfectamente que no sabía como iba a cumplir su promesa. Lo intentará, obviamente, no sabía cómo exactamente todavía, pero lo cumpliría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 17:00 hrs

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno… si, todo estaba medianamente mal en su vida, pero Hermione se vio obligada a olvidarse de todo ello con las manos grandas, tibias, delicadas pero fuertes… de su masajista.

Oh, era maravilloso. ¿Para qué eran tan necesarios los huesos? Se sentía tan delicioso estar así, prácticamente desparramada en la camilla de masajes. El olor inundaba todos sus sentidos. Dulce, pero fresco.

Una mujer ridículamente vestida con una cantidad de tonos pasteles tan grande que Hermione estaba segura era ilegal en algún país entró a la habitación para ofrecerle champaña con fresas. Pensó un momento en declinar, pero que más daba… su último día de soltera.

Toda la maravilla del masaje desapareció. Diablos. Olvidarse de la boda por tan solo unos minutos había sido perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 19:00 horas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily veía como Sirius se paseaba por la no tan amplia habitación. Se detenía frente a la mesa, miraba los planos, tomaba las notas, hablaba en voz baja consigo mismo, se quedaba en blanco mirando al espacio, apretaba los nudillos, arrugaba las hojas, la dejaba sobre la mesa, se mordía el labio y comenzaba de nuevo todo el ciclo.

Suspiró.

Sirius Black estaba enamorado. Casi se rió. Y Lena estaba realmente en problemas. No lograban pensar en algún plan.

Frente suyo habían decenas de papeles con flechas, notitas a los márgenes, dibujos horrendos de escenas sin relación con el tema de la hoja ( James se había aburrido por unos momentos, había dibujado, Sirius lo había visto, habían discutido, no se habían hablado, se reconciliaron, se abrazaron y James fue por comida. Todo en media hora )

Un sonido de golpe fuerte la hizo volver a la realidad. Sirius tenía ambas manos empuñadas sobre la mesa, miraba hacia abajo, el cabello le cubría el rostro.

"No puedo…" lo escuchó decir Lily. Volvió a repetir una vez más la frase. "No puedo perderla" Su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada, escalada. Lily lo miraba con la boca levemente abierta. Tenía que decir algo, quería realmente decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, que sonriera de nuevo, que la abrazara como abrazó a James. Pero su mente estaba en blanco. No podía quitar los ojos del cabello de Sirius sobre su rostro, del peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos en una actitud de total derrota.

"Sirius…" dijo Lily suavemente. Le iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no hubo oportunidad. Sirius pareció no escucharla, arrugó una hoja que estaba bajo su mano con fuerza, y se irguió rápidamente, volviendo a pasearse a lo largo de la sala. El ciclo había comenzado de nuevo como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido, y Lily no podía dejar de mirar las pequeñas medialunas marcadas en las palmas de las manos de Sirius, ni la manera en que su labio se ponía blanco de tanta presión cada vez que lo mordía, ni la mirada de absoluta desesperación que le envió a James cuando éste llegó con bolsas de papel en sus manos llenas de comida.

James dejó caer las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Sirius se dejó caer en un sillón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 22:00

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione ya se encontraba vestida para dormir. Un larga camisola de seda no particularmente útil para el frío de la mansión era lo único que llevaba puesto. Su dama de compañía le cepillaba el pelo; el movimiento en sí era calmante, la mente de Hermione se encontraba deliciosamente en blanco, el silencio del dormitorio sólo era roto por el sonido del cepillo sobre el cabello, y los suaves respiros de las dos jóvenes.

"¿Está nerviosa, Señorita Malfoy?" dijo la joven rompiendo el agradable silencio.

Hermione la miró curiosa por el espejo. ¿Nerviosa? Se encontró con el reflejo de sus mismos ojos en el espejo y trató de dilucidar si se encontraba de hecho nerviosa. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado suavemente en obvia negación. No, no se encontraba nerviosa, pensó para sí, aun estudiando sus facciones a través de su reflejo, como si de esa manera podía leer dentro de ella, como si pudiera ver como sus pensamiento, ideas, sentimientos se revolcaban en su cabeza, chocando unos con otros, formando en conjunto tal enredo que el resultado neto no era más que un zumbido de fondo.

Se encontraba en un estado de acogedora sumisión al futuro, resignación total. Nada la movería en ese estado. Hermione pensó si acaso sería su calma antes de la tormenta.

"En doce horas estaré casada" Hermione se permitió una sonrisa vacía. Decirlo en voz alta no lo hacía parecer real, ni eso, ni el vestido que veía por el espejo, ni las flores inundando la pieza, ni los zapatos que sabía estaban sobre un almohada al lado del vestido. "Creo que ya quiero ir a la cama"

Con un suspiro pensó que acostarse tampoco lo haría más real. Con un escalofrío pensó que tampoco lo haría menos real.

Sólo sintió como sus ojos se cerraban antes de que la hicieran abrirlos de nuevo. ¿Ciando había amanecido? Pensó restregándose los ojos con pereza, hasta que vio como su dormitorio estaba – de acuerdo a ella – repleto de gente.

"Oh, Merlín" dijo en voz alta "Me caso hoy". En dos segundo ya se encontraba encerrada en el baño devolviendo la cena de la noche anterior. Entre lágrimas de desesperación recordaba con horror cuanto detestaba vomitar, el sentimiento de comida pasando por su esófago, el sabor ácido en su boca. Se sentó en el mármol frío del baño mientras escuchaba a una voz nasal decir "Son los nervios. Debe estar muy emocionada"

Ella sí que estaba emocionada, simplemente no con las emociones que ellos creían.

Abrieron la puerta del baño. Agua, personas, encantamientos, ropas, telas, ajustes, maquillaje, flores, más telas, uñas, esmaltes, perfumes, lociones. Recordaba vagamente en algún momento haber deseado aire con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, respiraba superficialmente, no había suficiente aire, no hay aire, no hay aire, no hay aire.

"Levanta los pies para poner los zapatos"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo completo. Vagamente la palabra muñeca pasó por su cabeza. El vestido era perfecto, su cabello estaba sujeto por prendedores brillantes sobre se cabeza, dejando que algunos rizos escaparan delicadamente. Su rostro estaba… perfecto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Quería estar perfecta para Sirius, no para otro.

Abrió ligeramente los labios para tratar de que entrara más aire a sus pulmones. No supo cuento tiempo pasó desde que se paró frente al espejo, pero todas las personas ya se habían ido cuando la puerta se abrió y entro su dama de compañía.

'Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…'

"Ya es hora" La joven dama de compañía observó por primera vez a Hermione. Llevaba muchas horas con ella, envidiándola por su suerte, sus regalos, su familia, su vida. En frente de ella se encontraba una joven recién salida del colegio, vestida completamente de blanco, el cabello perfecto, el rostro también. Sus manos tenían un bouquet de rosas blancas. Sus ojos… Nunca los olvidaría, grandes ojos chocolate delineados en maquillaje más costoso que el que ella utilizaría en toda su vida… Y los veía por primera vez realmente aterrados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grupo de aurores se encontraba afuera de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Les había llegado un rumor de que sería una fiesta de celebración de boda y de adoración a Lord --- bueno, ellos sabían quien.

Hasta ahora la fiesta parecía ser completamente normal. Los invitados habían llegado casi todos, habían entrado tranquilamente a la Mansión y esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia.

Había varios miembros de la Orden entre los aurores y en otros escondites, pero no podían hacer nada hasta que algo los incitara a actuar. Después de todo, estaban lidiando con los Malfoy y los Gale, y no les convenía entrar y tirar hechizos sin razón, no sólo era injustificado, sino que era además estúpido y un suicidio laboral prematuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione bajó las escaleras hiperventilando ligeramente. Sentía que en cualquier momento su frágil determinación se rompería y se lanzaría al suelo a llorar de una manera definitivamente poco delicada y femenina.

Se paró frente a las puertas del salón en donde todos los invitados ya se encontraban ubicados. Christian entraría por otra puerta en cualquier momento, y luego el turno sería el de ella.

Oh por Dios… Su vida estaba a punto de ser encadenada a la de una persona a la que no amaba. Su labio inferior tiritaba con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo unos sollozos se escaparon. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

No dejaría que la vieran así. Mantendría la cabeza en alto y no mostraría debilidad alguna. Sintió el sonido de una puerta al abrirse u supo que ya Christian estaba entrando a la sala. Unos momentos fugaces después la puerta frente a ella se abrió. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como un destello verde entraba por las ventanas de la pared derecha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos segundos antes una figura vestida de negro, con una capa que dejaba su rostro cubierto por sombras se escabullía entre las plantas de los jardines. Buscó un lugar tupido antes de apuntar su varita al cielo.

"Morsmodre"

La luz verde de la calavera que se elevó a plena luz del día se reflejó en el brillante pelaje negro de un perro, el cual se alejaba rápidamenre de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡LA MARCA TENEBROSA!" Gritó Moody antes de que los grupos de aurores comenzaran a movilizarse rápidamente hacía el edificio. "Es una reunión de mortífagos"

En el arrebato de adrenalina de los aurores más jóvenes, éstos olvidaron cualquier entrenamiento y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos por las ventanas hacia el interior de la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las flores cuando los vidrios de algunas de las altas ventanas estallaron, bañando de astillas y pedazos a cerca de la mitad de los invitados. Hermione sintió como alguien la abrazada y la cubría con su cuerpo cuando el resto de las ventanas estallaron con aún más fuerza.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Christian en voz alta, para ser escuchado por sobre los muchos gritos y estallidos. Los invitados corrían hacia las salidas, se escondían en rincones, sacaban sus varitas. Era un caos.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y asintió algo aturdida. Una explosión a su izquierda provocó un nuevo abrazo por parte de Christian, quien luego la tomó de la mano sacándola de la sala.

Vio el cabello casi blanco de Lucius arrastrando a una alterada Narcisa.

"Vamos, vamos" Escucharon los gritos de algunos invitados, incitando a que llegaran a una de las puertas del pasillo, la cual llevaba a una sala en la cual había un pasadizo… una salida. Hermione corría lo más fuerte que podía, siendo arrastrada por Christian.

"No" dijo suavemente sin dejar de correr. De pronto notó la situación. Antes todo había sido visto como detrás de un vidrio. Gritos apagados, luces descoloridas… pero ya no. Hermione miró hacia los lados, la gente corriendo, gritos agudos, nombres de maldiciones que volaban rozando su cabeza. Trataba de parar pero Christian tiraba de su mano con fuerza.

Cerca de la puerta a la cual se dirigían Hermione se soltó. Christian giró y tomó de nuevo su mano. "Todo va a salir bien" le dijo sonriendo. "Vamos, tenemos que irnos"

Hermione respiraba con fuerza, muchos rizos se habían soltado, los cuales se movieron junto con la ligera negación que le dio a Christian. "No"

Christian la miró confundido, con la mano extendida hacia ella. "Tenemos que escapar, Lena" Sus ojos eran tiernos, siempre lo fueron, pensó Hermione. "No queda tiempo" Su mirada le suplicaba que tomara su mano pronto para poder escapar.

"Tráela a la fuerza" escuchó un grito de uno de los hombres que corrió por su lado hacia la sala.

"Gale, apresúrate" se escuchó otro grito desde la sala a sus espaldas.

Hermione miró hacia atrás nerviosa, esperando ver a Sirius en cualquier momento, que alguien la salvara ahora. Le habían quitado su varita en la mañana… o tal vez ella la había dejado. No recordaba mucho.

Miró a Christian nuevamente, quien ya no tenía la mano extendida. La miraba con una sonrisa triste. Se acercó a ella y Hermione supo que estaba perdida. Christian puso sus manos en sus mejillas, la miró a los ojos confundidos y le di un beso en la frente. Hermione abrió la boca con una actitud de sorpresa y confusión. Sin separarse aún de ella, dijo "Ve con él"

"Christian, yo no" intentó explicar Hermione sintiéndose de repente culpable e increíblemente triste.

"¡Ve!" dijo Christian con más fuerza. Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Christian puso una varita en sus manos.

"¿Mi varita¿Cómo…?" ante una mirada de Christian, Hermione dio la vuelta y corrió en la otra dirección. Una mirada hacia atrás le permitió ver a su casi esposo escapando junto con los demás mortífagos.

Hermione salió por una de las ventanas del pasillo, reclamando contra el hermoso vestido por no estar diseñado para escapes repentinos. Una puntada en el costado izquierdo la hizo perder algo de velocidad. Necesitaba salir de los terrenos Malfoy, necesitaba escapar. Ya inventaría una excusa, ya se preocuparía de eso, por ahora quería escapar.

Unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura con fuerza. Hermione gritó, lanzó patadas al aire, trató de soltar los brazos que la rodeaban con sus manos.

"¡Lena¡Soy yo!" Hermione giró rápidamente y apenas alcanzó a ver el rostro de Sirius cuando éste tomó con fuerza y desesperación el rostro de Hermione y la besó. Hermione devolvió el beso con igual fuerza, con igual ansiedad.

Sirius se separó unos centímetros de Hermione, sin soltar su rostro. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, los ojos de Sirius se encontraban brillantes con lágrimas, Hermione estaba llorando silenciosamente de alivio. Sirius miró sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, con la misma desesperación con la que la tomaba de sus mejillas, con la misma ansiedad de su beso.

"Cásate conmigo" dijo entre pesadas respiraciones.

"Sí" dijo Hermione sin meditarlo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sirius soltó por fin su rostro, para tomarla de la cintura y hacerla girar una vez antes de volver a besarla con una pasión y devoción nunca antes vista en el animago. Ambos se necesitaban mutuamente, y al estar tan cerca de perderse se dieron cuenta de ello.

James los miró desde lejos.

"Siempre supe que iba a salir bien" dijo

"Mentira" dijo Lily.

"Apoyo a Lily" dijo Remus. James lo miró fingiendo profundo dolor. Lily en ese momento gritó. James la puso detrás de él, con la varita sujeta con fuerza. No había persona alguna.

"¡¿Por qué gritaste¿Me quieres matar, mujer?" Lily se sonrojó con fuerza.

"Lo siento. Es que detesto los escarabajos… y bueno, eh… ¿lo siento mucho mucho?" dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Remus movió la cabeza con desesperación. No deseaba ser pesimista, pero las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien. Peter se encontraba unos pasos alejado, mirando nerviosamente hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

Lily miró a la feliz pareja con el ceño fruncido. "¡Hey¿No se llamaba operación soltería?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Corto, pero había que llegar a esta parte rápido ¿no? Ya he retrasado subir este capítulo por mucho tiempo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por creer en que seguiría con la historia a pesar de la enorme pausa.


End file.
